Spirit's Total Drama Island
by lovexballad
Summary: Previously named Total Drama Island: My Way. In this re-imagining of Total Drama Island, 22 teenagers, all from TDPI or TDROTI, arrive at a crummy old summer camp in hopes of winning 100,000. There will be friendships, drama, backstabbing. Only 1 can win.
1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

A young man, probably in his 30s, is seen standing on a dock.

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Island, the newest and hottest reality show on television! I'm here in Muskoka, Ontario, as your host: Chris McLean.

He walks over to the edge of the dock.

Chris: Here's the deal. Every 3 days, the contestants will compete in a challenge that will decide the winners. The winners win immunity while the losers will be up for elimination. The person with the most votes will be sent packing to our luxurious estate on another island, quite close to ours. There, they'll mingle with each other and wait until the finale, where the final 2 people standing will compete for a hundred thousand dollars!

A boat with the first contestant is heard in the distance. Two twins are standing on it. Both have blonde hair and are in red cheerleading outfits. Amy has complete control over Samey, and uses her to get her way.

Chris: Hello Amy!

He notices that there is a girl identical to Amy next to her.

Chris: Wait...there's two of you?

Amy: That's my ugly, weaker twin. Her name is Samey.

Samey: Uh, it's pronounced Sammy.

Chris: Well whatever it is, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa. I'm Chris-

Amy: Yeah we know who you are. Where is the spa?

Chris: Right there!

He points to the outhouse.

Amy: This is totally a sham! I should call my lawyers!

Chris: With what phone?

Amy: Ugh! Samey, take my bags for me.

Samey picks up the bags and before she can do anything, her sister pushes her off. She hits the dock.

Amy: Ugh, you're so clumsy.

Chris: Sheesh.

Another boat arrives at the island. The girl on the boat has long black hair, completely covered in hairspray. Her tan is orange.

Anne Maria: Yo! What's goin' awn!

Chris: And we have Anne Maria!

Anne Maria: That's right! The real hot stuff is here.

She jumps off the boat and sprays her hairspray, choking Samey, Chris, and Amy.

Amy: Cut it out! It's killing me!

Samey: And the ozone layer!

Amy: Did I say you could talk?! (Still Choking)

Anne Maria: Hey! My hairspray is my most prized possession. You'll never steal it from me.

Amy: Just don't spray it around me, got it?

Chris: Tension...I love it.

Chris turns and sees the next boat stopping. The guy on the boat is large, wearing a backwards baseball cap and an oversized sweatshirt.

Chris: Hey B!

B waves.

Chris: Gonna say anything? No hi back?

B shakes his head.

Chris: Rude.

The next boat is accompanied by trumpets blasting music. Brick, a guy in military clothing, jumps off and salutes.

Brick: Brick McArthur reporting for duty!

Chris: Where are those trumpet sounds coming from?

Brick: Hm...I don't know…

He looks at Samey and Amy.

Brick: Wow...uh, I mean hello, ladies!

Samey: Hi!

Amy: Excuse my sister. She's a little socially lacking.

Brick: Oh?

He looks at B, who shrugs.

Cameron, a small boy with glasses gets off the next boat.

Cameron: Wow! A real island! With real water!

Chris: Hello, Cameron.

Cameron: A person! Hi!

Chris: Uhhh yeah…

Amy: Oh my god! A geek! Don't come near me!

Anne Maria: Ay! Don't be rude or whateva.

Brick: Nice to meet you, Cameron!

Cameron: Thanks!

Brick tries to shake his hand, but accidentally injures Cameron.

Brick: Jeez, that felt like i was holding a straw.

"Over here, boys!" is heard as everyone looks over to the next boat.

Dakota, a bottlenose blonde with pink clothing is flaunting her beauty as the paparazzi are snapping images of her.

Chris: Hey! Away from the island, dirtbags!

The paparazzi's boats speed away.

Dakota: NOOO! Come back! Oh, whatever. Hey everyone! Dakota Milton here. You guys can all leave because this is basically gonna be the Dakota Show! Starring me, Dakota Milton.

Samey and Cameron: A real celebrity!

Dakota: This island is supes gross though. Is there like, an underground mansion or something that I'm staying in?

Chris: You'll be in a cabin.

Dakota: A CABIN?!

Dakota cries in the background as Chris turns to welcome the next camper.

Another small, skinny boy gets off the boat.

Dave: The island doesn't seem very clean. Has it been washed recently?

Chris: ...Washed?

Dave climbs off the boat slowly. He puts hand sanitizer on and walks next to the others.

Chris turns around and sees Dawn already standing on the dock. She has a long green sweater on, and her platinum blonde hair sinks down her back.

Chris: AHHH! What the- how did you get here so quietly?

Dawn: Easy! Meditation. And by the way, you give me tense vibes.

Chris: Who isn't tense these days…

B smiles at Dawn, and she smiles back at him.

Dave: This dock has moss on it...oh god.

Dawn: Oh my...your aura is scaring me.

Dave: My what?

Amy: Dude, look at her ears. She's an elf. She can read people's minds or something.

Dawn: Not quite.

They're interrupted by humming, and turn over to see Ella. She has a pink princess outfit on, looking similar to Snow White.

Ella: Hello, my friends. This is quite a nice island.

Anne Maria: Ay Chris, where do you find these people? Under a bridge?

Amy: You're one to talk.

Dakota: I think it's kind of cute!

Ella: Oh beautiful birds! Come assist me with my bags!

Birds fly over and pick up Ella's bags for her.

Dawn: Her energy is wonderful!

Once again, everyone is interrupted. This time, the dock shakes. Everyone begins to fear that it is about to collapse before looking up and seeing a tall girl who begins talking in an Australian accent.

Jasmine: Mate, this dock feels a little unsturdy, if ya know what I mean.

Amy: Oh my gosh! A giant!

Jasmine: Hey! You're talking to the strongest competitor here, mate.

Brick: Uh, second strongest.

Jasmine looks at Brick with her eyebrow raised.

Brick: You know what. Yeah, nevermind. You're the strongest.

Jo: No, you're right. She is second, because I'm certainly first.

Everyone looks at Jo, a mean looking girl in gray sweatpants.

Dakota: Gray is so not your color…

Jo: Who asked you, Barbie?

Chris: Hello, Jo.

Anne Maria sprays her hairspray once again.

Jo: EUGH! What in the world? Hey, tan in a can! I'm trying to breathe here!

Anne Maria: Ah shut ya trap, Jojo. I'm minding my business.

Cameron: It does hurt my lungs a little.

Anne Maria: Fine. I'll put it away for now.

Lightning, a buff football jock gets off the boat. He high fives Jo.

Lightning: What's up, man!

Jo: Uh, I'm not a-

Lightning: Dude, it was just a high five. I ain't into that either, but Lightning don't judge!

Max gets off the boat and pushes Lightning's basketball into the water before laughing.

Lightning: What was that! Did somebody hear something?!

Max: Down here!

Lightning turns around and looks down. A short boy with purple hair looks up at him.

Lightning: Oh! A little elf. Hey man, what's up!

Max: UGH!

Max kicks Lightning's shin.

Lightning: Uh...ow?

Dakota: Aww, his little purple hair is so cute!

Amy: You think everything is cute, huh?

Brick: I mean come on...it is pretty cute.

A slim tan boy walks off the next boat.

Mike: Uh, hi. I'm Mike.

Anne Maria: Well hello there, Mikey.

Mike: It's Mike.

Ella: Looks like someone has a crush!

Mike swallows and looks around awkwardly.

Chris: The silence is deafening...next up! Sam.

A guy with glasses and red curly hair walks off the boat.

Sam: Hi everyone! Haha! This is gonna be such a fun summer!

Cameron: A fellow nerd!

Sam: I'm not really a nerd...well maybe a little.

Amy: We have a whole group of nerds.

She points back to Dave.

Sam: Do you guys like playing GameGuy video games?

Cameron and Dave look at each other confused.

Sam: Guess not…

A ginger with a wife beater steps onto the dock.

Scott: Hey there, heh.

Dawn: There's an aura that I do not like one bit.

Scott raises his eyebrow.

Jasmine: Come on, mates! Let's be cheery and welcoming to our newcomers.

Jo: Cheery? I'm good, thanks.

Jasmine: Well your attitude isn't very nice.

Jo: It never is.

Jasmine: Hm.

Samey: Are we done yet?

Chris: We still have a handful to meet.

The next boat stops and seems empty.

Dakota: Uh, did they fall off?

Shawn: AHHHHH!

Shawn jumps off the boat in a predatory manner, landing on his legs.

Everyone stares.

Jasmine: Well, mate...that was a little terrifying.

Shawn: Sorry. We gotta be weary of brain eating zombies.

Jasmine backs away slowly.

Shawn: Fine. You won't be weirded out when you're being eaten ALIVE.

Chris: Uh...did we do a psych check before the season? Oh well. Who cares if we did?

Dakota: Um...US.

Chris: Well your opinions don't matter.

Sky: Hi everyone!

Sky, an Olympian and high achiever jumps off the boat, does a flip, and lands on the dock.

Brick: Wow...

Jo: I could do that.

Amy: Yeah, right.

Jo: I could!

Brick: I could too!

Jo: Now there's something truly unbelievable.

Sugar, a blonde girl with long curly hair and a well rounded body steps off the boat.

Sugar: Well, howdy there! How're y'all doin'?

Jasmine: Crikey...Her accent is so grating.

Sugar: Ain't anyone happy to see me?!

Jasmine: Of course, mate! We're happy you're here!

Sugar: Well punch my stomach and call me Ruby, this is awesome! The island even has its own outhouse!

Chris: Two more left people. Let's get the show on the road here.

Topher, a well dressed guy with spiked hair walks off the boat.

Topher: Hey, Chris. Nice to meet you. Hosting is probably really hard to do and all. So yeah...I applaud you.

Chris: Thanks, Topher.

Topher: Yeah...anyways hi everyone else.

Dave: ...Hi.

The final girl, a girl with red hair in short pigtails and a choker, gets off the boat.

Zoey: Hey! I'm Zoey. What's up?

Mike: Hey…

Mike looks at Zoey in a desired way.

Zoey: Hope we can all have fun here!

The next scene shows the campers sitting at the campfire ceremony.

Chris: This is where the campfire ceremony will take place. People will be voted out here. Over the hill is the confessional, where you can talk about whatever you want without anyone hearing.

(Conf) Samey: Amy has ruined this experience already for me. She's my sister though, and I owe her. Unfortunately, that's how it has to go down.

(Conf) Jo: Lemme tell you something. Jo doesn't play nice. I see myself being a strong presence in the game, and if I have to crush the entire competition to win, I will.

(Conf) Scott: Playing this game is going to be difficult. These people don't understand the farm life like I do. I might have to be a little manipulative and backstab-by to get to the end. But that'll be a piece of cake.

(Conf) Zoey: This island is totally so cool. I hope I can make some friends. I don't really have many. I just sit at home listening to The 1975 in my room or take really long showers in the dark. You know, edgy stuff.

(Conf) Max: I. Am. EVILLLL! My plan is to take everyone out, possibly by killing them, and win this season! It'll be hard to be taken seriously, but that may come in handy to keep people from suspecting I am the true mastermind.

Chris: It's time to put you guys into teams. On the Killer Bass, which will be red, we have Dakota, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Scott, Cameron, and Lightning.

Jo: Dang, you gave us all the good players.

Anne Maria: Heck yeah. We are gonna be like, the best or sumthin…

Zoey: I actually really like this team. Seems like everyone has something to contribute.

Dakota is texting, and looks up from her screen to see what is going on.

Dakota: Huh? Oh, yeah. Wooo, go team!

Chris: Hey! How'd you smuggle that in?

Dakota: I have several hidden in my luggage!

Scott: Pff. What a spoiled little daddy's girl.

Dakota: And? I'd rather be a daddy's girl than a dirty farm boy.

Scott rolls his eyes.

(Conf) Scott: That rich girl is the first one on my list right now. She better watch herself.

Chris: Anyways, on the Screaming Gophers, which will be green, we have Amy, Samey, Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Jasmine, Sky, Sugar, Shawn, and B.

Jasmine: We have the flipping girl on our team? Oh yeah, you all are going down!

Sky: WOO!

Sugar: And the pageant girl!!!

Amy: Stuck on a team with Samey? This sucks.

Ella: Oh, how wonderful this is that I get to be on a team with my friends!

Ella runs to Amy and Samey and hugs them.

Samey: You're...choking...me...

Amy: Get off of me!

(Conf) Amy: Wow. For a little princess, Ella has a strong grip.

Chris: Come with me everyone. I'll show you the mess hall.

Chris walks to a large wooden building with a broken screen door. Everyone follows him inside.

Chris: This is the mess hall. Here, you'll be eating and discussing things with your teammates. Your food is cooked by none other than...Chef!

Chef pops up from under the service window, scaring everyone.

Cameron: AHHHH! Not cool!

Chef: Listen up! You'll be served breakfast, lunch, and dinner here. You disrespect the food, you don't eat!

Chris: Everyone eat up before the first challenge.

Jo, Lightning, and Brick run up to the window to get food.

Lightning: Lightning needs some protein so we can win these challenges! SHA-BAM!

Jo: Duh. But honestly, I think the other team needs it more than us. I mean, look at them. A fairytale princess?

Lightning: Well dude, to be fair we have Sam and Cameron.

Jo: Hey, who knows? Maybe they're smart. We need a few brains here, evidently.

Chef puts slop on all three of their trays and they go to sit down.

Zoey: Wow...I can't believe I'm on a mainstream television show.

Mike: Yeah, it's pretty cool.

Zoey looks startled and turns around to Mike.

Zoey: Woah! You scared me. Hi, Mike is it?

Mike: Yup!

Zoey: Nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends over the course of the next 8 weeks.

Mike: Sure thing.

(Conf) Mike: Zoey is definitely my type. I just don't know if chasing after a relationship is what's best for me. I did come to win a game.

Topher sits down with his slop next to Max and Shawn.

Topher: This stuff looks like it came from a toilet.

Max: You look like you came from a toilet!

Topher and Shawn look at each other confused.

Shawn: No need to be rude, man. You need all the allies you can get in the zombie apocalypse.

Everyone either finishes eating or throws out their entire tray.

Chris: It's time to announce your first challenge.

Dakota: Oooh! I hope it's a swimsuit contest!

Lightning: Or a weights contest!

Jo: I second that!

The scene quickly switches and shows everyone at the top of the cliff.

Cameron: Uh...we're not jumping...are we?

Chris: You sure are!

Lightning: Aw, f*.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: This was sorta a test run to see how well I can write. The answer is not well at all. But if I feel like continuing I might. I always write a few episodes of a fanfic before ditching it, and a season like TDI is super hard to completely write because of how long the season is. Plots drag, characters get old, I begin to rush at the end of episodes, etc. I also wanna address Staci, Scarlett, Rodney, Beardo, and Leonard being missing from the mix. I had to cut some players because of the size of the cast. Staci is complete fodder, and I felt that I had enough fodder that wasn't as useless as her. Plus, if I write future seasons and want the old fodder to develop, I can't truly do much with Staci. Scarlett just didn't fit into the plotline of the season. Already, I have too many villains and antagonists. Not only that, but I'm not a huge fan of her secret villain thing, as well as her lack of personality pre-villainous meltdown. I love her, but writing her would be a nightmare. Beardo and Rodney are the same as Staci. Leonard is completely useless as well, and I wanted to pick some more realistic players for the TDI aesthetic being average teenagers. Yeah, some fail at that (Sky, Ella, Jasmine), but most work.

Also, some of the characters' personalities are altered a little. For example, Mike no longer has MPD and is mainly just an awkward clutz. Sugar doesn't really get as mean as she was in TDPI, even though she will probably be rude at times. And of course, some other minor personality changes. Lemme know what you think!


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

The episode opens with the cast staring down the cliff.

Chris: The challenge is to have the most teammates jump into the ring down there in the water, also known as the safe zone. If you land inside, you gain a point for your team. If you land outside, you're stuck with man-eating sharks and you gain nothing.

Ella: Oh, my...

Chris: Gophers, you're up first.

Dave: Why us?!

Chris: You're all gonna have to go anyways. The order doesn't matter.

Topher gulps and looks at the others.

Topher: Ladies first, hehe…

_**(Conf) Topher:**__ I gotta give it to Chris. This challenge would be great for ratings. But I could still probably come up with something better._

Sky and Jasmine look at each other and walk to the edge of the cliff.

Sky: It doesn't look too bad, does it?

Jasmine: I mean...yeah, it does.

Sky: Ugh...let's just get it over with.

Jasmine: On three?

Sky: Yes.

Jasmine: ONE...TWO...THREE!

The girls run and jump off. They sit in the air for a second before grabbing each other and screaming as they plummet to the water. A loud splash is heard and everyone runs to the edge to see if they survived.

Amy gasps.

Amy: Are they dead?!

Sky and Jasmine come up from the water in the safe zone.

Jasmine: We made it! Alright!

Sky: I'm just gonna go sit on the boat and think about my life for a while.

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ I truly thought that was it. I thought I was gonna die. What a terrifying experience. But Jasmine was there to help out, and I appreciate that._

Chris: The Gophers lead with 2 points! Who's next?

Ella looks around nervously.

Ella: Oh birdiiiiiies! Will you come fly me to the bottom?

She continues to look nervously, knowing even the birds are scared of the cliff.

Ella: Well, fine! No seeds for you tonight!

Shawn: You know what! This is great training for the zombie apocalypse!

He runs full speed and jumps off the cliff, landing right inside the safe zone.

Amy: Nice job, zombie freak! That was a pretty nice jump!

Samey: Don't you think you should be a little nicer?

Amy: EXCUSE ME? Don't speak like that to me, Samey.

Samey: I'm sorr-

Amy then pushes Samey off the cliff. Samey screams and lands outside of the safe zone.

Amy: GREAT, SAMEY. NOW WE DON'T HAVE A POINT BECAUSE OF YOUR SUCKY JUMP. WHAT A LOSER.

Samey comes up from the water and looks around as sharks circle her.

Samey: Uh...oh no! Help!

Shawn bursts through the water and grabs Samey. He throws her into the boat.

Samey: OW...but thank you.

_**(Conf) Samey:**__ So far, this has been a total bust. I thought I was signing up for Total Drama to get away from Amy. And now I'm trapped with her for 8 weeks._

_Samey sighs as the confessional ends._

Jasmine: You should stand up to her, Samey.

Sky: Yeah, seriously.

Samey: Oh, there's no point.

Sky: I might just do it then.

Back at the top of the cliff, Sugar prepares to jump.

Sugar: I ain't scared of no cliff!

She runs off and rolls up in a cannonball.

Shawn: OH GOD!

The water splashes everyone on the boat.

Chris: And Sugar lands in the safe zone! That is 4 points for the Gophers!

Max: I shall not jump, Chris. For evil is...um...afraid of heighs.

Amy: Seriously? You're backing out? Well to be honest, I guess I'm not surprised.

Amy walks to the edge and finally jumps, landing in the safe zone.

Chris: Another point!

Max walks over to Chris.

Max: How do I get off the cliff?

Chris: Well first, you must wear a chicken hat.

Max: What?! No way! That ruins my evil look!

Dave rolls his eyes.

Dave: Trust me, you never had it in the first place.

Max: Listen here, vermin-

Topher gets between them.

Topher: Guys, focus on the great challenge that Chris has put in place for us!

Chris: Thank you, Topher.

Max turns away and grabs his chicken hat from Chris before walking down the other side of the cliff.

Ella, B, Topher, and Dave look at each other, waiting for one to volunteer.

B finally walks to the edge of the cliff. He looks down.

Chris: Long jump, huh?

B, obviously annoyed by Chris, tries to ignore him. He sighs and jumps off the edge.

Ella: Oh no! My silent friend!

B hits the water and swims up. He looks around contently as he realizes he is in the safe zone.

Chris: 6 points for the Gophers!

Ella: I don't think I can do it, Christopher.

Topher: I like how you added -topher onto Chris' name. It sounds better in my opinion.

Chris: Fine. Don't jump.

He hands her a chicken hat. As she walks away, Dave follows.

Dave: If anyone thinks I'm jumping from this height, they're nuts.

Chris: Suit yourself!

As Dave passes Chris, he hands him a chicken hat.

Topher: I'm just gonna get it over with. 1, 2, 3, jump Topher!

He runs and then stops for a second, before finally going through with his jump. He hits the safe zone, landing right in the middle of it.

Chris: And the Gophers have 7 points! Can the Bass beat them?

The Bass look at each other.

Zoey: I for one don't feel like losing.

Dakota: There is no way I'm getting my hair wet.

Anne Maria: Same here. No way, Jose.

Jo: You're both jumping. I'm not losing because you're putting your beauty before the team!

Anne Maria: And who's gonna make me jump, huh? Dont start somethin' you can't finish.

Jo growls before Sam jumps between them.

Sam: Girls, girls. Let's relax here. Jo, if they don't wanna jump, don't make them.

Jo: Fine, but if we lose, it's your funeral!

She points at them before turning and walking to the cliff. She jumps off.

Lightning: SHA-YEAH! I'm with him!

He runs to the edge of the cliff and jumps.

Jo comes up from the water in the safe zone.

Jo: I made it! Yes!

She looks up and sees Lightning right above her.

Jo: WATCH OUT-

Lightning lands on her, with everyone watching going "Oooooooh."

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ I officially hate Lightning. For good._

Dakota: Well like I said, I'm not jumping.

Anne Maria: Me neitha'.

They walk to Chris and get their chicken hats.

Down at the water, Jo is climbing out of the water. She looks up and sees Dawn, completely dry, on the boat.

Jo: What the- how did you get here before me?!

Dawn, who is meditating, opens her eyes.

Dawn: The spirit world helped guide me to the safe zone, and then the boat of course.

Chris: And that's 3 points...I think...for the Bass!

Brick: I, uh, don't think I can jump.

Zoey: If you don't feel like you can jump, don't worry Brick. We understand that everyone has their fears.

Brick: Thanks. I appreciate that.

Mike: Wow Zoey. That was really nice of you.

Brick walks to Chris and gets his chicken hat.

Chris: You better make the next 5 jumps count, or you lose.

Cameron, obviously petrified, looks to Zoey and Mike.

Zoey: Look, we can jump together. Right Mike?

Mike: Absolutely.

Cameron: Okay. Thanks guys.

They walk to the edge of the cliff.

Jo, looking up, sees Cameron at the cliff.

Jo: The little guy really is gonna do it...

Zoey: One...

Mike: Two...

Cameron: THREE!

The three of them jump, screaming in fear as they fall towards the water. Finally, they hit the water with a large splash.

Chris: And it seems we doubled from 3 to 6!

Cameron swims up.

Cameron: I made it! I'm okay!

Zoey: And we landed in the safe zone!

Jo: Nice job, Cameron. I didn't know you had it in you.

At the top of the cliff, Sam and Scott high five and run off the cliff. They both land in the safe zone.

Chris: And with that, the Killer Bass has won part 1 of the challenge!

Lightning: Hold up...part 1?

Sky: There's another challenge we have to do?!

Chris: Don't look so angry.

He walks over to a side of the beach that has large crates.

Chris: These crates carry hot tub parts. You will bring them back to camp, assemble them, and the team with the best hot tub wins invincibility.

Dave: You have got to be kidding me.

Jo: So what did our team win?

Chris: You guys get box carriers to make things easier on you.

Brick: Not bad for a reward.

Chris: Now go!

Everyone races to the beach, where the chickens already are.

Dakota: I hope I don't break a nail!

The next shot shows minutes later, with the Bass in the lead walking to camp.

Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are pushing their crate.

Zoey: Nice job today, Cam! I'm really proud of you.

Cameron: Thanks, Zoey! I couldn't have done it without your help.

Mike: Yeah, Zoey. You're pretty cool.

Zoey blushes but looks down.

_**(Conf) Zoey: **__Mike is so cool. But I'm not sure I should try to flirt with him or anything because I don't know if he'd like me. Plus, I heard Anne Maria is already trying to get him to date her. So I'll stay back._

Jo and Lightning push another crate in front of them.

Jo: You know, there was no need to jump on me.

Lightning: Listen, dude. That was a total accident.

Jo: Whatever.

Scott, behind them, is listening.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Laying low for a little while is working out for me. Rivalries are already starting, and I'll find the cracks in friendships like Mike, Zoey, and Cameron. This is gonna be a piece of cake, hehe._

The Gophers are far behind them.

Sky: I really thought we would win the first challenge.

Dave: I mean, it was based on who has a real fear of heights. I know I let the team down.

Jasmine overhears and chimes in.

Jasmine: Look, Dave. You didn't let us down. But next time, you might have to conquer your fears if you wanna stay in the game.

Sky: What she said.

Max: Max has no fears! As an evil genius, I can conquer anything!

Everyone rolls their eyes.

Next to them, Amy and Samey are pushing a crate.

Amy: Come on, Samey! How are you so weak?

Samey: I...I'm sorry Amy. I didn't know I was this weak.

Amy: Well learn how to do better next time.

Samey: Yes, Amy.

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__I'm this close to smacking Amy upside the head. Her teamwork is abysmal. Samey this, Samey that. Just shut up and worry about yourself, mate._

The Bass arrive at the camp first.

Anne Maria: Yo, come awn! We gotta get goin' on this hot tub!

They unassemble all of their crates and start putting the hot tub together.

Meanwhile, the Gophers are still behind.

Chris drives by on an ATV, stopping.

Chris: Woah. You guys seriously need to pick up the pace. The other team is already at camp.

Ella: Oh no!

Sugar: DANG IT, LET'S PULL IT TOGETHER!

Sugar stops pushing and picks up her crate. She starts running towards camp.

Jasmine: I like the way she thinks!

Shawn: Wow...who knew she was that strong...

Back at camp, Anne Maria and Dakota are adding parts to the hot tub.

Jo walks over.

Jo: Look. I hope I didn't offend you guys today when I was rude. Sometimes, the competitive side gets the best of me and I freak out.

Anne Maria: Girl, don't worry about it. I know you was just trying to help our team and stuff.

Dakota: No hard feelings!

Jo: Really? Great.

Brick smiles as walks away from them.

_**(Conf) Jo: **__I don't care for either of them. But I can't risk getting votes so early on in the game, so I had to make amends quickly._

The Gophers finally arrive at camp.

Jasmine: Come on, come on! Let's go!

Amy pushes Samey.

Amy: Open the crate! I don't wanna break any nails.

Jasmine: That's it! Look here Amy, you better watch your mouth around camp. I don't care where you're from, but here, on MY TEAM, you'll show every single member some respect. Understood?

Amy: Oh what?! You'll vote me off?

Jasmine: Spot on.

_**(Conf) Amy: **__I had no choice but to agree. I mean, look at how bad our team is doing. I can't risk being the first one out._

Amy: Fine. I'll ignore Samey. But if you think you can threaten me, you have another thing coming, miss outback.

Samey smiles at Jasmine.

Sugar: Now let's put this hot tub together and stop arguing! We can still win!

The day turns into night, and Chris finally arrives to judge the hot tubs.

The Bass' hot tub is hot, with steps leading into the tub and jets.

The Gophers' hot tub is a complete mess, with a bird sitting in it and cold water spraying from the sides.

Chris: I think we have a winner...the Killer Bass!

Jo, Lightning, and Brick jump up and down and hug, celebrating their victory.

Dakota: We are like, so hot.

Chris: Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight.

The scene switches to the mess hall. Everyone is eating.

Jasmine: We have to discuss who we're voting out.

Dave: Well I say Max.

Max: Why me!?

Dave: Tell us again what you helped with today.

Max: Just because in one challenge I didn't do well doesn't mean I won't do well in another challenge!

Jasmine: Well I still elect Amy.

Amy: Hey! At least I jumped. Max didn't. And I agreed to your terms.

Sky: I'm not sure we'll come to an agreement.

Ella: But we need peace on the team to win in the future.

Sugar: We ain't gettin' no peace, weird singing girl! This is a game!

Ella sighs.

Jasmine: Fine. I guess we'll just see who leaves tonight.

The next scene shows the campfire ceremony lit up. Chris stands with marshmallows as the Gophers enter and sit down in front of the fire.

Chris: This is the campfire ceremony. You'll vote in the confessional when asked to for the person you want to leave, and then everyone who is safe will receive a marshmallow. The last person left without a marshmallow will walk the dock of shame, never to return to the island. Understood?

Everyone nods.

Chris: Perfect.

Everyone goes in to vote.

Chris: I'll announce who is safe. Dave, Ella, Sugar, Sky.

The 4 catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Jasmine, Samey, Shawn, and Topher. B as well.

All 5 catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Amy...Max...there is one marshmallow left for the night.

Amy and Max look at each other.

Chris: The vote wasn't close. In a vote of 9-2, the final person safe is...

Amy begins to look worried.

Chris: ...

Jasmine: Will you get on with it?

Chris: Amy.

Amy catches her marshmallow and walks with the rest of the team.

Max: So you really voted the only genius on the team out. What a bunch of idiots!

Sky: Oh, shut up Max. Just leave.

Max: Whatever! Goodbye, vermin!

Max gets on the boat of losers and departs from the island.

Chris: Well, today you guys basically bombed as hard as you good. And it's only day 1. You better get it together. Goodnight.

The team walks to their cabin.

Chris: With 1 down, and drama already flaring up on both sides, who will be the next to leave? Can the Gophers put their differences aside and work as a team? Find out next time on...Total Drama Island!

Voting Confessionals:

_**Ella:**__ I vote for Amy. She's very mean spirited._

_**Amy: **__I vote for Max. Good riddance._

_**Samey: **__Amy would kill me if I voted for her, so sorry Max._

_**Sky:**__ Max, you should have jumped today. You never apologized, and you insulted all of us. Goodbye._

_**Jasmine: **__I'll give Amy one more chance. Max, your time is up._

_**B holds up a picture of Max.**_

_**Shawn: **__Max, dude, it's time for you to go. Maybe next time you should help out._

_**Topher: **__I vote Max. Amy brings drama, which is great for television._

_**Max: **__Amy, you'll be leaving tonight. There's only room for one evil guy here, and that's me._

_**Sugar: **__I ain't workin' with no little purple elf! Bye Max!_

_**Dave: **__Max, seeing you leave will be one of the most therapeutic things ever._

_I hope you enjoyed this episode! Max being the first boot worked for me because without Scarlett, he's just a nuisance. There's more to come soon!_


	3. The Big Sleep

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the 22 campers arrived on the island. Some liked each other, some didn't. After settling in, they received news about their first challenge...which evidently didn't go over well with them. The Gophers couldn't pull their dysfunctional team together when building their hot tub. Amy was spared and Max was the first one sent packing. Who'll be the next to leave? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The Gophers Male Cabin is shown early in the morning.

Inside, Topher and Dave are sleeping. B is reading and Shawn is sitting in his bed punching the air, pretending it's a zombie. Dave wakes up slowly after hearing Shawn's grunts.

Dave: Think you could cut that out?

Shawn: Oh, uh sorry man. No can do. Morning workouts are important to prepare for the apocalypse.

Dave sighs.

_**(Conf) Dave: **I don't think there's one person on this team that I like. Other than maybe Jasmine and Sky...Ella's okay as well I guess. But I just can't stand being stuck with these guys for 8 weeks._

Topher: Can both of you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here.

Shawn: Fine. But this is a one time thing.

Topher: Whatever, just stop making noises.

The scene changes to the Gophers Female Cabin.

Everyone is sleeping other than Ella, who is humming and dancing around the cabin.

Amy: KNOCK IT OFF.

Ella worriedly looks at Amy and then goes to sit on her bed.

Ella: I feel bad for Max. Nobody should have to be the first person out.

Samey gets up from bed.

Samey: Yeah, I agree. We should all just get to enjoy our time here.

Amy rolls her eyes but keeps her mouth shut.

_**(Conf) Amy:** How am I supposed to not harass Samey for the entire time I'm here. Just listen to her! She says the dumbest, wildest, craziest things I've ever heard. Someone lock her up._

The other team's cabin is sleeping peacefully, until Chris blares a horn over the intercom. Everyone screams in terror.

Chris: Good morning, kiddies! Meet me at the mess hall ASAP!

Anne Maria opens the window.

Anne Maria: Ay! It's to early for this crap, Christapher! Let us sleep!

Chris: No can do. We have a long day ahead of ourselves.

* * *

The scene switches to the campers, all tired, in the mess hall.

Jo: When are we eating?

Lightning: Yeah! Lightning needs his protein!

Chris: All will be revealed soon. But first, let's announce your challenge. A footrace through the forest!

Brick: That's it? Easy peasy.

Dawn: Can I take a brisk walk?

Chris: Not unless you wanna risk your team losing.

Sky: This is gonna be a piece of cake!

Sugar: Mmmm! I could go for some cake right about now!

Chris: There is a path at the entrance to the forest. I'll announce from the intercom when you guys can go. Now go line up at the starting line!

The contestants run out and line up.

Chris: On your marks, get set, go!

Everyone takes off.

Jo is running next to Brick.

Jo: Feeling outta breath yet?

Brick: Nope! You?

Jo: Not in the slightest! Haha!

Jo turns around and runs backwards.

Jo: Look what I can do! Bet you can't do this!

Brick then turns around also, but runs into a tree. Jo laughs.

Jo: See you at the finish line, cadet!

She runs off.

Sky and Lightning are behind.

Lightning: No way Lightning is being beaten by a girl!

Sky: You know Jo's right in front of you, right?

Lightning: Yeah, what about it?

Sky rolls her eyes.

Sky: Nevermind.

Towards the back of the group, Dawn and Ella are slowly jogging.

Dawn: Wow, I'm more out of shape than I thought.

Ella: Me too!

They both spot a bird in the tree.

Ella: What a beautiful creature!

Dawn: Ugh, I can't stop for it!

She waves to the bird and runs past it.

Zoey and Mike are running next to each other.

Zoey: Hey Mike! How're you doing so far?

Mike: Great! I've got pretty good control of my breath so far!

As he talks to Zoey, he trips on a rock and falls to the ground.

Zoey: Mike! Oh gosh, are you okay?

Mike: Uh...yeah...hehe...

_**(Conf) Mike: **I was not okay. At all._

Dakota and Cameron are behind everyone. They're walking.

Dakota: So like, being a bubble nerd or whatever...is it fun?

Cameron: Eh, sometimes. Is being a celebrity fun?

Dakota: Totally! Like, all the time! But being home sometimes would be nice.

Cameron: I can understand that. I wish I'd get to go out more. My mom is super overprotective.

Dakota: My parents are underprotective. Hey! We're like, polar opposites!

Cameron: I guess we are.

* * *

At the finish line, Jo and Sky are racing, with Jasmine, Shawn, Brick, and Lightning right behind.

Shawn: Gee, Jasmine, I thought you'd be in first with those big legs.

Jasmine: Excuse me?

Shawn: No, I just mean you're tall! That's all.

Jasmine: Oh...yeah, I am. I guess Sky and Jo have had more practice than me.

Jo: I see the finish line!

Sky: Same!

They both run as fast as they can, pushing their legs off the soft grass.

Sky crosses first.

Sky: I win for the Gophers! Yes!

Jo: Well...I suppose I can appreciate when someone beats me. Congrats.

Chris: Sky, congratulations! You've won part 1 of the challenge!

Sky: Part 1?

Chris: Yes! You win a breakfast buffet for everyone!

Jo: Everyone?

Chris: Yup!

Sky: Then what was the point of it being a race? I should only win for the Gophers!

Chris: Yeah, but we need everyone to eat up. Chef?

As more contestants pull into the mess hall, Chef pulls back a curtain revealing delicious breakfast foods.

Dakota and Cameron finally arrive last.

Chris: Dig in!

* * *

An hour later, everyone is stuffed.

Sam: A nap would be pretty good right now.

Chris: That brings me into the reveal of your real challenge. An awake-a-thon!

Everyone groans.

Scott: On the farm, I'd stay awake for hours on end working on the plows.

Zoey: Maybe you'll win for us then.

Chris: The team with the last person awake wins invincibility.

Sky: Hold on. They have an advantage! They have one more camper than we do.

Chris: Hm...true. Okay Bass, who volunteers to do kitchen duty!

Everyone stays silent.

Chris: Chef, you pick a Bass member to be put on kitchen duty.

Chef: Hmm...

He looks at each member. He then finally points to someone.

Dakota: Me?! Why me?!

Chef: Because you seem like a little baby who needs some toughening UP! You should be thankful.

Dakota sighs.

Scott: Have fun over there.

He winks at her.

Chris: Everyone else, meet me at the campfire ceremony area.

* * *

An hour later, everyone is settled in.

Chris: The challenge has begun an hour ago. So far, nobody has fallen asleep yet.

Topher: Man, I really could use a beauty nap.

Jasmine: Not if you don't wanna cost us the challenge.

Topher: I know, I know. Plus, staying awake is great for Chris' ratings.

Jasmine looks at him confusedly.

Amy is sitting as far away as she can from Samey, but stares at her annoyed.

Sugar walks over.

Sugar: Howdy, there Amy!

Amy: ...Hey.

Sugar: Why do you seem like you wanna rip a cat's eyes out and then throw them into the Pacific ocean?

Amy: Uh...what?

Sugar: Why do you seem angry?

Amy: Just my stupid sister. I wanna have complete control over her.

Sugar: Oh! That's sucky, because you can't right now or else Jasmine will get you voted out.

Amy: I can't stand her.

Sugar: Well, I'm not a fan of her but she's strong! She keeps us on our toes, too. I think we should hate Ella. She thinks she's all that and a stick of butter!

Amy: Uh, yeah.

Amy turns over and looks at Ella, who is dancing with butterflies. Dawn is laughing with her.

* * *

Chris: It's now 2 hours later. It seems Sam has fallen asleep, putting the Bass at a disadvantage.

Jo: Just perfect...

Brick: We still have a lot of strong players left in the game, Jo.

Jo: Never get too cocky.

Brick: I'm never cocky! I just know when I'm in a good place and when I'm not.

Lightning interrupts.

Lightning: SHABAM!

He high fives Brick.

Lightning: Same here, man.

Scott, who is nearby, rolls his eyes. He gets up and walks towards the area Mike and Zoey are in, near the Boat of Losers. He sits down on the other end of the dock and listens.

Zoey laughs.

Zoey: Mike, stop! You're so funny!

Mike: Well it's true. She reminds me of a Hairy Potfur character.

Zoey: Aw, she's nice though.

Mike: She is! I'm just saying she resembles her.

Zoey: I wonder if we'll be able to see the sunset here.

Mike: Hopefully we're both awake to find out.

Zoey: Yeah...

Mike: I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom.

He gets up and sees Scott but thinks nothing of it. Mike walks into the confessional.

_**(Conf) Mike:** I think I wanna ask Zoey out. But I wanna wait until I know she likes me. Ruining our friendship would be devastating. I can't do it until I fully know she likes me back._

Mike exits the confessional, where he sees Scott.

Mike: Oh, hey Scott. Uh, when did you get here?

Scott: So Zoey, huh?

Mike: Listen, pleeease don't tell Zoey. I don't wanna ruin what I have with her.

Scott: Tell Zoey? That would be crazy. I would never do that.

Mike: Phew. Thanks.

Scott: But keeping such a huge secret is hard. I'm gonna need you to do something in return for me.

Mike: Like what?

Scott: You vote whoever I tell you to vote anytime we lose. Do that, and your secret is definitely safe with me.

Mike: Dude, really?

Scott: That's the price of love.

Mike: Fine. Just please keep your mouth shut about it.

Scott: We have no problems as long as you keep your end of the deal.

They both walk away.

* * *

Chris: It is 5 hours since the challenge has begun. B, Brick, and Ella have all fallen asleep. The teams are tied.

Anne Maria rubs her eyes.

Anne Maria: I could use a little cuddling. Ay, Mikey! Where are you?!

Zoey and Mike turn from the dock and look up to the campfire area.

Zoey: You should go help out.

Mike: Are you sure?

Zoey: Yeah. Do it for the team!

Mike gets up and walks away. He arrives and walks to Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Mikey, could you cuddle with me?

Mike: Uh, sure. I guess, if it'll help you stay awake.

Anne Maria: Thanks, baby.

Mike: ...baby?

Samey walks past them as she goes to the bathroom. Amy quickly gets up and follows.

Samey opens the door, but Amy closes it.

Amy: STOP interacting with Jasmine, Samey. I don't like the way you've been acting.

Samey: I...I'm sorry Amy. I'll stop talking to her immediately.

Amy: Good. And don't fall asleep, loser. We need to win this time.

Samey: Okay...

_**(Conf) Samey: **Ugh! I forgot that Amy could still talk to me when Jasmine ISN'T around. This is the suckiest thing ever...and who knows what she'll do to me if I disobey her._

At camp, Dave goes to sit with Sky and Jasmine.

Dave: Hey ladies. The only normal ones here.

Sky: Dave, don't say that.

Dave: It's true! Everyone else is intolerable.

Sky: Not EVERYONE, but I get what you mean.

Jasmine: Totally.

The three chuckle.

* * *

Chris: It's been 10 hours since the start of the challenge. Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Anne Maria, Sugar, Dave, Amy, AND Samey have all succumbed to sleeping. We are still tied.

Jo looks at Cameron.

Jo: Wow. I'm shocked you're still awake.

Cameron: I've had many sleepless nights before. Like the time the tree grew too long outside my window and scraped against it. I thought it was a ghost.

Jo: Hm...shocker.

Brick: God, I am so tired.

Jo: Yeah, same.

Jo looks at Topher.

Jo: Look at him. He's not even blinking. Hey, Topher! That's some serious talent over there!

She gets no response.

Sky: Topher? Are you okay?

Topher still doesn't respond. Finally, Jasmine shakes Topher and somehow, his eyes open up to show real eyes.

Jasmine: You drew your eyes on?

Jo: That's pretty cool. I'll admit it.

Chris: Well, he's still out!

Jasmine: You didn't have to cheat, dude.

Topher: Hey, I'm willing to do anything for good ratings.

Jasmine: Will you shut up about ratings? God, you're more annoying than Amy sometimes.

In the kitchen, Dakota is dreadfully wiping dishes.

Dakota: Please...please can I go to sleep?

Chef: Well, let me take a look.

Chef looks at the dishes.

Chef: THEY'RE NOT SPARKLING! GET GOING!

Dakota: Ugh! I hate Chris...

* * *

Chris: 15 hours later...even I'm tired. Scott has passed out, leaving 6 left.

Chris takes a sip of coffee.

Chef carries Dakota, who is sleeping, to the camp and puts her next to Scott.

Chef: She fell asleep on my floor! But she did a decent job at cleaning so I'll let the little soldier sleep with her friends.

Jo rubs her eyes.

Jo: This is seriously worse than the cliff challenge.

Lightning: Jo, man, don't give in! You gotta stay awake!

Jo: I...I can't.

Jo falls over and sleeps.

Cameron and Lightning look at each other.

Chris: And with that, we're down to 5.

* * *

The sun is beginning to rise. Jasmine and Sky begin to look at each other worriedly.

Shawn: Come on, girls. Stay awake.

Sky slumps over and falls asleep, with Jasmine following right after.

Chris: The Gophers only have 1 left.

Lightning: Cam, dude...I don't think I can stay awake. You got this.

Cameron: Lightning, I can't stay awake much longer!

Lightning: Sha-sleep...

Lightning falls asleep and immediately begins snoring.

Shawn: Ugh...maybe if I go to the bathroom I'll be more awake.

Shawn gets up to go to the bathroom.

* * *

15 minutes have passed, and Shawn has not returned.

Chris: Someone go check on Shawn.

Cameron is slightly blinking.

At the confessional outhouse, a camera man knocks on the door.

Camera Man: Shawn, you in there?

The door slightly opens to show Shawn snoring on the toilet.

* * *

Chris: I've just gotten word that Shawn is asleep, which means congratulations Killer Bass! You win your second challenge in a row!

The awakened campers who fell asleep the previous day groan.

Later, at the mess hall, the Gophers are once again discussing.

Jasmine: Well Shawn definitely tried his hardest, so we can't vote him out.

Shawn is barely awake.

Shawn: What she said.

Amy: Well today I really think I improved!

She fake smiles at Samey.

Amy: I think I'm becoming much nicer than I was when I got here.

Jasmine: That's great, Amy. I hope it stays that way.

Amy smirks and eats her slop.

Sky: Let's just vote whoever we want. I'm too tired to discuss any further.

B nods in agreement.

* * *

Chris: Welcome back, Gophers. I'm sure you're all tired and you want me to get on with it. You know the rules. You need a marshmallow to stay safe. Tonight's vote was scattered, but a clear majority ruled who they want gone. Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, you're safe.

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Amy, Samey, B, and Sugar are also safe.

They also catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Ella, Topher, and Dave. The three of you racked in some votes. With 1 vote, Dave is safe.

Dave catches his marshmallow.

Chris: In a vote of 7-2...the person sent packing is...

Ella and Topher look at Chris.

Chris: Topher. Ella, you're safe.

Ella gets her marshmallow.

Topher: Seriously? I'm hot, a great co-host, and an awesome person in general. Why was I voted out?

Sky: That's exactly why, Topher.

Topher: Well, I guess I don't need this show anyways. I can find other hosting opportunities. Later, losers!

Topher walks to the Boat of Losers and departs from the island.

Chris: Sheesh. Another Gopher gone! Is this going to be a pattern? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Ella: **I vote Topher._

_**Amy: **I don't really know who to vote, but I do know that Sugar hates Ella. So I'm crossing my fingers Ella goes tonight!_

_**Samey: **I think Topher is really full of himself, so I vote for him._

_**Sky: **See ya, Topher._

_**Sugar: **I vote that little coniving princess Ella! I hate that girl!_

_**Jasmine: **Topher, you can't act like a total jerk and get away with it. Not only that but you cheated. Bye bye._

_**B holds up an image of Topher, and then puts his thumb down to indicate he doesn't like him.**_

_**Shawn: **I vote Topher. There's no cheating in the zombie apocalypse._

_**Dave: **I vote Topher. See ya never._

_**Topher: **I vote Dave. The dude is so rude._

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this episode! Some new plots and things are going on to start things off. Topher is a character I like but I think he got lucky in Pahkitew Island. He had no plots or character development despite placing 8th. Like Max, he's an easy early boot and there really isn't much to him so I couldn't bring him far._


	4. Dodgebrawl

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, Amy didn't allow Jasmine's threats to stop her from bossing Samey around. Scott caught onto Mike and learned about his crush on Zoey, which allowed him to blackmail Mike into voting the way he wanted anytime the team lost. Topher painted his eyes open in hopes to catch some z's while winning the challenge, which was an awake-a-thon, but he was caught. When the Gophers lost once again, he was sent packing. Who will be the next one to go? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The campers are already awake, eating their breakfast in the mess hall with each other.

The camera pans to the Screaming Gophers' table, where Sky is the last teammate to receive her food and sit down.

Samey: Hi, Sky.

Sky: Hey, Samey. Good morning.

Jasmine: Guys, do you hear that? It's the sound of Topher not being here narrating everything.

The three laugh, while Amy angrily glares at them from the other end of the table.

Amy: I can't believe she gets to enjoy her time here when she could be doing my laundry. She doesn't deserve it.

Ella walks behind them.

Ella: Excuse me, girls. I've finished my breakfast and now I'll go join Dawn to sing with the animals in the forest.

She walks away.

Sugar: Well at least she doesn't sing all the time like that princess girl Ella. She's up to no good, narratin' and all.

Amy turns away and mumbles.

Amy: I sincerely doubt it.

Sugar: Hey, I'm glad the two of us can talk. We're like, twins!

Amy gasps.

_**(Conf) Amy: **__TWINS?! Ugh, I'm always the pretty twin, and the pretty twin always does more work. I guess being a natural beauty has its flaws._

Amy: Uh, yeah...totally...

Dave and Shawn are sitting next to each other.

Dave: So, this whole zombie thing...when is gonna happen?

Shawn: You never know. That's why its so handy be prepared.

Dave: So if you win, I assume you'll build a zombie bunker or something?

Shawn: Precisely.

The camera then shows the Killer Bass. Jo and Lightning are sitting next to each other. Brick sits down across from them.

Jo: I can't believe we're 2 campers ahead of the other team...who am I kidding? Of course I can believe it.

Lightning: Sha-right?! Man, this is gonna be easy!

Brick: With my leadership skills, we're bound for success.

Jo: Leadership? You couldn't lead a sheep to water.

Brick: I've been trained, Jo. By professional military officials. I think I know what I'm doing.

Jo: Please. I'm a much better leader.

Brick: Yeah? Doubt it.

Jo: Fine. Be cocky all you want. I'll find a way to lead this team to victory.

Lightning: Wait...why would he lead a sheep to water?

Jo rolls her eyes as Mike, Zoey, and Cameron are shown. They're smiling at each other, not even paying attention to anything else.

Cameron: Earth to Zoey, Earth to Mike. Come in.

They turn to Cameron.

Zoey: Sorry, Cam. Still tired from the last challenge.

Cameron: Yeah. Plus Sam's snoring really affected my sleeping schedule.

Sam overhears and looks over.

Sam: Sorry, man. Just happens sometimes, haha.

Dakota: Well it affected ME the worst.

Everyone looks over at Dakota. Her eyes are red and bloodshot.

Sam: Geez. I'm sorry Dakota.

Dakota sighs.

Dakota: I guess it's fine. Looking a little beat up will help the tabloids come up with stories about me being a survivor of the wild.

Anne Maria: Yo, that sounds pretty dope.

Dakota: Right?

_**(Conf) Anne Maria: **__That Dakota chick is pretty odd, but she's cool. We got the same values. Beauty._

Chris walks in.

Chris: Good morning, campers. Your next challenge starts in 10 minutes! Be prepare to bring it like you've never brought it before!

* * *

The next scene shows a giant glass dodgeball court.

Chris: Welcome to your next challenge! Dodgeball!

Jo: Ha! I'm great at dodgeball!

She points at the Screaming Gophers.

Jo: You're going down!

Brick looks annoyed.

Brick: Well I'm better at dodgeball than you, so if they go down it's because of me!

The Gophers look at them with confusion.

Dawn barges in between them.

Dawn: Teamwork. We must not present tension.

_**(Conf) Jo: **__Brick is so desperate to have what I have: skill. And when he's voted off, he'll be begging for my forgiveness._

Dakota: I'm not gonna get hurt or anything, right?!

Chris: Unless you're hit by the ball in the face or something...I mean, it is dodgeball.

Zoey: Don't worry, Dakota. I'm sure you'll be great at it!

The camera switches to the Gophers' side of the court.

Sky: Luckily, we have some really athletic people. Me, Jasmine, and Shawn. So I think the three of us should definitely be on the court.

Chris: You guys will each need to choose 5 people. The team with the people left standing each round wins. We'll play 3 rounds...and to make things more interesting, everyone has to play at least once.

Shawn: If we swap out 2 people each time, the three of us can stay in.

Sugar: Now wait a dang minute! Y'all ain't the leaders of this here team. I might wanna play more than once!

Sky: Sugar, we're doing it to ensure a win.

Amy: Well obviously we don't know what the term win means.

Samey: I like Sky's idea.

Amy: Of course you do.

Sky: Thank you, Samey.

Dave: I also agree with them, Sugar. We have to stop losing and this is our best chance.

Sugar: FINE!

Ella: Oh, Sugar. Don't be sad. We can have fun together on the bleachers.

Sugar: AIN'T NO WAY!

Ella: Oh my! I'm sorry Sugar. I didn't mean to cross boundaries.

Sugar: Just stay away from me...you devil worshippin' monster.

The camera pans back over to the Bass.

Jo: I say that we split the team into two strong groups and then the final round we take the one person who hasn't played and the rest of the strongest on the team and put them on the court.

Scott: Sure, sounds like a great idea actually.

Brick: ...Yeah, I guess I agree.

_**(Conf) Brick: **__Jo does not win. I just can't screw things up and get sent home early for a little tiff with some gym girl._

Chris: Round 1! We have Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Amy, and Samey for the Gophers! And for the Bass, we've got Jo, Zoey, Anne Maria, Mike, and Scott! Get in your positions!

Everyone gets in their spots.

Chef blows his whistle, starting the first match.

Sky grins at Jasmine and throws the ball at Mike, who almost dodges it but is slightly hit.

Chris: Mike is out for the Bass!

Jo runs and whips the ball at Sky, who is shocked to see it coming so fast. She's hit in the head and slams into the ground.

Jasmine: Sky, are you okay?!

Dave stands in the bleachers to get a better view, obviously fearful.

Sky rubs her head.

Sky: Yeah, I'm good.

She gets up and walks off the court.

Jasmine turns around and sees Amy walking to Samey.

Jasmine: Amy, what are you doing?

Amy: Getting a new ball. The one I threw didn't go very far.

Jasmine turns around and sees a ball barely past the line dividing the teams.

Jasmine: Seriously?!

Before she can speak, Jasmine is hit with a ball.

Shawn: Crap!

Jasmine: UGH. Amy, you are gonna pay for that.

Amy: It wasn't my fault.

Samey throws the ball at Scott while nobody is listening, but he catches it.

Amy turns and looks.

Amy: Nice job, lose-amey.

Samey, disappointed, walks to the bleachers with Jasmine.

Shawn: We gotta pull it together, Amy.

Amy: I'm trying my hardest here.

Shawn throws the ball hard at Anne Maria, who doesn't catch it.

Jo rolls her eyes.

Anne Maria: Yo, that HURT. Jerk.

Shawn: It's the game…

Anne Maria: Whateva'.

Zoey grips her ball and finally throws it at Amy, hitting her straight in the chest.

Amy hits the ground and coughs.

Amy: WHAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

Zoey: Sorry, I just meant to get you eliminated.

Amy: Well congratulations, Red. You did.

She walks off the court.

Shawn gulps as he's bombarded with balls. He tries to dodge them with his zombie training skills, but fails and is hit.

Chris: And the Killer Bass win round 1!

Shawn: That's it! We have to stop fighting. We need teamwork on this team. When I watch the Walking Dead, the ones who fight end up being eaten the fastest, and that's US.

Jasmine sighs.

Jasmine: You're right. I let my emotions get the best of me.

Amy: Listen. I don't want to lose. So I'll shut my trap if it helps us out.

Jasmine: Perfect.

She smirks at Amy and walks back to the court with Sky and Shawn. Dave and Ella join this time.

Dave: This is pretty exciting, getting to be on the court with you Sky.

Sky: Yeah, I agree.

The camera pans to the Killer Bass, who have also chosen their players.

Chris: For the Gophers we have Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Ella, and Dave. For the Bass, we have Brick, Lightning, Cameron, Dakota, and Dawn.

Chef blows his whistle and the game begins.

Dakota: So, do I like...throw this?

Brick: Seriously? You've never played dodgeball?

Dakota: No, I just usually sat out in gym class.

Dakota is then slapped with a dodgeball in the face.

Dakota: Ow! My beautiful magazine cover worthy face! Noooooo!

Jasmine: Sorry, but that's how you do it!

Jasmine high fives Sky.

Dawn: I'm not sure I can throw my ball at my enemy because my enemy is my friend.

Ella: Same. It just feels too...mean.

Brick: Dawn, I'm sure Ella would understand.

Ella: I wouldn't.

Brick: Well...I'll take her out then.

Brick whips the ball at Ella, getting her out.

Dawn: Hey! That was uncalled for.

Brick: ...It's the rules of the game.

Jasmine then throws the ball at Dawn, hitting her.

Dawn: Ow! What are those balls made of?

Dawn and Ella walk off the court.

Lightning runs with the ball from behind Brick and whips it at Sky, who catches the ball.

Lightning: SHA-WHAT?! I just got beat by a girl?

Sky: Sure did, Thunder or whatever your name is.

Lightning: If I'm Thunder, then you're...you're Ground.

Sky raises her eyebrow. Lightning walks away after realizing how dumb he sounded.

Brick picks up another ball and throws it at Dave, hitting him.

Brick: Yes!

Dave: Another day, another challenge I lose for my team.

Sky: Don't worry about it, Dave. You didn't lose for us.

Dave, with his shoulders slumped, walks off the court.

Sky picks up the ball off the court and throws it at Brick, hitting him.

Sky: That's for Dave!

Brick, obviously disappointed, gets up and walks to the bleachers.

Jo: Nice strategy, Brick…

She says it in a sarcastic tone.

Left in the corner is Cameron, rolled up in the fetal position.

Sky lightly throws the ball and hits him.

Chris: And the Gophers win round 2!

The Screaming Gophers celebrate, jumping up and down.

Dakota: They are so desperate for a win...how pathetic.

She says this filing her nails, then winks at the camera.

Jo: No need for panic, but we NEED to win this next round. Sam, you still haven't gone yet so you're on next. I think Lightning, Scott, Brick, and I would be good on the court.

Anne Maria: As long as I ain't hit by no ball, I'm good with that.

The camera pans to the Gophers.

Sugar: Is it my turn to go yet?

Sky takes a long sigh before answering.

Sky: Yes.

Sugar: AWESOME!

Jasmine: We're gonna be screwed this round. I can feel it.

B walks over and pulls out a long sheet of paper. He shows it to Jasmine.

Jasmine: What is this...wait, it's a full planned out round that would help us win? How did you do that?

B shrugs.

Shawn: This is pretty cool. I say we follow it.

Jasmine: I agree.

The teams line up, each prepared for the final round. Jo cracks her neck.

Chris: Ready...Set…

Chef blows the whistle.

B snaps and the Gophers all synchronously lift their balls up and throw them. Some miss, but Scott, Brick, and Lightning are all hit.

Jo: Oh, come on!

Chris: Dang, it's a triple threat.

Brick, who is angered, calls a timeout.

Chris: Fine! Timeout!

Sky: Not fair!

Chris: You're both in timeout. I'll allow it.

Brick: We can't lose. We CAN'T.

Jo: Does anyone have any ideas that can prolong our stay on the court?

Sam looks at her, then finally speaks up.

Sam: Well...I have played dodgeball before.

Jo: What?! Why didn't you tell us?!

Sam: You guys wouldn't let me.

Jo: Can you take them out?

Sam: I think so.

Jo: Great. Let's do it! Chris, the timeout is over.

Everyone leaves the court other than the players and Chef blows his whistle.

Jo tosses her ball to Sam, who breathes heavily and stares at the Gophers.

Sky: What's he doing?

Sam runs and throws two balls at Sky and Jasmine.

They both catch the ball, causing Sam to be out.

Jo: You didn't tell us you FAILED the dodgeball unit, idiot!

Sam: What? No, I played Dodgeball: The Game on my GameGuy.

Jo: Are you serious?! You're a complete imbecile.

While Jo is dissing Sam, she is hit with a ball by Sugar.

Sugar: Yes! I got her! I got her!

Lightning: Who?! I don't see a girl hit with a ball!

Chris: And the Screaming Gophers finally win a challenge!

Sky and Dave hug, before realizing what they're doing and stopping.

* * *

The scene shows the cabins. The sun is setting, and the Bass are preparing for the elimination ceremony.

Mike is sitting on the steps watching the sunset. Scott walks out of the cabin and sits down.

Scott: So it sounds like the vote is between Sam and Jo. I wouldn't mind voting Jo out tonight. So that's what we'll do.

Mike: Seriously? Sam is nice but he costed us the challenge.

Scott: Hey, you vote MY way.

Mike: Fine.

Scott: Great.

Scott walks away.

* * *

The campfire ceremony is once again lit up. The Bass are sitting.

Chris: Welcome to your first campfire ceremony. You've all voted, and once you receive a marshmallow, you're safe. If you don't get one, you're out of the game.

Everyone continues staring.

Chris: The people safe tonight are...Scott, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron.

The four of them catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Dakota, Anne Maria, Brick, and Lightning.

The next 4 also get their marshmallows.

Chris: Dawn, you're good as well.

Dawn catches her marshmallow.

Chris: Jo, Sam...both of you annoyed your team today. Jo, your competitiveness completely annoyed everyone on your team. You were rude and bossy. Sam, you tricked your team into thinking you played REAL dodgeball.

Sam: It wasn't a trick...I thought they knew I was talking about a video game.

Chris: Save it. In a vote of 7-4…

Jo begins to look worried.

Chris: The person safe is…

Sam gulps.

Chris: Jo.

Jo sighs with relief and catches her marshmallow. Scott looks somewhat annoyed.

Chris: Sam, you're out of here.

Sam: Aw, man. This was supposed to be a fun summer. Well, bye guys. It was fun while it lasted.

Zoey: See ya, Sam.

Sam walks onto the Boat of Losers and departs from the island.

Chris: Well, that was interesting. Can the Gophers hold their remaining members for a few more episodes? Can the Bass pull it together before they're sent on a losing streak? Find out next time on...Total Drama Island!

* * *

_Before the gender police attack me for getting rid of 3 males in a row, let me just say that 1. The males I've eliminated are poor characters and don't fit the narrative for this season at all. And 2. The genders even out again, and even alternate several times between which gender has more people remaining._

_Anyways, I like Sam but the problem is I didn't wanna do the Samkota plot. On top of that, Sam didn't fit as an underdog nerd as we already have a few other characters that will play that role this season. He just doesn't fit anywhere and is a great fodder that can return and do well another time. Hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Not Quite Famous

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers finally broke their pathetic losing streak and won against the Killer Bass in an intense game of dodgeball. Scott was hopeful to eliminate Jo with his hostage-I mean ally Mike, but Sam's poor performance and lie during the challenge cost him. This week, another contestant will be voted out and will take a cruise to loserville. Who will that be? What shenanigans will occur this week? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

The camera shows the Killer Bass females cabin. They're awake and getting ready.

Dakota: OH NO! NOOOO!

The animals around Dawn become frightened by the screams and run out of the cabin.

Dawn: Oh my goodness! You've scared the animals!

Dakota: My tanning lotion is gone. It's depleted. I can't survive without it.

Zoey: Aw, Dakota. I'm sure you'll be okay. You could just naturally tan on the island.

Dakota sighs.

Anne Maria: That's why you gotta be smart, like me. I planned for the entire stay.

She opens her suitcase and shows an entire collection of hairspray and fake tanner.

Jo: Jeez, where are your clothes?

Anne Maria: Oh I just stuffed them into my bra when I came.

Jo: That's...pretty smart, actually. I'm impressed.

The camera pans to the males side of the cabin. Cameron is writing formulas in his notebook.

Scott: Guys, have you noticed a pattern?

Lightning: On the wall? No, man. It's just wood. They didn't paint it.

Scott: Not an artistic pattern you idiot. I mean the pattern of people who have left the game. They're all guys.

Brick: So?

Scott: So I think the girls from both teams have teamed up to take the guys out.

Mike: That's crazy. They can't even get along, let alone create an alliance together.

Scott: Fine. Believe what you want to, but I know they're up to something.

_**(Conf) Scott: **__Of course the girls aren't working together. But I wanna create some suspicion to keep some tension going between everyone else while I sit back and watch everyone combust._

The camera then shows the female Gophers cabin. Everyone is asleep and Amy puts Samey's hand in warm water, causing her to pee. She then pulls the bowl away and hides it. Samey begins to wake up.

Samey: What the...oh my gosh!

Amy: Samey, ew! Did you just pee? That's disgusting!

Everyone wakes up.

Sugar: Hey, how'd you do that? I've always wanted to pee in my sleep but I never could.

Sky: Samey, it happens to everyone. Don't worry about it.

_**(Conf) Samey: **__UGH! I know Amy did the bowl thing. She's done it at every sleepover we've been to! I'm starting to get sick of Amy...for real._

Jasmine: Well, we all can be mature about it, RIGHT Amy?

Amy: Of course. I feel terrible about it. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

Ella: I shall go collect berries for you, Samey. As a way to make your day better.

Samey: Aw, thank you Ella.

Ella walks out.

Sugar: I swear, that is one evil woman.

Jasmine: You mean Ella?

Sugar: Why, yeah. Who else? She pretends to be so nice and cute but I know deep down she's a murderer or somethin'.

Jasmine: You might be overthinking it.

Sugar: I ain't. Trust me, y'all will see.

The Gophers males side of the cabin is shown.

Dave: To be honest, I actually like our team a lot more with the annoyances gone.

B nods with Dave.

Shawn: I agree. The rest of us are strong. I mean look, we just won a challenge without them.

Dave: Yeah. Maybe things are looking up for us.

Shawn: Hopefully so.

Over the intercom, Chris announces to everyone to meet at the amphitheater.

Everyone is entering the amphitheater and waiting for Chris. The stage is made of rickety wood and the curtains are different pieces of cloth sewn together.

Sugar: Oh! I hope I get to perform! I'm gonna look so good up on that stage.

Lightning: Same, country girl! I can show off my chiseled rock hard body.

Jo rolls her eyes.

Brick: Think you could perform, Jo? Because I know I can.

Jo: Please, the only thing you could perform is some pathetic army salute dance or something.

Brick: Wait...how'd you know?

Mike: Zoey! I saved you a seat.

Zoey: Thanks, Mike!

She sits next to him.

Cameron joins them.

Cameron: Hi guys. I've never seen a stage in real life before. This is pretty cool.

Zoey: I performed once in 4th grade. It was a cover of Avril Lavigne. Yeah, I'm kinda edgy like that.

Mike and Cameron look at each other confusedly.

Chris walks on stage.

Chris: Today, you guys will be doing...a talent contest!

Dakota: OH EM GEE. I'm so totally gonna rock this challenge!

Chris: Each team will have 8 hours to choose their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle! Anything goes...as long as it's legal. Chef will judge via the Chef-o-Meter. The team that loses will vote someone out tonight. Good luck!

The Screaming Gophers are standing together.

Amy: Okay! Everyone, since I'm team captain-

Sky: Woah, who said you were team captain?

Amy: I'm obviously the most talented. I'm a hot cheerleader. Duh.

Jasmine: You know what? Fine.

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__Personally, I'd love to have Amy be the leader for once. That way, when we lose, we'll have a reason to vote her off._

Dakota: I can do modeling poses! Look!

She falls to the ground and stretches out, showing different picture worthy poses.

Dawn: I don't quite know if this will work out for us.

Anne Maria: I agree. I can do that but betta'.

Lightning: Hey! Where's Brick and Jo?

The camera quickly pans to them running up a hill.

Jo: I'm gonna beat you!

Brick: No, I am!

Zoey: I guess they're just...practicing for their talent...which is running?

Cameron shrugs.

Sky and Dave are sitting on the stairs of the cabin, watching Sugar eat a bucketful of berries as her talent.

Sky: Are you gonna audition?

Dave: Me? Nah, I don't really have a talent. You should, though.

Sky: Really?

Dave: Yeah, aren't you an olympian? I'm sure you could do some flips or something.

Sky: Hmm…

Sugar: DONE!

Amy: That was absolutely disgusting. As if I can let you represent our team with that. Find something else to do.

Sugar: YOU LITTLE-

B walks in front of Sugar and calms her down.

_**(Conf) Sugar: **__That B boy sure is a nice guy! He's smart too._

Shawn: Hey, isn't Ella like...a really great singer?

Ella: Why, me? That's so thoughtful of you to say Shawn!

Amy: I do recall her being pretty good. Show me what you got.

Zoey shows the team her playing the guitar. She's completely out of tune but doesn't seem to notice or care.

Mike: Uh, maybe we should skip that one…

Zoey: Too good at the guitar, eh? Yeah, I guess you're right.

Anne Maria: Ay, Mikey! How do I look?

They turn around to see Anne Maria with a makeover.

Mike: Wow, Anne Maria. You look good!

Anne Maria: Just good?

Dakota rolls her eyes.

Dakota: You do realize he's not into you, right?

Anne Maria: A girl can dream.

Zoey: Did you do that, Dakota?

Dakota: Yeah! The posing talent wasn't that great, so I went with the makeup talent.

Zoey: You should definitely do that in the show.

Dakota: You think?!

Zoey: Definitely.

Jo and Brick walk over.

Jo: Sorry, Brick and I got a little consumed in our own little personal competition.

Zoey: You're fine. We found our first talent. It's Dakota and her makeup skills.

Jo: How is she gonna perform that?

Zoey and Dakota look at each other and then back at Jo.

Jo: Wait...you wanna give me a makeover? Absolutely not.

Dakota: Aw, come on Jo. It'll be fun! Plus, you could really use it.

Jo sighs.

Jo: Fine. But you better be amazing at it, blondie. Got it?

Dakota: Absolutely.

Ella finishes singing.

Amy: Well, I have to admit...that was pretty good.

Sugar laughs, but then stops when she realizes that nobody else is.

Sugar: Wait...y'all liked it? I thought it was awful!

Amy: Shut up, Sugar. Your obsession with Ella is getting in the way of the challenge.

Jasmine scoffs at Amy's hypocritical comment.

Sugar: Oh, y'all are gonna regret choosing her. I swear by it!

Amy rolls her eyes and looks at her clipboard.

Amy: Anyways, It seems we have our 3 performers. Me with my cheerleader dance, Ella with her singing, and Sky with her olympian workout or whatever.

Jasmine: Not bad, Amy. I hope we win, but for your sake.

Amy: I haven't even done anything wrong, Jasmine. Keep your head on.

Everyone on the Bass watches Dawn speaking to her animal friends.

Dawn: Come, beautiful birds.

The birds fly towards her.

Jo: If you could actually get them to do something interesting then maybe we could have a shot.

Dawn: What do you want them to do?

Zoey: Teach them tricks.

Dawn: Shall I use a deer? Or maybe a bear?

A bear walks over to the team and growls at the group.

Dawn gasps.

Dawn: Falco! Don't you disrespect my team like that!

Lightning: Falco?

Dawn: His name!

Jo: ...Okay, so Dawn is teaching her bear tricks, Dakota is doing makeup on me...we still need one more.

Scott: Maybe Brick's little army salute isn't such a bad idea.

Jo: It is. Trust me.

Cameron: I could always do some fast reading.

Mike: Fast reading?

Cameron: I think it explains itself.

Zoey: I mean, we don't really have a choice.

Everyone looks at each other.

Jo: As team leader, I say that we'll allow it. Any objections?

Brick: ...W-

Jo: Great.

The contestants are now at the amphitheater warming up and preparing for their performances.

Ella is humming.

Sugar is watching from a distance, whispering to herself.

Sugar: I ain't lettin' no pretty princess in pink get away with stealin' my spotlight.

Sugar looks and sees Falco in his cage. She smirks.

Chris: Welcome to the TDI Talent Extravaganza! Where six campers will showcase their awesome skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up is Dawn.

The Killer Bass cheer for Dawn as she walks onstage.

She wheels in Falco and unlocks his cage.

Dawn: Come one, come all! To the first humane animal act in history! This is my friend Falco! He's a grizzly bear who roams the forest searching for his prey...as a part of nature, of course. But I've trained Falco some wondrous tricks.

Everyone looks intrigued.

Dawn: Falco, can you wave to the audience?

Falco waves to everyone.

Dawn: Can you roar for me, Falco?

Falco roars loudly, scaring some of the contestants.

Dawn: Falco, can you draw Chef for me?

She hands Falco a marker and he draws Chef.

Dave: Aw, now that's cheating.

Dawn bows with Falco and hugs him.

Dawn: By the way, Falco consented to everything today. I treat animals like humans, and he was okay with being a part of the act. Give it up for Falco!

Everyone claps.

Chris: Let's see what score Chef has in mind.

Chef gives Dawn a 7/10.

Dawn: Oh! That's a wonderful score!

Chris: The Bass are off to a great start. And starting for the Gophers is Amy and her...cheerleader ensemble.

Amy walks on stage and picks up her pom poms.

Amy: Screaming Gophers, we're truly neat! Every single one's unique! Shawn is strong, Sky can fly, Dave's a sorta neat freak guy! Samey's pretty, Sugar's wild, B is just a silent child! Ella can sing and Jasmine's tall, I'm the prettiest of them all. Sure we've lost a few along the way, but hey, who says we can't still win today?! Gooooo Gophers!

She finishes, and everyone stares for a moment before they all clap.

Samey: She even complimented me!

Jasmine: I hate to say it but that was pretty good.

Chris: Chef gave you...8/10! He loves team spirit.

_**(Conf) Amy: **__I did what I had to do to stay in the game. I worked my butt off to not diss Samey, and hopefully I remain safe if we lose tonight._

Chris: Next we have Dakota, who says she's performing a miracle by making Jo pretty.

Dakota wheels Jo out on a chair. She sits down and pulls out her makeup kit.

Dave: That makeup kit is larger than my suitcase…

Dakota begins putting things on Jo's face. Her face is hidden, of course, so nobody can see until the final product. A montage of time occurs, where we see Zoey and Mike falling asleep and Chris checking his watch.

Dakota: AAAAAAAND DONE!

She flips Jo around to face the cast. Everyone gasps.

Jo: So...how do I look?

Sugar: Why…that is a miracle from the lord Dolly Parton herself.

Chris: You look good Jo, but Chef has given you guys a 4/10 for being slow and boring. The only good part of the performance was the reveal. Next!

Jo: Aw, come on!

Dakota: UGH! I hate you Chef!

She stomps off the stage.

_**(Conf) Dakota: **__You know, I'm sick of these hosts. They're seriously getting on my freaking nerves. Chris confiscated my 9th cell phone this morning. I only have 5 left!_

Chris: Next, we have Ella performing a song for us!

Ella runs up to the stage.

Sugar: I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick! Be right back!

Sugar runs behind the stage and sees Falco's cage.

Sugar: Hey! I'll let you out early if you run on stage and mess up her performance!

The bear shakes his head, indicating he doesn't want to.

Sugar: Look, I have a crapload of berries stored in the cabin from my tryouts today. You can have them all!

Falco looks at Sugar in awe. He nods and licks his lips at the thought of sweet berries.

Sugar: That's what I'm talkin' about!

Ella: I just want to say that this song was written out of love and-

A loud roaring sound is heard.

Dawn: Falco?!

The bear runs out on stage and pummels Ella, causing her to fly off the stage and onto the ground.

Ella: Ow!

Dawn: Falco, stop!

Falco rips the curtains on the stage and then finally runs off towards the cabins.

Jo: Hey, that was a pretty cool strategy Dawn.

Dawn: I would never do that!

Scott: Sure, hehe.

Ella: My arm is injured. I can no longer perform!

Chris: Medics! Take Ella to the infirmary.

Ella is carried out and taken away. Sugar walks back.

Sugar: What'd I miss?!

Chris: Well, now that we've cleaned up a bit, let's continue. Chef has given Ella a 1/10 due to effort and her injury.

Jasmine: Wait...we don't get to choose a replacement?

Chris: Nope! Sorry, rules are rules. Anyways, Sky is up next with her olympian performance.

Sky walks on stage and begins to do tricks for everyone.

Amy: (Whispering to Jasmine and Shawn) You guys don't think that Falco escaped on his own, do you?

Jasmine: What do you mean?

Amy: I mean, what if Sugar had something to do with it? She walked off when it happened.

Jasmine: Oh, shut up Amy. Sugar wants to win. She'd never sabotage the team. Another peep out of you and we're gonna have a real problem.

Amy: But-

Jasmine: SHHHH!

Sky finishes her performance. Everyone claps.

Sky: Thank you! Thank you very much!

Chris: Chef has given you a 7/10. Nice job.

Sky: Awesome!

Chris: And so the Gophers' total score is 16/30!

Samey: Barely past the halfway point...this is bad.

Sky: Relax, Samey. We'll be fine.

Chris: The Bass currently have 11/30. Cameron, the final performer, needs to score a 6 or more out of 10 to win for his team. Cameron, you're up!

He looks out from behind the curtain and sighs. He then walks out and looks at everyone.

Cameron: Hi there. I'm gonna be reading very quickly today.

He pulls out a large book and begins, but is almost inaudible because of how fast he is. Everyone is speechless. He finishes and chuckles nervously.

Zoey: WOOHOO! NICE JOB CAM!

Mike: Way to go, buddy!

Chris: Your team seems to like it. But did Chef? He gave you a score of…

Cameron bites his lip.

Chris: 6/10! The Bass win!

Everyone on the Killer Bass jump up and down, celebrating their win.

Amy: Hmph. Of course we lose again.

Sugar: This is unbelievable!

B looks down in disappointment.

Chris: Gophers, I'll see you tonight.

Jasmine, Sky, Dave, Ella, and Shawn are sitting on the dock.

Jasmine: Amy really needs to go. Like, tonight.

Ella: Well, I quite like that idea. She's always mean.

Shawn: How's your arm doing, Ella?

Ella: It's broken. But I'm fine! Really! I'm gonna go get some food.

She gets up and walks to the cabins.

Sky: Guys, I hate to say it. But we can't let emotions get the best of us.

Jasmine: What do you mean?

Sky: I mean, how are we gonna pull off challenges with a girl with a broken arm on our team?

Jasmine: You wanna vote Ella off?

Dave: She's kind of right.

Sky: Amy may be annoying but she showed us dedication today. Plus, she's an easy vote later on because of how unlikable she is.

Jasmine: The thought of her staying any longer gives me a headache.

Sky: Well we have to decide quickly.

The Gophers walk into the Campfire Ceremony and sit down.

Chris: You guys are absolutely bombing. Another member gone tonight.

Samey: Well, you don't have to rub it in.

Chris: Oh, Same-y. Shut up.

Amy chuckles.

Chris: It's time to hand out the marshmallows. If you don't get one, you're gone. Jasmine, Sky, Dave, B, and Shawn are safe.

They all catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Samey, you're safe too.

Samey catches hers and looks at the others.

Chris: Amy...Ella...Sugar...in a vote of...7-1-1…

Ella, Sugar, and Amy all smile, thinking they are safe.

Chris: Amy and Sugar are safe!

He throws their marshmallows to them.

Ella: What? I don't understand!

Jasmine: I'm sorry, Ella. But your injury is a liability in future challenges.

Ella, now disappointed, tears up.

Ella: Well, I wish this were a more positive experience for me.

She wipes her tears.

Ella: But I made some new friends, and I'm very happy about that.

Everyone minus Sugar and Amy walks to give Ella a hug.

Amy turns to Sugar on her log.

Amy: Listen here, pageant queen. I thought we had an unspoken understanding about keeping each other safe in the game. But your shenanigans at the challenge today caused us to lose, which put me at risk of leaving. Oh, you'll pay for that.

Sugar crosses her arms and turns the other way.

Ella: Goodbye everyone!

Ella gets on the boat and leaves, waving with her good arm.

Chris: The Gophers are down to 8 members. Can they recover at this point? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

_Holy crap that episode was a doozy to write. Started feeling a little weird with the interactions but in the end I'm actually really happy with how things turned out._

_And with that, Ella has departed. I love Ella but I decided that she should be eliminated similarly to TDPI - sabotaged by Sugar. There are a LOT of villains so far: Amy, Scott, Jo, and now Sugar in this episode. I like that, because it gives me versatility with the rivalries and eliminations. Anyways, hopefully I can finish the next episode sooner. Next week I'm on Christmas break, so I should be able to crank out 1 or 2 episodes then. Let me know what you think!_


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, a talent contest brought out the worst in all of our campers. It was awesome! The Screaming Gophers seemed to have a good shot at winning, but Sugar's odd obsession with getting rid of Ella caused them to lose to the Killer Bass. While Amy was originally planned to leave, the majority of the team decided to vote off Ella instead due to her broken arm, but not before Amy cursed out Sugar as her enemy. Who will be the next one to walk off this crappy dock? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The contestants are sitting where the campfire ceremony usually takes place the morning after Ella's elimination.

Chris: Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you...some of you may not come back alive.

Everyone gasps.

Chris: Just joking. Haha. All you need to do is stay one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. Unfortunately, you'll have to find it first.

He tosses a map and compass to Shawn and Lightning.

Chris: Oh, and watch out for bears. A couple of interns went missing pre-production. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility.

Sugar: I'd like to see a bear try to take me out!

Amy: So would I…

_**(Conf) Sugar: **__I for sure thought that Amy would forget about the whole Ella sabotage thing. I thought blondes were dumb. _

Cameron: B...b...bears?

Jo: Heh. Better watch your back, bubble boy.

Zoey: Hey. There's no need to be rude.

Jo: I'm not being rude, just honest.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers are walking in the forest, following Shawn who is holding the map. Jasmine is holding the compass.

Samey: The forest is so calm and peaceful. There's something about it that I love.

Amy rolls her eyes.

Jasmine: I agree. I used to spend my days just wandering in the forest all the time as a kid. I still do it sometimes. Australia's wildlife is a little more crazy though.

Samey: Heh...sounds pretty scary.

Jasmine: Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle.

Shawn: Creatures in Australia are nothing compared to zombies. Those are the things you wanna train for.

Jasmine: Yeah, Shawn. We know.

Shawn: Just wanted to make sure you do.

Sky and Dave are walking a little further back behind the group.

Dave: So, uh, listen. I think you're really awesome-

Sky: Oh, uh...Dave. Look. I'm here to win a game. I don't know if you were about to say what I think you were about to say, but I'm not interested right now.

Dave: But…

Sky: Dave, I'm sorry. But we can still be friends.

She grabs his shoulder.

Dave: Ugh...fine.

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ _Am I gonna give up on Sky? No. I think she wants me but just doesn't know yet. But seriously? How can she lead me on and then screw me over like that?_

_**(Conf) Sky: **__I like Dave. But with things going on in my life as well as here, I can't put him before the money._

Sugar: Are y'all sure we're goin' the right way?

Shawn: Yup. Looks like it.

Sugar: It feels like we've been walkin' for hours.

Shawn: It's been about 30 minutes.

Sugar: Uuugh.

Amy: Maybe if you didn't have fat elephant legs then you would be able to withstand the walk to our campsite.

Sugar: EXCUSE ME?!

Sugar and Amy stand toe to toe.

Jasmine jumps between them and breaks them up.

Jasmine: Amy. Seriously?

Amy: I told you what she did. You know that bear was well trained by that freaky forest girl. There's no way he just escaped and attacked Ella.

Jasmine: Oh, yeah, I'm sure Sugar just let the bear out and it ran at Ella.

Amy: Yeah. Exactly.

Sugar: She's a fraud! A fraud!

_**(Conf) Samey: **__Seeing Amy in the spotlight in a negative way is soooo nice. I love knowing she's at risk of getting voted out everytime we lose. Maybe I can muster up the self confidence to finally vote her out._

_**(Conf) Amy:**_ _I'm seriously so annoyed at how close I am to being voted out. I no longer care about Samey's pathetic butt. I'm sure she'll be voted out soon as well for being so terrible at everything. I'm thinking of ways to get Sugar out of this game as soon as possible._

* * *

The Killer Bass are walking in another part of the forest.

Lightning: So does north mean go up or down?

Jo: Are you thick? Give me the map.

She rips the map out of Lightning's hands.

Jo: It seems that we should be going east, not north. Why are you taking us this way?

Lightning: Uh...I don't know.

Jo: You idiot!

Lightning: Dude, don't be sha-rude. You do not wanna mess with Lightning this early in the morning.

Jo: I'm a girl!

Lightning: Yeah, you're right. There are girls on this team and we should put our differences aside and be gentlemen for them.

Brick: Okay, let's just go east.

Mike and Zoey are talking and laughing together. The camera pans behind them to Anne Maria, who frowns.

_**(Conf) Anne Maria: **__So this couple really ain't gonna break up anytime soon. Looks like I gotta focus on my hair for now._

Anne Maria sprays her hairspray all over.

Dakota: Hey, mind not polluting our air? I don't feel like suffocating.

Anne Maria: Uh, lemme do what I wanna do, blondie. You'll live.

Dakota gasps.

Dakota: Nobody's ever said no to me before!

Anne Maria: Really?

Dakota: Yeah...NOW DROP THE CAN OF HAIRSPRAY.

The girls wrestle as the camera pans to Scott and Cameron.

Cameron: Man, I didn't think I'd make it this far into the competition.

Scott: I didn't think you'd make it this far either.

Cameron: Uh...yeah.

Scott: Listen. If you wanna go further, an alliance might be a huge help to you.

Cameron: An alliance? You want an alliance with me?

Scott: Sure, buddy. But we gotta be discreet about it. You can't tell anyone.

Cameron: Definitely. Thanks!

Scott: No problem.

_**(Conf) Scott: **__I can't win if I can't stay in the game. With the votes of Mike and Cameron, I'll help make sure I only need a few more votes to stay in as long as I need to. Of course, I'll dispose of them once I no longer need their help._

* * *

The Screaming Gophers are still walking to their campsite.

Sky is walking next to Jasmine.

Sky: Hey. I feel a little...bad right now.

Jasmine: Why's that?

Sky: I just turned Dave down.

Jasmine: Really? Why? I thought you guys really liked each other.

Sky: Well, we do have a great relationship. But there's other factors.

Jasmine: Look, you're teenagers anyways. If anything, it would have been a fling. Nothing more.

Sky: Yeah, you're right. Anyways...listen, I know you don't believe Amy, but Sugar is kind of...weird.

Jasmine: Sky, you have to stop defending Amy.

Sky: We just have to look at it from both sides, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Amy knows she's on the bottom and she's trying to do anything to stay in the game.

Sky: Well then how did the bear escape its cage? There's no way that Dawn girl let it out.

Jasmine: Hm...that's a mystery. But she could have easily just forgotten about the latch or something.

Sky: I don't know...something just seems off.

Jasmine: If she really did do it, we'll get to the bottom of it. But I sincerely doubt it.

* * *

Back on the Bass' trail, the fighting has stopped between Dakota and Anne Maria.

Brick: We're nearly an hour behind schedule.

Jo: We'll survive. We just have to be very prepared to make a fire before the sun sets.

Brick: Which I can do, you're welcome.

Jo rolls her eyes.

Jo: Yeah, we'll see about that.

Anne Maria: Ain't you guys done arguin' and flirtin' and stuff?

Jo and Brick: FLIRTING?

Anne Maria: Yeah. It's gettin' tiring. And I wanna spray my hair so bad, but SOMEONE crushed the last can.

She looks back at Dakota, indicating that it was her.

Dakota smirks back at her.

Jo: Stop complaining. This isn't a fashion contest, Annie. In case you couldn't tell, we're camping. It's not a 5 star resort.

Anne Maria: You act like I don't know that. But there has to be some sort of hospitality here.

Jo: No, you numbskull. There isn't.

Anne Maria: Who you callin' a numbskull you ugly man lookin' creature!

Lightning: Not again…

Brick: HEY. Can we focus on finding camp please?

Anne Maria: Yeah, whateva…

Jo returns to the map.

* * *

The Gophers have arrived to their campsite.

Sugar: There ain't no food here!

Jasmine: Well duh. It's a survival challenge, mate. Shawn and I got the food under control, don't we Shawn?

She turns over and looks for Shawn, who is rolling around in the shallow river nearby.

Shawn: You'll never get me, zombies! Never!

Jasmine facepalms.

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__Shawn is sweet and all, but what is with the zombie obsession?_

Sky: Dang, this tent is so difficult to build.

Samey: Maybe there's instructions to build it.

Amy comes over and grabs the instructions out of Samey's hands.

Amy: Of course there are. I'll read them. (Whispers) I've always been the smarter one.

Samey sighs.

Sugar: Dang nabbit, I'm goin' to find some food now!

Jasmine: Wait! We can't split up. I'll come with you.

Amy: Fine. While you two are gone, I'll be in charge of camp since I have the instructions.

Jasmine: Fine, whatever. We'll be back with some food soon.

Sugar: I wonder if there are any berries nearby.

* * *

The Bass are setting up camp. Jo and Brick are setting up their tent, Dawn is picking berries, Dakota is brushing her hair, Anne Maria is sitting and watching Mike, Zoey, and Lightning try to start a fire. Cameron walks over to them.

Lightning: This fire is never gonna start.

Zoey: It just takes a while. We'll get it right.

Cameron: Hey, I have an idea…

Cameron takes his glasses off and puts them in the sunlight, pointed at the wood in the firepit. The wood begins to smoke and eventually a flame starts.

Mike: Hey, nice job Cameron!

Cameron: Thanks, Mike!

Lightning: That was pretty awesome, little nerd!

The camera pans to Jo and Brick.

Jo: You pitch a tent like a girl. We need to be a little quicker so we can have shelter before the sun sets.

Brick: Will you be quiet for 2 seconds so I can focus on the instructions?

Scott walks over Dakota.

Scott: Hey, lady. What's for dinner, heh. A guy's gotta eat.

Dakota: Why don't you go jump in the water and ask the sharks?

Scott: Sheesh. Touchy.

Dakota: I'm not your personal servant.

Scott: No, but you are someone who hasn't helped a bit since we got here.

Dakota: Um, I bring beauty to the camp. And Dawn says I have a purple aura. Yeah...purple.

Scott: Do you even know what that means?

Dakota: No.

Scott: Neither do I.

Dawn walks over, after overhearing.

Dawn: It's an aura I don't see often. It signifies royalty, being childish, luxury, but for Dakota I see ambition more than anything.

Dakota: Ambition? I'm ambitious?

Dawn: Yes, it seems so. Maybe you don't realize it, but I can see it.

_**(Conf) Dakota: **__I'm ambitious...I just don't believe-I mean, of course I am. Ambition is my middle name._

* * *

Jasmine and Sugar are walking in the woods, not far from the campsite.

Sugar: I think I see a bush with berries!

Jasmine: Sugar, slow down.

Sugar runs to the bush and begins eating them.

Sugar: Man, these are better than any revenge on Ella.

Jasmine: Revenge on Ella?!

Sugar: Uh...I said...avenging Ella. For whoever hurt her. Now eat!

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__Did Sugar really do it? It can't be...ugh...that means that Amy was right._

Jasmine kneels and pretends to believe Sugar.

* * *

Sky is still building the tent. The sun is setting.

Sky: Aaaaand done!

Shawn: I finished making a fire too!

Amy: Not shocking. I mean, I AM a great leader.

Samey: Nice job, guys!

Jasmine and Sugar return from the woods. Sugar runs and sits at the fire. Jasmine is carrying a bunch of berries in her bag.

Jasmine: This will have to do for dinner, unless someone can fish.

B gets up and silently walks to the water. He takes out a net, which he made out of branches and grass, and puts it in the water. Moments later, he returns with fish.

Jasmine: Wow, B! That was amazing! Now the berries can be desert.

B nods.

Everyone walks over to eat, but Jasmine grabs Sky.

Jasmine: Sky, I need to tell you something. I think you're right. Sugar did sabotage Ella.

Sky: Ugh, I had a feeling.

Jasmine: I'm sick of fighting and arguments. How about we wait to see if we lose to talk to Amy and apologize to her, as gross as it sounds.

Sky: Yeah, sounds good to me. No drama for us for a night.

The girls join everyone else at the fire.

* * *

It is now nighttime, and the Bass are getting ready to sleep in their tent.

Anne Maria: Ay, the ground is hurting my back.

Scott: Stop whining. This is comfortable for me. On the farm, we used to sleep on bricks.

Anne Maria looks at him confusedly.

Jo: Maybe it would be better if 10 people weren't sleeping in a tent for 4. Chris is so lazy.

Mike: And cheap.

Zoey: Well I'm not gonna lie, I like this.

She inches closer to Mike.

Scott: Not in here, lovebirds.

Zoey: Lovebirds?

Jo: Oh, please. Don't pretend like it isn't true.

Mike: Maybe it is…

Mike and Zoey look at each other.

Anne Maria sighs.

* * *

The Gophers are all sitting around the fire eating.

Shawn: Hey, does anyone wanna hear a scary story?

Dave: Uh...I don't know.

Sky: Oh, come on Dave. It'll be fun.

Shawn: Once upon a time there was a young girl. Her father warned her to never enter the woods behind her backyard, but she always wanted to explore. So one day, while her father was at work, she decided she was going to take a quick stroll into the woods. And when she was inside, she heard footsteps. She turned around to see...A ZOMBIE!

Sugar: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else looks at Shawn like his story was lame.

Jasmine: We should have known it was a zombie story.

* * *

Dakota is trying to get comfortable when she hears a growl outside.

Dakota: Scott, I'm not in the mood to talk to your annoying a** right now.

Scott gets up.

Scott: I'm right here.

Dakota: Well if you're there...who growled outside?

They hear the growl again.

Brick: Uh...this is not good.

Jo: I'll go check.

Zoey: That could be anything out there! You don't wanna risk it. We're safer in here.

Lightning: I'll go sha-beat it up!

Lightning leaves the tent.

Dawn: Lightning! The energy I'm receiving from the creature outside is not good!

Lightning: Whatever, creepy girl.

Lightning walks outside to see a bear. They stare for a second before the bear roars. Lightning runs away and climbs the tree.

Lightning: IT'S A BEAR! DON'T COME OUTSIDE!

Jo: Perfect…

* * *

The Gophers are getting ready to go to sleep.

Jasmine: Goodnight, everyone.

Samey: Goodnight, Jasmine!

Amy: Hey, where's Shawn?

Jasmine: He went to pee.

Sugar looks up after hearing footsteps and sees a shadow in the tent.

Sugar: IT'S THE ZOMBIE AHHHH!

She runs out of the tent and accidentally kicks a hot rock from the fire, which lands on the tent and sets it on fire. It basically disintegrates within seconds.

Sugar: Heh...uh...sorry.

Shawn: What was that all about?

Sugar: I thought you were a zombie!

Dave: The stupid zombie story scared her? Ugh!

Jasmine: Now we have no shelter for the night! Ugh

* * *

There is an overview shot of the forest, with the sun rising.

Chris looks at his watch.

Chris: They should be here in about an hour.

* * *

Jo: Is the bear gone yet, Lightning?!

Lightning: Uh, yeah...He left a few hours ago! I've just been too scared to move.

Zoey: We have to go! We're gonna be late if we don't pack up right away.

Brick: Everyone do something to make the process quicker.

* * *

The Gophers are packing as well.

Sugar: I should bring this rock as a memento of the time we went campin'!

Amy: Shut up and continue packing.

Sugar: HEY-

Jasmine: No, she's right. I've had enough of your childish games, Sugar. Pull it together NOW.

Chris: Any minute now.

The Bass and Gophers are both running.

Sugar: My legs...my legs hurt so bad…

Amy: KEEP. RUNNING.

Chris: And the winners are…

The teams are nearly neck and neck.

The Bass pass the finish line first.

Chris: The Killer Bass!

Jasmine falls to her knees.

Jasmine: NOOOOOO!

Sky: Jasmine, come on. It's okay.

Sugar: Yeah! It's not-

Jasmine growls at Sugar, causing Sugar to be quiet.

Chris: Gophers, another date with me at the campfire ceremony.

Samey: We know.

* * *

Chris: Sheesh. This vote is unanimous. I'll be quick. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you're safe. Samey, Jasmine, Sky, Dave, and Shawn all get one.

He throws them their marshmallows.

Chris: B as well.

B catches his.

Chris: Sugar...Amy...one of you is going home. And that is…

Both stare angrily at Chris.

Chris: Sugar. Amy is safe.

Amy: Phew. See ya Sugar.

Sugar: WHAT?! I'm the biggest star of the show! The pageant queen! The beautiful princess! You can't send me home this early!

Chris: Watch me.

Chef picks Sugar up and throws her onto the Boat of Losers.

Sugar: I'LL GET MY REVENGE!

Chris: And with that, 7 are left on the Gophers. Can they stop being abysmal at everything. Find out next time on...Total Drama Island!

* * *

_First I wanna say I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. The holidays are a little crazy and I had to work a lot so it took some time to finish this._

_Another Bass member gone. Sugar brought some great drama but I felt a bigger character needed to leave so we could make some room for some characters still in the game. Sugar was never intended to be as large of a character as she was, due to being an early boot. But I'm glad her plots turned out the way they did. She obviously will need some development and closure, but that's for another day. A new episode should come out within the next 2 weeks, so keep your eyes peeled._


	7. Phobia Factor

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the remaining campers went on a hike into the woods. The Gophers and Bass both started off pretty poorly, with Amy and Sugar fighting and Lightning taking his team the wrong way. As the night went on, Jasmine learned of Sugar's betrayal and told her ally Sky. Meanwhile, Zoey and Mike seemed to be getting closer. Unfortunately, the Gophers once again lost...man, they really suck. Sugar was sent home unanimously after everyone learned she caused Ella's demise. Who will be next to go? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

Sugar's boat is seen speeding away from the island.

Dave: Thank god she's gone.

Shawn: Seriously, that girl was insane.

B nods in agreement.

The team turns around and is about to walk to camp when they see the Killer Bass emerge from the shadows.

Jasmine: What do you guys want?

Zoey: Nothing, I swear. Anne Maria's spray tan in a can must have exploded because it smells like chemicals in there.

Scott: Yeah, and I don't think my lungs need a tan.

A raccoon runs out of a bush and scurries across Cameron's feet.

Cameron: AHH! A MONSTER!

Jo: A monster? That was just a raccoon. Man, you're really damaged.

Cameron: Sorry...I just hate the idea of little monsters coming out of the forest to kill me.

Dakota: What's really scary is old technology. That stuff is horrifying.

_**(Conf) Mike: **__So before you know it, everyone was spilling their guts about their biggest fears. Dawn was dairy products, Jo was feminine formal attire, Amy and Anne Maria agreed on bad hairstyles being their biggest fear. It was a great bonding moment to be honest._

Mike: Well skydiving is my biggest fear. I am deeply terrified that my parachute wouldn't work and I'd plummet to my death. What about you Zoey?

Zoey: My biggest fear is kind of embarrassing…

Lightning: Aw, come on Red. Tell us.

Zoey: Well...I'm really afraid of old russian ladies.

Jo: ...what?

Zoey: They're so miserable and scary!

Jo: Pff...what an odd fear.

Zoey: Hey! At least it isn't feminine formal attire.

Jo: Dresses are the devil's clothing.

Everyone chuckles.

Brick: Well I'm really scared of the dark.

Jasmine: My fear is kind of similar. It's closed in spaces. I'm claustrophobic.

Brick: Yeesh. I can't imagine that.

Samey: Well my biggest fear has always been the color blue.

Scott: Really?

Amy: Blue's my favorite color.

Jasmine: Now I understand why Samey's scared of it.

Amy scoffs.

Scott: Well I hate sharks. A lot.

Lightning: And I hate meals with no meat in them. It makes me shudder.

Dave: I hate the idea of being humiliated in public.

Sky: Well, I really don't like bugs.

Shawn: And my biggest fear is-

Everyone: We know...zombies.

Shawn: Yeah! How'd you know?

Jo: Hey wait...that quiet guy didn't tell us his!

Dave: He just doesn't talk.

B points to my mouth.

Jasmine: Your fear is talking?

B nods.

Jasmine: Crikey, that's tough.

Scott: So I guess we all know each others' fears…

Jasmine: Guess so.

The next day, the teams are sitting in the mess hall. Chris stands before them.

Chris: Campers, I like to call this challenge Phobia Factor. Prepare to face your worst fears!

Scott: Worse than the food you give us?

Chris: Hehe...yes. First up...Dakota.

Chef walks to Dakota and picks her up. He then shakes her until her phone falls out of her pocket.

Dakota: Hey! That was expensive!

Chris: Need a phone?

Dakota: Uh, yes please.

Chris hands her a flip phone.

Dakota: What is this?! Some kind of makeup mirror?

Chris: It's an old cell phone. Use it for the rest of the day without complaining and you score a point for your team.

Dakota: But it looks-

Jo: SHUT it and pretend you enjoy using it.

Dakota frowns.

Jasmine: How did you guys even know what our biggest fears were?

Sky: Ugh...because we told them last night.

Everyone groans.

Chris: Next, we have Dawn. Chef, would you like to show Dawn what her breakfast will look like?

Chef brings out a plate of cheese bread, cereal, and a cup of milk.

Lightning: That looks better than all of ours!

Chef: SHUT UP!

Dawn: Oh no...this is not what I anticipated at all today. I thought there was good energy circulating in the air!

Chris: Guess not!

Dawn gulps.

Dawn: This is against everything I preach!

Anne Maria: Girl, just do it.

Dawn sniffs it. She sighs and looks up to see her team eyeing her down.

Dawn: I...I cannot do it. I won't.

Chris: Well then Dawn does not win a point for her team!

Mike: It's alright, Dawn. Don't worry.

Dawn: Thanks Mike.

Chris: For our next fear, we have two ugly mullet wigs for Anne Maria and Amy.

He plops them on their heads.

Anne Maria: Oh gosh...now I look like Jo! I think I'm gonna hurl!

Jo: Pull. It. Together!

Amy: Ew! This is like something Samey would wear.

Jasmine: Can't you do one challenge without tearing someone down?

Amy: Quiet, I'm concentrating!

Chef brings out a white dress. Jo turns around and gasps.

Jo: NO! Anything but that...PLEASE! Anything!

Chris: Haha...This is gonna be awesome.

Jo picks up the dress and gulps as she stares at it.

Lightning: Dude, I know wearing girly things can be humiliating but you got this. Nobody is gonna care.

Jo sighs. She walks out of the mess hall with the cast following her. She walks into the bathroom and changes in a stall before walking back out.

Zoey: Aw, you actually look really good!

Jo: Actually?

Zoey: I mean, not actually...uh…

Chris: You keep that on all day and you score a point for your team.

Shawn: So who's next?

Chris: Why don't you take a look?

Chris points behind Shawn. Shawn turns around and sees a zombies, obviously Chef, walking towards him.

Shawn gasps.

Shawn: THE ZOMBIES GOT CHEF!

Chris rolls his eyes.

Chris: All you have to do is let the zombie roam instead of attacking it and the point yours.

Jasmine: It'll be alright, Shawn.

Sky: Yeah, just breathe.

The camera pans back to Jo and Dakota.

Dakota: I'm such an awesome actress. I can totally pull this off.

_**(Conf) Dakota:**_ _Does complaining in the confessional count as complaining in the challenge? Because I'm about to lose my mind._

Dakota: I'm gonna join the others.

She walks away to the group in front of the cabins.

Jo: This is just...so terrible.

Brick walks over.

Brick: Come on, Jo. You don't look so bad.

Jo: It's not about how I look. This type of stuff just isn't me.

Brick: Well I know that…

Jo: I can't stand this game sometimes. I know I can be super rude, but I do it because I know being nice won't cut it to win. I just don't understand why we have to be humiliated like this.

Brick: But being nice will cut it. That's the problem.

Jo: It won't.

Jo sits down on a rock.

Brick: You've basically already done the hard part. Now you just have to make it through the day.

Jo sighs.

Jo: Yeah, I guess.

Brick: Look at you, all soft.

Jo: Shut up, Brick for brains. I'm not soft. This dress is a size too small. It's cutting off the circulation to my head and causing me to act unusual.

Brick: Sure thing, Jo.

Brick walks away.

_**(Conf) Brick:**_ _Jo really is a softy deep down. Awww._

_**(Conf) Jo:**_ _That idiot really thinks anything I said was real. I hate dresses because they're ugly and you can't beat people up in them as easily as you can with sweatpants. Now I know how to manipulate him._

Brick walks back to the group where Shawn is nearly hyperventilating.

Dave: Poor guy.

Sky: I know. It's awful.

Chris: While Shawn is dealing with that, Jasmine is next. We have a box in the sand built for her.

The cast turns, looking for Jasmine.

Sky: Uh, I don't see her.

Suddenly, Jasmine is seen running away from the group.

Jasmine: You'll never catch me alive!

She sprints into the forest.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**_ _No way I am doing it. NO. If I get eliminated over it, then oh well._

Chris: Well...uh...Jasmine's gone.

Dawn: This is unorthodox!

Chris: Blah blah blah all I do is complain. That's what you sound like.

Dawn rolls her eyes.

_**(Conf) Dawn: **__Chris thinks he's so clever, well wait until I win and donate my money to this specific island to help the wildlife._

Chris: Next is Brick.

Brick: Uh...I can't. I'll automatically pee my pants in the dark.

Chris: Your team needs you.

Brick: No.

Chris: Are you sure?

Brick looks around.

Zoey: Brick, you can do it.

Brick nods.

Brick: Fine.

Chris: Well, thanks to you, all you have to do is stay in the dark and NOT pee yourself for the rest of the day. Sound good?

Brick: Not at all. But I'll do it.

Chris takes Brick over to a dark shed. Brick climbs in and Chris shuts the door.

Brick: Oh god! OH GOD!

Chris: Try to relax, bud.

Brick: I may have already peed myself…

Chris opens the door.

Chris: Come on, dude.

Brick looks ashamed.

Brick: It was scary. You don't know what I went through in training that made me like this.

Zoey: It's okay Brick. At least you tried!

Brick: Uh...Zoey...behind you…

Zoey turns around and sees a little woman.

Zoey: AHHHH!

She punches the women in the face. The face breaks, revealing it was cardboard.

Chris: Yikes...good thing we didn't get a real person. I couldn't even explain the challenge before you punched her.

Zoey: You're a real jerk, Chris!

Chris: I know. Makes for some good TV. Anyways, with that, the teams are still tied with 0. Let's check on Shawn.

They walk over to Shawn, who is rocking hysterically as Chef stands in front of him.

Shawn: Must...resist...attacking…

Chris: Well, Shawn's doing well...or as well as he can do without losing his mind.

Zoey: Just announce the next person.

Chris: Sheesh. Samey, here's a blue dress for you.

Samey: Ugh, really? Blue is so hideous, I just want to RIP THIS THING TO SHREDS.

She looks up and sees everyone staring.

Samey: But uh...I'll go put it on.

Chris: While she's doing that, Dave…

Dave: Oh no…

Chris: You have a choice. You can choose for us to reveal someone humiliating in front of everyone, or not. If you do, you get a point.

Sky: You got this Dave!

Amy: Come on! Do it! You better do it!

Dave: Fine.

Chris pulls out a tape and wheels a TV over.

Chris: I present to you...a movie I like to call...Lust.

The TV turns on. Dave is seen in the confessional.

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ Sky is so pretty. She's athletic, cute, gorgeous...name anything positive and it can relate to Sky. I really hope she likes me too. I can't stop thinking about her.

Sky looks at Dave, who seems humiliated.

Sky: I mean...I already knew he liked me. This must have been before I turned him down.

Chris: Nope. This was today.

Sky: Oh wow...Dave...I uh…

Dave: Do I get the point?! Because I'm out of here.

He runs off.

Sky: Dave, come back!

Chris: Well, Dave gets his point. Next is Sky.

Sky: Right now? Can't I go talk to Dave?

Chris: Not unless you want to lose a point.

Chef brings over a small blown up pool full of roaches.

Sky gags.

Sky: Aw...no way!

Chris: Jump in, roll around a little, and you win.

_**(Conf) Sky:**_ _What could I do? My team was falling apart. Jasmine and Dave were gone, Samey and Amy are in a constant state of tension, B doesn't talk...I had to make a move for my team._

Sky backs up, and then runs and dives straight into the pool. The roaches scour and crawl all over Sky.

Chris: Awww, sick!

Sky: How much longer?!

Chris: 5...4...3...2...1...You're good!

Sky jumps out and runs, screaming and flailing her arms.

Sky: THEY'RE ON ME! AHHHHHHH!

Chris: And Sky scores a point for the Gophers!

Scott crosses his arms.

Scott: Hey, Mike. Can I talk to you for a second?

Mike: Now?

Scott: Yes. Now.

Zoey looks over and notices their interaction.

Meanwhile, Samey walks back out.

Samey: I'm back with this...blue dress.

She shudders.

Chris: Good. Now keep it on.

She goes and stands with Jo.

Jo: Welcome to the party.

Scott: Listen. The Gophers may be falling apart but there is no way I'm swimming with a shark and they're up 2 points. So we need to plan in case we lose.

Mike: Who are you thinking?

Scott: Cameron, you, and I vote out Jo once and for all. I want that girl GONE.

Mike: You know, I honestly wouldn't mind her leaving.

Scott: After she goes, I think we should follow this order: Dawn, Brick, Lightning, Zoey-

Mike: Zoey? I thought we were keeping her safe.

Scott: Not a part of the agreement, man. Plus with Zoey gone, you don't have to worry about messing up with her. I say we bring Dakota and Anne Maria to the final four with us. They're dumb, they're weak, and we can easily get to the final two.

Mike: This is so frustrating Scott. Why are you blackmailing me?

Scott: You know, only one person can win. I'm trying to help you but you're losing my trust. Stop questioning me and man up. Do you wanna win, or do you want Zoey to win?

Mike: I want to win.

Scott: Good. So pull it together.

_**(Conf) Scott: **__Do I actually want that final four? Yes. However I don't wanna be in the final two with Mike. He's too smart. I want Dakota right next to me so I can easily win._

Mike walks away.

Scott: Hey, some berries!

He bends down and sees a shape through the bush.

Scott: Hey! Who's there?

He peaks and sees B.

Scott: Oh, silent boy huh. Did you hear anything we were saying?

B nods angrily.

Scott: Heh...well, you don't even talk. How are you gonna tell everyone?

B realizes and looks at the ground, disappointed.

Scott: Good luck at the challenge! Hehehe…

Back at camp, Chef is preparing an airplane.

Mike walks back and sees this.

Mike: Oh no...no, please!

Chris hands Mike a parachute.

Chris: Buckle up, Mikey! It'll be a long ride.

Chef chuckles and gets in.

In the woods, Jasmine is seen sitting on a log.

Jasmine: Ugh, I shouldn't have ditched my team like that...but I know they're ashamed of me. I don't blame them. Maybe I should go help them.

She stands up and walks back to camp.

Up in the sky, Mike is preparing to jump.

Chris: Ready, man?!

Mike: NO. But I have to do it.

He looks down and sees ant-like people on the ground.

Mike sighs and then bends his knees. He jumps forwards and flies out of the plane. Screaming, he pulls his parachute, which opens up but has a hole in it.

Mike: Uh oh…

He begins spiraling down and crashes into a tree.

Zoey: MIKE! Are you okay?

Mike: Nope. Not at all.

He then passes out.

Chris: Well, Mike scores a point for the Bass! Time is also up for Jo, Shawn, Amy, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Samey. They all score for their team!

Jo: Finally.

Anne Maria: That's what I'm talkin' about!

Dakota: Yes! I hated that phone.

Shawn's eyes open.

Shawn: Wait...there's no zombie here.

Chris: Chef had other things to do.

Shawn: Well either way, I'm glad I scored.

Chris: After tallying the points, the Gophers have 5 points and the Bass have 4.

Scott: Already I can tell you that I'm not doing any shark related challenge. No way. Not a chance.

Jo: Come on, Scott. Stop being a wuss and do it.

Scott: Thanks but no thanks.

Chris: So that leaves Cameron and Lightning for the Bass and B for the Gophers. I guess it's uneven. If B scores for the Gophers, he gets two points and will win for his team. But first, Lightning, you're up.

Lightning: Sha-what am I doing?

Chris: Eating...a salad.

Lightning: Piece of cake.

He devours it.

Chris: What a lame fear. Cameron, you know your fear. Monsters.

Cameron gulps.

Chris: So let's see your monster!

Chef, now dressed like a monster, walks out.

Cameron: M-M-MONSTER!

Zoey: Don't move Cam!

Chef walks and looks Cameron in the face. Cameron is nearly hyperventilating but stays in his spot.

Chris: Alright, fine. Cameron scores a point.

Cameron: Yes!

Chris: And with that, we have B left. B, your biggest fear was talking.

B looks at his team. Jasmine is now with them.

Chris: Are you gonna do it?

B looks at the ground.

Scott: Well, he's probably ashamed.

Sky: What do you mean?

Scott: I found this in the confessional.

Scott shows a piece of paper with the names of the Gophers written in order. B's name is missing.

Scott: I don't see B on here. Looks like some kind of elimination list...that he made. Got anything to say for yourself B?

B shakes his head and looks angry, trying to express that it is fake.

Shawn: Man, this is not cool. At all.

B desperately tries to show the team he didn't make it.

Amy: Well, he obviously hasn't talked so…

Chris: Well...with that, the Bass win once again!

Scott: Hehe…

Sky: Oh my god...this is humiliating.

Chris: See you guys at the campfire ceremony.

Sky is sitting on the stairs of the cabin. Samey walks out.

Samey: Hey Sky.

Sky: Oh, hey Samey.

Samey: You look like you're sad. You okay?

Sky: It's Dave...I just...I don't know how I feel about everything.

Samey: Hey, I totally understand. I think Dave really likes you. If you can, you should give him a shot.

Sky: Thanks for the advice.

Samey: Who do you think is leaving tonight?

Sky: Well I don't know about you, but I think B's kind of useless.

Samey: Amy is just...horrible, you know?

Sky: You have Jasmine and I to deal with her, don't worry.

Samey: Thanks.

Samey gets up and walks away.

Chris: Well, I can say I genuinely don't know how many of you will merge. Probably not many. Anyways, I'll announce who's safe.

Jasmine looks around.

Chris: Jasmine, Sky, Shawn, Samey.

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Dave is safe.

Dave: Phew!

Chris: B, Amy...one of you is out tonight. And that person is…

Amy and B look at Chris.

Chris: ...B.

Amy catches her marshmallow.

Amy: Bye, silent treatment.

B sighs and gets up. He walks to the dock of shame and gets on the Boat of Losers.

_**(Conf) Scott:**_ _Man, I only did what I had to do to survive. B knew what was going on so he had to go. I'm just glad it went over smoothly. I have this game in the palm of my hand._

Chris: Well, with B gone, can the Gophers finally win? Doubt it. And how about Scott's strategy. Evil, huh. What'll happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

_Yes, 6 months later I am finally releasing episode 7. It's been a long time coming. This episode sorta established Scott as a true villain. Plotwise, I think this episode is kind of more of a filler episode. The next 3 episodes are definitely much different in regards to plots and eliminations. I'm hoping to continue more without randomly stopping._


	8. Up the Creek

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the contestants' nightmares were fueled as they were exposed to their worst fears. Most did their part, while others took the blame for risking a loss. Dave's crush on Sky was amplified much more from when he told her he liked her, and it was exposed to everyone. This basically left Sky confused as hell. Scott's alliance with Mike seems to be in shambles, with the only thing saving it being their winning streak. B overheard their conversation and Scott had to get him eliminated from the game due to being worried he'd spill the beans. Who'll be the next to go? Find out now on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The remaining 16 campers stand in front of Chris, eagerly waiting to hear about the next challenge.

Chris: Today, our challenge is like a real summer camp experience. You'll get in a canoe with someone else for a trip to...Boney Island!

Jo: Enough of the theatrics, Chris.

Chris: When you get to Boney Island, you must carry your canoes to the other side of the island...which is about a two hour hike through a treacherous jungle.

Dawn: But I'm little...I can't even-

Chris: Hush! When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to build their fire and return home to the beach is the winner of immunity. Now move campers, move!

Everyone starts running towards the canoes.

Chris: Wait! One more thing I should mention...legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!

Dakota: That sounds like a movie I once starred in with Drake Bell and Oprah called-

Chris: Go!

The campers finally run to the beach.

_**(Conf) Mike:**_ _I am so excited for a romantic paddle across the lake with Zoey. This challenge actually sounds fun._

Scott: Hey, Mike! You're my partner!

Mike: But-

Scott: Oh Zoeyyy!

Mike: Fine.

Zoey walks over to them.

Zoey: Hey! What's up?

Scott: Oh nothing. I just thought you dropped something but it was Mike's.

Zoey: Hey Mike! Wanna ride with-

Scott: He can't, he's with me. See ya!

Brick and Jo are running to the canoes.

Brick: Bet I'll beat you to the canoe!

Jo: You're on!

Lightning: Hey, creepy girl! You can ride in my canoe! A little short one like you could use some LIGHTNING for this challenge.

Dawn: Oh, well...if you say so!

Dawn hops in the canoe.

_**(Conf) Dawn: **__I feel as if there is a growing evil presence on the island. I've decided to work with Lightning to see if his aura has any major changes._

Zoey: Cam?

She points to a canoe and signals him to hop in.

Cameron: Heck yea, Zoey!

The two get in the canoe.

Anne Maria and Dakota look at each other.

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**_ _Dakota and I, we're like the odd ones out. We fight sometimes, but we're sorta like sisters. But not the Gopher sisters...know what I'm talkin' about?_

Dakota: Come on. Let's prove we're not weak!

Anne Maria jumps in the canoe while Dakota pushes it.

Dakota: What did you eat for breakfast today? Jeez this is heavy…

Anne Maria: Ay, what?!

Dakota: Nevermind, got it!

Dakota pushes the canoe into the water.

Amy is already in her canoe.

Amy: Samey! Push my canoe into the water now!

Samey: But-

Amy: Hurry! Now!

Samey looks back and sees Shawn and Jasmine getting into a canoe. Sky awkwardly looks at Dave.

Samey sighs.

Samey: Fine.

_**(Conf) Samey:**_ _So far I haven't had to deal with Amy as much as I do at home, but I can already tell this'll be the worst challenge this season for me._

Jasmine: C'mon, zombie boy. I know you're a strong rower.

Shawn: Heh, smart assumption.

Sky: I guess that leaves us, Dave.

Dave: Uh...yeah.

_**(Conf) Dave: **__Being with Sky really messes with my emotions. She knows how I feel, but won't reciprocate the feelings. I really thought we had a connection. I feel like I let my heart get the best of me._

They get in and row in the water. All of the pairs are now rowing.

Jasmine: So what made you such a zombie fanatic?

Shawn: Zombies did. Duh.

Jasmine: But zombies aren't real...they're fictional creatures.

Shawn: That's what they want you to think.

Jasmine: So you genuinely believe there are zombies roaming the Earth right now despite never seeing one.

Shawn: Hm...yes.

Jasmine: Well I just don't see how you could base your entire life around that.

_**(Conf) Shawn: **__Just because I've never seen a zombie doesn't mean they don't exist. They hide among humans until it is time to strike. If Jasmine wants to be a victim, fine. Let her._

Shawn: Stop being so vindictive about zombies. They exist. End of story.

Jasmine: Fine. If you say so.

Lightning and Dawn are slowly falling behind.

Dawn: Are you sure you don't want me to row?

Lightning: Sha-yes, creepy girl! Lightning's got this.

Dawn: Lightning, we are starting to fall behind. We have to be able to get to the island quickly. I understand your energy in this world shows dominance but we cannot let that get to your head.

Lightning rolls his eyes.

Lightning: Fine. Just keep up.

Jo and Brick are currently in the lead.

Jo: Haha, look. We're completely decimating the others. Another win in the bag for us.

Brick: I do kinda feel bad. They must be losing a lot of friends over there.

Jo: Yet they keep the cheerleaders over that silent guy. I don't get that. He made a mistake.

Brick: If you were on that list, you'd be mad.

Jo: He wouldn't even have the votes to send any of them home. Nobody talked to him.

Brick: Obviously he thought he did.

Jo: Huh...wonder how Scott found that.

Mike and Scott are behind Jo and Brick, but still pretty far away from them.

Scott: Honestly, I think we should throw the challenge today.

Mike: To get rid of a strong member? You're nuts.

Scott: Come on, Mike. Don't say something you'll regret.

Mike: You know what, screw this alliance. I'm done being your dog, Scott. Tell Zoey. I don't care. This has completely ruined this experience for me and for some reason you continue to be rude and demeaning to me.

Scott: So that's how it's gonna be, huh...big mistake, Mike.

Mike: No, you made a big mistake by thinking you could blackmail me into doing anything. You're going down.

Scott: Zoey will certainly love this story when I tell her later.

Mike scoffs.

Amy and Samey are rowing silently.

Amy: Ugh, this silence is killing me.

Samey: Well what do you want me to do about it?

Amy: I don't know. Listen to me talk.

Samey: About what?

Amy: How much I hate Jasmine and Sky. And you better not tell them what I say. I just need to vent to a real person and not a toilet...although you kinda resemble a toilet.

Samey growls but holds herself back.

Sky and Dave are still the farthest behind.

Sky: Dave, we need to row faster. Come on!

Dave: Ugh, what's the point? We're just gonna lose anyways. Then I'm gonna get voted off for making things awkward.

Sky: You had no way of knowing Chris would humiliate you like that.

Dave: You literally told me you weren't interested and like a weirdo I kept pushing it into my brain that maybe we had a chance.

Sky: Under different circumstances, I would date you Dave. You're cute, you're funny...your eyes are gorgeous- BUT I can't because I need to win this game. I didn't come here for a relationship.

Dave: Well, at least you complimented me. Thanks.

Sky: Now come on! We have to row!

Dave begins rowing quickly.

Anne Maria and Dakota are passing several pairs.

Dakota: Look at us and our teamwork. We're unstoppable!

Anne Maria: We sure are! Woohoo!

Dakota: The pretty girls are truly unstoppable.

Zoey and Cameron are the third team behind.

Cameron: Zoey, I have a question.

Zoey: Sure, what is it?

Cameron: Do you have feelings for Mike?

Zoey: Oh, uh...why do you ask?

Cameron: Because you two are constantly hanging out, you snuggled when we went camping, and I don't know anyone who stares at Mike like you do.

Zoey: Can I be honest with you?

Cameron: Yes.

Zoey: I really like Mike. But there's no way he likes me.

Cameron: Why do you say that?

Zoey: It's just obvious. He snuggled me because it was the right thing to do to stay warm.

Cameron: I don't believe that one bit. I think he's got the hots for you. Big time.

Zoey blushes.

Cameron: It's the truth.

Zoey: Well, unless he tells me, I'm not telling him.

Cameron: If you say so.

* * *

Anne Maria and Dakota are now in front of everyone.

Dakota: Does it seem...foggy to you?

Anne Maria: Hey! I think I see the beach!

The other pairs quickly follow them as they pull up on the beach.

Jo: How'd they beat us?!

Brick: Must be good teamwork or something.

Scott and Mike arrive, followed by Zoey and Cameron.

Scott: Oh, Zoey! Great to see-

Zoey and Cameron zoom past Scott.

Zoey: Talk to you after we win this challenge, Scott!

Scott: Crap. Come on, Mike.

Mike: Whatever.

The pair starts running with their canoe over their head.

Finally, Dawn and Lightning arrive.

Lightning: Sha-yeah!

Dawn: We're late! We have to be there to support our team! Come on!

They run off.

* * *

While running, Dakota stops.

Anne Maria: What is it?!

Dakota: Did you hear something?

The bushes begin to rattle.

Anne Maria: Uh...what is that?

Dakota: I don't know!

Suddenly, a giant beaver jumps out in front of the pairs.

Jasmine: GIANT MONSTER BEAVERS! RUUUUUN!

Everyone screams and runs away. As Dawn and Lightning walk towards them, they run past them.

Lightning: Hey! That ain't cool!

Dawn: UH...Hello little beavers…

She nervously sees them sprinting at her.

Dawn: They're not stopping! RUN!

Lightning and Dawn run with their team. The Gophers and Bass split up onto different sides of the island.

While they're still being chased, Anne Maria drops her hairspray.

Anne Maria: AY! WAIT!

She turns around to grab it and sees the beavers coming.

Anne Maria: No one...messes with my hairspray...NO ONE!

She begins pummeling the beavers and attacking them. The rest of the pack squeal and turn away. Finally, they're gone.

Jo: Not gonna lie, but that was totally cool.

Anne Maria: Ay, you gotta do whatcha gotta do right?

Jo: Definitely.

They fist bump.

Scott: Now can we focus on the challenge?

Dawn: We have to go to the other side of the island.

Zoey: Ugh...perfect.

Brick: Well come on then!

They all run together back to where they came from.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers are walking and see a split in the path.

Samey: Oh no...which way do we go?!

Amy: Relax, Lamey. Obviously we go right.

Jasmine: No, we should take the left path.

Amy: Why?

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**_ _Honestly, I don't know why. I just wanted to do the opposite of Amy._

Jasmine: Because...uh...the beach is along that way. After we finish our fire we can just leave from that way.

Amy: Hm...fine.

They take the left trail.

* * *

As the Bass are walking, Jo suddenly starts sinking.

Jo: What the-

Brick: It's quicksand!

Everyone yells and backs up.

Jo: Well help me!

Lightning: I got you, bro!

Jo: No wait!

Lightning jumps in and gets stuck in the quicksand as well.

Lightning: Yeah...that maybe wasn't the best idea…

Dawn: Quick! Swing that rope over to them!

She points to a rope hanging from a tree branch.

Mike: Got it!

He runs over and swings the rope over to Lightning and Jo. They grab it and climb up.

Dakota: Nice!

* * *

The two teams are now at the beach building their fires.

Jasmine: Give me more wood! I think I got a flame!

The Bass stare worriedly at the Gophers.

Brick: I can start a fire!

Jo: Then do it!

Brick grabs two rocks and hits them together. There are tiny sparks, but nothing big.

Brick: It takes a while...hehe…

Jo: Hurry it up-

Brick accidentally hits a piece of wood that scrapes another, starting a small fire.

Brick: QUICKLY! Get me more wood!

At this point, the Gophers' fire is huge.

Scott looks around for wood and sees a huge shed. He walks to it and opens it to find a small bottle of gasoline.

Scott: Hm...this oughta rev things up.

He walks back and pretends to trip, throwing the bottle of gasoline into the fire. The fire becomes much larger than the Gophers'.

Chris: And we have our fire winners! The Bass!

Jasmine: Great. Another loss.

Amy: No time! Come on, this next part of the challenge is the most crucial.

Sky: Let's go!

Jo: C'mon!

Both teams start getting into their boats to row.

Jasmine: ROW! ROW! ROW!

The Gophers seem to be lagging behind slightly.

Sky: No...not this time.

Sky starts rowing way faster than she was early.

Jasmine: Nice, Sky!

It's looking like it's neck and neck.

Chris: And the winners are…

Finally, the Gophers' boats pull up before the Bass'.

Chris: THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!

Jasmine: YES! WE DID IT!

The team has a group hug.

The Bass finally arrive.

Dakota: No! We lost!

Anne Maria: Aw, man.

Jo: Crap!

Chris: Bass, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony.

* * *

Brick and Jo are looking at the water.

Jo: Listen, I don't plan on voting you out, even if you did kind of mess up on the fire part.

Brick: Okay well...that's good...I guess.

Jo: But we should vote in numbers. And we need the numbers to send someone else home.

Scott: I could help with that.

Jo and Brick turn around from the dock and see Scott.

Jo: When did you get here?

Scott: About a minute ago. Listen, Mike has been throwing YOUR name around, Jo.

Jo: Seriously? I've never even spoken with him…

Scott: He's just a miserable person. It's all because he has a crush on Zoey.

Jo: Shocker…

Scott: I say we vote him out.

Jo: Do we even have the votes?

Scott: I can try to convince Dakota and Anne Maria, but it'll take some lying.

Jo: Fine, I'm good with that.

Brick looks back at the water, disappointed that he's voting his friend off.

Jo: Brick, don't be sad. Only one person can win. It's now or later.

Brick nods in agreement.

Dakota and Anne Maria are at the communal bathrooms getting ready for the elimination ceremony.

Scott: Ladies? Can I come in?

Dakota: Yeah, we're dressed.

Scott walks in.

Anne Maria: What's goin' awn?

Scott: There's a proposal for you. You two are very strong, and we have to keep the team strong.

Anne Maria: I agree.

Scott: So me, you two, Jo, and Brick should work together to take the other 5 out.

Dakota: Who do we vote tonight though?

Scott: Mike.

Anne Maria: That tease? Done.

Dakota: I'm definitely down.

Scott: Sounds good. See ya later.

* * *

Zoey, Cameron, Mike, and Dawn are finishing dinner in the mess hall.

Dawn: This vote is going to be scary...I don't know who's leaving tonight but the energy I'm getting from the world isn't promising.

Cameron: Well right here we have 4 votes. I'm sure we can easily get Brick.

As he says that, Brick walks in to get his food.

Cameron: Hey, Brick! Come over here.

Brick goes and sits with his friends, obviously distraught.

Zoey: So we wanna vote Scott out tonight.

Mike: Yeah, dude is a major jerk and cheated in the challenge. Imagine what he'll do come the merge.

Brick: You make some pretty good points, actually.

Dawn: Hey, which way is Lightning voting?

Zoey: He'll probably vote Scott too. No one likes him.

Brick: Alright, sounds good guys.

_**(Conf) Brick:**_ _I'm in the worst position possible. Two alliances want my vote...it's Brick or Mike tonight._

* * *

Chris: Welcome to the campfire ceremony. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you will leave on the dock of shame to the boat of losers and never return. Got it?

Jo: Yes, we know.

Chris: Good. Tonight, the vote was 5-4-1. Juicy. Let's get into it. The first people safe are...Zoey, Dawn, Lightning, and Anne Maria,

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Dakota, Brick, and Cameron.

They catch theirs as well.

Chris: Jo, Scott, and Mike...you all got votes. Jo is safe with one vote.

Jo eyes her team but is hit with a marshmallow.

Chris: Scott...Mike...the person leaving tonight is…

Zoey looks extremely worried. Dakota files her nails.

Chris: …

Cameron: Get on with it!

Chris: ...Mike.

Scott chuckles and grabs his marshmallow.

Mike: But...but…

Zoey: No!

Scott: Oh, and by the way Zoey...Mike's got the hots for you.

Zoey: ...Huh?

Mike: Ugh, listen Zoey. I really like you, okay? And now that the game is over for me, I guess I'm fine with just coming out and saying it.

Zoey: Aw, I really like you too Mike. You're my favorite person out here.

Chris: Aw, how sweet. Now move it along.

Mike: I'm sorry we couldn't have enjoyed our time here as a relationship.

Zoey: We'll figure something out after the show.

Mike: Do me a favor and don't trust Scott. He's evil.

Zoey: Trust me, I can tell.

Mike hugs Zoey and walks on the dock of shame to the boat of losers. He waves goodbye.

* * *

The Bass females are in their cabin. Zoey walks over to her bed and sees a small tiki idol with a note on it. "For being one of my best friends ever. - Mike"

She chuckles.

Zoey: Where did he even get this from?

Evidently happy, she stands it on the dresser next to her bunk.

Dawn: I think it looks cute.

Zoey: Same.

* * *

Chris: We'll, we're down to 15. It seems as if the Bass finally cracked tonight. This may be the start of a new beginning for the Gophers. What'll happen next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

_Bye bye Mike. Okay, so this is the first episode with a boot that's not a real fodder character. Mike had potential to go very far and had a lot of plot to live out with Scott and Zoey. But in this version, Mike is Scott's second victim, but his true first victim in a vote. I also didn't want that plot to drag out all season. This establishes Scott as basically the main villain regarding strategy at this point. Whether this will continue is up to the future. _

_I really do love writing this cast. So many more relationships and rivalries that I can write that I think would have been great in canon. Anyways, see you next time!_


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, both teams set out on a canoe trip to scarrrryy Boney Island. Mike went off on Scott, ending their alliance. Sky had to make amends with Dave after it was revealed that the dude had the hots for her even after she turned him down. Ouch. At the end of the day, the Gophers finally won, sending the Bass to the campfire ceremony. There, Brick backstabbed his friends to stay in a stronger alliance and Mike was sent packing. Can that alliance stay together? How will Zoey be around her team? And what the heck is Zoey's new souvenir? Also, can my teeth get any whiter? Find out here on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Chris is flying a helicopter over the cabins.

Shawn: IT'S THE ZOMBIES! HIIIIIDE!

Dave looks annoyed.

Dave: Uh, it's a helicopter. And it's 6 AM, so thanks for screaming in my ear.

Shawn: Sorry…

* * *

The female contestants are in line for the bathroom.

Jasmine: What's taking so long in there?!

Anne Maria answers from inside of the bathroom.

Anne Maria: AY! I'M GETTIN' READY.

Dakota: Well, at least the sun beaming down on us from here gives us beautiful lighting. Ove here, boys!

She waves to the cameramen.

Dakota: Let me give you a grand tour-

Amy pushes Dakota.

Amy: No! I want the attention!

_**(Conf) Amy: **__What is with these people? God, they are such losers._

Dakota gets up and crosses her arms.

Jasmine: Get used to it. She's like that a lot.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker blares a horrible sound.

Chris: Good morning, campers! I hope you're ready for the hardest challenge yet! Meet at the campfire in 5 minutes!

Samey: He's so loud and annoying…

Zoey: Tell me about it. Well, I guess I can just pee later.

Zoey walks off. She drops her tiki idol onto the ground. Soon Samey notices, but Zoey is gone by then.

Samey: Aw, she dropped this.

Samey walks over and puts it onto the Gophers' side of the cabin on the railing of the deck.

Samey: I'll give it to her later!

* * *

Chris: Are you ready...for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE!

Lightning: Sha-heck ya! WOO!

Chris: Here's your breakfast!

He throws them beans in a can. One of them hits Dakota in the head.

Amy: This is disgusting. I even prefer Chef's burnt eggs over this.

Chris: Too bad. Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting!

He pulls out a paintball gun.

Shawn: I like the sound of that.

Dawn: I'm NOT hunting animals.

Scott: Relax, it's a paintball gun.

Dawn: So nothing dies?

Chris: Correct. I'll announce the teams when we get into the woods.

* * *

Chris: The Bass Deer will be...Dakota...Cameron...Lightning...Anne Maria...and Brick. That makes the Bass Hunters Jo, Scott, Zoey, and Dawn.

Jo: Yes! I'm a hunter. Awesome.

Brick: Aw man.

Dawn: I really don't like this role.

Zoey: I wish I could shoot some of my own teammates.

She points to Scott with her thumb behind her.

Scott: Sorry, ZoZo. No can do-

A paintball gun hits Scott in the head.

_**(Conf) Zoey: **__Scott is bringing out the worst in me. I just hate that guy so much. How did he manage to get the votes to stay?_

Chris: The Gopher Deer are...Amy, Jasmine, and Dave. That makes the Gopher Hunters Sky, Shawn, and Samey.

Amy: So I get to sit in a hidden spot in the forest all day and tan? Count me in.

Jasmine rolls her eyes.

Samey: I don't know if I'm good enough to be a hunter…

Sky: Don't say that about yourself, Samey. You're gonna win for our team!

Samey smiles.

Chris: Hunters, you'll get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps.

He points to orange glasses and hats on the board behind him.

Chris: Deer, you'll get antlers, noses, and little white tails.

Brick: There's no way I'm wearing that.

Lightning: Exactly. Absolutely not.

Chris: You just gotta get in character.

Dave puts his deer outfit on.

Sky: Heh, you look pretty funny in that.

Dave chuckles.

Dave: Yeah, I know.

* * *

Amy, Jasmine, and Dave are walking in the forest.

Jasmine: At least Chris gave the deer a head start.

Dave: Where should we go first?

Amy: I'm going to find Samey.

Jasmine: For what?

Amy: I just wanna help her, that's all.

Jasmine: Whatever, if you say so.

* * *

Dakota, Cameron, Lightning, Anne Maria, and Brick are walking the opposite way.

Dakota: My feet hurt.

Brick: We've been walking for 5 minutes.

Dakota: 5 minutes too long.

She takes a seat on a big rock.

Anne Maria: Ay yo, I'mma continue walking with them. But good luck, girl.

As the four of them are walking, Cameron and Brick slow down.

Cameron: Listen, I know you voted out Mike.

Brick: W...what?

Cameron: I'm not stupid. Who else would? Dawn? Of course not. She's not a liar.

Brick: Well…

Cameron: I'm not mad, just confused. We had a solid 5 with people we actually like. You're working with the devil. Something's just not right with Scott. Or Jo for that matter.

Brick: You've never even made an attempt to have a connection with them, Cameron. Maybe Scott is a bit cold, but he's not evil. Jo is a whole other story. She can be a really nice girl.

Cameron: Well I'm not sure I can believe that, and I'm not sure I can be friends with a liar.

Cameron walks away.

_**(Conf) Brick:**_ _A liar? I'm not a liar! UGH, I wish this game wasn't so hard._

* * *

The Bass Hunters are getting ready.

Scott: Let's put our differences aside today so that we don't have to vote anyone out.

Zoey: Whatever, fine.

Dawn: Yes, peace is required for success.

Jo: What she said. Now let's go shoot some deer!

Dawn frowns.

Dawn: I...I don't think I can do this.

Zoey: Dawn, it's just a challenge. It's make believe.

Dawn: But it represents the death of a poor innocent soul!

Jo rolls her eyes.

Zoey: We have to do it. We don't have a choice. Now come on.

Dawn puts her glasses on and sighs. The 4 leave the area.

* * *

The Gopher Hunters are wandering in the forest.

Samey: Maybe we should split up or something.

Shawn: Good idea. Cover more ground. Samey, you go north. I'll go west, and Sky goes east.

Samey: Well what about south?

Shawn: No! South is where there is warmer weather. Zombies thrive in warm weather.

Sky and Samey stare at Shawn.

* * *

Samey is walking in the forest alone.

Samey: C'mon, Sammy. You can do this. Just keep an eye out for a deer.

Amy whispers.

Amy: Samey? Is that you?

Samey: Yes. Amy?

Samey looks over a bush to see a small hidden nook in between some trees. The sun is shining down on Amy.

Amy: Uh, yeah...where were you?

Samey: Wandering the forest looking for people dressed as deer.

Amy: You should have come to me. I need some tanning lotion. Go get me some.

Samey: That's all the way back at the cabins. We could lose a lot of time from that.

Amy: Don't talk back. Does it look like I care? This spot I found is the perfect one for tanning. Oh, and don't forget my sunglasses.

Samey sighs and walks away to the cabins.

_**(Conf) Samey:**_ _I've had just about enough of Amy. I can't stand her! If she is rude to me one more time I'm gonna blow a fuse._

* * *

Dakota is still sitting on the rock.

Dakota: Hey, cameras. It's me, Dakota. Your favorite camper giving you the inside scoop on all things Camp Wawanakwa! Today-

A green splotch of paint hits Dakota in the arm.

Dakota: Hey! This shirt was $500!

Shawn: Sorry, it's part of the game!

Shawn runs off.

Dakota: How rude of him…

* * *

Lightning: Being a deer is not what I had in mind when I signed up for this show.

Anne Maria: Yeah, me neitha. Crazy, huh?

Lightning: Sure is.

Anne Maria: LIGHTNING, WATCH OUT!

Anne Maria shoves Lightning out of the way as a paintball flies past.

Sky: Dang!

Lightning: How'd you do that?

Anne Maria: Quick reflexes, I guess. Now come awn! Let's go!

She runs with Lightning behind the trees as Sky continues to shoot.

* * *

Samey is in the cabin. She grabs the lotion and runs back to the forest.

Samey: Amy, I got your lotion!

Amy: Perfect. Where are my sunglasses?

Samey: Uh...I forgot them. Just close your-

Amy hits Samey.

Amy: You're so stupid! GO GET THEM.

Samey growls.

Samey: NO.

Amy gasps.

Amy: EXCUSE ME?

Samey: I'm not getting your sunglasses, Amy. I have a freaking challenge to win and you're standing in the way. Now kindly move.

Amy stands still.

Samey: MOVE!

She pushes Amy. Amy jumps on Samey and girls scream, rolling on the ground.

Samey: YOU HAVE MADE MY ENTIRE LIFE HERE HORRIBLE. I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT, I'M NOT LESSER THAN YOU, AND I'M NOT UGLIER THAN YOU. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jasmine walks by and sees.

Jasmine: Hey! Girls, stop! Crikey, they're going crazy!

She finally rips Samey off of Amy.

Amy: YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME, SAMEY. YOU HEAR ME?

Jasmine: Girls, just-

A paintball hits Jasmine in the stomach. Another hits Amy's leg. They're pink.

Jo: Haha, gotcha!

Jo walks over to the girls.

Jasmine is extremely furious.

Amy: At least it didn't get on my outfit!

Jasmine quickly snatches the paintball gun out of Jo's hand and shoots Amy several times. She is covered in pink paint.

Amy: OH MY GOSH! MY OUTFIT!

She screams at the top of her lungs, grabs the gun, and shoots Samey.

Samey: HEY!

Jasmine grabs the gun back.

Jasmine: This was the last straw, Amy! Come on, Samey. Let's go.

She drops the gun. Jo picks it up.

Jo: So...uh...see ya!

Jo runs off awkwardly.

* * *

Zoey is walking alone searching for the Gopher Deer when she runs into Scott.

Scott opens his mouth to say something snarky.

Zoey: Shut it.

She walks past him into the forest.

_**(Conf) Scott:**_ _Man, Zoey reallllllly hates me now...oh well!_

* * *

Brick is walking and sees footprints. He stops and bends down to get a better look at them.

Brick: Hm...I don't quite know whose footprints those are. Looks like maybe Sky's?

Suddenly, Sky jumps out from the tree.

Sky: Gotcha!

Brick screams and ducks as Sky shoots at him.

Sky: Dang, nice moves…

She runs closer to shoot him again but Brick quickly grabs the gun out of her hands.

Sky: Hey! Give that back!

Brick: Sorry, Sky. But I can't let you shoot me or any of my other teammates.

He runs off.

Sky: Get back here!

They begin to run uphill. Sky suddenly realizes that they're going towards the cliff.

Sky: Don't you dare throw that!

Brick ignores her and continues running.

* * *

Jasmine and Amy are walking back to the campgrounds. Both are obviously mad at each other.

Amy: This is all Samey's fault-

Jasmine: You just don't understand. This could have been a great experience for you. You could have made new friends, argued way less, and maybe even had a shot at winning.

Amy: Oh, please. I'm still gonna win the prize. You'll see. I don't want any of that cheesy stuff. I didn't come here for that. I want to beat Samey. And win of course.

Jasmine: You have such an issue with Samey that you only came to beat her?

Amy: YES. Don't you see? She's the one people tend to like more...for some horrible reason. That girl is a terrible person. The absolute worst.

Jasmine: I'll never be able to get through to you, Amy. Not until your mentality about your sister changes. I tried.

She jogs in front of Amy and runs away.

* * *

Brick is beginning to reach the peak. Sky looks around for anything to stop Brick. She looks down at her shoes.

Sky: Haha, sorry Brick!

Sky takes her shoe off and whips it at Brick. He turns around and ducks.

Brick: Missed me!

Sky begins running again and finally reaches the top where Brick is holding the gun over the cliff.

Sky: Please give it back...I'll let you go!

Brick: Hm...no! You seem nice and all, but in this game I-

Sky tackles Brick. The two roll around until the fall off the side of the cliff. They scream as they fall into the water. The gun hits a piece of the cliff that is sticking out and smashes into pieces. Sky and Brick come up from the water.

Sky: Ugh...I guess you got me. I gotta say, you're a pretty good competitor.

Brick: You put up a pretty good fight as well!

Sky: Good luck...I guess…

They climb out of the water.

* * *

Lightning is walking with Anne Maria. The two of them are obviously bored.

Anne Maria: Aw, when is this gonna end?

Lightning: I sha-know, right?

Anne Maria: Ay, you know what we should do? Sneak into the mess hall. I'm starvin'!

Lightning: You know what? That's not a bad idea! I could go for some protein.

Anne Maria: Come on!

She chuckles and runs to the front door. She opens it and sneaks in on her tippy toes.

Lightning: Where-

Anne Maria: Shhhh!

She grabs Lightning and the two get down. They hide under a table.

Chef walks past them and goes outside.

Anne Maria: Okay, now we can talk! Come on!

The two of them run into the kitchen and open the fridge. An entire plate of food and snacks is chilling.

Anne Maria: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Lightning nods.

* * *

Dawn and Jo are walking together.

Jo: If you see any of them, just...BAM. Quickly shoot them. It'll hurt them, but only for a minute. Promise.

Dawn gulps.

Jo: You only have to do that if I'm not here. Just stay with me in case.

Suddenly, they hear a sound.

Jo: Get down!

They crouch behind a bush.

Dawn: It's Dave. I can sense it from his yellow aura. He's the only one here with a yellow aura. Well, other than Sugar. But she's gone-

Jo: Hush! I don't care. Pay attention.

Jo grabs her paintball gun and looks up.

Dawn: See him?

Jo: Yeah, he's coming into sight.

Jo jumps out with her gun and aims at Dave.

Jo: Gotcha! Prepare to lose, dork!

Jo pulls the trigger, but it jams.

Jo: What the- Come on!

Dawn: What's wrong?!

Dave begins running the opposite way.

Jo: Dawn, SHOOT DAVE! GET HIM!

Dawn: But-

Jo: Now!

Dave continues running.

Dawn breathes heavily and runs out. She aims and shoots. The paintball nearly misses, but grazes Dave's arm. He has a small splotch of paint on him.

Jo: YOU GOT HIM! YOU CRAZY WEIRD MIRACLE! YOU GOT HIM!

* * *

As Anne Maria and Lightning are stuffing their faces, the door behind them bursts open. Chef appears, glaring at them with the scariest face they've ever seen.

Anne Maria: Uh...hungry?

She offers a small piece of cheese. Chef growls.

* * *

Chris' voice comes over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Ladies and gentleman, time is up! Please report to the campgrounds so we can judge which team won.

* * *

Chris: This...is despicable. We had stealing from the kitchen…

Anne Maria and Lightning look at each other with embarrassment.

Chris: ...the Gophers literally stole a gun and shot themselves…

Jasmine crosses her arms and looks at Chris.

Chris: ...certain deer grabbing guns and destroying them…

Brick and Sky look at each other.

Chris: ...and physical fighting…

Amy and Samey roll their eyes.

Chris: So basically...this made for a GREAT episode. I'm so happy with how everything turned out.

Dakota: I wasn't even included in all the action. Thanks to SHAWN I lost a ton of screen time today.

Shawn: Sorry…

Chris: From what I can tell, all of the Gopher Deer were hit, while the only Bass Deer hit with paint was Dakota...so the Bass win!

Amy scoffs. Jasmine facepalms. Jo, Lightning, Brick, and Dawn jump up and down.

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ _AGAIN?! I thought we had a new beginning with our last win. Evidently not._

_**(Conf) Scott:**_ _I'll let you in on a little secret. When I was at that shed in the last challenge, I found a little tiki idol. I knew it was bad luck but I was thinking, why not give it to Mike? Well, it turned out Mike was voted out. So who was next in line to have bad luck? Zoey. I was hoping it would make us lose so we could vote her out, but no...it didn't. Oh well. Her time will come._

* * *

Chris: It's evidently been a long and crazy day for you all. So let's skip the theatrics and get to the vote. First person safe...Jasmine.

Jasmine gets her marshmallow.

Chris: Shawn...Sky...Dave…

All three get their marshmallows.

Chris: Samey...Amy...this is the last marshmallow.

Samey and Amy both gulp.

Chris: And unfortunately...in a vote of 5-1…Amy is out of the game!

Samey catches her marshmallow.

Amy screams.

Amy: I knew I was on a team of idiots! Just watch! Samey will mess something up. I can't wait to watch you get voted out, Samey. And trust me, I'll be watching.

Amy stomps down to the boat of losers.

Samey: Bye, Amy!

She pops her marshmallow into her mouth.

Jasmine: Feels really good to have her gone. Phew!

Chris: And with that, we are down to 14! With their biggest weakness gone, other than Dave-

Dave: Hey!

Chris: -can the Gophers finally start winning challenges? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

That night, there is a knock on the Bass females' door. Zoey answers it.

Zoey: Oh, hey Samey.

Samey: Is this yours?

Samey hands her the tiki idol.

Zoey: Oh, yes! Thank you so much! Where did you find it?

Samey: It must have fallen out of your pocket earlier.

Zoey: I'm so thankful you returned it. Seriously, thank you so much.

Samey: No problem!

They both walk away. Zoey places her idol down on the dresser. An eerie rattling sound can be heard before the screen goes black.

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

Sky: Amy, you have to GO.

Jasmine: Oh, Amy. You're too immature and dumb to ever have a chance at winning. See ya NEVER.

Samey: Good-freaking-bye Amy. GOODBYE. Nothing else to say. Your elimination will speak for itself.

Dave: There's no way you're not going tonight, Amy.

Amy: Samey, I hope these people understand that you're weak. It's a long shot, but it is possible.

Shawn: Amy, you're a weakness to our team. We need teamwork. Bye.

* * *

_That was such a fun episode. I wanted it to be just as explosive as the canon one. I don't think I did quite as well, but I may have come close. And wow...Amy, aka probably who everyone thought was gonna be the Heather, the villain, the queen bee, is now gone. She was such a nightmare to her team but she was one of my favorites to write because she just brings out my favorite element on TD - Drama. If this is not the last season, this won't be the last you hear from her._

_The dynamic is switching up quickly, and it is definitely veering away from canon a bit more. And that tiki idol, am I right? Poor Zoey! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed! See you next time!_


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, our competitors became hunters...and the hunted. Samey and Amy's relationship hit a boiling point and the two exploded at each other. Anne Maria and Lightning bonded over time in the kitchen. Jasmine tried to talk some sense into Amy but couldn't and Amy was voted out unanimously. The Gophers are still the underdogs. Can they bounce back? Or is their goose finally cooked. Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Shawn and Dave are sleeping. Shawn wakes up and yawns.

Shawn: Another day of saving the world from the inevitable apocalypse.

Dave opens one eye.

Dave: Dude, aren't you sick of that yet?

Shawn: Sick of being prepared? Never.

He struts outside as Dave sighs.

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ _I can't believe my team is down to 5 people...how is that even possible?_

On the Gophers Females' side, everyone is waking up peacefully.

Jasmine: What a beautiful day!

Samey: Definitely. The most beautiful day there can be!

_**(Conf) Samey:**_ _I can't believe it! Amy's really gone…AHHHHH! I'm so excited. Now I can just relax and have fun with my friends._

* * *

At breakfast, the Bass are sitting divided. One on side, it is Zoey, Cameron, and Dawn. On another side, it is Scott, Dakota, Lightning, and Anne Maria. In the middle, Jo and Brick are bickering like usual. The Gophers walk in and notice the divide.

Jasmine: Seems like they aren't getting along very well.

Sky and Dave bump into each other before sitting down.

Dave: Look, Sky. We can't lose anymore, so how about we forget about everything in the past and start anew.

Sky: I'd really like that, Dave.

_**(Conf) Sky:**_ _Dave's eyes...his beautiful eyes are just...WAIT, DON'T AIR THAT-_

Later, the contestants are lined up on the beach before Chris.

* * *

Chris: Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three course meal and be serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers send someone home. Each team will appoint a head chef to oversee the meals and who will be cooking what. To cook, you need ingredients!

A giant truck full of food backs out of the water.

Jasmine: Wait...how did-

Chris: Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there!

A dolphin pops out of the driver side window.

Shawn opens up the back of the truck.

Shawn: We could do a zombie-

Everyone on the Gophers: NO!

Sky: Let me take a look. My sister is a great chef.

She looks inside.

Sky: Oh, we could totally do tropical dishes with this.

Samey: I love that idea!

Behind them, the Bass line up to get their food.

Jo: I call head chef!

Dakota: What!? Why do you get to be head chef?!

Jo: Because I have more than 4 brain cells, genius.

Dakota pouts and turns around.

* * *

Sky: So we've got 5 people and 3 courses. I'll work on the appetizer, the pineapple shrimp.

Samey: I know how to grill chicken!

Shawn: I know how to start a grill!

They high five and get working.

Jasmine: I guess that leaves us for dessert, Dave.

Dave: We have all the ingredients here for a mango cheesecake.

Jasmine: Perfect!

They begin working on their meals.

At the Bass side of the kitchen, Jo rallies everyone up.

Jo: Zoey and Scott are on the appetizer, which is a tomato crostini. Anne Maria, Lightning, and Dakota will work on the four cheese pasta with tomato sauce. Cameron, Brick, and Dawn are on the dessert, which are cannolis.

Dawn: I'm sensing an Italian theme.

Scott: And what are you gonna do?

Jo: Watch to make sure you guys aren't arguing or messing up. Duh.

Scott crosses his arms.

Jo: Now get to work!

On the Gophers' side of the kitchen, the team is already hard at work.

Jasmine: So, how is it going with Sky?

Dave: I think we're on good terms now.

Jasmine: I'm glad you guys could work it out.

Dave: Yeah, me too. It's hard when I see her short, cute hair and little hands and…

Jasmine: Uh…

Dave: Nevermind. Sometimes I just get lost at the thought of her. I don't know how I'm gonna do this.

He sighs.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**_ _What do I say to that? He's obviously in love. Poor little guy._

Samey and Shawn are trying to start the stove but it won't start.

Samey: Hmm...maybe there's no gas line hooked up to it.

Shawn turns over and sees a big bottle of gasoline conveniently on the counter. Samey walks away to see if there is a manual on the stove and Shawn dumps some gasoline on the stove and a loud booming sound is heard.

Jasmine: What was that?!

Everyone turns around to see Shawn burned. He coughs and then falls over.

Sky: Oh no! Shawn! We need a medic!

Samey: I didn't mean liquid gasoline...

Chef walks in and picks Shawn up. He carries him to the infirmary tent.

Jasmine: Great! We're down to 4 for the challenge.

Samey: But wait...look!

Samey points to a little fire under the pan.

Dave: Shawn, you idiotic genius!

On the Bass side, everyone is starting their plates.

Scott: We should put the bread in the oven.

Zoey: Why? We have a perfectly good toaster.

Scott: Nah, it can burn easily.

Zoey: But it's faster.

Scott: But it's not as homemade.

Zoey: That doesn't even make sense…

Scott: Hehe...no, it doesn't.

Zoey punches Scott in the arm.

Zoey: It's going in the toaster, and I don't care if that's okay with you or not!

Scott: Yeesh, fine. I thought we could get along but I guess not.

Zoey: You voted out the one person I truly had feelings for...and on top of it you blackmailed him. I don't understand why you haven't been voted out yet but your time is coming. Trust me.

Scott: Oh, please. Let's be real, you're on the outs. I have the votes to stay in the game.

Zoey: People change their minds. Just you watch.

Anne Maria, Lightning, and Dakota are grating their cheeses.

Lightning: Did you see Chef's face yesterday? Sha-hilarious!

Anne Maria: Right? He was all "That was mine!" and "I'm gonna kill you and bury you under a bridge!" It was hilarious.

Dakota pretends to know what they're talking about.

Dakota: Heh...yeah…

She sighs.

_**(Conf) Dakota:**_ _Anne Maria is supposed to be my friend! Why is she all of a sudden buddy buddy with Lightning?_

Dawn: I wonder if there is a way to make vegan cannolis!

Cameron: I'm not sure we have the time for that.

Dawn: Let me just ask my little animal friends!

Dawn looks out the window over the stove and sees a squirrel. She signals it to come to the window and begins conversing with it.

Brick and Cameron look at each other.

Dawn pats the squirrel on the head and it runs away.

Dawn: Okay, I've got the recipe. I need you guys to go back to the truck!

She begins telling them what they need to get.

On the Gophers' side of the kitchen, everything is coming out well.

Jasmine: I'm gonna go give Shawn a visit. Hope he's doin' alright.

She walks out and goes to the infirmary tent.

Jasmine: Chef, how's he doing?

Chef: He's fine...just needs some rest.

Shawn: A little bit of my hair burned off, but I needed a haircut anyways.

Jasmine chuckles.

Shawn: I'm sorry I messed up. I hope I didn't screw over the team.

Jasmine: Aw, Shawn. Don't worry about it. You were trying to help. And trust me, we've got this.

Shawn: I hope so.

Back at the kitchen, the Bass are still working hard. Jo walks over to Dawn, who is laying out mixing bowls.

Jo: Where are Cameron and Brick?

Dawn: They went to get supplies! We're gonna make vegan cannolis.

Jo: What?! That wasn't the plan at all!

She facepalms. Anne Maria turns around.

Anne Maria: Ay yo, could ya stop yellin'?! You're ruinin' the good energy in here.

Jo: Look, Tanny Annie, when people don't follow orders I get mad. I wasn't elected head chef for no reason.

Anne Maria: YOU elected YOURSELF head chef, JoJo. Nobody else wanted that, trust me.

Jo and Anne Maria are toe to toe. Lightning gets between them.

Lightning: Jo, c'mon man. You can't fight a girl.

Jo takes a frying pan and hits Lightning with it.

Jo: You're the biggest idiot I've met.

Anne Maria: OH NO. YOU DID NOT JUST HIT MY FRIEND!

Anne Maria and Jo start screaming and fighting. Samey looks over from the Gophers' kitchen.

Sky: Sheesh. They're really going at it.

Jasmine returns.

Jasmine: What is all that racket?!

Dave points to the Bass side.

Jasmine: Well...at least it's them and not us.

Samey laughs.

Brick and Cameron return and see the Bass' kitchen.

Brick: Hey! Girls! KNOCK IT OFF!

Scott and Brick pull Anne Maria and Jo off of each other.

Dakota: Wow...that was intense.

Dakota high fives Anne Maria.

Jo: Everyone, just get back to work.

She walks away frustrated.

* * *

It is now an hour later. Both teams have been working diligently to perfect their meals.

Zoey pulls the bread out of the toaster as Scott finishes cutting the tomatoes.

Zoey: Look, it's perfect. Now where is the basil? Ugh, did we forget it? I'll be right back.

Zoey walks out of the kitchen.

Scott: Hm…

Scott grabs the bread and puts it in the toaster again. He sets it to the highest temperature and waits until the bread looks black and burnt. Then he pulls it out and covers it with tomatoes and cheese so that no one can see.

Scott: Chris'll sure have a mouthful after biting that, hehe…

Zoey returns with the basil.

On the Gophers' side, Jasmine is beginning to line up the meals.

Sky: This looks great guys!

Samey: I'm so excited. We could actually win this!

On the Bass' side, Jo takes the plates and smells them.

Jo: Everything smells really good! We've got this in the bag.

Brick: Absolutely.

Anne Maria: Yeah, whateva'.

Jo: I'll bring the dishes out. Go out with Chris, I'll be right there.

The team lines up outside with Chris in the mess hall. Anne Maria chuckles and grabs Dakota's hand. They sneak back into the kitchen.

Jo walks into the cooler room to get the cannolis. When she turns around, Anne Maria grabs the plate and slams the door on Jo.

Jo: HEY! ANNE MARIA! LET ME OUT!

Anne Maria: Eh, she could use a few minutes to cool off.

Dakota: Isn't she gonna be mad?

Anne Maria: She'll get ova' it.

They walk away.

* * *

Chris is sitting at a table. Zoey puts down her tiki idol on the Bass side of the table. Dave lights candles on the Gophers' side.

Sky brings out the pineapple shrimp while Scott brings out the crostinis.

Chris takes a bite out of the shrimp.

Chris: Wow, that's really good! 7/10!

The Gophers clap.

Chris then bites his crostini. He spits it out.

Chris: BLAUGH! That was disgusting...it was burnt!

Zoey: But...how?

Scott: I told you.

Chris: 2/10. Next dish!

Brick looks over. He doesn't see Jo.

Brick: Hey, where's Jo?

Anne Maria: Oh, crap! I forgot!

She runs into the kitchen as Lightning brings out the four cheese pasta. Samey brings out the grilled chicken.

Chris: Mmmm...looks amazing.

He takes a bite out of the pasta.

Chris: And tastes amazing too! 8/10!

The Bass cheer.

Chris: And the grilled chicken…

He bites it.

Chris: Is dry and bland. 4/10.

Samey looks down in shame while Jasmine pats her shoulder.

Chris: The Bass have 10/20 while the Gophers have 11/20. It's pretty close right now- YIKES!

Everyone turns and gasps as they see Jo. She's blue and ice cold.

Jo: I'll...g-g-get you for this A-A-Anne Maria...and what is this?!

She walks and points to the tiki statue.

Zoey: That's my gift from Mike.

Scott: Wait, when I was on Boney Island I saw a bunch of those in a shed...did Mike really give you a cursed idol?

Jo: No wonder we've done so bad t-t-today.

Zoey: It isn't cursed! We won at the last challenge.

Samey: Uh...well...it was at the Gophers' cabin for a day.

Zoey: Oh gosh...I'll bring it back, I swear I didn't know!

Chris: Anyways, time for the final meal: dessert.

Dawn brings out her vegan cannolis and Sky brings out her mango cheesecake.

Chris tries the vegan cannolis first.

Chris: Hmmm...it's kinda good. Has a bit of a grassy flavor though. 5/10.

Dawn: Aw…

Chris: And the mango cheesecake…

He takes a bite.

Chris: Delicious! 8/10, which means the Gophers win the challenge!

Jo: AUGH! SERIOUSLY?!

Chris: Sorry Bass, see you tonight. Gophers, you'll be enjoying a five star dinner under the stars!

* * *

Jo, Scott, and Brick meet up next to the outhouse.

Jo: This was the last straw. Anne Maria has to go.

Scott: Now wait a minute...I know she's annoying sometimes, but she's not very smart and she didn't curse us. Zoey did.

Jo: Hm...true. But I don't think I can live with Anne Maria any longer.

Brick: Maybe we should just vote Anne Maria out. I like Zoey.

Scott: Dude, come on. Don't be a wuss. Remember, only one can win.

Brick: But this is our chance to vote out someone we don't like. Why screw that up?

Scott facepalms.

Scott: We need to stick to a plan.

They sit silently for a second.

* * *

Chris: It seems that tonight, the team is extremely split. Says here that the vote was 4-3-2...it's a plurality.

Lightning: Dude, we don't know what that means.

Chris: It means that the majority didn't vote for the person with the most votes.

Lightning: That makes my brain hurt.

Chris: Anyways, Lightning is safe...shocker.

Lightning catches his marshmallow but glares at Chris.

Chris: Dawn, Dakota, and Brick are safe.

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Cameron and Anne Maria...are safe.

Anne Maria catches her marshmallow.

Chris: Scott, Jo, Zoey...you all got votes. With 2 votes…

Anne Maria smirks at Jo.

Chris: Jo is safe.

Anne Maria: WHAT?!

Jo: Looks like I'm not going anywhere.

Chris: And with 4 votes, the person leaving tonight...is…

Scott and Zoey stare at each other.

Chris: ...Zoey.

Scott catches his marshmallow.

Zoey: Honestly, I'm not shocked that the same team that voted out someone as nice as Mike voted me out as well.

Cameron: Aw, crap.

Zoey: Don't worry, Cam. You can win this. Your physical weakness won't slow you down.

Cameron: Uh...thanks?

A familiar voice is heard behind Zoey.

Zoey turns around and sees Mike on the boat.

Zoey: Mike!

She runs and jumps on the boat. They kiss.

Zoey: I'm so sorry, Mike.

Mike: It's fine. Let's get out of here.

The boat splashes away.

Chris: And with that, 13 are left. How much longer can Jo and Anne Maria go before one ends up killing the other? Can the Gophers actually get a winning streak? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The next day, the female Bass members are sleeping. Under Zoey's bed is the tiki idol. The eerie sound returns before the screen turns black.

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Dakota:**_ _Zoey, you cursed us! What if you cursed my modeling career?! You have to go._

_**Dawn:**_ _Scott, I will never not vote for you. You need to go._

_**Brick:**_ _Zoey, I'm so sorry. But I cannot let you continue after cursing us._

_**Anne Maria: **__Jo, it's time for you to go. Ha, that rhymed!_

_**Jo: **__Zoey, you did curse us. I don't want you out right now, but either way it's a win-win for me._

_**Zoey:**_ _Scott, I hope I got the votes to blindside you and send you packing. Goodbye._

_**Scott: **__Zoey Zoey Zoey, you should have pretended to be clueless and stupid. You wouldn't be leaving tonight if you did._

_**Cameron: **__I vote Scott._

_**Lightning:**_ _That Jo guy is a jerk. Why would he hit me with a frying pan?!_

* * *

_Another one bites the dust! This was like, the shortest episode but it was hard to come up with things that could happen while they were in the kitchen. I pulled a Leshawna/Heather with Anne Maria and Jo because they just fit the roles so well. Even though it's short, I don't feel that it was rushed or anything. I think it's just a short episode due to the challenge. _

_13 left. It's starting to get easier to write as there are less fodders to use. I'm super excited about the next few episodes. I hope you are too! See you next time!_


	11. Who Can You Trust?

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, things really got cooking between the campers. Jo pushed Anne Maria too far in the cook off challenge. And Jo ended up one chilly mama. Shawn blew up a part of his kitchen. Sky led the Screaming Gophers to victory. The Killer Bass learned of a newfound curse put upon them by Zoey, and the retro redhead was sent home. Is the curse finally broken? Can the Gophers keep up their good energy? Find out this week on...Total Drama Island!

* * *

The contestants are all eating in the mess hall.

Chef: Today's breakfast...is a Hawaiian-Italian infused casserole!

Jasmine: These are just leftovers from the cooking challenge, mate.

Chef: Yeah that's right, got a problem with that?!

Jasmine: Uh, no sir! Of course not!

She salutes to him and he salutes back.

Jo is sitting with a blanket wrapped around her. She is evidently sick. She sneezes.

Anne Maria: Ey, someone looks a little chilly.

Dakota giggles.

Jo: You're hilarious. I'm gonna make you regret you ever met me.

Anne Maria: Too late.

Jo sneezes.

Cameron and Dawn sit down next to each other.

Dawn: It seems all of our friends have left.

Cameron: Yeah...they have.

Dawn holds up a bunny.

Dawn: At least we have this little guy, right?

Cameron chuckles nervously.

_**(Conf) Cameron:**_ _Dawn isn't a bad person or anything, she's just...odd. I wish it were Zoey here instead._

Scott sits down in the only seat left, which is next to them.

Scott: Hey ladies.

Cameron: Hey!

Cameron crosses his arms in anger.

Dawn: Your inability to show empathy is appalling, Scott.

Scott: Aw, come on Dawn. A good old joke never hurt anybody.

Dawn scoffs.

_**(Conf) Dawn:**_ _I am all for peace and love, but not with Scott. He has the worst intentions and he just doesn't care about anyone!_

Dakota sits down and looks at her food. It begins to crawl off of her plate.

Dakota: Eek!

_**(Conf) Dakota:**_ _Chris is so freaking disgusting! And don't even get me started on Chef...that guy is so gross. This is nothing like the high class meals I receive from my daddy._

* * *

Later, the Gophers are chilling on the dock. Jasmine, Sky, and Dave are swimming while Shawn and Samey are tanning.

Jasmine: You guys should come in! The water feels so nice.

Shawn: Yeah, no thanks. Zombies can swim. Don't want them to attack me.

Jasmine: Aw, come on Shawn. There's no zombies in here.

Shawn shakes his head no.

Samey: Well...I guess I can come in!

Jasmine: That's the spirit, Samey!

She cannonballs into the water. When she comes up, she and Jasmine chuckle.

Sky is swimming a bit further away. Dave swims to her.

Sky: Hey Dave.

Dave: Hi Sky. Looks like this is finally feeling like a normal summer camp.

Sky: Yeah, it really is.

Dave: It feels good that there's no tension on our team.

Sky: I know, right? Nothing can stop us now!

Dave: So, Sky...I wanted to ask...what did you mean back when you turned me down?

Sky: What did I mean about what?

Dave: You said if it were outside of the game and if things in your life weren't the way they were, you would say yes. Could you elaborate?

Sky: It's sorta personal…

Dave: Oh, right. Okay, all good!

_**(Conf) Sky:**_ _I genuinely wish Dave would give it up. But he won't. And now I'm having a hard time talking to him. I don't know, maybe I should just give him a shot. Can't hurt, right?_

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ _Sky is definitely into me. So into me. But how can I get her to reveal her feelings?_

* * *

Chris is standing in the middle of the forest. Cheesy, emotional music is playing in the background.

Chris: Hi. Chris here. Sometimes, teams just...don't get along. So the producers thought that the best way to work through their friction would be...to exploit it for laughs.

He rubs his hands together.

Chris: This is gonna be awesome.

* * *

The teams are standing on the dock.

Chris: So...last week's challenge exposed a few Bass issues.

Jo, Dakota, and Anne Maria glare at each other.

Chris: And on the Gophers, something just...doesn't seem right.

Sky worriedly looks back at Dave.

Chris: So this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust because all good things begin with a little trust!

Shawn: Pff, yeah right.

Chris: There will be 3 major challenges that must be completed by 2 or more members of your team. Normally, we'd let campers choose their partners, but not this time. Wayyy more fun for me.

Brick sighs as he looks at Cameron.

* * *

The contestants are now standing at a small cliff.

Chris: So for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock climbing adventure! Hmm...who should I choose…

Lightning: Oh! Me!

Chris: Okay. Dawn and Jo for the Bass and...Jasmine and Shawn for the Gophers.

Chris throws the rope and harness to both pairs. Jo grabs the rope from Dawn.

Dawn: Oh goodness!

Jo: You're tiny. If you fall, I can catch you.

Dawn: I don't sense that you are very trustworthy.

Jo: What, you think I'd drop you on purpose? Please, I don't think anyone is willing to do that just to lose.

Scott rolls his eyes.

Jasmine is putting her harness on. She turns around and looks at Shawn.

Jasmine: Drop me and you're dead, got it?!

Shawn nervously nods.

Chris: One partner pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls, the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch? Both the side and the base of the cliff are rigged with a few minor distractions like...rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, and...a few other surprises.

Shawn: Sounds like a wicked place to build a compound for zombie survivors.

Chris: The person on the belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust, people. And remember, never let go of your rope. Your partner's life depends on it.

Dawn: Could we please trade partners?

Jo: Stop complaining. Now spread 'em.

She bends down to hook up the rope to Dawn's harness and sees a small bunny pop out of her sweater.

Jo: You're seriously gonna bring this up the cliff?

Dawn: Yes, he's my good luck charm!

Jo sighs.

Jo: Fine. Whatever.

Jasmine and Shawn are getting hooked up.

Jasmine: I feel like I'm gonna dominate this.

Shawn: Well, just stay confident!

* * *

The girls start climbing. Dawn looks down and frowns.

Jo: Keep going! I've got you!

She trips on a cliff rock and falls. She yells but quickly stops.

Jo: What did I say?!

Dawn: Phew. Thank you, Jo!

Jo: Now get your butt moving!

Jasmine is doing well.

Chris: I promised surprises, didn't I?

He pulls out a water gun filled with hot sauce. He sprays at Jo and Shawn.

Jo: AUUGH! What the heck!

She drops Dawn onto the ground.

_**(Conf) Dawn:**_ _I will oversee that Jo gets MAULED by a brown bear. Mother nature, please manifest this._

Chris sprays Shawn.

Shawn: AHH! MY EYES!

Jasmine sees the top of the cliff and jumps. She grabs it with her hands and dangles as a piece of the cliff crumbles and falls.

Shawn: Jasmine! Be careful!

Jasmine begins feeling her hands slip. Dawn starts climbing up the cliff.

Jo: Come on Dawn! Hurry!

Jasmine finally pulls herself over.

Jasmine: YES!

Shawn: WOOHOO! Nice, Jasmine!

Jo: What?! How is that fair? She's like a giant! Three steps and she was already halfway up the cliff!

Shawn: Hey, don't talk about her like that.

Jo: Bite me.

Shawn: Who bit you?! A zombie?! AHHHH! THEY'RE HERE!

Shawn bolts away.

Chris: That dude...has some major issues. The Gophers score 1 point.

* * *

The scene now switches to the mess hall. The lights turn on. Chris walks in with Anne Maria and Lightning for the Bass and Samey and Dave for the Gophers.

Chris: And now round two! The extreme! Cooking! Challenge!

An intern crawls on the floor behind them.

Chris: Each team chooses who cooks and who eats.

Anne Maria: Ay, I got this.

Lightning: Are you sure?

Anne Maria: What is that supposed to mean?

Lightning: Uh, sha-nothing? Heh...heh…

Anne Maria: Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm cooking.

Dave: Do you think you could cook?

Samey: I could try. When I was younger Amy used to steal all of the food and give it to our dog, so I'd just make my own dinner.

Dave: That's...well, I don't know what that is to be honest.

_**(Conf) Dave:**_ _I mean...the girl is just so damaged._

Chris: Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi...the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish!

A loud gong is hit. It rattles the kitchen.

Chris: The fugu has enough lethal toxin to kill 30 people.

He pulls down a diagram and shows the pairs. Chef knocks on the glass fish tank and the fish puff up. He pulls them out and throws them on a cutting board for each team.

Chef: Meet your maker!

Chris: You must cut very carefully around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and...there is no antidote! So no worries.

Anne Maria: No worries! I took like algebra or whateva', this is a piece of pastrami!

Lightning gulps.

_**(Conf) Lightning**__: I like Anne Maria, I really do...but does she actually think before she says something?_

Samey pokes the fish and it deflates. It flies all over the room before hitting Lightning in the face.

Samey: Oops! Sorry!

* * *

The teams are now putting their finishing touches onto their plates.

Anne Maria: Done!

Her plate is a pink mush.

Lightning: It looks like you dyed mashed potatoes pink…

Anne Maria: It looks like you betta' eat it and like it.

Samey's looks similar. It's pink and gunky. Dave gulps. Samey nervously chuckles.

Samey: Uh...eat up?

Lightning is the first to take a bite. He chews slowly and swallows.

Anne Maria: So…?

Chef and Chris are staring in anticipation.

Lightning looks around for a little while.

Lightning: You know what? Not bad! It's even better than Chef's food!

Chef: Say WHAT?!

Lightning: Uh-

A knife flies at Lightning's head. He ducks and then runs out of the building.

Chris: Dave? Your turn.

Dave takes a bite, crossing his fingers on one of his hands.

Chris: The verdict is…

Dave smiles.

Dave: Honestly, I really liked it-

A gurgling sound is heard in his stomach. He falls over and begins vomiting.

Chris: It seems Anne Maria has scored for the Bass!

Anne Maria: Yeah, that's right! Woo!

Samey: Someone needs to help him!

Anne Maria: Oh, right…

Chris: Chef!

Chef walks in with a female nurse outfit on. He does mouth to mouth CPR on Dave.

* * *

Dakota and Anne Maria are tanning when Dawn walks up next to them.

Anne Maria: What's up, pale girl? Gonna finally get a nice tan?

Dawn: I'm here to let my bunny relax on the dock for a little while.

Anne Maria looks at her for a second, very confused, before putting her sunglasses back on.

Dawn: Come on out, Augustus!

The bunny immediately jumps out of her sweater and runs towards the cabins.

Dawn: No! Come back!

The bunny continues hopping away into the forest.

Dawn: I just don't get it...how did I lose him? Usually animals listen to me…

Anne Maria: Maybe you're not crazy anymore and you came to the realization that you can't speak to animals.

Dawn gasps.

Dawn: Not true! Come back, bunny!

She sprints off.

Anne Maria: That wasn't too harsh, was it?

Dakota: Not at all. Daddy talks to me like that all the time.

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**_ _Yo I swear, it's like everyone here has some sort of emotional baggage other than me._

* * *

Back at the infirmary, Dave is still blue and barely conscious. Chef pulls out a large needle.

Chef: This won't hurt a bit...it'll hurt a whole lot!

* * *

Dawn bumps into Scott as she is searching for her bunny. She falls backwards.

Scott: Woah, what are you in a rush for?

Dawn: My bunny! It ran away!

Scott: I think I saw it run into one of the cabins or something…

Dawn: Thank you so much!

She runs off into one of the cabins.

_**(Conf) Scott:**_ _I actually told her the truth. And the reason why is because I'd love to gain her trust. With Zoey and Mike gone, the only ones left to work with are Dawn and Cameron. Dakota and Anne Maria are too close to each other now that I can't bring them to the final 3...and Anne Maria is actually pretty good at challenges. So is Lightning. Jo and Brick are way too much competition for the final 3. But Cameron and Dawn are weak and don't have a great bond. They're the best people to go up against._

Dawn runs into the Bass Females' cabin. She bends down to look under the bed and sees the cursed tiki idol and her bunny. She gasps.

Dawn: The negative energy radiating off of that is insane! I've never seen it before!

The bunny hops into Dawn's hand.

Dawn: Zoey must have put it here to spite the people who voted her out…

She picks it up.

Dawn: What shall I do with this?

_**(Conf) Dawn:**_ _While at first I was gonna take a canoe back to Boney Island to get rid of the curse, I thought of a better idea to take down one of the most evil human beings on the island. Scott has no clue what's coming to him._

As Scott is walking to go swimming in the lake, he stops.

Scott: Aw, wait! I forgot my towel.

He turns around and walks back to the cabins when he hears Dawn ranting in the confessional. He pins his ear up against the door and hears "Scott has no clue what's coming to him." He quickly runs away before Dawn can see him.

_**(Conf) Scott:**_ _I was gonna bring her all the way to the final 3 and this is how she betrays me? Oh, poor Dawn...she really made a big mistake._

* * *

The contestants are now all lined up in front of Chris in the forest.

Chris: Good news! The third round involves three more challenges. It's the three blind challenges! It begins with the blind William Tell followed by the blind trapeze leading up to the finale: the blind tobogganing race. Like William Tell, you'll be knocking arrows off of your teammate's head with crabapples.

Samey: Uh...I don't think it works like that…

Chris: Shush. Anyways, the shooter will be blindfolded. The first person to knock the arrow off of your teammate's head with their slingshot without causing a ton of facial damage wins. Brick and Cameron, you'll be one team. Jasmine and Sky will be the second.

Dawn slowly backs out of the group and walks away. Scott looks from the side and sees. He begins to follow her.

Chris: Okay, let's rock and roll!

Jasmine and Brick are lined up with arrows on their heads. Sky and Cameron have blindfolds on and pick up their apples.

Chris: Ready...go!

Sky pulls back on her slingshot. She aims up and pulls. The apple hits her leg.

Jasmine: Gotta aim higher!

Cameron pulls back hard and shoots. The apple falls at his feet.

Brick: Just concentrate on shooting the apple as far as you can!

Cameron pulls again and strikes Brick in the head.

Brick: Ow! A bit higher!

Cameron: I wasn't aiming for the arrow.

Brick: Hm...I deserved that.

Sky is continuously missing Jasmine.

Jasmine: Listen to my voice! I'm right here!

Sky finally hits Jasmine in the stomach. Jasmine groans in pain.

Jasmine: A...little...higher…

Sky: I feel like I'm aiming into the sky!

Cameron shoots and finally hits the arrow off.

Brick: You got it!

Cameron: Yes!

Sky takes her blindfold off and sees Jasmine, who is very beat up.

Sky: Oh my gosh! Jasmine are you okay?

Jasmine: Yeah...I just...koalas...kangaroos...Australian stuff…

She then passes out.

* * *

Dawn quickly grabs the tiki idol from under the bed. She then runs into the Bass Males' cabin and puts the idol on Scott's bed.

Scott: Whatcha got there?

Dawn gasps.

Dawn: Uh...nothing!

Scott: Looks to me like you have a tiki idol. Let me see.

Dawn, obviously ashamed, pulls the idol out.

Scott: Well...looks like we know who's truly bad luck here.

Dawn: But-

Scott: See ya later, Dawn.

Scott stomps out.

* * *

Chris: The next challenge is...the blind trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond, which is full of jellyfish. Samey and Lightning will stand blindfolded on the platform until their partners, Shawn and Dakota, tell them to jump.

He throws a blindfold to Samey and Lightning.

Chris: Hopefully they'll catch you, or that is gonna be one heck of a painful swim. Hahaha.

The contestants get into their positions.

Scott arrives back with Dawn returning a little while after.

Jo: Where have you guys been?

Scott: Oh, I'll fill you in later.

Chris: Aaaand go!

Shawn swings forwards. Dakota does the same soon after.

Shawn: Jump!

Samey clings to the wooden pole next to her.

Shawn: Come on, Samey! I know what I'm doing!

Samey: Aw...fine!

Shawn: Okay. 1! 2! 3! Jump!

Samey jumps off of the platform. Shawn grabs her arms.

Sky: Yeah! Nice job!

Chris: Okay, Bass your turn!

Dakota: Okay! 1! 2! 3-

Lightning jumps.

Dakota: 4! 5- Lightning! What are you doing?

Lightning: I thought we were counting to 3!

Dakota: But more seconds means longer airtime!

Lightning hits the water and is zapped.

Lightning: AHH! It sha-burns!

* * *

Lightning walks into the infirmary. There is a jellyfish stuck to his head.

Lightning: That's the last time I trust blondie over there.

The jellyfish zaps him.

Lightning: Ouch! Hey Chef! Got anything for removing jellyfish?

Chef gives him a thumbs up.

Jasmine wakes up.

Jasmine: Ugh...where am I?

Lightning: In the infirmary...or something…

Sky walks in after Lightning.

Jasmine: Hey, Sky!

Sky: Hey, Jasmine. I'm sorry for hitting you early...like 20 times.

Jasmine: It's fine. It was a part of the game.

Sky: Is Dave in here?

Jasmine points next to her. Dave is doing much better but still can't talk or move.

Sky: Hey Dave. I was thinking and...well...you're a brave guy for eating that fish just for the team. And then I realized you're just a great guy in general. I think we should try dating...let me know when you can talk again.

Jasmine: Did we win?

Sky: There's still one more round. It's tied right now.

Jasmine: Well then let's go!

* * *

Chris: And now the final leg...the blind toboggan race. Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah...and the driver will be blindfolded.

Everyone yells and moans.

Chris: Jasmine and Sky, glad to see you're back. You two are working for the Gophers. Jo and Scott, you're going for the Bass.

Jo: Awesome! I'm definitely being the navigator.

Scott: Sure thing!

_**(Conf)**_ _**Scott:**_ _I had to be nice to her to make sure she'll vote my way tonight._

At the top of the hill, the teams prepare.

Sky: We've got this.

Jasmine: Definitely!

Sky takes the blindfold and puts it on. Jasmine and Jo look over at Chef. He's putting oil on the bottom of the toboggans.

Chef: Just lubin' them up!

The teams get onto their toboggans.

Chris: On your mark...get set...go!

He blares a horn and kicks Jo and Scott down the hill. Chef kicks Sky and Jasmine.

The two teams speed down the hill.

Jasmine: Right!

Sky leans to the right.

Jasmine: Nice!

Suddenly, Jasmine's vision gets blurry.

Jasmine: Uh...maybe I shouldn't have left the infirmary so quickly…

Sky: What?! I can't hear you! The wind is super loud!

Scott and Jo are flying down the hill.

Jo: Right!

Scott leans to the right, but slowly.

Jo: FASTER!

Scott finally moves to the right and they narrowly miss a tree.

Jo: Pay better attention!

Jasmine: Uh...right?! Left?! I don't know there's two trees in my vision!

Sky leans left and they fly off of a small ramp. They scream in terror.

Jo: I see the finish line!

Scott leans forward to go faster. Right as Scott and Jo are about to pass the finish line, Sky and Jasmine fall onto it.

Chris: And the Gophers win once again!

Samey, Sky, Jasmine, and Shawn jump up and down in celebration.

Scott rips off his blindfold and throws it.

Brick: You guys did really well. You came close.

Jo: Shut it!

Chris: Bass, I'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony.

* * *

Dawn and Cameron meet outside of the mess hall.

Cameron: Scott tonight?

Dawn: Yes. We must get him out.

Cameron: But who else would vote with us?

Dawn: The universe. It is going to align Scott to leave tonight. I just know it.

Cameron: Uh...yeah…

Inside the mess hall, Jo and Scott are sitting.

Jo: So what's this big secret you wanna tell me?

Scott: I saw Dawn...holding the tiki idol.

Jo: Seriously?

Scott: Swear on my life.

Jo: Why in the world would she keep it? Ugh...seriously, Anne Maria should go tonight but...Dawn keeping it angers me quite a bit.

Scott: It will anger everyone.

Jo: I mean...she is a weakness in challenges.

Scott: That's what I was thinking too. The only problem is I think Dakota and Anne Maria are voting you tonight.

Jo: Me? Of course...they still hate me.

Scott: I don't think Dawn having the idol is enough to anger them. Dawn and Cameron are probably voting for me. So our last bet is Lightning. I'll talk to him.

* * *

Dakota and Anne Maria are at the infirmary. They're talking to Lightning.

Anne Maria: So, what do you think? Jo's got to go tonight.

Lightning: Sure, fine by me.

Dakota: Perfect!

The two girls exit. Scott enters a few minutes later.

Scott: Hey, Lightning.

Lightning: Hey, man!

Scott: So I just found out some interesting news about Dawn. She had the cursed tiki idol.

Lightning: Zoey gave it to her?

Scott: Yup. And now she cursed us once again. You should join me in voting her out. I know Jo is another name that's been thrown out, but she's an asset to this team. She can go right before the merge, I promise.

Lightning: Hmm...I'll think about it.

* * *

Chris: Welcome back, Bass. I'll announce the people safe tonight. I'm sure you want to go to sleep, so I'll go real slow, hehe.

Anne Maria rolls her eyes.

Chris: Dakota, Lightning, Anne Maria...you're safe.

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Cameron and Brick, you're safe. Jo, Dawn, and Scott all got votes...however, in a vote of 4-2-2…

Dawn, Jo, and Scott glare at Chris.

Chris: ...the person going home tonight...is…

They each narrow their eyes even harder.

Chris: Dawn.

Jo and Scott high five and catch their marshmallows.

Dawn: It is only right for me to be eliminated in such a perverse and disgraceful game. Look at the way you defaced this island! I'm actually quite glad I'm voted out.

She turns to Cameron.

Dawn: Well, friend, this is goodbye. Good luck on your future ventures. And Scott, you'll get what's coming to you.

Scott rolls his eyes and eats his marshmallow.

Dawn stomps down to the docks and gets in. She looks into her sleeve and sees her bunny.

Dawn: Don't worry bunny. I've got you.

The boat speeds away.

Chris: Dawn is gone! The Bass are evidently not doing too well...I guess the Gophers are really stepping it up! Can they continue their winning streak? What will Dave's first words be to Sky? Will the Bass ever be successful in getting rid of Scott or Jo? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Anne Maria:**_ _I vote Jo._

_**Dakota:**_ _I vote like, Jo or whatever. _

_**Lightning: **__I vote Dawn. Girl cursed us. I can't forgive that._

_**Cameron:**_ _I vote Scott. Third time's a charm._

_**Dawn: **__Scott MUST go tonight._

_**Scott: **__Dawn, your time here is over. You can't outplay me._

_**Jo: **__Dawn. Easy._

_**Brick:**_ _Dawn, I don't know why you kept that tiki idol but you gotta go._

* * *

_That was such a fun chapter to write, wow. I do think Dawn could have had more lines this season but she's actually quite a hard character to write for me. I love her, I really do. But her boot was just necessary. At this point, we have the solid alliance of Jo/Scott/Brick. Lightning is kind of floating between two alliances, and Anne Maria and Dakota have their own thing. Cameron is pretty much the underdog here. There's three more episodes until the merge, and yes, there will be 2 returning campers. So don't think just because your favorite has left that they won't have a second shot! At this pace, we'll get to TDA and TDWT in no time, which I am SO excited about._

_Hope you enjoyed this episode! See you soon!_


	12. Basic Straining

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were given three challenges that tested their trust and their teammates. Rock climbing caused Dawn to experience a new type of anger, and Dave got the bad end of a blowfish. Courtesy of Samey. Dawn found the tiki idol that Zoey left behind and tried to pin the bad luck on Scott, but it backfired when Scott caught her in the act. Some other campers got dropped on their butts, and Sky finally accepted Dave's DESPERATE attempt to date her. Stay tuned for the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet! On Total Drama Island!

* * *

Jasmine and Sky are relating outside of their cabin. Jasmine is eating an apple.

Sky: I think Dave's leaving the infirmary today.

Jasmine: You guys can finally mingle without him not replying to you.

Sky chuckles.

Sky: I'm actually really excited.

Loud yelling and racket is suddenly heard from the Bass Females' cabin.

Dakota: Stop leaving your NASTY sweaty sweatpants all over the floor. It's disgusting!

Jo: Well maybe I would if I didn't have to smell 80 tonnes of hairspray per day! Seriously, by now my lungs are probably waterproof.

Anne Maria: Yo, don't be disrespectful!

Jo: I'll show you disrespectful!

Suddenly, the loudspeaker screeches.

Chef: LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE COCKROACHES! I want ALL campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours!

Everyone looks around confused.

Chef: THAT MEANS NOW SOLDIERS, NOW!

* * *

Chef is dressed in a military uniform. The twelve remaining campers are lined up on the dock.

Chef: You call this proper formation?! Stand up straight!

He pushes Samey's back and she straightens her back.

Chef: Arms DOWN!

Scott pushes his arms down.

Chef: Eyes forward!

Anne Maria looks at him.

Jo: Oh, this is gonna be a fun day.

She rolls her eyes sarcastically.

Chef: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?!

Jo: Uh...hehe...nothing?

Chef: AND YOU'LL CONTINUE TO SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING.

He walks back to the front of the dock.

Chef: Today's challenge will not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive. My orders are to make sure all of the babies in front of me drop out of the boot camp except one. The last one standing wins immunity for their team.

Dakota: This is boring! Where's Chris?!

Chef: Rule number 1! If you wanna talk to me, you must address me as Master Chief! Is that understood?!

Everyone: Yes, Master Chief!

Chef: You will speak when I tell you to speak, and you will eat when I tell you to eat. Is that clear?!

Everyone: Yes, Master Chief!

Chef: Rule number 2! When you wanna give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring that bell! Which brings me to rule number 3! Let's get one quitter before the end of the first day! That day will not end until someone drops out! Now get your butts down to the beach soldiers! Now! Now!

_**(Conf) Brick: **__I was built for this challenge! My training camp makes this look like daycare._

* * *

The campers and Chef are now at the beach. There are two canoes, one red and one green, on the ground.

Chef: Listen up! Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe, and you're eliminated. No one eats lunch until someone drops out, hehe. Canoes up!

Each team raises their canoe.

Lightning: I could do this all day.

Jasmine: With my eyes closed.

Three hours later, everyone is still holding up the canoe.

Samey wobbles a bit. Dakota looks at her rumbling stomach.

Dakota: This is so hard! Uuuuuuugh!

Chef: C'mon you sissies! It's only been three hours!

Dakota: My arms hurt…

Chris walks over to the beach.

Chris: Looks like they missed lunch today.

Chef: Mmmmmhm! Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit…

Dave: My arms are still a bit wobbly…

Dakota begins to sweat.

Jo: Don't even think about it, blondie.

Dakota: I can smell my own body odor! Ew...this is so embarrassing! Cameras, look away!

Chef: Is there a problem down here?!

Dakota: No.

Chef: Good!

It is now 8 hours later. It is dark out and Chef has set up a fire.

Chef: 25 of us went into the jungle that night...only 5 of us came out.

Dave: Were you even in a war?

Chef: Did I ask you to speak?! Because I don't remember asking you to speak!

Dave: Hm...he was definitely not in a war.

Dakota: Guys...I'm sorry...but I can't.

Dakota drops her arms and walks to the bell.

Dakota: I'm so tired...so hungry…

Jo: Dakota! No!

She rings the bell.

Chef: Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!

Everyone drops their canoes.

Chef: Listen here...you have nothing to be ashamed of...EXCEPT BEING A LITTLE BABY THAT LET YOUR TEAM DOWN! As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served!

Scott: Phew, thank god!

* * *

The mess hall is lit up.

Chef: Alright, maggots. Open your ears. You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins. So get to it!

Jo: Night training?!

Samey: Uuugh!

Brick shrugs.

Lightning: So where's the food? I'm starving!

Chef turns to three garbage cans.

Chef: You're looking at it, hehehe…

Brick opens the garbage can.

Brick: This is the leftover garbage from our breakfast...you're kidding…

Chef: Do I SOUND like I'm kidding?! When you're in war, you take what you can get!

Shawn, Scott, Jo, and Brick begin digging in the garbage for food.

Chris: Well, I can see you have this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?

Chef: Oh, I am up for that.

Jo spits her garbage out.

Jo: I am NOT eating this.

Anne Maria: Yeah, no way!

Scott: We don't have a choice. We have to get strong for the challenge.

Sky: This is so disgusting.

Dave: We all deserve better than this.

Sky: It's been a while since we've actually had a conversation.

Dave: I know, right? I'm glad we can finally sit down and talk-

Chef bursts into the mess hall.

Chef: Time's up! Get back down to the docks now!

Sky: I guess we'll have to wait.

* * *

The contestants are now dancing to Thriller on the docks. Each camper is mirroring Chef's movements.

Scott: This is bull! We should be done for the day.

Chef: So we got a complainer, is that what I'm hearing?!

Scott: Sir, no, sir!

Chef: Anyone else got something to say?

Everyone is silent.

Chef: That's what I thought.

* * *

After the dance, the campers and Chef go back to the mess hall.

Chef: Your next challenge for the day is to write a 300 word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated!

The clock continues to turn. Eventually, it is 3 A.M. and a buzzer sounds.

Chef picks up the essays.

Anne Maria: But I ain't done yet!

Chef: Well then it looks like you're out of the challenge! Everyone else, go to the cabins and get some rest. Our next challenge is at 0500 hours.

Jo: Nice job, Annie.

Anne Maria: Shut up!

Chef turns around and sees Jasmine sleeping.

Chef: She's out too!

Dave: God, this sucks.

Sky: It's the absolute worst.

Chef: Do you two wanna run 50 laps around the campground right now?!

Sky: Uh, no! Sorry, we're going to bed!

* * *

The remaining competitors look at Chef as he stands in front of an obstacle course.

Chef: You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute.

Cameron gulps.

Chef: Am I making myself clear?!

Everyone nods.

Jo: Cameron, you better not lose this for us.

Chef: GO MAGGOTS GO!

Everyone runs to the obstacle course. Sky is the first to hop over the wooden wall, followed by Scott and Lightning.

Lightning: Dang, that girl is strong!

Scott: And fast!

Cameron flips over the wooden wall last.

Scott: Uh, Master Chief? We've got a situation here!

Cameron stands up but slips on the mud again.

Chef: Ring the bell then, you little baby!

Cameron walks to ring the bell.

Jo: He screwed us over!

Scott: Did you really expect much from him?

Chef: GET BACK ON THE COURSE, SOLDIERS! NOW!

The campers continue to run through the course. Samey falls into the mud and everyone passes her. Jo sinks into deep mud.

Sky: Grab my hand!

Jo grabs Sky's hand and she pulls her out of the mud.

Jo: Hey, thanks.

Chef: Sky! You just helped the ENEMY!

Sky: I...I'm sorry! I thought-

Chef: You thought nothing! You must be punished! One night of solitary confinement in the boat house.

Everyone gasps.

Sky: Come on...it can't be that bad.

* * *

Sky is sitting in the boat house. There are hooks, shark teeth, and suspicious buckets full of water.

Sky: ...I hate this game.

* * *

The remaining campers are eating their food in the mess hall.

Dave: I'm really worried about Sky…

Samey: I'm sure she's fine. She's a strong girl.

Dave: I'm gonna go check on her.

Dave walks down to the boat house and knocks on the door with a bowl of porridge.

Dave: Sky? You in here?

Sky: Oh, hi Dave!

She runs up and hugs him.

Dave: I brought you some food.

Sky: Aw, thanks!

She grabs the bowl and tries to use the spoon but it's stuck in the food.

Dave: Sorry, it's all Chef would serve us.

Sky: It's all good. I am starving though.

Dave: I can't believe Chef through you in here just because you helped Jo.

Sky: Yeah, same to be honest. Like, we all know he wasn't some war veteran, so why put on the stupid act?

Dave and Sky chuckle.

Dave: Man, I could definitely go for some real food right now.

Sky: Maybe we should go get some.

Dave: What do you mean?

Sky: I'm already in trouble, and we still have to go on our first date. What if we went to the craft services tent and grabbed some food there.

Dave: You mean like stealing?

Sky: We'll be fine, Dave. We deserve it.

Dave: Well…

Sky: Come on, I know you're hungry.

Dave gets a determined smile on his face.

Dave: Let's do it!

They run to the craft services tent and duck down.

Sky puts her finger over her mouth and shushes Dave quietly. Dave nods.

They crawl into the tent and get behind the table. Chef is telling the same jungle story to Chris.

Chef: 25 of us went into the jungle that night...only 5 came back out.

Dave: If we get caught, we are gonna be screwed times a million.

Chris: I mean come on! I am nothing without my stubble!

Chef: Amen, brother!

Sky and Dave pack food into a bag.

Dave: This is so fun, Sky. Seriously, I'm having such a good time.

Sky: Same, Dave. Now come on! Let's get out of here.

* * *

In one of the cabins, everyone is together eating.

Scott: It's so good...I haven't had this type of food in ages…

Lightning: Peanut butter has a ton of protein, too!

The camera pans to Samey, Anne Maria, and Dakota.

Dakota: He is so obnoxious! Like, just shut up already. Nobody cares about the Revolutionary War or whatever war he fought in.

Anne Maria: There was no way I would have done that obstacle course. This hair is not for rolling in the mud, you know?

Samey: Yeah. If I wanted to join the army, I would've.

Sky and Dave see the last cookie on a plate.

Sky: You want it?

Dave: We can split it.

He splits it in half and gives her part of it.

Sky: Aw, thanks.

She kisses Dave on the cheek.

Dave: So are we official.

Sky: Well..yeah, I think so.

Dave: Woo!

He eats his part of the cookie.

Chef comes over the loudspeaker.

Chef: Attention remaining boot camp members, the next portion of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! And if I catch the sucker that took my desserts, your butt is MINE!

* * *

The last 8 campers are hanging from a tree branch upside down.

Chef: What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now the blood has begun rushing to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance...as the blood pools into your eyes. You may experience fainting spells.

Dave falls from the tree branch.

Sky: Dave!

Jasmine runs over. She picks Dave up.

Jasmine: Don't worry! I've got him.

Lightning: Lightning feels a little...dizzy…

Jo: STAY up, Lightning. Don't help them.

Lightning continues to pass out and falls from the tree.

Scott: Great- WOAH!

Scott slips and falls on top of Lightning.

Lightning: OW! Aw, man…

Scott: Sorry…

Brick: Well, Jo...looks like it's just us.

Jo: Seems so.

Soon, Samey falls off.

Samey: Sorry guys. I couldn't hold on any longer.

Sky: It's all good!

Shawn: We've got this in the bag, Sky.

Jo: Pff, we have a real cadet on our team. Isn't that right, Brick?

She turns over and sees Brick slumped over. He slips off the tree.

Anne Maria: Oooooh! That's gonna leave a mark.

Dakota nods in agreement.

Jo: Aw, come on!

Shawn: My legs are starting to feel a little shaky, Sky.

Sky: Just keep holding on! You've got this.

Shawn: I...I can't!

He swings off.

Shawn: Sorry, I couldn't risk falling and injuring myself.

Sky sighs.

Sky: It's fine.

Chef: So we got an athlete vs. athlete challenge going on here.

Jo: I can do this all day.

Sky: I can do this all night.

Jo: Uh...well...I could…

She begins to slur her words.

Scott: No! Jo-

She falls from the tree branch.

Chef: I deem Sky the winner of the challenge!

Sky jumps down. Her team picks her up and carries her.

Chef: Sky!

Sky turns around.

Chef: Congratulations, soldier. I know we had our rough times, but I know you will grow from this. I'd go to war with you anytime.

Sky: I'll keep that in mind!

Chef: You do that soldier! You do that!

The Gophers excitedly run to their cabin.

* * *

Jo, Scott, and Brick are in the forest.

Jo: Tonight, I choose who leaves. Got it?

Scott nods.

Jo: It's between Anne Maria and Dakota. While Anne Maria is more annoying, she's strong in challenges. Dakota is kind of just...there in most of them, but she's slightly less annoying.

Scott: Pff, not for me. She's constantly complaining.

Jo: Well it's my choice tonight. We need to think wisely.

* * *

Dakota: I just don't understand why Jo won't leave this stupid island!

Anne Maria: Same. I can't stand that chick.

Lightning: What chick?

Dakota: Hopefully that geeky guy Cameron votes our way too.

* * *

Chris: I only have 6 marshmallows on my plate. And these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be...campers...here. You've all cast your votes in the confessional. If you are voted out, you must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers and never return. Ever.

Everyone stares.

Chris: Brick...Scott...Lightning…

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Cameron. Anne Maria.

Jo and Dakota are the last two without a marshmallow.

Chris: In a vote...of 4-3…

Dakota and Jo begin to look worried as the vote was close.

Chris: ...the person leaving tonight...is…

They stare at Chris.

Chris: Dakota.

Jo catches her marshmallow.

Dakota: WHAT?! You guys voted ME out?! The star of the show? The legend? The beauty of the team?

Jo: Stop whining. Your ride is waiting for you.

Dakota: Ugh! Fine. Have it your way! I'm so outta here.

She stomps down to the dock and gets onto the boat of losers.

Jo: So who else voted Dakota off with us?

Cameron: I did.

Anne Maria: Why would you do that?!

Cameron: I wanna win challenges too! She was just as weak as me, maybe even weaker. But at least if we have a challenge where we have to use our brains, I can be an asset.

Jo: Hm...nice thinking, string bean.

Scott scoffs.

Chris: And with that, we're down to eleven! The Bass' strong lead is now nearly diminished, with only 1 more member than the Gophers. Can they turn themselves around? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Brick:**_ _Dakota, we decided to vote for you because you're weak and you just don't care about the game._

_**Anne Maria: **__Jo._

_**Jo:**_ _I vote for Dakota._

_**Dakota:**_ _I vote for Jo! She's so rude and annoying. Like all she does is complain._

_**Scott: **__I vote for Dakota. Sorry, princess...well not really._

_**Cameron:**_ _I gotta keep the team strong. Sorry Dakota._

_**Lightning: **__Jo is so done this time! Woo!_

* * *

_Eleven left! The Bass are a disaster, but I love them. The Gophers at this point are at a good spot. I think the timing of everything is perfect. We'll be seeing some Gopher members getting into some drama soon again. It won't be rainbows and unicorns forever. _

_Thanks for reading! As always, see you next time!_


	13. X-Treme Torture

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers were put through tough military training by Chef. Sky's lack of direction caused her to be sent to the boat house, however she had other plans in mind. She and Dave raided our craft services tent for snacks as their first date. In the end, the Bass lost once again and daddy's princess was sent home. With only 11 left, who will be the next to go? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

Everyone is sleeping peacefully in their beds. A roaring sound gets louder and louder as a biplane flies over the cabins. The sound wakes everyone up.

Anne Maria gets up.

Anne Maria: I am so sick of that nut job and his acts of stupidity!

Jo: For once I agree with you.

Jo puts her pillow over her head.

Chris is flying the plane and begins to land it. It slows down but does not stop in time and hits a small wooden structure. At this point, everyone is outside watching.

Chris: Everyone be ready in fifteen minutes for our...EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!

Jasmine: Can't we just sleep in for one day?

Chris: No. This week you'll participate in three challenges. The first challenge is...extreme SKYDIVING!

Dave: Great...I finally get into a relationship and now you wanna kill me.

Chris: It's simple. Contestants will plummet- I mean skydive down onto this old pullout couch.

Springs pop out. Chef jumps out of the plane onto the couch and it collapses onto him. Muffled cries are heard.

Chris: Of course, you'll be skydiving from 5,000 feet. And using these!

He throws parachutes onto the ground from the plane window.

Chris: Our lucky contestants are...Jasmine and Scott.

Scott: Wait...you expect me to actually do this?

Jasmine: We don't have a choice.

Shawn: Jasmine, you're gonna do great!

Samey: Yeah, Jas! Woo!

Jo: Ew...why are they so...cheery?

Scott: Well...let's just get this over with.

Chris: Not so fast...because the second challenge of the day is...EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! Contestants will rodeo ride the Great Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or get thrown into a giant pile of used socks from the lost and found.

The camera pans to a pile of socks. Flies are flourishing around the pile.

Anne Maria: What if the chemicals mess up my hair! Or my tan?!

Chris: I guess you'll find out Anne Maria, because you're riding for the Bass! Shawn, you'll ride for the Gophers.

Shawn: Heck yeah! I got this!

He high fives Dave.

Chris: And the final challenge is...EXTREME WATER SKIING! Someone from one team will water ski a race course collecting as many flags as they can, while someone from the opposing team will drive.

The course is built on mud.

Samey: But that's mud...can we even water ski on that?

Chris: Yeah, it's just really really hard. Check it out!

He turns and points to Chef, who is now riding a boat. The boat flies off of the course and hits a tree. Chris laughs.

Chris: Samey, you'll ski for the Screaming Gophers and...Cameron, you'll ski for the Killer Bass. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night, saves their butt from elimination, and earns themselves a mobile shower.

The camera pans to a beautiful new shower. Lustful music is heard as Chef plays the harp.

Anne Maria: Oh yeah, we are definitely winnin' this.

Jo: A shower? How about we get something that actually benefits us?!

Anne Maria: Listen here, Joey! We ARE winning that shower. We NEED it. I'm sick of stepping in mold and crust every time I get in the shower. GOT IT?

Jo: Yeah yeah yeah...don't you have a pile of socks to roll around in?

Chris: Okay, kids. Go eat some breakfast and then meet back out here for the extreme sports challenge!

Chris gets back into his plane, turns the engine on, and flies away. The exhaust chokes everyone and they start coughing.

Later, some people are in the mess hall eating. Most of the Bass have left while the Gophers all still remain.

Anne Maria is sitting alone. Cameron comes and sits with her.

Anne Maria: Yo, what do you want?

Cameron: I thought maybe we could talk.

Anne Maria: You voted out my friend. I don't want to talk to you.

Cameron: But-

Anne Maria: It's funny. You were all up in Brick's business because he voted out your friend, but you did the same ta' me. You ain't any better.

Cameron: I'm sorry, Anne Maria. I regret voting that way. I realize now that I should have voted Jo out.

Anne Maria sighs.

Anne Maria: Well...fine or whateva...I guess. Just don't cross me again.

Cameron: Anne, if we lose I fear that one of us will be leaving. And I know you don't wanna believe me, but it isn't Jo running the show. It's Scott. Mike told me a lot before he left.

Anne Maria: So what do you want me to do about that? We're outnumbered.

Cameron: We have Lightning. It's enough to tie the vote.

Anne Maria: So we can go into some stupid tiebreaker? They'll win in a landslide.

Cameron: Well then we might just have to convince Jo that Scott's the bigger threat.

Anne Maria: Are you like...serious?! No way.

Cameron: We have to be merging soon. We could try to get Brick but he's not willing to break anymore friendships like the one he has with Jo. I don't think we could say the same for her.

Anne Maria: You gotta do the dirty work though. I ain't talkin' to her.

Cameron: Fine.

At the Gophers' table, Samey is sitting with Jasmine and Shawn. Sky and Dave are on the other side of the table eating together.

Samey: They're so cute.

Jasmine: They are, I'll admit. But crikey, they better not let their relationship get in the way of our challenges.

Shawn: Yeah, they almost blew the last challenge when they raided everything.

Jasmine: Well, maybe they learned their lesson?

(Conf) Jasmine: I feel like going into the merge, I want numbers on my side. That means keeping everyone safe until then. So we cannot afford to lose any more challenges.

Sky finishes eating. Her stomach grumbles.

Sky: Ugh, that is not sitting well. I miss real food.

Dave: Yeah, raiding the tent for food was pretty great.

Sky: We have to really focus for this challenge.

Dave: Definitely.

(Conf) Dave: Sky is so dreamy...I can't believe we're actually a couple now! This is going great.

The teams are back at the campgrounds. Chris is still in his plane. There are now two couches: one for the Bass and one for the Gophers.

Chris: Now...remember, ground teams can move the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the training.

Jo: See ya, farm boy. We'll try our hardest not to let you fall to your death.

She chuckles.

Scott: Ha ha. Very funny.

Sky: Don't worry Jasmine. We know you can do this.

Jasmine: I hope so…

The plane is now flying high. There are several little islands that can be seen from the plane. The plane's engine is so loud that everyone on it must yell.

Chris: Could you guys fill these out?!

He shows Scott and Jasmine a pile of papers.

Jasmine: Didn't we already sign insurance forms before we came here?

Chris: Yeah, but these are for organ donation! I have this cool cannibal challenge I wanna pitch to the producers and this'll go a long way towards budgeting free props! Here comes the drop!

Scott and Jasmine look down.

Scott: Where exactly should we be landing?!

Jasmine: I don't know!

The Bass are pushing their sofa on the beach.

Jo: Come ON! PUSH!

Lightning: Sha-Lightning is pushing as hard as he can!

Jo: Would you stop talking in third person?!

As they push, Cameron walks around everyone else and pushes next to Jo.

Cameron: Jo, this is the best time to ask you something.

Jo: While pushing a couch to prevent someone's death?!

Cameron: Well...yes. Look, Scott is smarter than he seems. And he's not a good guy.

Jo: You think I don't know that?

Cameron: Well then why do you work with him?

Jo: I do what I need to do to win, string bean.

Cameron: Well don't be shocked when he turns on you and votes you out. I, on the other hand, would be a useful and loyal ally.

Jo: Pff, yeah right.

Cameron: Look around you, Jo! All of my friends are gone! I have no one else in the game!

Jo: Hm...true.

Cameron: This is your shot to turn on Scott before he gets the chance to turn on you, and he WILL turn on you. I think he framed Dawn with that tiki idol.

Jo: Well...I'll think about it...but if we win, we don't have to worry about it so PUSH.

Back in the plane, Jasmine and Scott are still waiting to jump.

Jasmine: I...don't know if I can do this!

Scott: Don't worry! I'm sure you'll miss the mattress!

He pushes on Jasmine's back and she falls out of the airplane.

Scott: Whoops. Hehe…

(Conf) Scott: Did I push her? Yeah...I'm sick of losing. It's time to finally win a challenge.

Jasmine falls from the sky.

Samey: Hey! I see her!

Sky: Move it a little!

Jasmine falls onto the sofa. It collapses in on her.

Sky: Jasmine!

Meanwhile, Scott is still in the plane. He sighs.

Scott: Okay, I can do this. 1...2...3…

He jumps. He tries to pull his parachute but it doesn't work.

Scott: CHRIS IS SUCH A CHEAPO! AHHHHHH!

Back on the ground, the Bass are still walking with their sofa.

Anne Maria: Do you guys hear something?

Scott falls next to the sofa.

Cameron: Uh...Scott?

Scott moans in pain.

Chris flies his plane by the beach.

Chris: The Gophers earn a point! The Bass earn nothing!

Chef walks behind the Bass wheeling Scott away in a body cast.

Anne Maria: Nice goin', Scott. Now we're down a point!

Jo and Brick are walking to the next challenge area.

Brick: What were you and Cam talking about?

Jo: Look, I trust your idiotic butt the most, so I'll tell you. He wants to vote Scott out if we lose.

Brick: But Scott is our ally…

Jo: Scott is playing a smart game. You think he wants to go to the final 3 with us? We're too threatening for him.

Brick: So we're really gonna vote him out?

Jo: Well, we have to lose first. But possibly. I still hate Anne Maria so it could be anyone.

Chris is now standing with the campers. They are next to the moose.

Chris: Okay, kiddies! It's time for the rodeo moose challenge!

Anne Maria gulps.

Shawn: This'll be awesome!

Jasmine: Don't get too cocky. But you probably have this in the bag. I mean, look who you're up against.

Anne Maria puts on extra lip gloss. She turns to Cameron.

Anne Maria: Is this classy for a moose ride?

Dave: Oh yeah, you've got this.

Shawn climbs onto the moose.

Shawn: I would love to ride one of these things in a zombie apocalypse.

The moose growls. Chef, obviously horrified, opens the gate door. The moose runs him over.

Shawn: AHHHHHHHHH!

The moose stops and Shawn goes flying into the pile of socks. He pops out of the pile with socks in his mouth.

Chris: And Shawn is out! And it stinks big time for Gophers! Anne Maria, you're up!

Anne Maria walks over to the moose.

Anne Maria: Nicey moose...heh…

She nervously gets on.

Anne Maria: Ay, this ain't so bad! Woooo!

Chef: You haven't even moved yet.

Anne Maria: Oh! Don't open the gates yet. I wanna look good for the cameras!

She takes her hairspray out and sprays it near the moose's face. Its eyes turn red.

Chef: Sweet mother of-

The moose busts the cage door down. Anne Maria's hairspray falls out of her hands.

Anne Maria: HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WAS? IT WAS A NEW CAN!

She holds on tightly and pulls the moose back by its antlers. The moose squeals and stops.

Chris: Uh...okay...so...Anne Maria earns a point for the Bass!

Anne Maria: That's what I'm talkin' about!

Jo: Wow Anne Maria, I respect you for that.

Anne Maria: Yeah, it was nothin'.

Chris pulls up in an ATV at the water ski course.

Chris: So! We have a tie...whoever wins the extreme water ski challenge wins invincibility!

Samey and Cameron walk out.

Jo: I'll definitely be driving for Samey!

Jasmine: Well then...I'll drive for Cameron!

Chris: Fine, fine.

(Conf) Jasmine: This all rides on Samey. She can do this...just breathe, Jasmine...breathe.

Chris: Up first is Cameron.

Cameron gulps and gets onto his water skis.

Jasmine: Prepare to lose!

Chris: Here's the rules...oh wait, there aren't any! Which means...this is gonna be awesome! Aaaaand GO!

Jasmine revs the boat and speeds forwards. Cameron falls face first into the mud but grabs the first flag.

Chris: Flag one caught!

Jasmine: Crap!

Jasmine speeds up but Cameron continues to catch flags.

Chris: Cameron now has 5 flags! The final flag is ahead! If Cameron can catch the flag, he automatically earns victory for the Bass!

Jasmine looks back. As she does, she swerves back and forth on accident, causing Cameron to miss the flag. The boat crosses the finish line and hits a rock. Jasmine and Cameron go flying into the air and land on the ground.

Jo: Dang it!

Chris: Well, it looks like Samey has a chance to win it for the Gophers!

Jasmine: Yes! Come on, Samey. This is it!

Samey gulps and gets onto the water ski. She looks at Jo, who looks back at her.

Jo: I play dirty.

Chris: And GO!

Jo goes the fastest speed possible right away. Samey grabs the first flag and continues to fly through the course standing.

Chris: The first flag has been taken!

Jo: No way. It's not gonna be that easy.

Jo comes to a complete stop, causing Samey to go flying over the boat and into the rock at the finish line.

Chris: OOOOOH! That's gonna leave a mark.

Jo begins driving again and passes the finish line.

Jasmine: Samey, are you okay?!

Samey: I hit my arms. They're both in a lot of pain right now…

Jasmine sees Jo.

Jasmine: You're a cheater!

Chris: Not necessarily. It is true that you have to cross the finish line, which Jo did. But we never said you couldn't stop as much as you want. She crossed it eventually.

Cameron: So we win?

Chris: Yup! The Killer Bass win!

Jasmine: Noooo!

Chris: Gophers, we'll see you tonight at the campfire ceremony.

Brick: Uh, could we get a medic for her?

Chris: Of course.

Jasmine and Shawn are sitting together at the mess hall for dinner.

Shawn: I have no clue who to vote.

Jasmine: Me neither.

Samey walks over with casts over both of her arms.

Samey: Hey guys.

Shawn: Hey, Samey.

Samey: Who are we gonna vote tonight?

Jasmine: I have no clue. It's too hard to coordinate a vote onto someone I like.

Shawn: I think I'm just gonna vote my own way tonight.

Jasmine: Same here.

Samey: Okay. Good luck to both of you.

Dave and Sky are at the dock.

Dave: You think they might vote one of us out tonight?

Sky: I don't think so. Samey's arms are busted. She's not so useful in challenges.

Dave: That's true. I guess we'll see.

Chris: Welcome to the campfire ceremony. Tonight, five will become four. You all know how this works, correct?

Everyone nods.

Chris: Great. The marshmallows tonight go to Sky, Jasmine, and Shawn.

Samey and Dave both smile looking at Chris.

Chris: Samey, Dave, both of you racked in votes tonight. But in a vote of 4-1, the person leaving tonight is...Samey.

Dave catches his marshmallow.

Samey: B-but...I thought...we were friends?

Jasmine: We are, Samey. But your arms are broken. You need to rest and heal.

Samey: But I don't wanna leave…

Dave: Samey, we'll all still be friends after this. Even if we did have to vote for each other.

Jasmine: I wish your arms weren't broken but they are. There's nothing we can do.

Samey sighs.

Samey: I guess I understand. Good luck, guys. Take down those rotten fish!

They all hug and Samey gets into the boat of losers. She sheds a tear as the boat leaves.

Chris: Awww, how sweet. But how sweet will the campers be next week when the dynamics are switched up? Will Cameron's plan work at some point? Can the Gophers ever do anything right? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

Voting Confessionals:

Sky: Samey, I think you're great but...you're kinda useless in challenges now. Sorry.

Jasmine: Goodbye Samey. I'll miss you.

Shawn: Samey, you're a rad chick. But you gotta go.

Samey: Dave, I'm sorry. But Jasmine, Shawn, and I can't risk you losing because of your love for Sky.

Dave: Sorry, but I vote for Samey.

This episode was a great setup for the next episode, and then the merge. Some new alliances, new plans, and new interactions.

Samey's elimination was hard because I love her. And I don't know if people will be mad that she broke both of her arms, but this won't be the last of Samey for sure.

See you next time!


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, Cameron realized he was on the bottom of the totem pole and rallied the votes to get Scott out in case the Bass lost. Jasmine worried that Sky and Dave's love fest would get in the way of challenges. Scott knocked Jasmine off the airplane, but she was fortunate enough to land on a sofa bed. Scott, not so much...I guess karma will do that to you. Anne Maria showed everyone how to tame an angry wild moose. Samey broke both of her arms in the final challenge, resulting in a loss for the Gophers. They all came together to vote her out later that night...poor soul, broken arms AND stuck at Playa Des Losers with Amy. Yikes. And now, let's see what's in store for our campers this week on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The sun has just risen. The sky is orange and birds are doing their...usual thing.

The campers are slowly pouring into the mess hall. Chris and Chef are waiting for them.

Lightning: Hey! Where's the breakfast?!

Lightning looks at the empty counter.

Chris: Oh, there'll be plenty of food later on.

Chris and Chef chuckle. The last person walks into the door and sits down with their team.

Chris: Congratulations to the remaining ten campers for reaching the halfway mark in the competition! You'll all be on the jury in the final episode.

Shawn: Heck yeah!

Chris: The two teams will become one next week...but first, all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself: a battle of the sexes.

Anne Maria: Ayo, wait! We only got four and they have six!

Chris: Eh, don't care.

Anne Maria rolls her eyes.

Chris: After everyone is settled in, I'll announce the challenge. And then...you'll have a...uh...bite to eat!

Chris and Chef chuckle again. Everyone looks confused.

Chris: And the good news? No one will be leaving this week.

Everyone cheers.

Chris: It's all for reward, and it's a GOOD one. Okay, time to relocate! Let's move!

Chris and Chef chuckle once again.

* * *

Outside of the mess hall, Sky and Jasmine are walking together.

Sky: Listen, the Bass don't seem to get along...especially Jo and Anne Maria.

Jasmine: I agree.

Sky: I've got your back if you've got mine in case one of them tries to come for us.

Jasmine: Of course, mate! You're my friend. However, we should try to make them put their differences aside for the team. I wanna win this reward.

Sky: I know. We really deserve it.

Jasmine: More than anything.

* * *

Dave walks out of the males' side of the Gopher cabin and walks to the females side.

Sky: Hey, Dave!

Dave: Hey, Sky. Looks like we'll be against each other now.

Sky: And I'm ready to take you down! Haha…

Dave: Yeah...heh…

Sky: Don't worry, Dave. I'm joking. This is a game. Nothing different than a board game or something. Let's not let it ruin our relationship, okay?

Dave: Of course. I get that. Talk to you later.

_**(Conf) Sky:** I really do worry that Dave is gonna think I have something against him when we compete. I don't. I still want that money. That's what I came here for!_

Jasmine and Sky are sitting on their bed when they hear two arguing voices get louder.

Anne Maria: Nuh uh, I ain't sleepin' under you so I can smell your nasty man farts.

Jo: Well I don't want fake tanner DRIPPING on me while I sleep.

Anne Maria: You're pale! You could use a tan anyways!

At this point, they're in the doorway. They both turn awkwardly and look at Sky and Jasmine.

Jo: Uh, hey ladies.

Jasmine: Well if it isn't the cheater.

Jo: Sorry about your friend. I didn't mean to break her arms, you have to know that.

Jasmine: Well, you still played dirty.

Jo: You have to sometimes.

Jasmine: Fine. The past is the past, right?

Anne Maria scoffs.

Anne Maria: Some may say so…

Jo: Anyways, yes. Look, I know we all don't get along. I don't know about you, but I wanna win this next challenge. It's crucial. And beating Brick will feel great.

Anne Maria: Here she goes about Brick. Brick this, Brick that.

Jo: If you would shut it for 5 seconds, you would know why. He always challenges me. At this point it's unspoken. Whenever we can, we compete to see who is stronger, faster, or smarter.

Sky: Uh, like a friendly rivalry?

Jo: You could say that...we're not really friends though. No one is.

Sky: Jasmine and I are.

Jo: And what happens when you have to vote each other out?

Jasmine: Well, we both know it's just a game.

Jo: Yeah, we'll see if you think that after you're eliminated.

Sky: Well let's get set up and head down to the mess hall asap. We gotta be more than ready for this next challenge, especially at a disadvantage.

* * *

The guys are all in their cabin setting their stuff up.

Dave: Wow, your cabin is a bit cleaner than ours was.

Scott: Yeah, it's pretty tight in here.

Shawn: We can lock the doors in here, right? Our lock was broken, which is very worrying. Wouldn't want a zombie to bust in here while we sleep and eat us alive.

Everyone goes silent.

Lightning: Sha-what?!

Brick: Uh, yeah, our lock works.

Dave: You get used to the zombie stuff...okay, maybe not, but it becomes more tolerable.

Cameron raises his eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

Back in the girls' cabin, everyone is unpacking. Anne Maria takes up several drawers for her clothes in the dresser.

Jo: Hey! You can't use that many. Where am I gonna put my clothes?

Anne Maria: Just put them in your suitcase under the bed or somethin'. It's just gray sweatpants.

Jo: I don't want to, I have the right to put them in the dresser like everyone else.

Anne Maria: No one wants your sweaty underwear touching their clothes!

Jo: You ALWAYS do this!

Anne Maria: FINE. YOU WANT THE DRESSER, THEN TAKE IT!

Anne Maria rips all of her clothes out and throws them at Jo. A belt hits Jo in the face.

Jo: So that's how it's gonna be?!

Sky: Uh, ladies-

Jo throws a pair of shoes at Anne Maria. She ducks.

Anne Maria: Ha! Missed me!

As soon as she says that, a dumbbell hits Anne Maria in the face.

Jasmine: GIRLS!

They both stop and look at Jasmine.

Jasmine: We HAVE to get along. We're a TEAM now. You can hate each other, but do it in private and not to each others' faces. We're already down 2 people compared to the guys. And you know how guys are. They're ego maniacs. We can't let them have this.

Jo sighs.

Jo: Look, if she can stop being an annoying little brat then I can ignore her.

Anne Maria: Fine. Take the bottom drawer though. I want the top.

Jo: Aw, come on-

She turns to see Jasmine and Sky crossing their arms. Jo stops.

Jo: Fine.

_**(Conf) Jo:** After the Samey incident, I need to get Jasmine and Sky onto my side. So I'll try to do what they want. Note the word TRY. I don't even know if it's possible to ignore Anne Maria._

_**(Conf) Sky:** It's like complete chaos in there. They're both so mad at each other for some reason...it's insane._

* * *

At the mess hall, the girls are grouped and the boys are grouped.

Chris: It's time for today's challenge!

Lightning: Wait! We still didn't get to eat today. What's up with that?! Lightning needs his protein!

Chef and Chris chuckle once again.

Scott: Will you stop doing that?!

Chris: Let's just tell them...today's challenge is...the brunch of disgustingness! You'll be getting a nine course meal. Each member of each team must finish their dish to earn a point.

Anne Maria: Looks like having less members is beneficial after all!

Chris: You won't know if the next dish is grosser than the last, not as gross, or just as gross. Just that it'll likely be...gross.

Chef: Tell them what they'll get if they win, Chris!

Chris: The winning team will win a stay at a local five star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet food, and be treated for anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here...at Camp Wawanakwa...with Chef.

Chef waves with an evil smile on his face. Everyone gasps.

Anne Maria: Oh yeah, we definitely gotta win this. I need a pedicure so bad.

_**(Conf) Sky:** A few days away from camp would be soooo nice. I wish Dave could come if we win…_

Everyone sits down at their table. The boys at one, the girls at another.

Scott: Heh, you ladies are going down.

Jo: Yeah, down to the docks to board a boat that'll take us away to a five star resort.

Shawn: Only in your wildest dreams!

Chris: Let's begin the challenge! First…

Everyone takes the top off of the plates in front of them.

Chris: Our appetizer!

Dave: Meatballs?

Cameron: I love my mom's meatballs!

Chris: Well, technically they are Dave. But these are kinda special.

Chef: It's beef testicles!

The scene quickly changes to a farm and shows a cow crying. It switches back.

Everyone looks down at their plates.

Sky: Well...uh…

Dave: This hits a little too close to home for us guys.

Scott: Wayyyy too close to home.

Chris: It's the hardest thing a man can do.

Jo pops an entire one in her mouth. The guys all gasp. The rest of the females follow her lead.

Jo: What's the matter? Big boys can't eat a little meatball?

Brick: Come on, guys. We've got this. We're men! We're stronger!

Anne Maria stops eating and holds her stomach.

Jo: Why'd you stop eating?

Anne Maria: In case you couldn't tell, I feel a little sick.

Jo: Well you can get treated for that at our FIVE STAR RESORT. NOW GET EATING!

The girls finish their plates first.

Shawn: I'm not doing it. Sorry, no way.

Chris: Well, looks like the guys lost this round. The first point goes to the female campers!

Brick facepalms.

Scott: Look at you, Mr. Judgy.

Brick: It's meat. It's not OUR meatballs.

Cameron: It was too painful, Brick. Maybe next they'll do something for the girls…

Lightning: Like a chicken breast!

Everyone stares.

Lightning: What?

Chris blows a whistle and everyone looks at him.

Chris: Pay attention to the challenge! The score is 1 for the girls, 0 for the guys. And now the next meal for...the brunch of disgustingness...you guys like pizza?

Anne Maria: My dad always took me out on Fridays to get pizza when I was younger. I love it!

Jo: Why the story?

Sky: Shush!

She turns to Chris.

Sky: We can eat ANYTHING on it!

Chris: Anything? Even live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?

Anne Maria: Yo, I hate anchovies.

Lightning: What about the jellyfish...won't it like bite us or something?

Scott: Jellyfish sting you, genius.

Chris: Just eat carefully.

Chef drops a plate down at everyone's seat.

Jasmine: No way. I can't eat that.

Jo: Yes you can. I'm not gonna miss out a fun weekend because you can't stomach some pizza.

Jasmine: Yeah, and who's gonna make me eat it?!

Jo: You think I won't?!

(Conf) Jo: Heh...maybe not my best moment, but I WANTED that reward.

Sky: Girls, just try to eat as much as you can. You can do this, Jasmine.

Anne Maria takes a bite. All of the females look at her in disgust.

Anne Maria: ...yum...delicious…

She once again holds her stomach as it grumbles.

Anne Maria: You're next, Jasmine.

Jasmine frowns.

Sky: Let's chant her on. Go, Jasmine! Go, Jasmine!

Jo: Whatever. Go, Jasmine…

Jasmine takes a bite and swallows.

Anne Maria: Aw, yeah! That's what I call teamwork!

All 4 girls high five.

On the males side, everyone is slowly eating the pizza.

Lightning: Is jellyfish a good source of protein?

Chef shrugs.

Lightning: Hm…

He takes a bite.

Lightning chews and swallows. Scott and Brick follow. Cameron takes a bite and chews.

Cameron: Mmmm...tasty...heh…

Moments after saying that, Cameron vomits onto Lightning's head.

Cameron: I can't, I'm sorry!

Chris: The winners of this round...are the girls!

Scott: Crap. Down two points thanks to the pipsqueak over there.

Cameron gulps.

_**(Conf) Chef:** I was excited about the next dish...made it from scratch...heh…(scratches himself)_

Chris: Alright, who's ready for the third course?

The plates are revealed. Worms are seen moving with green liquid on top of them.

Chris: Well, actually earthworms covered in snail slime sauce and hairballs.

Anne Maria: You have got to be kidding me!

The guys all put blindfolds on and begin eating. Cameron slowly eats but is able to hold it down. Anne Maria chokes on a worm and falls over.

Chris: And the winners of this round...are the guys!

Sky: Come on, you guys. Let's show them some girl power!

Jo: Exactly! I've been saying that all along.

Anne Maria: Oh, shut it.

Chris: Alright everyone. It's time for course number four. No nine course meal would be complete without soup. Today's special is french bunion soup with hangnail crackers.

Jo: I literally see my own toenail in this…

Scott: I have an idea…

He hangs his head back and pours the soup down while closing his nose with a clothespin. He finishes the last drop.

Scott: Didn't even taste it, heh.

The rest of the guys follow.

Chris: The point goes to the guys!

Jo: Great, now we're tied!

Chris: Only five more courses left! Bon appetit!

A montage is shown of the campers eating nasty stuff. The girls win a point for eating Chef's chewed gum ball. The guys win a point for drinking skunk spray. The girls score for a flip flop with frosting while the guys score for garbage soup.

Chris: Wow, it's still tied up. We're down to the last course in the challenge! Iiiit's delicious...dolphin wieners!

Jasmine gasps.

Jasmine: Dolphins are our friends! I see them in Australia all the time!

Jo: Well I'm sure they'll understand. There's $100,000 and a spa weekend on the line.

Sky: I don't think I can eat it either…

Jo: What?! Come on, girls. This is all gonna be worth it!

Jasmine takes a bite but Sky refuses.

Jo: EAT IT!

Sky: NO! I'm not touching that thing. It's repulsive. You can't make me.

Brick: I'd prefer not to eat dolphin either.

_**(Conf) Chef:** I slave over a hot stove cookin' dolphin and NO appreciation._

Sky and Brick both refuse to eat it.

Chris: Okay, enough. We'll solve this by having an eat off. Each team can choose a member to represent them.

Jasmine: Since Jo's such a star in eating nasty food, I say we pick her.

Anne Maria: Ay, I like the way you think.

Sky: I second that.

Jo: Fine, you wanna gang up on me? I'll do it.

Jo stands up.

Scott: Don't worry, boys. I'll take care of this.

Jo and Scott stand next to each other. Scott winks at Jo and she growls.

Chris: Whoever can drink the most shot glasses of fresh delicious blended cockroach will be our winner. This nutritious blend of eight different types of cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle.

Chef pours the roaches in and blends them up. He pours the mixture into shot glasses.

Chris: On your mark…

Jo and Scott look worriedly at each other.

Chris: Get set…go!

They both begin chugging the warm roach shots. Jo gags but continues. They each stay steady with each other. Jo finally stops for a second while Scott keeps going, and he drinks one more shot glass than she does.

Chris: Scott wins for the guys!

Scott passes out.

The guys cheer.

Anne Maria: Nice job, Jo! So much for girl power.

Jo: I really think...something's wrong…

She then vomits onto the tray and again onto the floor. An alive roach is seen on the floor. Following this, everyone begins vomiting. Chef is seen angry that he has to clean up, but gags with Chris.

* * *

Chris: The guys are the big winners today, and the girls go their separate ways. Jo vs. the rest.

Chris narrates as the guys are shown boarding the yacht and Anne Maria, Jasmine, and Sky are seen locking Jo out of the cabin.

Jo: Let me in!

Chris: What shocking surprises are in store for our campers next week as they head for the big merge? Tune in on Total Drama Island!

The yacht full of the guys is seen floating away.

* * *

_And there we have it! This episode definitely mirrored the canon one a bit, but oh well. I'm super happy with how it came out. Who do you guys predict will return come the merge? Who will be the first merger to go? What new dynamics will form? Who do you guys think will win? Let me know!_


	15. No Pain, No Game

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the Bass and Gopher teams were disbanded into a battle of the sexes challenge that put their taste buds to the test. With insect pizza, testicles, and roach juice on the menu, this the single biggest wretch fest this host has ever seen. Scott was able to beat Jo in the tiebreaker, leading the boys to win the reward after getting along while the girls were left in the dust after spending the entire day bickering and arguing. Will Jo and Anne Maria ever get along? Can Sky and Dave's relationship survive with them against each other? Can Lightning stop complaining about protein? For the answers to these questions, stay tuned to the most exciting episode yet...on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Anne Maria is sunbathing on a chair on the beach. Jasmine and Sky are playing volleyball. Jo is doing jumping jacks. The tension is so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

Sky hits the ball too hard over the next and it hits Jo in the head.

Jo: Watch where you throw that thing, you-

A loud horn blocks out Jo's voice. They all turn to see the boys dancing and having a great time on the boat.

Dave: Not gonna lie, that was one of the best weekends of my life.

Cameron: Screw "one of." That was THE BEST weekend of my life.

Scott: Woohoo! My skin is smoother than a baby's bum!

Lightning: And the 5 course meals...it was like a dream come true.

Anne Maria gets up.

Anne Maria: Yeah yeah, we get it. You had the time of your lives.

Scott: Sounds like the ladies are jealous. They can barely get along, while us guys are tighter than family. Guys rule!

The guys cheer. Chris' voice blares over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Listen up, campers. As of now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves.

Jo: Finally. I can rely on myself and myself only. No more idiots to control.

She points back to Anne Maria.

Jo: Bring it on, Chris!

Chris: Theeeeen, take a look at this!

Another boat's horn can be heard coming towards the dock. Everyone gasps.

Jasmine: What is SHE doing here?!

Sky: That's impossible!

Dave: You've gotta be kidding me…

Chris: Back by popular audience demand...it's…Sugar!

Sugar: Yeeeeeehawww!

The boat comes to a stop and she jumps off.

Sugar: That's right. I'm back. And I ain't got no plans to leave anytime soon!

She walks towards the campers.

Sugar: I'm also gonna make sure every single Gopher here gets the karma they deserve for votin' me out and such! Especially you, outback girl!

Jasmine crosses her arms.

Jasmine: Bring it. You don't scare me.

Anne Maria: Ay, wait a sec! You said nobody's allowed back…

Chris: I did?

Anne Maria: "And once you leave…"

A flashback to Chris is shown.

Chris: And once you leave on the boat of losers you can never, never ever ever, EVER come back.

The flashback ends.

Chris: Oh yeah...that...yeah...I lied.

Anne Maria: Yo, that ain't fair! They got voted out fair and square!

Sky: Anne Maria, you're reasoning with a loudspeaker. That just doesn't look good.

Sugar: Hm...I'm hungry.

She looks down into the water and reaches to grab a fish.

Sugar: Get over here you little stinkers!

Jo: She was a fan favorite?

Chris: Not reeeeally...but we like her. Also returning to camp...iiiiit's Amy!

Everyone: OH NO!

Yet another boat pulls up to the dock. Amy steps off.

Amy: So you thought you could just get rid of me that easily? Big mistake.

Sugar: HEY, QUIT STEALIN' MY SPOTLIGHT!

Sugar pushes Amy into the water and then takes a giant bite out of her fish. Amy resurfaces.

Amy: You're gonna pay for that you big fat tub of lard!

Amy climbs out of the water.

Amy: Before you guys try to cross me, I've been living lavishly at Playa Des Losers. My sister's broken arms made her no fun but trust me, I got the inside scoop on a few people here. Some of you aren't very nice people, are you? Some of you can't judge me for the way I act.

She looks at Scott, and then to Sky.

Amy: Watch your backs AND your mouths.

Jasmine: Great. So Chris brought back my two biggest enemies.

Chris: Alrighty, campers. Report to the amphitheater where you'll learn about this week's challenge.

Sugar: Woo! I've got this in the bag! This'll be easier than crackin' a walnut at the end of July!

Jo: No one knows what that even means…

The boats speed away. Lightning looks back and sighs.

* * *

In the girls cabin, the four girls are sitting when Amy and Sugar enter.

Amy: I want a top bunk. You guys don't actually think I wanna sleep UNDER someone, do you?

Jo: There's one more top bunk.

Sugar: Guess that means I'm bottom! Fine by me. Easier to get to the hair of my enemies.

She chuckles and looks at Jasmine.

Jasmine: Sugar, you don't have to be this vile. We only voted you out because you threw the challenge and got Ella eliminated.

Sugar: That was the best decision of my entire life! However, it was your worst mistake.

She growls at Jasmine.

Anne Maria: HEY. She may have voted you out but there can only be one winner.

Sugar: You got that right, helmet hair.

Anne Maria: Oh, so that's how it's gonna be when you're walkin' around here with those jeans that are obviously 4 sizes too small!

Sugar and Anne Maria go face to face.

Sky: Woah, time out guys!

She jumps in between them.

Jo: Let 'em fight. For once it's with someone other than me.

Sugar: Whatever! I ain't plannin' on losin' this next challenge nor the game.

She stomps out.

Jasmine: Hey, Anne Maria. Thanks for what you did back there.

Anne Maria: Eh, it was nothin'. Someone had to put her in her place. Especially after dissing my hair.

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**__ I didn't come here for friends...I came to win. But I'm actually glad that along the way I met some cool people._

* * *

The contestants are sitting in mismatched chairs with boxes as their tables in the amphitheater.

Chris: Welcome to your next challenge! The time honored game of torture. Say uncle! You're all about to be put through a test of endurance so insane that some of them sent our interns to the emergency room. If you back down from the challenge or don't last ten seconds, you'll be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer! Yours to take home at the end of the summer.

The trailer sparkles.

Brick: What kinds of torture?

Chris: Why don't you ask my assistant?

Chris turns to Chef, who is wearing a hockey mask.

Chris: Okay, let's do this! Lightning, you're first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture.

The wheel spins. Lightning looks at the wheel, anxiously waiting for it to stop.

Chris: Lightning, you got turtle puck shots! Our lovely interns spent weeks searching for the hungriest, crustiest, angriest, snappiest snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will hit the turtles at you with his hockey stick.

The turtles are seen growling and snapping in front of Chef on the floor.

Lightning walks over to the goalie net.

Chris: If I were you dude, I'd protect my coconuts...this could get ugly. If you can stay in for 10 seconds, you'll go on to the next round.

The buzzer starts and a turtle goes flying at Lightning. He ducks.

Lightning: Chris, man! This is a piece of-

A turtle hits Lightning in the head. Another on each arm and one on his crotch area. The buzzer sounds off. Lightning falls to the ground.

Chris: Aaaand Lightning stays in the game!

Lightning: Sha-awesome…

He then passes out.

Dave: Sheesh, that looks pretty painful.

Sky: Yeah...looks like it hurt a lot.

Dave: I would never let that happen to you.

Sky: Aw, that's so sweet. But if it was for a challenge, I'd want you to let me get hurt if it meant staying in.

Dave: You wanna win that bad, huh?

Sky: Absolutely.

Amy crosses her arms and glares at Sky. Sky turns and looks at Amy.

Sky: What's up with you?

Amy: Oh, nothing. I think the real question is what's up with YOU?

Sky: Uh...I'm gonna turn around now.

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ The dirt I have on some of these people is gonna be so beneficial to my eventual win. Just you wait and see._

Chris: Next up...Anne Maria!

She looks at the wheel with a worried look on her face. The wheel spins and lands on hot marshmallow wax.

Chris: We're gonna wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for a full ten seconds, you can go on to the next round.

Anne Maria: Eh, it don't sound too bad. I've had worse.

She gets on the chair.

Anne Maria: Try not to wax off my tan, Chefy.

Chef throws the marshmallow wax on her. She screams under it in agony. Everyone can barely watch, however Sugar seems to be enjoying it.

Chef finally rips it off after ten seconds.

Anne Maria: OW! That hurt!

She walks back to her seat.

Anne Maria: But my skin is so smooth...aww yeah, I look fresh as a daisy!

Amy: Maybe a daisy that wilted and died.

Chris: Well done, Anne Maria. You get to choose who goes next.

Anne Maria: Oh, easy. Sugar. And uh, if you can, pop her in a barrel with leeches.

Sugar: You little-

Chris: Come on, Sugar. It's your turn.

Sugar points at Anne Maria.

Sugar: We ain't done here!

She gets up and walks to the barrel.

Anne Maria: Yeah, you walk over there.

Chris: Oh, and if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead. Which means you lose your chance to win the trailer!

Sugar hops into the barrel. She smiles and closes her eyes, but begins to feel uncomfortable. She starts shaking a little and eventually jumps out.

Sugar: Them little things were suckin' on my blood!

Chris: That's what leeches do...anyways, you lasted nine seconds. Not enough to stay in. Sorry! You're out. You can return to your new seat.

Sugar: UGH!

Jasmine chuckles.

Jasmine: Nice one, Anne!

Sugar: Stop laughin'!

Sugar's seat is replaced with a pillory. She sticks her arms and head into it and frowns.

Chris: Scott, you're next.

The wheel lands on wooden shorts. Scott walks over and puts them on.

Scott: Wooden shorts? Pff, big deal.

Chef brings out a woodpecker and Scott screams.

A montage is shown of the contestants. Sky gets hair ripped out of her nose, Jasmine gets squeezed by a boa constrictor, and Amy is covered in bees.

Chris spins the wheel.

Chris: Our next challenge will be...spending ten seconds in a crate with Sasquatchanakwa. Tough one! Amy, you get to choose the next victim.

Amy: Ha! Perfect. I choose Jasmine.

Jasmine gulps.

_**(Conf) Dave:**__ All I could think was...man, poor Jasmine._

_**(Conf) Sugar:**__ Ain't no way Jasmine was gonna survive that, hehehe!_

Jasmine walks to the giant crate. Sasquatchanakwa is extremely agitated. Jasmine takes a deep breath and walks in. Loud roaring and yelling is heard. The crate shakes insanely, and before ten seconds are up, Jasmine falls out of the crate and crawls away. She has scratches and scrapes all over her.

Sky: Jasmine, are you okay?!

Jasmine: No…

She closes her eyes.

Chris: Well, since Jasmine didn't last long enough, she's out of the challenge.

Sugar cheers.

Chris: Now let's see who shows just as much courage as Jasmine and cries uncle.

Dave is seen running on a mini rock course with skunks under him. One sprays him and he falls.

Chris: Love the skunk jump!

Sky is seen listening to music. She throws the headphones off of her head.

Chris: And the new age music torture!

Chef is seen holding Anne Maria's hair. He pulls out a chainsaw.

Chris: And a little visit to the Wawanakwa Hair Salon.

Anne Maria runs away.

Chris: Oh, and who can forget the old ice cream brain freeze?

Cameron is seen eating ice cream. He stops and falls over.

Chef walks over to a fish tank and picks up two eels with gloves. He brings them over to Brick.

Brick: Shock treatment? Oh god…

Chris: And clear!

Chef shocks Brick and he yells in pain. He runs away.

Chris: You're out!

Jo: Ha! I knew he wouldn't last.

Chris: And next up is Scott.

Scott: Again?!

Chris: Scott, you'll be taking a swim with...a shark!

Chef wheels over a giant pool and adds a ladder. The shark inside smirks at Scott.

Scott: No, please, anything but that!

Chris: It's the shark or the pillory. Your choice.

Scott: I can't do it. Not with a shark.

He walks back to the pillory.

Chris: They're dropping like flies. Scott is out. That leaves us with Jo, Amy, Lightning, and Shawn. Shawn, you're up next.

Shawn jumps down.

Chris spins the wheel.

Chris: Shawn, your challenge is to avoid stepping on a nail.

Chef brings a giant wooden board full of nails to Shawn and drops it on the floor.

Shawn: Uh...there's so many. Where am I supposed to step?

Chris: That's for you to find out.

The buzzer sounds.

Shawn starts stepping around the wooden board. He slightly trips on a nail and family. The nails stab him.

Chris: OOOOOH! That's gonna hurt.

Shawn: OW!

Chris: Shawn, sadly you didn't last the full ten seconds. You're out. Up next, we have Lightning.

Lightning: I sha-got this in the bag.

Chris spins the wheel. It lands on the shark once again.

Chris: Looks like you'll be taking Scott's challenge.

Lightning: Yeah, I'd like to see that shark try to eat me.

He walks over to the pool and jumps in. The shark once again grins. Lightning begins to feel uncomfortable. The shark swims over to Lightning and Lightning gets out.

Chris: Aw, Lightning! You were in for eight seconds! Two more and you would still be in the game.

Lightning: Dang it.

Chris: And that leaves us with Amy vs. Jo.

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ That trailer is MINE. I'm gonna win this challenge._

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ Immunity is crucial for me. If I can win this, at least I get to stay a bit longer._

Chris: You girls will do a tiebreaker.

Chris spins the wheel.

Chris: Your final challenge is...the grizzly bear log roll.

Jo: The WHAT?

Everyone walks over to the dock where the grizzly bear is standing on a log in the water.

Chris: I'm sure you guys remember Dawn's friend, Falco from the talent challenge.

Jo: Don't remind me.

Chris: He performs with the circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the last twelve years. To win, you must last ten seconds on the log to avoid certain death in the piranha infested waters.

Amy and Jo look at each other.

Chris: One of you could back out now.

Jo: Amy, you first.

Amy looks at the bear.

Amy: No way. I'm not scared of a glorified beagle.

Amy gets onto the log first. She begins running on it. The bear makes her lose her balance but she regains it. She continues running and the horn buzzes. Amy stops and the bear falls into the water. The piranhas cause Falco to lose all of his fur.

Chris: And Amy wins which means Jo is out!

Jo: WHAT?! How is that fair?!

Chris: It's just how I work. Amy wins immunity and a trailer all to herself.

Amy: Oh my gosh, I'm gonna cry!

Jasmine: Save the theatrics.

Chris: One of the other eleven of you will be leaving. Tonight. Head to the confessional booth and vote out a camper other than Amy.

* * *

Chris: Okay, so first up we ran out of marshmallows.

Lightning: Aww…

Chris: I reviewed the confessionals and I have to say...there's a lot of hate in this group which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy, in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry I'm gonna go LIVE with your confessionals.

Everyone gasps.

A small tv hangs down.

_**Jo: **__I think it's safe to say that not one person wants Sugar here._

_**Anne Maria:**__ Suga's on my last nerve. Be gone!_

_**Jasmine:**__ Please be Sugar, please be Sugar…_

_**Sky:**__ I wish I could vote Amy out, but I'll go with Sugar._

_**Dave:**__ Gotta go with Sugar. She's nuts. I can't stand her._

_**Shawn:**__ Sugar. Voted her out once and I'm doing it again._

_**Lightning:**__ Sugar. However, I think we should call her Salt because that girl is saaaaalty._

_**Brick:**__ Sugar is nuts. And annoying. So she has to go._

_**Scott:**__ Sugar is insane. I cannot work with that girl._

_**Cameron: **__I vote Sugar. She scares me._

_**Amy:**__ While I thought Sugar and I could form a returnees alliance, she blew it. No one likes her, so I'm voting her out._

_**Sugar:**__ Jasmine, you are done!_

The confessionals end.

Chris: A lot of dirt revealed there, but in the end, it was still 10 votes against Sugar.

Sugar: Say what now?! I'm voted out again?! Dang it!

She gets up and stomps in front of everyone.

Sugar: Y'ALL BETTER WATCH YOUR DANG BACKS. I AIN'T DONE YET. I'LL GET MY REVENGE!

Chef carries Sugar onto a boat. The boat leaves as she sobs.

Amy: Well, I know you guys hate me and all, but I so need a fun night. Party at my new trailer!

Everyone cheers and they walk to her trailer.

* * *

The camera cuts to a cave. Falco tries on Sugar's clothes due to being naked from the piranhas.

Falco: Yee haw!

* * *

_And there we have it. The first merge episode is done. Sugar's return was mainly because I love writing her and she brings drama, however again, she's a villain and we have too many. She doesn't fit the plotlines at all. I don't know how many fans she has, but if you are a fan, this is not the last of Sugar._

_We now have 11 left. The next episode is gonna be a crazy one to write. See ya next time!_


	16. Search & Do Not Destroy

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the teams were dissolved, leaving each and every camper to look out for themselves. And just to add a little more drama to the mix, Amy and Sugar returned for more fun! The campers were made to suffer all manners of abuse in the No Pain, No Game challenge. Sugar's vendetta against Jasmine was very evident. Amy threatened some other players with information she received outside of the game. Amy won immunity after beating Falco in a log rolling competition. Sugar's return didn't last long and she was sent packing once again. Now that the campers are forced to fend for themselves, who will be selfless? Who will be selfish? And WHO...will eat shellfish? Stay tuned for the most exciting episode yet on Total Drama Island!

* * *

A little squirrel with underwear and bags under its eyes walks out of its home in a tree with a mug of coffee. Above it, a robin flies towards Amy's trailer. It smashes into the window of the door and Amy opens it seconds after.

Amy: What a great night. Sleeping in there is ten times better than those rickety cabins.

The scene flashes to the docks, where Sky and Dave are sitting at a tree while Jasmine and Shawn are splashing in the water.

Dave: I wonder if those two like each other the way we do.

Sky: Don't you think it would have come out by now?

Dave: Eh, I don't know to be honest.

Sky: I don't see it. Shawn doesn't even seem capable of a relationship with anything but an underground bunker.

* * *

Most of the campers are enjoying the sunny weather when they hear a loud banging sound. Amy is sitting in front of her trailer when a cannonball completely wrecks her trailer.

The scene switches to Chris, who is wearing a pirate costume.

Chris: Arr, me mateys! Meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes and I'll tell you about today's challenge!

* * *

Everyone sits down in the audience section of the amphitheater. Amy arrives with her bags which are smoking.

Amy: Chris, you owe me for everything you BURNED!

Chris: Yeah, sure.

He chuckles with Chef. Amy pouts and sits down.

Chris: Well my little scallywags, have we got an adventure in store for ye!

Next to Chris is a giant sheet covering a large object.

Lightning: Yo Chris! What's covering the sheet, man?

Chris: All in good time, laddy! Who here has a hankering' for a good old fashioned treasure hunt!?

The campers stay silent.

Chris: Now this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys. What yer lookin' for isn't hidden...and it isn't treasure!

Scott: The pirate costume says otherwise.

Chris: Arrr, shiver me timbers. Good eye, me boy! Yer lookin' for keys to a treasure chest!

Chef pulls the sheet off to reveal three treasure chests stacked up in a triangular formation.

Chris: Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you land lovers. And one of these chests will even give you...invincibility! Haha arrr! Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket!

Chef walks over to Chris with a bucket.

Chris: Or you'll have to walk the plank.

Everyone gets up and picks a clue.

Chris: These clues will tell ye where ye keys are stowed.

Cameron looks at his clue, which shows a bear.

Chris: I was hoping you'd get that one dude.

He walks to Amy.

Chris: Chef's fridge...nice. I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints.

He pops up behind Shawn.

Chris: That there is the septic tank for the washrooms.

The scene flashes and Chris is back in character.

Chris: All you scallywags, go find your keys, and bring them back by 6 P.M. Eastern Standard Time to open up yer chest and get yer loot. Now get to it!

_**(Conf) Amy: **__This stuff is so lame. But getting my key doesn't require working with any bozos or idiots, so this should be a piece of cake._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ My key is up in a tree. How hard could that be? This'll be the easiest challenge ever!_

Dave is shown walking up the dock.

Chris narrates.

Chris: Dave must retrieve his key from the shark infested lake.

There is a large wooden branch sticking out of the lake. The key is dangling from it. Sharks are circling the key.

Dave: Hm...how can I get this…

He looks over and sees the fish that Sugar had been eating a few days ago left on the dock.

Dave: Aw, that is so gross...but the key…

He walks over and picks up the fish before flinging it over to another side of the water. The sharks circling the key disappear. Sky walks over behind him.

Sky: Nice thinking.

Dave dives into the water and grabs the key. He comes back to the dock and Sky helps him climb up.

Dave: Wow, that was really easy!

* * *

Chris: Amy must retrieve her key from inside Chef's bank vault of a fridge without getting caught.

Amy slowly tiptoes into the kitchen. She looks around and slowly opens the fridge. Chef is inside with a large butcher knife. Amy quietly closes the door and walks away, obviously scared and shocked.

* * *

Sky is wandering in the forest when she finally sees a hole in the ground. A skunk pops its head out.

Sky: Ew, I can smell it from here!

Dave: Come on, Sky. You've got this.

Sky: I'm never gonna get the key.

Dave: I can help you out since I've already got my key.

Sky: Thanks, but what do you have in mind?

Dave: You can pour water down the hole and flush him out.

Sky: Can skunks swim?

Dave: Uh...I don't know…

Sky: Well I'm doing it anyways…

* * *

The camera flashes back to the kitchen. Amy is on the roof. She ties a rope to the chimney and lowers herself down into the kitchen. Chef is asleep in his chair. Amy looks over at the fridge and sneaks over. She opens it and grabs her key. She runs back to the rope and tries to climb up, but is too weak.

Amy: Come on…

She is agitated and keeps trying to pull herself up. The rope snaps and she falls to the floor. It is silent for a minute and Chef is still sleeping. Amy looks at the window behind the sink and sees that it can be opened. She quietly sneaks to the window and opens it before crawling out. As she crawls out, Chef quickly opens his eyes and yells "HOW COME ALL THE OTHER KIDS GET PONIES" before returning back to sleep.

* * *

Sky and Dave dump water into the skunk's hole and run away. The skunk comes floating out and runs away. Sky and Dave run to the hole and laugh.

Sky: Thanks, Dave. That was awesome.

Dave: Yeah, no problem.

Sky grabs her key.

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ My relationship with Dave has exceeded all expectations. We truly are a pair. I'm so happy with him._

_**(Conf) Dave:**__ Sky and I are the perfect couple. Everything is so fun and exciting with her. _

Sky and Dave kiss before walking away. The camera zooms out and Amy is seen standing there. She turns to the camera.

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ You know, things are a little too quiet around camp. I think it's time to shake things up a bit._

* * *

Lightning is now seen jumping through a fire loop and grabbing his key.

Chris: Lightning's tough exterior seems to be helping him in the challenge.

The scene flashes to Brick.

Chris: But good old Brick seems to be a bit out of his league.

Brick is seen hanging on for dear life on a very tall branch. A woodpecker starts pecking at the branch.

The scene flashes to Shawn in the septic tank.

Chris: Meanwhile at the washrooms, things are starting to...pile up.

The scene once again flashes. This time Anne Maria is seen at a beehive. She quietly grabs the key but the bees become agitated and chase her. She runs around camp screaming.

The scene changes and Cameron can be seen in the bear's cave watching it get ready for a nap behind a rock. He chews his nails in anticipation. After the bear completely falls asleep, he sneaks in.

Cameron: Please don't wake up...please don't wake up…

He tries to lift the bear's arm to get the key from around his neck, but the bear grabs Cameron and cuddles him.

Cameron: Oh crap…

Jasmine is now seen outside of the cave looking at a rattlesnake.

Jasmine: Come on, little snakey...just give aunt Jasmine the key and we can all go our separate ways.

The snake smirks and bites Jasmine. She sighs in disappointment and falls over.

* * *

Amy is seen on the dock sitting. Next to her are Dave's shoes.

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ I found Dave's clothes while he was showering so I thought, I'll take his shoes. He'll come looking for them and when he finds me, I'll tell him the truth about his little girlfriend. It'll be perfect._

* * *

Scott is seen on a rickety bridge above alligators. His key is below him in a cup on a rock in the middle of the alligators.

Scott: Aw, come on! This is impossible!

The bridge shakes and he nearly falls.

* * *

Sky begins walking down to the dock.

Amy: Oh crap…

She takes Dave's shoes and throws them into the water.

Sky: Sitting alone, huh?

Amy: Yeah. Just enjoying the scenery.

Sky: Enjoy it while it lasts. Don't expect to stay here too long.

Amy: Oh, I don't.

Sky grabs her swimsuit from earlier that she had been drying in the sun and walks back to the cabin.

* * *

Dave gets out of the shower and grabs his towel.

Shawn: Dude, you couldn't have waited until AFTER I finished my challenge?

Dave: Sorry, I had skunk smell on me.

Dave grabs his clothes, quickly gets dressed in a stall, and walks outside where he left his shoes.

Dave: Hey, where are my shoes? This isn't funny!

He stomps down to the dock and sees Amy, who is now wet.

Amy: Oh, there you are Dave. I found your shoes floating in the water. Someone must have put them there.

Dave: Gee, I wonder who.

Amy: No, not me. But there's something I wanna tell you. Personally I think you're a pretty good person, and I don't think anyone deserves to hear what I'm about to tell you.

Dave looks worried.

Dave: What is it?

Amy: Well, while I was at Playa Des Losers, I got a little information about the outside world.

She gets up and walks to the other end of the dock.

Amy: Some real...shocking info to say the least.

Dave: Just spill. What is it?

Amy: Sky has a boyfriend.

Dave: I know. Me.

Amy: No...she had one before she came here. They were dating when she came onto the show.

Dave: B...but that's impossible. Why would she date me then?

Amy: I don't know, but she's definitely cheating. Her boyfriend probably already knows. Millions watching are probably laughing at you as we speak. I bet she wanted an alliance with you and that's it. She was gonna dump you as soon as she won the money.

Dave gets tears in his eyes and runs away.

Amy: And that's how you do it.

She bows.

Sky walks towards Dave and he runs past her.

Sky: Dave? Dave, what's wrong?!

He ignores her and keeps running. Amy walks up behind her.

Amy: He knows what you did.

Sky's eyes go wide.

Sky: What do you mean?

Amy: He knows you have a boyfriend, Sky.

Sky: Keith?

Amy: Yup.

Sky: How did he find out?

Amy giggles and walks off.

Sky: You TOLD him?!

Amy: I sure did, Sky. You think you can run around here acting all high and mighty? You messed with the wrong girl when you voted me out.

She stomps away. Sky begins to cry as well and walks to the dock. She sits down and looks as the sky begins to turn orange.

* * *

Cameron finally grabs the key from the bear and runs off. The bear wakes up and roars. He begins chasing Cameron.

* * *

Dave is crying in the cabin and Scott walks in. His clothes are ripped but he has a key.

Scott: Dude, why are you crying?

Dave: Heh...Sky...cheating...SKY...cheated…

Dave twitches.

Scott: Uh...are you okay?

Dave: ...humiliated...national...television…

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ He sounded crazy. I bolted out of there because I've seen this movie too many times. From what I got from his jumbled speech, Sky cheated on him. I never knew she had it in her to be so manipulative...I'm kind of proud. But yeah...didn't want Dave to murder me after he lost his mind._

* * *

Scott walks to Jo, who just came up from the bottom of the lake with her key.

Scott: Dave has lost his freaking MIND because Sky cheated on him.

Jo: What?! Sheesh, what's been going on at camp while I was gone?

Scott: A lot, I guess. Look, we should vote Dave out tonight. He's nuts. Plus with him gone, we could gain an ally in Sky.

Jo: Sounds like a plan.

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ I still want Scott out of the game...but it's too early to make a big move because I don't think I have the numbers yet. I'll get there...eventually._

Scott goes to Brick and Lightning to tell them the plan. Brick grabs his key as he nods in agreement.

* * *

Jasmine throws the snake around and the snake hits a tree. It slithers away and she quickly grabs the key and runs. She arrives at camp and notices that it seems awkward. She sees Sky at the dock and walks down.

Jasmine: Hey, Sky. You should see the snake I just battled for…

She notices Sky crying.

Jasmine: Sky? What's wrong?

Sky: I...I made a huge mistake.

Jasmine: What do you mean?

Sky: Before coming here, I had a boyfriend. I wanted to break up with him but I didn't have the chance to.

Jasmine: I take it Dave found out?

Sky: Yes.

Jasmine: Well I can't say I'm not disappointed with you, but it's a mistake. Unfortunately, you have to deal with the consequences, but people know you aren't a bad person.

Sky: I just wish I had quickly ended that relationship…

Jasmine: Well, maybe Dave will understand.

Sky: No, he'll hate me forever.

Jasmine holds Sky and she cries.

* * *

Shawn finally comes out of the septic tank with his key. He immediately jumps into the shower with all of his clothes on.

* * *

Cameron is sitting on the cabin stairs. He has cuts and bruises all over him. Jo walks over.

Jo: Hey string bean. So look...we aren't doing Scott tonight.

Cameron: Are we voting Amy?

Jo: We're voting Dave.

Cameron: But Dave is a friend of mine…

Jo: You don't even know each other that much...look, you wanna stay in the game? You listen to me. Dave has completely lost his mind, and he's a vote for the other side.

Cameron: What side?

Jo: The heroes side. The guys that think that we should play the game based on emotion.

Cameron: So...I'm not a hero?

Jo: You are. You're the true hero. An underdog who is working with his enemies to make it further. I actually respect you a lot. But we have to make this move. We could even gain an ally in Sky if all of her friends drop her and she has no one else to turn to.

Cameron sighs.

Cameron: Fine. I'll do it.

Jo: Perfect.

Chris comes over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Alright, campers. Meet me at the campfire in ten. And bring your keys.

_**(Conf) Cameron:**__ I don't think Dave is gonna have the votes to leave. I'm not even sure I'll vote for him. Why can't we just vote Amy out?_

* * *

Chris: Arrr, it be time to claim yer treasure! Those fortunate enough to get a precious key, come take a look!

Lightning opens his chest. There is a bag of chips and deodorant.

Cameron: Hey...my key won't open any chests…

Chris: Yeah, some of the keys don't open any of the chests. Forgot to mention that, heh.

Cameron: Seriously?

Amy opens her chest.

Amy: Oh, look! An invincibility pass! Lucky me!

Most of the campers stare at her, annoyed.

Anne Maria gets a bottle of soda, Jo gets a lamp, Jasmine gets a flute, Sky gets chocolate, Dave gets a bottle of spring water, Shawn gets cologne, and Brick gets a toaster. The rest of the keys didn't open any chests.

Chris: I hope everyone got the treasure they were looking for...and more! But now, it's time to do your duty and send one of you off the island...for good. So cast your votes, and I'll see all of you buccaneers back at the campfire after sundown! Arrrr!

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ Dave, you're on the wrong side._

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__Jo, you're still a very bratty person. Goodbye._

_**(Conf) Shawn:**__ Sky, how could you do something like that to Dave? Wow...you think you know someone._

* * *

Chris: And now the moment we've all been waiting for...the moment of truth. Marshmallow time! You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow...it's curtains for you.

Everyone looks around anxiously.

Chris: Jasmine, Scott, Amy, Shawn, Brick, Cameron, Lightning, and Anne Maria are all safe.

They all catch their marshmallows.

Chris: There are two marshmallows left.

Dave is still sobbing, Jo looks confident, and Sky frowns.

Chris: The last two safe tonight...in a vote of 6-3-2...are…Jo and Sky.

They both catch their marshmallows. Sky sighs.

Dave sniffles.

Dave: It's alright...I voted for myself.

Sky: Why would you do that?!

Dave: Because I don't wanna be here anymore.

He gets up and stomps to the boat of losers.

Jo: What a hero you are, Sky.

Jasmine: Hey, you don't even know the full story.

Everyone watches Dave's boat drive away.

Amy: Well, it's been a long day but I'm gonna hit the showers.

She walks away.

* * *

As she is showering, Jasmine hooks up the sewage line to the shower line, causing sewage to pour into the showers.

Amy: What the...EW! Is this sewage?! OH MY GOSH! EWWWW! HELPPPPP!

Jasmine laughs and walks off.

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Jo:**__ Dave, you're on the wrong side._

_**Jasmine: **__Jo, you're still a very bratty person. Goodbye._

_**Shawn:**__ Sky, how could you do something like that to Dave? Wow...you think you know someone._

_**Amy:**__ I vote for Sky. I think she's the perfect candidate to leave tonight._

_**Anne Maria:**__ Yeah, I still vote for Jo. She's a loser._

_**Sky:**__ I vote for Jo, since she's really mean...although I'm probably leaving tonight._

_**Dave: **__I vote for myself...because I really can't stand being here anymore._

_**Lightning:**__ I vote for little man Dave. He's nice, but my new alliance told me he's the vote._

_**Brick:**__ Sadly, I vote for Dave._

_**Scott:**__ Heh heh, Davey's going tonight._

_**Cameron:**__ I vote for Dave...aw man, I'm gonna regret this._

* * *

_So before anyone gets mad that I derailed Sky/Dave and ruined Dave, this is not the end of Dave. He will have lots of time to develop another time. But for now, this was a perfect way to eliminate him. Before you judge me, wait for TDA and TDWT to end before making full statements about how characters were derailed._

_Anyways, 10 are left. At this point, like Jo said, it seems to be the heroes vs. the game players. However, this could easily change so don't think it's an easy boot order just yet. See ya later!_


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the campers searched for treasure and yours truly put on an impressive performance as a pirate. But this was no ordinary treasure hunt. Some campers put their lives on the line to snag their booty...while Shawn put his stomach on the line by doing something that would make most people hurl. In the end, the campers who were able to retrieve their treasure got things that probably weren't worth the effort. Heh. Oh well...except for Amy, who managed to win immunity after exposing Sky as a cheater. Scott's alliance voted out Dave after the dude lost his mind. Who will be the next unlucky camper to walk the dock of shame? Who will lose their cool? Who will lose their lunch? Find out on the most shocking episode yet on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Amy yawns and wakes up before the rest of the girls. She steps outside to take a breath of fresh air and sees most of her clothes cut up. She gasps.

Amy: What the...WHO DID THIS?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone wakes up. They all make annoyed faces, sigh, or moan.

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**__ Oh I am SICK of her._

Everyone walks outside.

Amy: Whoever did this will pay for this.

Jasmine giggles and Amy turns around.

Amy: YOU! I know you did this. You probably hooked up the sewage line to the shower line as well...you will PAY.

Jasmine: Oh, enough with the theatrics Amy. Stop being a little monstrosity and I'll stop bothering you. Easy as that.

Amy growls.

Amy: Never. I wanna make your life here HORRIBLE.

Jasmine: Fine then. Two can play at that game.

She walks away with Sky and Anne Maria.

Amy: and you OWE ME for my CLOTHES!

At the mess hall, Anne Maria, Sky, and Jasmine sit down. Sky holds her head in her hands.

Anne Maria: You know it was all a misundastandin', right? He'll forgive you at some point.

Sky: I know, I just feel bad that he wanted to quit the game. He lost $100,000 because of me.

Anne Maria: Yeah, girl, he really did.

Jasmine nudges Anne Maria.

Jasmine: Hey, wanna know something I heard? Nothing heals a broken heart like revenge.

Sky smirks with Jasmine.

* * *

The 10 remaining campers are standing on the dock.

Chris: Today's challenge is a good old fashioned game of hide and seek. You all have 10 minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you...with his military background and a degree in manhunting, we felt he could make this game excruciatingly hard.

Chef pulls out his water gun and aims it at Lightning.

Lightning: What's with the water gun?

Chris: The lifeguard chair is home base. If Chef finds you, he'll try to spray you. If he catches you, he'll douse you. He isn't gonna make it easy to get to home base.

Amy: Big deal. He sprays a little water. So what?

Chris: Chef, why don't you demonstrate?

Chef loads the gun and turns to shoot Chris. Chris goes flying back into the forest.

Chris: NOT ON ME DUDE!

Jo: So how do we win?

Chris: You've got three options. One, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, get to home base before Chef catches you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those and you win invincibility. You've got ten minutes to hide. GO!

Everyone runs off.

* * *

Scott and Jo run to the middle of the forest.

Jo: Dude, why are you following me?

Scott: Why are you following me?

They both stop at a giant tree with a hole large enough to fit a person in it.

Jo: Hey, this is my spot.

Scott: In your wildest dreams.

Jo pushes him and tries to get in. Scott gets up and pushes Jo back.

Jo: Knock. It. OFF!

* * *

Anne Maria is in the mess hall. She climbs under one of the tables.

* * *

Scott is walking through the forest again.

Scott: Stupid Jo and her stupid ideas. I'm sick of her.

He sees a cave and runs in to find Cameron, Brick, Lightning, and Shawn already there.

Scott: What do we have here?

Brick: We were all thinking about the same spot.

Scott: Interesting. You know something? The five of us would make a great alliance.

Cameron: But aren't you already allied with-

Scott covers Cameron's mouth.

Scott: Think about how cool it would be if we took out all of the girls. They're just so strong. They may be petty but I know they would come together if they had to.

Shawn: I don't know...they really don't get along. Like this morning.

The scene shows a flashback. Anne Maria and Amy are getting ready in the bathrooms. Jasmine is showering. Amy turns the sink on, causing the shower water to change temperatures.

Jasmine: Ahhh! Who turned the hot water on?

Amy: Whoopsies! Sorry!

The girls continue putting their makeup on and then Anne Maria slaps Amy upside the head. Amy falls to the ground. Outside of the showers, Shawn and Cameron are waiting. They begin to hear yelling and giggle, but soon they hear things breaking and it begins to sound violent. They walk away awkwardly.

Scott: Dude, it doesn't matter. Girls are like sisters. They fight, they argue, but when push comes to shove they'll have each others' backs.

Shawn: I don't really have any loyalty to them, so sure. Why not.

Lightning: Yeah, man. Just as long as we keep Anne Maria in the longest. She's cool.

Scott: Easy peasy.

Brick: I actually like this idea. I had been working with Jo but to be honest, she kinda just bosses me around. And I'm my own person. I've had military training. I don't need her.

Scott: Then let's vote Jo out. Tonight.

The boys put their hands in.

Everyone: 1...2...3...BOYS ALLIANCE!

Cameron: Wow! This is so exciting!

Scott: Okay, now clear out.

Shawn: What?

Scott: As the leader of the alliance, I think it's better if we separate. I'll stay here.

Lightning: Fine, man.

They all walk out.

* * *

Sky grabs a giant patch of grass and covers herself with it in the middle of the forest. A squirrel comes by but she punches it.

Above her, Shawn is hanging from the very top of a tree. It is wobbling back and forth.

Jasmine is walking near the campfire area. She accidentally gets lanterns wrapped around her ankle but doesn't know.

Lightning and Brick both climb on top of the mess hall roof on different sides. Amy can be seen running into the mess hall. She gets under a table.

Cameron is sneaking around near the dock. He sees home base and sneaks towards it, but hears footsteps. He turns around to see Chef.

Chef: Got ya now!

Cameron: Noooo!

Cameron sprints but is too slow. He gets sprayed and falls to the ground.

Chef: Nice try, little man.

* * *

Amy is still sitting under the table when she hears a sneeze.

Amy: Who was that?!

Anne Maria: Yo, who's there?!

They both look under the table to the table across from them.

Amy: Hey! What are you doing in my spot?

Anne Maria: YOUR spot? I was here first!

Amy: Go away! Find another spot now.

Anne Maria: How about-

The door bursts open. Both girls cover their months. Chef quietly walks in and looks around. His eyes dart around the room. Anne Maria begins to feel another sneeze coming and tries to hold it, but sneezes anyways.

Amy: Great...now he's gonna find us!

Chef pops his head under the table that Amy is under. While doing that, Anne Maria runs out of the mess hall.

Chef: Hey! Get back here!

While he is distracted, Amy runs past Chef.

The girls scream as they run towards home base. They get close but Chef still sprays them down.

* * *

Jo peaks her head out of the hole in the tree.

Jo: Man, this hurts. I can't do this anymore…

She hears footsteps and gets back in. Chef walks near her.

Chef: Now where would teenagers hide?

He looks around and walks away.

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ Pfff. Chef thinks he's some big macho man but he couldn't even find me._

* * *

Jasmine is behind a rock. She begins to sniff something and turns around to see a family of skunks near her.

Jasmine: Uh...I'm sure you're very nice skunks...heh…

She continues backing up, but the lanterns still wrapped around her ankle cause her to pull the pole down and make an extremely loud sound. They spray her and she screams.

Jasmine: Crap! You little-

A stick with a glove on it taps Jasmine's shoulder. She turns around and sees Chef.

Chef: technically I don't have to spray you…

Jasmine: PLEASE. Spray me!

Chef sprays Jasmine with a ton of water. She is soaked in water but the smell seems to be gone for a second. Unfortunately it returns.

* * *

Lightning and Brick are on top of the roof of the mess hall. They climb further up and see each other.

Lightning: Hey, man! You're in Lightning's spot!

Brick: Your spot? I was here first!

Lightning: Dude, you better get down. I know we're cool and all but-

The roof collapses on both of them and they fall. Chef runs into the doorway and sprays both of them.

Lightning: Sha-ow…

Chef: four left to go...heh heh…

* * *

Chef walks with everyone that he caught in the forest when he accidentally kicks Sky. She gets up and yells in pain.

Sky: OW! That hurt!

Chef sprays Sky.

Amy: That was pretty satisfying.

They continue following him, now with Sky, to a tree. Chef kicks the tree and Shawn falls down after hitting many branches.

Chef: You're done, son.

Chef continues walking around in several spots. He scrapes some dirt onto his finger and licks it.

Chef: It seems I've got a scent…

* * *

Sky and Cameron are in the forest.

Sky: I wonder where Jo and Scott are…

Cameron: Yeah. Jo's a pretty strong girl so I bet she'll be hard to catch.

Sky: Scott is too. Apparently that guy's a farmer or something. Works like 15 hours a day. I can't imagine.

Cameron: Neither can I. It sounds scary.

The two of them continue looking around together when Sky sees a cave.

Sky: Hm...I wonder if anyone is in there.

Cameron: Uh...probably not! There's probably bears in there. We should go the other way.

Sky: Just relax. There's no bears in there. Now come on, let's look.

She peaks in and looks around. Cameron looks nervous.

Sky: I don't see anyone.

She is about to turn away when she sees a shoe sticking out from behind a rock.

Sky: Hey! I found someone! I win immunity!

Scott: Dang it!

Chef walks over.

Chef: Gotcha! I win!

Jasmine: What about Jo?

Chef: Jo? But I searched everywhere...SHE COULD BE AT THE DOCKS BY NOW.

Everyone runs to the docks in excitement. They reach the docks and see Jo sitting on the dock.

Jo: What took you so long?

Everyone cheers for Jo. Chef seems annoyed, but nods at Jo in respect.

Chris: Sky and Jo win immunity for tonight's vote!

Scott rolls his eyes.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Great. Now who are we gonna vote?_

* * *

At the girls cabin, everyone sits down.

Anne Maria: Ay Jasmine! Can you hear us out there?

Jasmine: Yeah, mate!

Jo: We just...can't stand that smell.

Jasmine: I understand.

Sky: Cameron was just acting so weird...like he was protecting Scott.

Jo: Sounds like Cameron. That little guy is more manipulative than you think.

Amy: Puh-lease. You guys cannot be serious. We should vote for someone like Lightning or Brick off. They're strong.

Anne Maria: You ain't exactly in the position to be calling the shots.

Amy: FINE. Then let the chips fall where they may.

She stomps out.

Anne Maria: I just about had enough of her.

Jasmine: I think we all have.

* * *

The guys meet on the dock.

Cameron: Who are we gonna vote now that Jo is safe?

Scott: I'd say Sky but she won too.

Brick: So it's either Amy, Anne Maria, or Jasmine.

Lightning: No Anne Maria. She's my girl.

Scott: You aren't even dating her. It's just a fling.

Lightning: Dude, you heard me. I ain't voting for her.

Shawn: I say we vote for Jasmine. She's strong.

Brick: Honestly, I'd prefer to vote for Amy. She's so annoying. I can't stand her.

Scott: Let's just vote for Jasmine, okay?

Cameron: But-

Scott: She's strong, Cam. She's a leader too. With her gone, the girls will be running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

* * *

Later, Scott is digging in the dirt when Jo walks up.

Scott: Oh, hey Jo.

Jo: Hey, Scott. You know, it's a really dumb move when you have an alliance with someone for a long time and then you just stop talking to them. Do you think I was born yesterday? I saw you and the guys earlier, and let me tell you something. I think you're in over your head.

Scott: Oh, do you now?

Jo: Absolutely. And I think you're in for a shock at tonight's campfire ceremony.

Scott: I guess we'll see about that, won't we?

Jo: I guess we will.

* * *

Chris: Tonight, the vote was a bit crazy again...5-3-2...

Amy: We know. Can we just get this over with so we can go to sleep?

Chris: Fine. Marshmallows go to Jo, Sky, Anne Maria, Shawn, Lightning, Brick, and Cameron.

They all get up, grab their marshmallows, and stand behind Chris.

Chris: Scott...Jasmine...Amy...you each racked in some votes tonight. With two votes, Scott is safe.

Scott gets up and joins the others.

Chris: Amy...Jasmine...the person leaving tonight...is…

Jasmine and Amy look distressed and worried.

Chris: …

They continue to narrow their eyes on the marshmallow.

Chris: Amy.

He throws the marshmallow to Jasmine.

Amy: Wait, what? I was voted out again?!

Chris: Yup!

Scott: But that doesn't make sense...Jasmine was supposed to go…

Shawn: Hey, man. I voted her.

Jasmine: You what?

Shawn turns around.

Jasmine: I thought we were friends, Shawn.

Shawn: We are, but this is a game. Sorry, Jas.

Amy gets up.

Amy: Well, whatever! I'm not even the worst person here. Scott is playing all of you like a fiddle. He is the worst person here. And he is gonna win it all if you guys don't take action soon. Let this be your WARNING.

She stomps down to the boat of losers and gets in the boat.

Amy: SCREW ALL OF YOU!

The boat departs from the island.

Jo: Ugh...idiots...

Chris: And with that, we're down to nine! Aw- what is that smell?!

Jasmine: Heh...sorry…skunk spray.

Chris: Chef, get this girl something to get rid of that smell!

Chef nods and walks away with Jasmine.

Chris: Anyways, NINE remain! Will Scott continue to play dirty? Can the contestants just make an alliance and stick to it? Find out nex time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Anne Maria:**__ I vote Amy. I hate that girl. She's gotta go._

_**Jo:**__ Scott is a loser. I cannot stand his games any longer._

_**Jasmine:**__ Amy is a whiny brat. I voted her out already so she should be GONE._

_**Sky:**__ I vote for Amy because she ruined everything._

_**Shawn:**__ Jasmine, we're cool, but my alliance wants you out._

_**Lightning:**__ I vote Jasmine._

_**Brick:**__ As much as I know I'm gonna regret this, I vote for Amy._

_**Scott:**__ Jasmine, you should have left a while ago. You're a very strong person. Goodbye._

_**Cameron:**__ Amy. No one else can leave but Amy._

_**Amy:**__ Scott is a complete rat. I hate him._

* * *

_This was the shortest episode but it just isn't very dialogue heavy and every plot that needed to be established was already so I wasn't sure what else to add. I think it's still a fun episode nevertheless. The other episodes coming should be more dialogue heavy so don't think I'm lazy. I swear I'm not!_

_Anyways, Amy is GONE. For good this time. She was brought back for the Skave breakup and some minor drama, but that's it. So now, we are at nine. Each person could win the game. Tell me what you think the elimination order could be from here to the finale! See ya soon!_


	18. That's Off the Chain!

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, in a challenge of hide and seek, campers had to avoid capture by Chef or join his gorilla tactics to find campers. Some of them had weak hiding spots, while others won invincibility. Scott created an all guys alliance to take down the girls after he got sick of the Jo show, while the girls just couldn't quite stick together. Despite being the leader of the alliance, even Scott was shocked when Amy was sent home...again. Hehe, Cameron and Brick just don't know how to stick to one group. Will Scott find out who flipped? Will the girls get their acts together? Will I be stuck hosting reality tv for the rest of my life? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

The campers are all hanging around camp. Jasmine, Brick, Sky, and Lightning are playing frisbee. Cameron and Shawn are sitting on the stairs watching them. Anne Maria is tanning. Jo is floating in the water and relaxing. Scott walks over and jumps in, disturbing both Jo and Anne Maria by splashing them.

Jo: Hey! Jerkwad, I'm trying to relax here.

Scott: I know, heh.

Jo: So you wanna be petty, huh? You don't know what I'm capable of.

Scott: Neither do you.

Jo: I'm no idiot. Unlike the other people on this island, I actually believe what Amy said. I thought that despite the fact that you're a dirty player, you'd at least fill me in on the moves you'd make. You stabbed me in the back.

She climbs out of the water.

Anne Maria: Could you two have ya tiff somewhere else?

Jo: Anne Maria, you could benefit from hearing that this guy is no good.

Anne Maria: Yeah yeah, he's evil, he's manipulative, I know.

Scott: Guess the cat's outta the bag.

Jo: Oh, it's out. And it'll stay out until you're in a boat drifting towards Playa Des Losers.

She turns around and walks away. Scott and Anne Maria get up and follow. They walk to the beach.

Jasmine: Looks like everyone's here. Anyone else wanna play? EXCEPT for Shawn?

Sky: Jasmine, maybe we should just forget-

Jasmine: NO! I know it's a game...but I thought we had an understanding that we were gonna stay Gopher strong.

Shawn: Jas, I'm sorry.

Jasmine: No you aren't. Any of you males that think being in a guys alliance will help you, it won't. You're working with a traitor.

_**(Conf) Shawn:**__ Confessing that I voted Jasmine was the dumbest thing I could do. I never knew we had a silent Gophers alliance. Dang, I really messed up._

The tension is broken by a loudspeaker blaring over the beach.

Chris: Morning, campers! You are all required to report to the arts and crafts center for today's challenge.

* * *

Chris: Welcome to the arts and craft center.

Scott: More like the arts and crap center.

Chris: Yeah...it used to be an outhouse but now it's where Chef parks his motorcycle.

Chris opens the door and shows everyone.

Chris: Which brings us to your challenge...building your own wheels!

Shawn: Aw, cool!

Chris: You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot.

A pile of bicycle parts is seen.

Jo: Bicycles? Aw, I thought we were using motorcycles.

Chris: Nah, too expensive. Once you select the basics, you can trick them out anyway you want using props from the arts and crafts center. The best design wins. AND, since I'm a nice guy, I'll even throw in a bike manual.

He throws it to Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Yo, this stuff has like...fungus on it!

Chris drives away.

They all walk to the pile.

Sky: I'm making such an awesome bike...you guys might as well back out now.

Lightning: Please, my bike is gonna be the biggest and the best.

Scott looks over and sees Cameron.

Scott: Hey, Cam! Can I talk to you for a second?

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ The only person I can think of who would vote Amy out is Cameron. He tried to tell me something before the last vote but I cut him off. So now it's time for him to repay me for his disloyalty._

Cameron and Scott walk behind the shed.

Scott: So, look...I know you voted Amy.

Cameron: Oh...you do?

Scott: I'm not mad. We still got a girl out of the game and now we have the majority. However, I feel like you still need to deal with the repercussions of voting against the alliance as long as you wanna remain safe in the game.

Cameron: Yes, I'll do anything!

Scott: I assume you're smart enough to put stuff together. I want you to build me a very fast bike. One that has boosters and is very fast so that Chris likes it.

Cameron: What about my bike?

Scott: I'll make you one. It'll be nothing like mine, but this is how you can repay me.

Cameron: Well...uh...fine…

Scott: Great, so glad we could do business.

_**(Conf) Cameron:**__ Scott promises to keep me safe as long as I work for him. I have to do it. I'm so close to the end! I can't stop now._

Scott pushes Cameron into the shed and shuts the door. He turns around.

Scott: Cameron's going in first. Sorry! You'll have to wait your turn.

Jo: Says who?

Anne Maria: Yeah! I ain't waitin' for no one!

Scott: Yes you are. Remember, the guys are in control of the vote. You wouldn't wanna make us angry-

Jasmine pushes through to Scott.

Jasmine: You don't scare any of us. You didn't even know how the votes would land at the last vote. The guys may SEEM more united, but the girls could pull the votes together easily if we wanted to. AND we could steal some of your guys and put them on our side. Don't test us.

Cameron walks out as Jasmine finishes her sentence. A bird flies over and poops on Scott's head.

Scott: Aw, gross!

Sky: Man, I love karma.

* * *

Everyone is working on their bike.

Anne Maria: This just ain't my cup a' tea. I can't build this thing.

Lightning: Here, let me help you.

Lightning walks over and puts a part of Anne Maria's bike together. Scott looks over in annoyment.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ I've had it with these idiots. WHY would you help Anne Maria when you're supposed to be helping the guys? I'm so close to being done with the guys alliance._

Anne Maria: Aw, thanks Lightning. You're always there fa' me.

Lightning: No problem, Anne. Sha-see ya!

Lightning runs back to his bike.

Cameron continues building Scott's bike. Next to him, Jasmine is building her bike.

Jasmine: Wow, Cameron. Your bike looks awesome, mate!

Cameron: Thanks, but this is Scott's.

Jasmine: You're working on Scott's bike?

Cameron: As...uh...a gift!

Jasmine: Didn't know you two were that friendly.

Cameron: Oh, yeah. We definitely are.

Sky and Brick are back in the arts and crafts center grabbing some more supplies.

Sky: Some of this stuff seems useless.

Brick: Oh, definitely. Like, completely useless.

They see a stuffed fake dinosaur head on a shelf.

Brick: See? Like that...who would use that?

Sky laughs. They both look at it for a second.

Sky and Brick: I WANT IT!

They both grab it and fight over it. Sky rips it off of Brick.

Brick: Hey! Give it back!

Sky: It's mine!

She runs out.

Brick: Dang…

Chris' voice comes over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Campers, time to judge your bikes! Put your pedal to the medal and meet me at the arts and crafts center.

* * *

Chris: Well campers, we gave you the parts. Let's see what you came up with.

He walks to Anne Maria and her bike, which is dark purple and has "XOXO" spray painted on the side.

Chris: It's a bit...much, but it's different. I like that.

Jo: It looks like a unicorn vomited on it.

Chris walks to Jo's bike, which is gray and taller than the other bikes.

Chris: Sleek, I like it. Very modern.

He walks to Jasmine's bike, which is painted a dark orange with green on it.

Jasmine: Those colors remind me of my home back in Australia.

Chris: They contrast well! Nice job.

Next is Sky's bike. It is a dark purple tricycle.

Chris: Oh, this is cool. Very cool. I love the colors.

He walks to Shawn's bike, which has spikes and a glass box around the top part.

Shawn: To keep the zombies out.

Chris: Not very durable…

He walks to Cameron's bike, which is barely staying together.

Chris: Dude, this is lame.

Lightning's bike is also large like Jo's.

Chris: I like these tall bikes. They just give them more personality.

He walks to Brick's bike, which has camo colors and is short.

Chris: Looks nice, but how fast would it be?

Brick: Well, uh...I don't know.

Scott's bike is last. It has a ton of metal on it and is completely decked out.

Chris: Holy crap, dude. This is insane.

Scott: So I won?!

Chris: Nope. This is where it gets good. We're gonna race these babies. HARD.

Scott: Ha! Awesome. I'm gonna win with my bike. That thing has its own boosters. I barely even need to pedal.

Chris: Yeah, unfortunately you won't be riding it Scott. You'll all be switching bikes. See ya at the beach!

* * *

Everyone is at the beach lined up.

Chris: Okay, here's how it works. Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see whose bike you're riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it around for invincibility.

Shawn: Looks like I got Jasmine's.

Jasmine: What?! Not fair, he shouldn't get mine. He should get Cameron's!

Scott: Nope, I got that one…

Jasmine: I mean...I guess I don't mind that.

Scott crumples up his piece of paper.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Jasmine is seriously starting to irk me. I can't stand her and her accent. She has to go._

Jo: I got Sky's. I bet olympians suck at building bikes.

Sky: You know what olympians don't suck at? Kicking peoples' butts when they're rude at unnecessary moments.

Jo: Like when you cheated on your boyfriend?

The girls seem to be close to fighting when Chris gets between them.

Chris: Love the tension, but let's wait until after the challenge.

* * *

Everyone is lined up with their bikes. Anne Maria has Jo's bike, Cameron has Scott's bike, Brick has Anne Maria's bike, Jasmine has Lightning's bike, Sky has Brick's bike, and Lightning has Shawn's bike.

Chris: Okay, racers! On your mark...get set…

He turns around.

Chris: Paramedics on standby...AAAAND GO!

Everyone speeds off.

Jo: Ha! This thing is actually pretty fast!

She turns around and sticks her tongue out at Brick, only to fly into the dirt siding. The bike completely collapses.

Sky: Hey! She did that on purpose!

Brick: Uh, would you mind paying attention so I don't lose my bike?

Sky: I don't know! Are you gonna vote out a girl tonight?

They continue riding around the sandy course.

Scott: Cameron, how's the bike going?!

Cameron looks over and yells back to Scott.

Cameron: Great! And mine?!

Scott: Not half bad! Looks like I'm a decent builder!

Cameron: Not a shocker!

Anne Maria's bike begins shaking.

Anne Maria: Uh, somethin' just ain't feelin' right!

The bike collapses and Anne Maria lands in the sand.

Anne Maria: Hm...at least it was Jo's bike.

Sky's bike hits the debris from Anne Maria's and her bike also falls apart. She lands on Anne Maria and the girls groan in pain.

Brick turns back and sees that Sky, who was riding his bike, has crashed.

Brick: Aw, man…

The remaining six members cross the finish line, where Chef holds a flag.

Chris: We have three awesome wipeouts by Anne Maria, Sky, and Jo! However, Brick, Jo, and Sky are out of the running for winning immunity as their bikes crashed.

Scott: One step closer to victory.

Chris: Our final round will consist of Cameron, Scott, Jasmine, Shawn, Lightning, and Anne Maria.

Lightning: Sha-yeah! I got this!

Chris: It's time head over to the TD motocross.

Chris gets onto his ATV and drives off.

Jasmine chuckles.

Jasmine: You guys are going down!

Lightning: No way! Lightning's prepared to win this.

* * *

Chris: Campers, welcome to the MOTOCROSS CHALLENGE! Using your own bikes, you'll race the course avoiding some obstacles we set up...CUE THE DEATHTRAPS! There's dodging the land mines, maneuvering through the oil slick, and finally...jumping the piranhas! First one to cross wins immunity. Last one to cross is automatically eliminated from the game. No campfire ceremony, no voting, no marshmallows.

Cameron: I...uh...I'm a bit worried, Scott.

Scott: Don't you think we all are? I wasn't expecting a non-vote elimination. You know I wanted miss outback out of the game.

Jasmine: I'm RIGHT here.

Shawn: I can't believe one of the six of us is going to be eliminated.

Chris: Racers, take your positions...AAAAAND...GO!

Everyone speeds off. Anne Maria is the first to hit a landmine and goes flying into the water. Her bike is totaled.

Lightning: Uh, wait! Shouldn't we check-

Lightning also hits a land mine and flies backwards. He lands on the grass.

Scott: Heh, see ya suckers!

Scott flies into the piranha water and is attacked by them. Everyone else rides past him as he screams and yells.

Jasmine: Karma once again!

Shawn, Jasmine, and Cameron continue riding.

Cameron: This bike is pretty fast! I'm actually proud of it!

Cameron flies through the oil slick.

Cameron: WOOOO! This is so cool! I've never done anything like this before!

Jasmine: Look out behind you!

Jasmine passes Cameron and crosses the finish line.

Shawn: Congrat-

Shawn's bike slips on the oil and he flips over.

Chris: And we have our winner! Jasmine!

Jasmine: Yes! Yes yes yes!

Cameron passes the finish line.

Cameron: Congratulations, Jasmine. If I was gonna come in second, I'm glad it was to you. Plus, we're both safe.

Chris: Well, that isn't necessarily true...Jasmine is safe because her bike crossed the line first but since Anne Maria and Lightning hit the landmines, Scott got ripped apart by piranhas, and Shawn slipped on the oil, they technically didn't cross the finish line at all...which makes you the last one to cross the line...which means...it's dock of shame time baby!

Cameron: But...but...I had an alliance…

Jasmine: Cameron, I'm so sorry...

Everyone walks over.

Cameron: I...I was so close.

Scott: Didn't want it to end this way.

Cameron: If I had just used the bike I built for you...I would have won…

Scott: Hey, we couldn't have known that would happen. But yeah...see ya.

Cameron: You're not even sad your own friend is leaving?

Scott: Friend? We weren't friends, we were ALLIES.

Jo: I told you, string bean. He's trouble.

Cameron sighs.

Cameron: I let some idiot farmer take advantage of me...I'm so stupid.

Scott: Idiot?! Listen here, pipsqueak-

Anne Maria stomps in front of Scott with her clothes dripping.

Anne Maria: YO! Leave him alone!

_**(Conf) Cameron:**__ I'm so proud of myself for coming here and doing this. Being a little weakling like I am, I had to work hard to gain friendships and allies to stay in this game. Early on, my friends were quickly voted out and I had to come up with ways to stay in the game. It was hard, but I'm happy with my experience._

* * *

The sun is setting. Cameron walks with his suitcase down the dock of shame.

Cameron: Thanks for all of your support, guys.

He walks to Anne Maria.

Cameron: Thanks for protecting me today.

Anne Maria: No problem. He doesn't scare me.

She hugs him and cracking is heard.

Anne Maria: Oh, sorry...didn't know you were that fragile.

Cameron: It's okay.

He continues walking down the dock to say goodbye. Brick salutes to Cameron.

Brick: See ya soon, fallen soldier.

Cameron looks at him oddly and continues walking. Scott is at the end of the dock.

Cameron: You'll get what's coming to you, Scott. I know you will. Good luck everyone!

He gets onto the boat and it sails away. Everyone minus Scott waves at him. As his boat fades into the sunset, the screen slowly turns black.

* * *

_Another episode done! Cameron was like...literally the top contender to make at LEAST the final four. I feel like he had many similarities to Gwen in canon considering he was an outcast who only hung out with his friends. Had Cameron just worked on his own bike and ignored Scott, he would have won. I felt Cameron was a great underdog and a really good strategist. He basically planted the seed in Jo's mind about Scott's real intentions in the game._

_And with that, eight are left:_

_Anne Maria: The feisty girl from New Jersey. She's taken no slack from her enemies and will protect herself and her friends if she feels the need to._

_Brick: The not-so-hard cadet who has an odd relationship with Jo. His allegiance to certain players caused him to have a bad reputation with some of the people that truly trusted him, but deep down he is a good person._

_Jasmine: The Australian clutz was put through a lot after leading her team in the first few episodes. She managed to keep most of her friendships safe throughout the pre-merge despite dealing with a few enemies along the way. She's not one to keep her mouth shut and she isn't afraid of anyone or anything._

_Jo: Our hardcore jock-ette has worked very hard for her spot in the game. Her bad social skills have made her a target several times, but Jo isn't truly evil: she's just determined to win and doesn't base the game on relationships. However, she's not exactly nice either. If she doesn't like someone, she tells them flat out. And she definitely loves arguing._

_Lightning: This football player is a bit of a meathead. His strength has helped him get this far into the game despite not being so smart. And what's going on with Anne Maria? Those two seem to have a connection, yet fail to actually connect with the timing is right._

_Scott: Scott is a quite devious guy. His strategy has caused the eliminations of several people who worked with him or turned against him. Either way, he's one scary strategist. He's avoided elimination left and right. But will karma actually get him? Or will his hardcore gameplay pay off?_

_Shawn: The zombie apocalypse enthusiast has spent the game raving to his friends about the supposed inevitable. Is it true? Probably not. But according to Shawn it is. His training for the apocalypse has helped his team at times, and others has made him look delusional. Can this guy really make it to the finale?_

_Sky: The olympian's experience in the game has been a bit crazy. Her strength and kindness helped her stay in the game for a long time, however a lingering lust for a teammate may have gotten in the way of the prize. The drama that ensued could have been detrimental to Sky's game...now that Dave is gone, does she have what it takes to take it all?_

_So there we have it! I'm super excited for this season to come to a finish! See ya next time!_


	19. Hook, Line, and Screamer

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Island, the campers had to build their own hot wheels in a motocross challenge to race for immunity. There were big winners and big time losers. And there were even some wicked off the track motocross stunts. In the end, Jasmine won immunity after coming in first, and due to a technicality, Cameron was sent packing. Dude should have just made his own bike. Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? Who will renew my contract for next season? Find out the answer to these questions on this episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

The remaining eight campers are sitting down in a small cleared out area on tree stumps. It is currently nighttime and they are watching a horror movie.

On the screen, the killer can be seen with his chainsaw.

Jo: The people in this movie are idiots! Just pay attention to your surroundings! Who even goes to make out in the middle of the woods anyways?

Anne Maria: Pff, this movie ain't scary.

Sky: Heh...yeah...right…

Shawn: Oh, crap! The killer is going for the car!

Jasmine: Crikey! Turn around!

A scream can be heard in the movie.

Scott: The car conveniently won't start...they're toast.

Lightning: Uh...can't we put on a sports movie or something?! I hate these kind of movies.

Shawn: Aaaand...boom!

The light from the projector turns deep red.

Anne Maria: Well that ain't a fun way to go.

Jo: The chainsaw killer just goes back into the woods? Lame. I like when the people fight back.

Anne Maria: How are they gonna do that when he has a chainsaw and they don't?

Jo: I don't know...there's two of them and one of him. They can figure it out.

The film stops rolling.

Brick: I'm so glad that's over. I HATE scary movies.

Scott: Oh yeah? What scares you most? When everyone meets a grisly death or the psycho killer with A HOOK!?

Scott pulls a hook out and Brick screams.

Lightning: Dude! That was messed up.

Jasmine: For a slasher flick, I thought it was pretty tame.

Scott: Yeah, there was hardly any hacking.

Jo: It's mindless guts and gore. There needs to be more action, more development of the characters. Horror movies usually suck.

Shawn: Horror movies aren't mindless. It's loaded with psychological trauma. I mean, look at Brick.

Brick is shaking and holding onto Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Ay! Would you get off of me please?!

She throws him off.

Lightning: Hey, where's Chris?

They hear a boat motor at the dock and walk over.

Chef packs his last bag of luggage and seems scared.

Sky: Hey Chef...what's all this?

Chef jumps on the boat and Chris starts the boat. The boat speeds off.

Shawn bends down and picks up a backpack.

Shawn: Hey, man! You forgot this!

A newspaper falls out.

Shawn: What's this?

He picks it up and reads outloud.

Shawn: "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man with a hockey mask, a hooked hand, and a chainsaw."

Sky: On the loose?!

Jo: Oh, please. This is so lame! Scary movie followed by hasty exit followed by strategically placed prop? It's a setup.

Brick: It uh...looked pretty real to me.

Jo: It's part of their stunt to freak us out.

Shawn: If this was a stunt, would Chris leave behind his…

He pulls out a small purple bottle from the backpack.

Shawn: ...HAIR GEL?!

Everyone but Jo gasps in fear.

Scott: Woah...this isn't a prank.

Sky: Chris left us...for dead?! With an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook on the loose?!

Brick: WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE TO! I say we swim it to shore!

Anne Maria: AY! Get a grip! I saw a movie once where the killer was UNDER the water.

Brick looks into the dark water.

Brick: Yeah, scrap that idea. Oh, man...I hate this. I feel like I'm being watched.

Jo: It's a reality show. We're always being watched.

The camera zooms out. Jo's face is now on a television and the camera shows a control room with Chris in it.

Chris: Heh...Jo's right. And tonight, we're watching to see who can survive a real life scary movie! With a special appearance by the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!

The camera cuts back to the dock.

Jasmine: Here's the thing. It doesn't matter if this is real or a challenge. We need to plan something out so that if it IS real, we can stay safe.

Lightning: Yeah, we definitely need a gameplan.

Jo: You guys might need a gameplan, but I'm late for my naked workout routine.

She starts walking off.

Shawn: Don't go, Jo! First rule of slasher films...never go off alone!

Jo: This is not a movie, Shawn. Shouldn't you be freaking out about zombies right now?

Shawn: Slashers can easily take out both zombies and us...so no.

Jo: We're being punked. You guys are so gullible. Chris, if you're listening, next time rent a movie that takes place at a summer camp!

The camera cuts back to Chris.

Chris: I tried, but they were all rented.

It cuts back to the docks.

Jo: I'm not gonna run around playing boogeyman. I gotta stay strong. See ya, losers!

She walks off.

Jasmine: She won't be missed anyways.

Sky: So now we have seven. What's our plan?

Jasmine: Let's go back to camp and talk strategy. Maybe we can go to the campfire ceremony where everything is lit up.

Scott: Sounds smart.

They walk off, but Anne Maria stops and grabs Lightning.

Lightning: What are you doing?

Anne Maria: Yo, I say we stick together. Those others don't know what they're doin'. A big man like you can protect both of us.

Lightning: You sha-know it!

* * *

Lightning and Anne Maria are walking in the woods.

Anne Maria: So that's how I won the New Jersey Pork-a-Thon Pageant. Lots of preparation and pork eating.

Lightning: Pork is a great source of protein.

Anne Maria: That's like, so cool.

Lightning: Hey, where are we going?

Anne Maria: Just a stroll in the woods.

Lightning: Aw yeah! The woods! Woo! Wait...shouldn't we be somewhere that's lit up or something?

Anne Maria: Like a nightclub?

Lightning: No, I mean because there's a killer on the loose.

Anne Maria: He ain't gonna kill people as pretty as us. Come awn, let's find a spot to relax.

* * *

Jasmine: Okay, does anyone know how people usually die in horror movies?

Brick: Couples...people who are alone...in the woods...

Brick is still shaking and very scared.

Sky: Oh, right! Okay, so rule number 1: don't go off alone. Rule number 2: never go into the woods. Rule number 3: if you do go into the woods, don't make out in the woods.

Everyone nods.

Shawn: Hey, where's Anne Maria and Lightning?

Scott: Breaking rules 1-3.

* * *

Lightning and Anne Maria are standing in a rocky area near the water.

Anne Maria: Isn't this so fun?!

Lightning: Yeah, but I'm a little worried about the chainsaw killer…

Anne Maria: Why?

Lightning: Isn't there a stereotype in horror movies? The couple that makes out dies first…

Anne Maria: But we ain't making out...and we ain't a couple.

Lightning: Hm, yeah that's true.

They sit in silence for a second.

Anne Maria: You wanna make out?

Lightning: Heck yeah!

They jump behind a bush and start making out.

Suddenly, a hand with a hook appears.

Anne Maria: Did you hear that?

They both look up from the bush to see a giant man with a chainsaw and a hook.

Lightning: RUN!

They can be seen screaming and running.

Lightning: Man, this is taking forever! Did it take us this long to walk away from camp?!

Anne Maria: I don't know! We just gotta be careful! There might be booby traps or somethin-

She trips over a rock and goes flying down a cliff, hitting her head several times. Lightning watches as she hits the ground.

Lightning: I gotcha, Anne Maria!

He jumps down and hits his head as well before landing on Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: OW! Get off of me!

Lightning: Sorry…

They both stand up and see the killer in front of them.

Lightning: UH, SHA-TAKE HER! I AIN'T DYING YET! I'M ABOUT TO BE A PRO-FOOTBALLER!

Lightning pushes Anne Maria and runs off.

Lightning: HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!

Lightning runs into a tent, and sees Chris.

Lightning: Dude, there's a GUY RUNNING AROUND WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK! HE'S GOT ANNE MARIA!

The killer walks into the tent with Anne Maria on the hook.

Lightning: Sha-right there! AHHHHH!

Chris: Lightning, RELAX. It's just Chef!

Anne Maria: Hold up. You tricked us into thinking we were DEAD MEAT?!

Lightning: You punked us?

Chris: Yes and no. It was your challenge to watch a scary movie and then survive one.

Lightning: Oh, dude. That is awesome. Nice job! You had us scared, right Anne?

Anne Maria slaps Lightning.

Anne Maria: That's for leaving me to die, you jerk!

Chris: The good news is, you're no longer scared out of your wits. The bad news is that you lost the challenge, but now, you get to watch the rest of the campers. Fun, huh?

Chris and Chef walk outside of the tent.

Chris: Great work, Chef. But next time, try and really work the hook angle a bit more.

Chef nods.

* * *

Jasmine and Sky finish drawing a chart of everyone left in the game.

Sky: Now that we're done, we can-

She turns around.

Sky: Where are Shawn and Scott?

Brick: Shawn had to pee so he went with Scott.

* * *

Shawn and Scott are seen in front of the outhouse.

Shawn: Okay, no matter what, you can't leave.

Scott rolls his eyes.

Scott: Trust me, I'd rather not die today either.

Shawn: Good. I'll be back.

Shawn walks into the bathroom.

Shawn: Okay, there's no psycho...there's no psycho...

He walks into a stall and opens it. Chef is in there dressed as the killer.

Shawn: NO!

He runs to the door, but it's locked.

Shawn: SCOTT, MAN! OPEN UP!

Scott is shown to be no longer at the outhouse.

Shawn: SCOTT! MAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!

The scene flashes to Scott walking to a cabin.

Scott: Man, I hope there's a few more granola bars left from when Sky and Dave raided the craft services tent. I'm starving.

The scene flashes back to the tent, where Chef brings Shawn in.

Shawn: Huh? What's this?!

Chris: Dude, it's just Chef. You're safe.

Shawn: So there's no killer?

Chris: Nope, but you did lose the challenge.

Shawn: Aw, man. Seriously?

Chris: Yup! Chef successfully got you. Speaking of which, you're up big man!

He pats Chef on the back and Chef gets up to leave.

* * *

Scott gets to the cabin and opens to the door to find Jo doing jumping jacks naked.

Scott: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jo: HEY! GET OUT!

Scott yells and turns around. He runs straight into Chef and hits the ground.

Scott: Hey! Uh, buddy...you know, Jo's right in there. She's fresh meat for you, promise!

Chef shakes his head.

Scott gets up to run but is caught by Chef anyways. Chef carries him away.

Jo walks out of the cabin with a towel around her body.

Jo: Scott?! Where did he go?

She looks into the darkness.

Jo: Oh, whatever. I really need to shower.

She steps into the outhouse and sees the door left open. The outhouse is a mess.

Jo: Do these people not know how to live? God, they're such idiots.

She closes the door and starts the shower when she hears a knock.

Jo: I'm showering right now! I know that's you Scott. Beat it!

The knock continues.

Jo: I'm serious, dude. I'm not in the mood!

Chef busts down the door and grabs Jo.

Jo: AHHHHH! HELP ME!

The camera cuts to Jo being put down on the ground with her towel in the tent.

Chris: Maybe if you listened to scary movies, you'd know that A. You never go off alone and B. You certainly never shower alone.

Jo: Just be quiet, McLean.

* * *

Jasmine, Sky, and Brick are sitting together.

Jasmine: I am starving.

Brick: We...we need to stick together though.

Jasmine: I could go for something sweet right now. I'm just so hungry.

Sky: No! Don't go, Jasmine.

Jasmine stands up.

Jasmine: Look, I'll be quick. I'll sprint there, grab some food for all of us, and come back before the killer knows what happened.

She walks off.

* * *

Jasmine is seen sneaking into the mess hall. The door shuts behind her.

Jasmine: Hello?! Is anyone here?!

She takes a sniff and turns towards the kitchen. She walks through the doors to the kitchen and sees fresh brownies.

Jasmine: Aw, yes! This is perfect!

She picks up the pan of brownies and sniffs them.

Jasmine: They are gonna be so thankful I got this.

Suddenly, a voice can be heard saying "Jasmine...Jasmine...Jasmine…"

Jasmine: Who is that?! Jo? Is that you?

The lights turn off.

Jasmine runs to the door and opens it to see Chef.

Jasmine backs up and Chef walks towards her.

Jasmine: I've lived in the Australian outback for years! This is nothing!

She runs past Chef with the brownies still in her hands as Chef jumps at her.

* * *

Jasmine, now caught, is sitting in the tent with the others.

Jasmine: Aw, man. I really wanted to survive.

Chris takes a bite out of a brownie.

Chris: And challenging the killer? What were you thinking?!

Jasmine chuckles.

Chris: You definitely scored major points for scooping up the brownies.

Jo: I'd really love to go shower now. My pits smell like onions.

Lightning: I thought I smelled french onion soup.

Chris: Nope, sorry! We gotta wait until everyone is slashed.

* * *

Sky and Brick are the last two remaining.

Sky crosses out Jasmine on the chart.

Brick: She could still be alive...right?

Sky: It doesn't look good for her, bud.

Brick: We should add more sticks to the fire.

He turns around to the stick pile and sees a few left.

Brick: If we don't have any more sticks, the fire will go out…

Sky: And we'll be in the dark…

Brick: Yeah...the dark…

His voice gets high.

Sky: Alright, listen. I'll go get firewood real quick. I'll scream as loud as I can if I see the killer. If I do, get into a canoe and ride away while he's chasing me.

Brick: But then you'll die.

Sky: I'll find a way to live. Just do it, okay?

Brick: Okay...I'll do it.

Sky: Good.

She gets up and walks away.

Brick: Oh, man...I am so scared…

* * *

Sky is on the outskirts of the woods searching for branches that may have fallen off of trees.

Sky: Can't go any further in…

She turns a corner and sees a large pile of wood.

Sky: Hey! This could last us the entire night!

She picks up some of the pile and sees a shadow.

Sky: Uh, hello? Brick?

Chef appears from the shadows and runs at Sky.

Sky: AHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

She throws a piece of wood at the killer. He uses his chainsaw to cut it. Chef jumps to grab Sky with his hook but she jumps around a tree, causing him to get the hook stuck in a tree. He searches for her as he is stuck and she seems to be gone before she appears behind him and grabs the chainsaw.

Sky: GOTCHA! IT'S OVER! Now let's see who's behind the mask!

* * *

Sky walks into the tent with Chef's mask and everyone cheers her on.

Jo: Yeah yeah, big deal.

Anne Maria: Yo, look! Brick's about to be captured by the killer, heh.

She points to the TV screen where Brick is sitting in a fetal position. A dark shadow is standing behind him.

Sky: But...if Chef's here...who's over there with Brick?

Lightning: HE'S SHA-DEAD! It's the real killer!

Everyone, including Chef and Chris, run out of the tent screaming.

Chris: This could be really really good for ratings, but really really bad for lawsuits!

* * *

Brick hears something and turns around.

Brick: S...Sky? Is that you? Are you back with more wood?

He sniffs something.

Brick: Sky, why do you smell?

_**(Conf) Killer:**__ (Sniffs his breath) Oh._

Brick: Look, Sky. Pranking is not funny. I know you're out there. If you don't come out, I'm gonna take that canoe now.

He turns to the beach but can see down the steps that the canoe has been shredded to pieces.

Brick: Uh oh…

The killer emerges from the shadows. He has a chainsaw and a hook, just like Chef.

Brick: NO! Please don't kill me!

Brick runs to the campgrounds, screaming for help.

Brick: SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GONNA GET ME!

A hook flies at Brick. He turns around to see the killer's arm with a hand missing.

Brick: I said LEAVE ME ALONE!

The killer comes at him with the chainsaw but he throws his boot at the killer, which causes him to drop the chainsaw. Brick runs over to the killer and kicks him repeatedly in the face.

Everyone runs over and sees Brick fighting the killer. The killer's mask comes off and Brick continues kicking him. The killer backs up and takes in a very feminine voice.

Killer: OW! That was so uncalled for! Man, I am so out of here. I was treated way better in prison!

Brick passes out.

Chris: Well, looks like we have our true winner tonight! Brick!

Everyone cheers.

* * *

The remaining campers sit at the campfire ceremony.

Chris: Tonight, there is no vote. I'm going to decide based on your performance in the challenge tonight. Of course, Sky is safe.

Sky catches her marshmallow.

Chris: Jo, Jasmine, Shawn, and Scott are also safe.

They all catch their marshmallows, leaving Anne Maria and Lightning.

Chris: You two were the dumbest ones tonight. You did everything wrong. However, Lightning pushed Anne Maria into the killer's way which means...Anne Maria is safe.

Anne Maria catches her marshmallow, shocked.

Lightning: Sha-what?!

Chris: You know the rude guy who puts others at risk for his own safety ALWAYS dies. Sometimes, the girl who gets pushed into the killer's way survives.

Lightning: But Anne Maria didn't survive!

Chris: We're basing it on hypothetical scenarios. If you didn't push her, she'd be going for sure. But you lost a TON of points for that.

Lightning: Lightning is not going 8th place! This cannot happen! I was supposed to win!

Chris: That's what they all say.

Nobody seems to care about Lightning's elimination.

Lightning: Isn't anyone sad to see me go?! Anne Maria?

Anne Maria: You know how I feel. I did like you...but you tried to get me killed! And I ain't forgivin' you right now. The dock of shame is that way.

She points to the dock of shame.

Lightning: Well fine, then! I don't like any of you either! See ya, suckers!

He gets onto the boat and departs from the island.

Everyone watches him leave.

Jo: Hey, another jock out of the game isn't terrible for me.

Sky: Or any of us.

Scott: Let's go sleep now. I'm so tired I could sleep on this dock.

They walk away as the killer is seen watching them.

* * *

_Okay, such a fun episode to write. Lightning's elimination was a bit odd here, however I had nothing left to do with him for this season so the big guy had to go. He also has some plot potential in the future. In TDI, he was a bit nicer than his canon counterpart, however I plan to make him a bit meaner in the future seasons, mainly due to his elimination here._

_7 left! Who'll be the next to go? One of the people remaining will be the winner! I'm trying to give everyone equal screen time so it isn't apparent who wins the season. See ya next time!_


	20. Wawanakwa Gone Wild!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, an escaped psycho killer terrorized our campers with his meat mangling hook and his murdering chainsaw. There was a large amount of screaming, especially considering the whole thing was just an elaborate punk. Oh oh oh! I love this part! Sky was the only one to psych out the psycho, but ultimate victory went to Brick, who ended up at the campgrounds with an actual psycho. Lightning's poor performance in the challenge is what cost him $100,000 and he was sent home. Only seven campers remain. Who will win? Who will lose?

Chris can be seen in front of the campfire holding a woodchuck when it bites him.

Chris: OW! Who's gonna have to get a rabies shot now thanks to this ungrateful little- find out on this episode of...Total Drama Island!

* * *

It's midday on the island. The last seven campers are walking to their challenge when Scott taps on Jo's shoulder. The two of them stop.

Jo: What do you want?

Scott: Look. I may have messed up by turning on you to make a guys' alliance.

Jo: This is priceless. You know that the girls have majority and you're scared. Just admit it.

Scott: Majority? You think the other three would actually vote with you? You're crazy.

Jo: And you could be in danger tonight.

Scott: Not if I win immunity.

Jo: Don't count on it, Scotty.

Scott: Are we good or not?

Jo: Depends…

Scott: On what?

Jo: You vote my way tonight. And you convince the others to do that too.

Scott: Fine. But let's wait to see who wins immunity before we run around camp rallying.

Jo: Whatever.

Suddenly, Jo hears the sound of a rope. She turns around and sees that Scott is gone.

The other campers walk over to her.

Brick: Wasn't there a devious ginger just talking to you?

Scott: Hey! I'm not always devious!

They look up and see Scott's leg hooked onto a tree branch with a rope.

Scott: Someone must have set a trap…

A wooden cage drops down on the other six campers.

Scott: Or two…

Chris walks out of the mess hall.

Chris: GOOOOOOOD MORNING CAMPERS! Or should I say...trappers. Ready for today's challenge? Excellent. Then let's talk about it over chow, shall we?

Everyone looks confused and worried.

Scott: You're gonna untrap us, right?

A knife is thrown and cuts Scott down. The door to the cage opens.

* * *

In the mess hall, everyone is eating...or trying to eat the nasty food.

Chris: Campers, there are only seven of you left on Total Drama Island. After tonight's dramatic campfire ceremony, only six of you will remain. We're nearing the end, people! So look alive!

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**__ Winning this game? Yeah, sounds about right. I'd love to have that money, and I think I've got a real shot at winning. Here I come, unlimited supply of hairspray!_

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Do I honestly think I can win? Yes! I'm so excited that I got this far. I mean, using my military training, I guess it was only inevitable that I would win._

Chris: Today's challenge involves making like our province's great rangers. You'll each have eight hours to trap one. You must bring back a wild animal to the campfire unharmed. Rangers often have to relocate animals for their own good AND the good of campers.

Sky throws her bowl onto the floor.

Sky: I might have to kill my animal, because I'm literally starving to death.

Chris: Funny you should say that, Sky. Reward for winning today's challenge is a meal of ALL of your favorite meals.

Jasmine: Oh, I want that reward.

* * *

The campers are now at the boathouse on the dock.

Chris: Everyone, choose an animal!

Shawn: I'll go first. This'll be easy peasy. I have training in trapping animals for when the apocalypse comes.

Jo: No one cares.

Shawn: Okay, sheesh.

Everyone goes to pick their card out of a hat that Chris is holding.

Anne Maria: Ay! I got a freakin' warthog? How am I supposed to catch that?

Chris: We took a bunch from Boney Island and put them here, so it should be easy...to find them. Catching them will be the challenge.

Jo: I got a bear. Are you crazy?!

Chris: No. Maybe a little deranged.

Jasmine: I got a rabbit.

Sky: I got a skunk? Oh...yikes. Skunks hate me. Ever since I flooded one of their homes, they've wanted to spray me sooo bad.

Shawn: I got a deer, heck yeah!

Brick: I got a snake? Are there even snakes on the island?

Jasmine: Trust me...yes.

Scott: Raccoon? I guess it's better than a bear.

Jo: So Jasmine has to get a rabbit and Sky has to get a little skunk but I have to get a BEAR?

Chris: That's the way the game works.

Jo: Ugh…

Chris: You guys do get sixty seconds in the boathouse to grab anything that might help.

Jo: Unless there's an animal trainer and a zebra carcass in there, it'll STILL be impossible. I'm not doing this.

She begins to walk off.

Chris: I haven't announced the penalty for not doing the challenge yet.

Jo: I don't care. I'll take it.

Chris: The penalty is cleaning the washrooms.

The camera shows the inside of a toilet, which is steaming and has green goo in it.

Jo: Uh...nevermind. I'll play.

Chris: Alright campers, you have one minute in the boathouse to grab your gear.

Everyone is grabbing stuff in the boathouse. Jo and Anne Maria both see a net and jump for it, attacking each other in the process.

Jasmine: Hmm...what does a rabbit like…

She looks in a small cooler and sees a carrot.

Jasmine: How is there a perfectly good carrot in here?

Chris: Chef comes down here all the time. Probably storing it for a soup or something.

Jasmine: This is perfect.

Shawn: Heck yeah!

He holds up an orange pistol.

Shawn: I got a tranquilizer gun!

Anne Maria stands up.

Anne Maria: No fair! Hand it over!

Shawn: No way! See ya guys!

He runs out of the boathouse. Jo follows with the net.

Anne Maria: JO! GET BACK HERE. Ugh…

Sky grabs a bucket and runs out.

Chris: 20 seconds left!

Brick picks up a baby rattle.

Brick: I could use this to pretend to be a mate for a rattlesnake!

He runs out.

Scott: Raccoons like garbage right? I guess I'll use a rotten apple.

Chris: Time's up!

Anne Maria: But I didn't find anything!

Chris: Too bad.

Anne Maria: URGH…

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ Winning? Oh, please. It'll be a piece of cake. I can't wait to outlast the idiots here. And the title of winning will be much better than the actual prize money. I can see it now…_

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Getting to the end will be a challenge since I'm not liked very much, But an alliance with Jo could benefit us, and when I need to cut her, I still will. Once I get to the final 3, it's smooth sailing from there._

Chris: Everybody ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Chris: Game on!

Jo and Scott run next to each other.

Scott: Need some help?

Jo: Save it! I know you'll sabotage me. I'm not an idiot.

Scott: Are you sure?

Jo: If I really need your help, I'll come find you. Go get your stupid badger or whatever.

Scott: It's a raccoon!

They split off.

* * *

Anne Maria is wandering in the forest.

Anne Maria: Hey, that's where Lightning left me for dead! Freaking a**hole.

She continues strutting through and decides to take a break and sit on a tree stump.

Anne Maria: Man, this is some hard freakin' work, walkin' and all.

A growl can be heard from the bushes. Anne Maria's eyes widen and she hesitantly turns around and looks over the bush. She sees a small squirrel.

Anne Maria: Aww, it's just a little rat thing mindin' its own business. How cute.

The squirrel turns around after hearing "rat thing" and jumps at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: NOT THE HAIR NOT THE HAIR! AHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!

She screams and runs through the forest.

* * *

Sky and Jasmine are walking with each other.

Jasmine: Do you know where the skunks live?

Sky: Yeah...Dave helped me out there.

Jasmine: Forget about everything that happened with him. You need to remember our goal.

Sky: I know, I know. So what are we thinking for the vote tonight?

Jasmine: Well, I'm not sure. Jo, Scott, or even Shawn would be great candidates. They've all wronged me or they're annoying. In a perfect world, the final three would be you, me, and Anne Maria.

Sky: I would prefer Brick over Anne Maria. I feel like he's not as full of himself.

Jasmine: Absolutely-

She stops and sees a rabbit run in front of her and into the forest.

Jasmine: HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BUGGER!

She chases after it and runs off.

Sky: Wait! Jasmine!

She stops in the forest alone.

Sky: Dang...now where are those skunk holes again?

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ Do I think I have a shot at winning? Well, I definitely don't plan on making it this far and losing. I went through a lot as a Gopher, but I'm here at the final seven! How crazy is that?_

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ Winning this would be so cool. It would definitely make me feel a lot better about the experience I had on the island. I do wanna make it up to Dave. Maybe I could give him half of my earnings or something._

* * *

Jo is placing a trap so that when the bear steps on the net, the net will lift in the air and catch the bear. She hears someone say "Nice trap" and turns around to see Scott.

Jo: What are you doing following me? Can I help you?

Scott: Look, to prove my loyalty to you, I'll help you out with your animal.

Jo: I don't NEED your help.

Scott: I don't believe you're so narcissistic that you think you can catch a BEAR. You need some help.

Jo: Fine. How are you gonna help me?

Scott: Well, this trap here is set up pretty well, but you need the bear to have a reason to GO to the trap.

Jo: Okay...I see. So what should we use as bait.

Scott pulls out a deer tail and antlers from the paintball challenge.

Jo: Are you serious?

Scott: Just do it. It'll be worth it if no one can vote for you tonight.

Jo: Alright alright.

She puts the costume on and gets into the bushes, leaving the tail sticking out and the antlers popping up from the top.

Scott: Oh, what a delicious looking deer!

Jo: You idiot, they don't speak english-

A bear can be heard stepping towards them. Scott jumps behind a large rock and gets down.

The bear sniffs a bit until it sees the tail of Jo. Jo walks forwards towards the trap and the bear jumps at her. She quickly moves out of the way and the bear lands in the trap, causing it to lift off of the ground and go into the tree.

Jo: What the...it worked! It really worked!

Scott: Heh heh, of course it did.

Jo bends over to grab a piece of wood when a dart is seen going into her butt. She falls over. Shawn pops up from a bush.

Shawn: Booyah! Got it!

He runs over and sees Jo slumped over, asleep.

Shawn: Uh...Jo?

Scott: Dude, you shot her with the dart.

Shawn: Oh crap! I thought she was a deer!

Scott: If I were you, I'd run away. I wouldn't wanna be here when she wakes up. She'll be STEAMING.

Shawn runs off.

_**(Conf) Shawn:**__ There's no way I CAN'T win. I've got this in the bag for real. I have the skills, the relationships, and the mindset to win this thing._

* * *

Brick can be seen rattling a baby bottle.

Brick: Little snakey...pssst! Little snakey!

He walks up upon Scott, who is with Jo.

Brick: Scott? Why is Jo asleep?

Scott: Shawn just randomly came over here and SHOT her with a tranquilizer gun.

Brick looks at Jo, who no longer has the deer outfit on.

Brick: Why would he do something like that?

Scott: That guy is bad news for us. I thought he was a kind guy, but he had no reason to shoot Jo.

Brick: Yeah, that's a DIRTY move. We don't tolerate that kind of stuff in the military.

Scott: Exactly. Maybe you could join us in voting him out tonight.

Brick: Wait, is this another scheme to get me into an alliance?

Scott: No, man. Trust me, even I'M scared of Shawn. He's too good at this game. That guy has got to go.

Brick: Well, I don't know. Maybe we can talk about this later, I have a snake to catch.

* * *

Jasmine: Come here, rabbit. I'm not going ANYWHERE until you're in my hands.

She peaks in a small bush.

Jasmine: Hmm...not there, but I'll find you.

She gets on her hands and knees and crawls behind a bush. She throws the carrot into an opening and waits.

* * *

Shawn is on the other side of the island, near the mess hall.

Shawn: Sometimes I know the deer drink water on the beach.

He sneaks up to the dock when he hears movement behind him.

Shawn: DEER! I GOT YOU!

He turns around and shoots Chef in the butt. Chef falls over.

Shawn: OH GOD...I gotta work on not shooting right away.

He awkwardly walks away while whistling.

* * *

Sky is walking through the forest when she hears screaming. Anne Maria suddenly runs towards her.

Anne Maria: SKY! GET IT OFF OF MY HEAD!

A squirrel is punching Anne Maria's head repeatedly. Sky grabs it and throws it into the forest.

Anne Maria: Phew, thanks babes. Didn't know if I'd survive that.

Sky: Yeah, uh...no problem.

Anne Maria: ...WAIT. I FORGOT I HAVE A CHALLENGE TO FINISH!

She runs off.

Sky: Hm...that girl is really odd.

Sky turns around and sees a small skunk hole.

Sky: Yes!

She runs to a nearby creek and grabs some water from it. She then runs back to the skunk hole and dumps water into it. A skunk rushes out.

Sky: Gotcha!

She grabs it and it looks at her angrily.

Sky: Look, I have to win a challenge! To win, I need you to cooperate. If you do, I'll help rebuild your home and make it luxurious.

The skunk hastily nods its head in agreement.

* * *

Jo opens her eyes a bit. She still can't move but she can talk.

Jo: Hello? Scott?

Scott is behind her.

Scott: I'm here, Jo.

Jo: What happened? Why can't I move?

Scott: Shawn shot you with a tranquilizer gun.

Jo: He what?! Oh, I am gonna kill that little freak!

Scott: Shh, later. There's an hour left and if you wanna win this challenge, I suggest focusing on that first.

He points up to a bear in a net.

Jo: How am I supposed to get that thing. It's in a tree.

Scott: I'll help you win, but there may be a price. We vote for Shawn tonight.

Jo: A price? That sounds like a great idea. Now HELP ME.

* * *

Jasmine is watching the grass carefully when a rabbit finally runs out and grabs the carrot. She jumps down but misses the rabbit, hitting the ground instead.

Jasmine: NO! I won't let you get away!

She gets up and sprints full speed at the rabbit as it runs away from her.

Jasmine: Get over here!

The rabbit hops into a small hole.

Jasmine: Aw, come on!

* * *

Back at camp, Chris is waiting with the cage doors open. Sky can be seen running from the forest.

Chris: And it looks like Sky might win!

Jo: WAIT!

Chris turns over to see that Scott is pushing Jo and pulling the bear in a net. He is moving slowly. He turns back over and sees Sky quickly moving from the forest to the campfire.

Chris: It looks like it'll be close! Who'll win? Jo or Sky?

Sky arrives at the gate of the cage but the skunk refuses to go in.

Sky: I promised you anything you wanted! Now just get in!

She pushes the skunk in but it sprays her and she falls over.

Sky: OW!

The skunk runs off.

Sky: You LITTLE-

Chris: AND JO WINS THE CHALLENGE!

Sky opens her eyes and sees that the bear is locked in the cage.

Everyone else in the forest hears the loudspeaker turn on, followed by Chris saying "The challenge is over. Jo won. Please report to camp."

* * *

Chris: Congratulations, Jo. Thanks to Scott, you win a meal that you love.

Jo is now able to slowly move.

Chef walks over with a giant cart of food as Jo sits down.

Jo: Looks delicious.

She turns around.

Jo: Hey, Scott. You want some of this?

Scott: Oh, uh...sure.

He sits down and starts eating. Everyone else angrily glares.

Jo: Look, he helped me out. A lot. I owe him.

Chris: Hey, where's Shawn?

Shawn is seen on the cliff aiming down with his pistol.

Shawn: I WILL get that deer.

The scene flashes back to camp.

Everyone is about to walk off when Jo stops Jasmine and Brick.

Jo: Jasmine and Brick, I need to ask you something.

Sky and Anne Maria continue walking away.

Jasmine: Uh, what is it?

Jo: Listen. I know how you feel about Shawn betraying you. What if we voted him out tonight?

Jasmine: Ugh...maybe I overreacted.

Jo: This is your chance to get revenge.

Jasmine: Hm...I'll think about it.

Brick: I'm in on the vote too. If we have your vote, we have four which is the majority.

Jasmine rolls her eyes.

Jasmine: Yeah, I heard you vote with these guys a lot.

Brick looks back, ashamed.

Jo: Ignore her. Look, Aussie Alice, we cannot afford to keep someone that strong in the game. He has tons of friends, he's strong, he has a lot of willpower...we need to vote him out.

Jasmine: I told you I'll think about it, and stop making up nicknames!

She walks away.

* * *

Jasmine walks into the girls cabin where Sky and Anne Maria are sitting on the beds.

Jasmine: How would you girls feel about voting Shawn?

Sky: Since Jo has immunity, I thought it was unspoken that we'd be voting Scott…

Jasmine: But Shawn was against us girls…

Anne Maria: Didn't Scott lead the plan to vote you though?

Jasmine: Well...that is true.

Sky: Listen, because I'm your friend, I'll respect however you vote.

Anne Maria: Yeah, whateva' I guess.

Sky: However I feel as if Scott is bad news. He's just as strong as Shawn.

Jasmine: Yeah, I guess.

Sky: I guess we'll see what happens tonight.

* * *

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers and leave. Which means you are out of the contest, and you can't come back. EVER.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ One thing I'll never miss seeing again is the food._

_**(Conf) Shawn:**__ That stuff is the nastiest-_

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ -Smelliest-_

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ -rankest-_

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ -Grossest-_

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**__ -Moldiest food I have EVA' SEEN._

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ Oh, and the bathrooms?_

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ Have you seen them?_

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Those things are dirtier than the pig pens back at home._

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to...Sky.

Sky catches her marshmallow.

Chris: Anne Maria. Jasmine.

They also catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Of course, Jo has immunity. Brick will get one as well.

He catches his marshmallow.

Chris: Tonight's vote was close. A 4-3 vote...however, the person leaving tonight is…

Scott and Shawn look at each other.

Chris: Scott...Shawn...one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island…

Everyone sits silently.

Chris: And that person is...Shawn.

He throws a marshmallow to Scott. Sky and Anne Maria frown.

Shawn: I was voted out?!

Jo: You SHOT me! How could we not vote you out?

Shawn: Aw man.

Jasmine: I'm sorry, Shawn. I regret doing it, ugh!

Shawn: Aw, man. Listen, Jasmine...it's fine. I let the game get in the way of our friendship. Honestly, I probably deserved this.

He sighs.

Shawn: Alright, well...I'm ready to go.

Chris: The boat of losers is that way.

He points to the dock of shame. Shawn walks down to it and gets on the boat. It departs from the island.

Chris: Well, it seems that's it for tonight! Head to sleep, campers.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Poor Jo. I waited on her for this entire freaking challenge so that I could gain her trust. But I only need it for a tiny bit longer...and then she'll be eliminated before she knows what hit her...and it'll taste like victory...heh heh…_

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Jasmine:**_ _I vote for Shawn. I think he deserves this after betraying me._

**_Scott:_**_ I vote for Shawn._

_**Jo: **__Shawny, it's time to go._

**_Brick:_**_ I guess I vote Shawn._

**_Anne Maria:_**_ Scott, you're still a jerk._

**_Sky:_**_ I vote for Scott._

**_Shawn:_**_ My vote is for Scott._

* * *

_Well, we are now at 6 people left. This episode had a few differences from the original episode, including the challenge. Immunity was still up for grabs, whereas in the episode Gwen won but was in the bottom two._

_Anyways, I think I overestimated how far I could bring Shawn without any major plots. Although, he did play a comedic Owen-type role at times and I think he still brought a lot to the table, so...yeah. I'm sure most of you thought a girl would leave, but the girls left have more to offer at the final 6 while Shawn didn't really offer much at all, and Shawn got his karma for betraying his friendship with Jasmine. See ya next time!_


	21. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, the campers got sent out on a safari! They made like they were zookeepers, although some of them might wanna look at other careers. Jo and Scott reignited their alliance, which helped a little...although everyone else helped...by sucking. Scott and Jo built up the votes to eliminate Shawn. This week, our six remaining campers will get wayyy too close for comfort. Will Scott and Jo's alliance survive another challenge? Will they both yet again avoid the boat of losers? AND who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Everyone is sleeping. The camp is pretty quiet as the sun rises. Some animals are scurrying out of their homes to start their day.

The sound of a helicopter can be heard overhead. Jo opens the window of the cabin.

Jo: HEY! SHUT UP OUT THERE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!

Brick is already outside, in front of the females cabin.

Brick: I'm used to waking up this early for military training.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Over the last six weeks we've watched sixteen campers push themselves to the LIMIT! And they got their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Sucks to be you!

A montage of the past campers is shown.

Chris: Max, Topher, Sam, Ella, Sugar, B, Mike, Amy, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Samey, Sugar again, Dave, Amy again, Cameron, Lightning, and Shawn!

The scene flashes to the campgrounds where Chris has now landed his helicopter.

Chris: Only six campers remain and after six weeks of bugs, crappy camp food, and even grosser bathrooms, our six finalists are about thiiiis close to losing it. We strove to come up with the best way for the campers to destress...then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and push them to the edge.

He stops in front of the last six campers.

Sky: Where did you even get real handcuffs?

Chris: A good host never steals and tells. Anyways, let's get to today's challenge: the tri-armed triathlon!

Anne Maria: Tri-armed? That's like...three arms! How are we supposed ta' do that?

Chris: Yup. It's three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team.

Scott: Great, I'm stuck with one of these bozos.

Jasmine: Talk about a bozo, bozo.

She pushes Scott.

Chris: Winning team members both get immunity from tonight's vote.

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ This has been six...long...weeks. I don't know how much more of this I can take. And I cannot stand being around Jo or Scott. They're both so condescending and rude. And don't get me started on Anne Maria and her hairspray._

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ My time at Camp Wawanakwa has not necessarily been a great one, but I still had some fun times. I think if I can just find a way to get rid of the two monsters we call Scott and Jo, this place can finally become a bit more relaxing for a few days._

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ I never planned to be voted out early. I'm strong, strategic, and I know how to read people like an open book. Getting all the way to the finale could prove difficult, but nothing I haven't already dealt with before._

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Do I think I have a shot at winning? 100%. I hope my friends like Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Amy, Cameron, and Shawn understand that I was just playing like everyone else. None of the mean stuff I said was true, just...uh...friendly banter! No hard feelings, right?_

_**(Conf) Anne Maria:**__ Yeah, this girl right here is goin' all the way to the end. Ain't no one gettin' in my way now. I'm strong, independent, and beautiful. Nobody else here has all that goin' for 'em._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ I may have made mistakes...but I thought that everyone was playing the game for the money, not for the friendships. If I could do it all over and change everything, I would._

The contestants are now cuffed to their partners in the mess hall. Jo and Scott are shackled, Jasmine and Brick are shackled, and Sky and Anne Maria are shackled.

Chris: First challenge is...competitive chowdown!

Jo: Pff, what a lame first challenge.

Chris: Each team will choose a feeder and an eater. Eaters must put their hands behind them, making it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing. THIS is the wimp key.

He holds up a golden key with a skeleton head on the top.

Chris: It's a skeleton key that will open any of the handcuffs. You'll be offered the wimp key at each challenge to be separated from your teammate. Buuuut if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated.

Sky: Okay, but how do we win?

Chris: Chef will bring a platter to each team. The winners will be the ones who finish their platter of delicacies fastest.

Brick: Uh, maybe I should eat the food.

Jasmine: Yeah, sounds about right.

She has a tone of disrespect in her voice.

Jo: You definitely got this. You're great at stuffing your face with nasty food.

Scott: Hm...yeah, very true. I'll do it.

Anne Maria: I ain't eatin' that stuff.

Sky sighs.

Sky: Fine, I'll do it.

Chef walks out and passes the trays of food to each team. Some looks nasty, but some also looks like a normal meal.

Jasmine: I've never seen a green chicken before.

Chris: Ready...go!

The eats put their hands behind their backs, pulling some of the feeders.

The feeders all start lifting their spoons and feeding.

Sky: This is actually pretty good!

Anne Maria: Less talkin', more eatin'!

Scott: Sheesh, Jo. Could you go a little faster?

Jo: If I drop it, they aren't gonna count it. Now do you wanna win or not?

Scott: Continue.

Jo continues shoveling food into Scott's mouth.

Jasmine: Keep your mouth open!

Brick's mouth is full of food. He tries to talk.

Brick: Buh dere's foo in dere-

Jasmine: EAT!

She picks up a bowl and jams the food into Brick's mouth. He swallows it.

Chris: And it looks like we have a winner! Jasmine and Brick!

Brick: Ugh...my stomach.

Jasmine: Oh, relax. It wasn't even that much food.

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Jasmine really has something against me. It's probably because I vote with Jo and Scott sometimes. Augh...this challenge is gonna be the death of me._

* * *

The campers are outside now. Chris holds up the key in front of everyone's face.

Chris: Last chance to have the wimp key before part 2!

Brick: Jasmine, look. Since we obviously have our issues, maybe we should-

Jasmine: You wanna quit? Don't be a baby! You are NOT taking this win away from me after we just won a point.

Scott: What's the challenge?

Chris: On the beach, you will find three canoes. One for each team. Your challenge is to paddle the canoe, while wearing handcuffs...heh...all the way to Boney Island. Once there, you will open a package that is waiting for you! Go!

Everyone jogs to the canoes.

Jo: I'll be riding in the front to steer.

Scott pulls her back.

Scott: Why do you get to?!

Jo: Because I deserve it.

Scott: Says who?

Jo: Me. Easy. Now come on!

She pushes Scott into the back of the boat and climbs in.

Jasmine: I'll drive. Now get in!

Brick: It's not a car-

Jasmine: Brick! Now!

He steps in the canoe.

Anne Maria: Yo, you wanna drive? It's the perfect day for a tan in the sun.

Sky: Yeah, fine.

They both get in.

The teams are now all out on the water. Sky is rowing the canoe but notices that they are in last place.

Sky: Anne, would you mind ROWING?

Anne Maria: Yeah, hun. Just give me a second. Let me tan my back.

Sky turns around and sees Anne Maria in her bikini.

Sky: Seriously?!

Anne Maria: What? I haven't done this in forever.

In Scott and Jo's boat, the two of them are rowing very quickly.

Scott: We're way ahead of the others!

Jo: All thanks to my leadership.

Scott: It's thanks to both of us working hard. My papa always said "The biggest farm is always built from teamwork."

Jo: That doesn't really make any sense...but...yeah. Teamwork.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Oh, it is gonna be the BEST voting Jo out when I get the chance._

Brick and Jasmine are rowing at different times, causing the canoe to turn left and right.

Jasmine: Just keep it steady.

Brick: I'm trying. You keep switching the angle.

Jasmine: Hm, blaming me for everything huh?

Brick: What?! I'm not blaming you.

Jasmine: You're no different than Jo and Scott. Sure, you may ACT nice, but then you go and vote your own friends off. I'm not stupid. Cameron told me all about you.

Brick: Listen to me. I regret voting the way I did. I lost a lot of friends from that. But I can't change it now. I was manipulated. Didn't you just vote with them to get rid of Shawn?

Jasmine: That's different. I wanted to get payback on Shawn.

Brick: But you regretted it.

Jasmine: So? What's your point?

Brick: You can't judge me for making mistakes. OR being manipulated by the devilish duo. We've both had our share of issues on the island.

Jasmine frowns and sighs.

Jasmine: Okay, maybe you're right. I judged you too much. I'm sorry.

Brick: And I've met the personal side of Jo. The one where she isn't a roid rager. We have our problems but sometimes I know she's just trying to prove she's strong.

Jasmine: Well, I truly don't care if that's what she's doing. She treats people horribly and that isn't an excuse at all. But if you are her friend, then I guess I just have to respect that. You know her better than I do. But isn't your whole motto that it's a game and it isn't personal? Why can't you vote her out?

Brick: Hm...good question. Maybe I should.

Jasmine: I think it might help clear your name...and someone like Jo might respect that type of move.

Brick: Yeah, you're right.

They hit the beach.

Jasmine: Look! Scott and Jo are already here. Come on!

They get up and run. Sky and Anne Maria arrive after.

Sky: COME ON, ANNE MARIA!

Anne Maria: Alright, alright! Slow down, my legs ain't as thin as yours! They got a lot a' curves!

Meanwhile, Scott and Jo are walking along the beach when they see a backpack.

Jo: Hey! Look!

She opens the backpack up and sees a part of the cursed tiki idol.

Jo: Oh gosh! What is this doing here?!

Suddenly, Chris' helicopter flies over the island.

Chris: Welcome to the second part of the second challenge. Back in episode 8, Zoey found a tiki idol on her bed. Turns out Scott stole it and gave it to her while pretending to be Mike.

Jo: Jeez, dude. You really are evil.

Scott: I've worked hard for that title.

Jasmine and Brick run behind them.

Brick: I thought Dawn returned it after she kept it…

Chris: She never did. She broke it up and flushed it down the septic tank.

Jo: EW!

She drops it.

Chris: I know! The pieces in those packs need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror. And you'll wanna do it double quick, because the longer you have the doll...the worse your luck. Oh yeah, one has to piggyback the other!

Everyone gasps.

Chris: Good luck!

Sky looks at Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Fine, hop on.

Scott: I don't know if I can hold you-

Jo: You'll be fine. Come on!

She jumps onto his back and they run.

Jasmine: I gotcha! Get on!

Brick: This is kinda weird…

Jasmine: It's fine!

The three pairs run different ways.

Anne Maria and Sky are shown running. Anne Maria stops.

Anne Maria: Yo, I can't!

She's gasping for breath.

Anne Maria: I can't do this...it's so hard!

Sky: I can't be that heavy…

Anne Maria: No, I'm going through hairspray withdrawals!

Sky: Oh. of course…just try. We have to find that cave.

Meanwhile, Scott and Jo run straight into the cave.

Jo: Wow, that was easy.

She hops off of Scott's back and they place the tiki idol down. A growl can be heard.

Jo: Uh...what was that?

Scott: Sounded like…

Scott and Jo: GIANT BEAVERS! RUNNNN!

They scream and run out of the cave as Jasmine and Brick arrive. The two see the beavers and turn around to run as well.

Jasmine: Nice job, guys! You brought them right to us!

Brick: Wait! Don't keep the idol!

He grabs it from Jasmine and throws it into the cave.

The two teams get into their canoes.

Jasmine: What about Sky and Anne Maria?!

Brick: We have to go!

Sky: WAIT!

They turn and see Sky barely running with Anne Maria on her back. Sky throws Anne Maria into the canoe and gets in.

Jasmine: Did you get rid of the idol?

Sky: Yes! Now come on everyone! Let's go!

The canoes leave the island as the beavers approach the beach.

* * *

Chris can be seen standing with the three teams. They each have their own table with a blanket over it.

Chris: And that's a point for Jo and Scott!

Jo and Scott high five.

Chris: So it's been a fun day. Moldy food fights, carnivorous beavers...BUT it's time for someone to win this thing. A point each for everyone but Sky and Anne Maria. Today's final challenge.

He pulls the blanket off of Jasmine and Brick's table.

Brick: EEEK!

He jumps into Jasmine's arms.

Jasmine: I know, I know. Sugar is a scary person.

Chris: The totem pole of shame and humiliation. Your task? Assemble the heads in the order of which your comrades were voted out...unless you want...the wimp key! Let's role!

He blows a whistle, signaling the start of the challenge.

Jo: Okay, so first boot was Topher.

Scott: No, it was the little purple guy.

Jo: What?! No, he was eliminated in the cliff jumping challenge. Wasn't the sleeping challenge first?

Scott: Uh...I don't think so. You're confusing me!

Jasmine: I definitely know my team's eliminations. It Max first, then Topher...then...uh…

Brick: It's okay. Let's just do the ones we know and fill in the blanks.

Anne Maria: Aw, look at the head of Dakota! She was my friend...kinda. We never really talked much or anything. We just kinda tanned together.

Sky: Do you know when she was eliminated?

Anne Maria: I think it was somewhere near the end of the pre-merge.

Sky turns over and sees Dave's head.

Sky: Aw, Dave...ugh…

Chris walks over.

Chris: Heh, that's the guy you cheated on. Probably hard to see him, huh-

Sky throws Dave's head at Chris.

Sky: Not in the mood right now, McLean!

Jo picks up Sugar's head.

Jo: I can't believe this one is literally ROAMING the streets. She's insane.

Scott: All I know is that she's a farmer like me. Woulda been cool to meet her when she wasn't extremely angry at everyone for no reason.

Jo: Well she was definitely the first person to go in the merge.

Scott: Yup.

Jo: But when did she leave before that?

Scott: Her first time around...uh...didn't she mess up the performance of that princess girl?

Jo: Ella! Great thinking. So Ella was the first girl to leave, Sugar left right after her...and there were three boys eliminated first.

She puts Ella's head after Sam's.

Jo: Yes!

Jasmine: Okay...so if there were like 4 girls eliminated before the merge, I feel like that is when Samey left.

Brick: Which one was she though?

Chris: We have a winner!

Everyone turns and looks at Jo and Scott's heads built perfectly.

Chris: Congratulations, Jott and Scoliosis! They are safe from the vote tonight!

Chris falls over again from being hit in the head with Dave's head.

Jasmine: Aw crap...this is the worst case scenario.

* * *

Chris: You've all cast your votes and made your decision. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must walk the dock of shame to the boat of losers. That means you are voted out...and you can't come back...EVER!

Jo and Scott are smiling. Everyone else seems disappointed.

Chris: The first marshmallow goes to...Jo. Scott as well.

They catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Next marshmallow goes to...Jasmine. Brick gets one too.

Sky and Anne Maria are the last ones without a marshmallow. They look at each other with a shocked face.

Chris: And tonight...the person leaving...IS…

Anne Maria and Sky look terrified.

Chris: Anne Maria!

She gasps as Sky catches her marshmallow.

Anne Maria: WHAT?! BUT HOW?

Chris: Don't know, but it's time to leave.

Anne Maria: I ain't goin' nowhere! Whoever voted for me needs some serious therapy! Ugh!

She runs off to the boat, which quickly departs.

Chris: And with that, five remain! Who will be the next one to go? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

Voting Confessionals:

_**Jasmine:**__ Sadly, I vote Anne Maria. We just don't have the connection like everyone else._

_**Sky:**__ Anne Maria, I'm sorry. You're nice, but you can be annoying._

_**Scott:**__ Sky, you're a strong olympian. I'm voting for you._

_**Jo:**__ Anne Maria, this has been a LONG time coming. Be gone!_

_**Anne Maria:**__ I vote for Sky. She wasn't very good at the challenge today._

_**Brick: **__Sorry Anne Maria. I vote for you._

* * *

_I bet a lot of you aren't shocked. A few episodes ago, I ALMOST pushed Anne Maria to the finale, however I decided to keep her elimination here and I'm glad I did because she really didn't have a lot of plot left for the season._

_Next is the Playa Des Losers episode. I'm just gonna warn everyone that there will not be an elimination due to the fact that I don't wanna eliminate a villain that way or pull a Leshawna and wrongly eliminate a hero. Instead, the final 5 elimination will be in Camp Castaways. See ya next time!_


	22. Haute Camp-ture

Chris: In today's special episode of Total Drama Island, you've been watching Brick, Jasmine, Jo, Scott, and Sky make their way to the final five.

A camera shows Sky running out of the mess hall. She pukes onto the ground. Behind her, Jo and Scott are being chased by a bear.

Chris: It's been a long seven weeks. So! We decided to give our weary finalists the day off to contemplate how far they've gotten and enjoy all the campgrounds have to offer. But what happens when the campers get voted out, walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave camp? Where are these rejects living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win 100 grand. The losers are about to let it all hang out and you won't wanna miss a word. Coming up on Total Drama Island!

* * *

The camera now shows a giant resort on a separate island. Fun tropical music is playing in the background as Chris rides up to the dock of the resort on a small boat.

Chris: Welcome to Playa Des Losers! The all inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game to lick their wounds and accept their fate.

Topher, Dakota, Anne Maria, and Amy can be seen tanning by a pool. Lightning is working out next to them.

Chris: When we are down to the two final competitors, their fate will be in the hands of these seventeen losers!

Ella and Dawn are seen sitting at a pool bar. Ella sips a tropical drink.

Ella: Goodness gracious, this is a wonderful beverage! Don't you agree?

Dawn: Yes. It is pleasant.

Sugar swims over.

Dawn: Hey Sugar.

Sugar: Hi elf girl!

Ella: Yes, hello Sugar.

Sugar: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!

Ella: I just said your name, Sugar.

Sugar: You watch yourself, missy…

She turns and swims away to the edge of the pool and gets out. She walks over to the buffet, which hasn't been filled with food yet.

Sugar: What is the meanin' of all of this! I'm starvin'!

Max walks over.

Max: Do not worry, my friend. Soon I will rule the world and when I do, I will give you free food for life…

Sugar: Awww! Thanks genius!

She turns to the camera.

Sugar: This guy shoulda' made it all the way to the finale. He's a super genius. He built a robot over the course of his stay here!

The camera pans over to a mangled piece of metal that slightly moves.

Chris: As you can see our campers have made themselves comfortable here at our luxury resort.

Zoey, Mike, and Cameron are shown sitting in a hot tub.

Chris: Looks like Zoey and Mike are happy to be reunited.

Zoey: Ever since I was voted out and I came here, I've enjoyed my time so much.

Mike: Zoey and I really got to know each other a lot. I'm really happy about that.

Cameron: The three of us have been hanging out nonstop.

The camera flashes back to the tanning group.

Dakota: Can you believe this place is right around the corner from that crappy camp?! Why couldn't Chris just put us here in the first place?

Topher: Exactly! This is what I'm talking about.

The camera pans over to Topher. Dakota gets in front of it.

Dakota: No no, don't move yet!

She does several poses.

Dakota: I bet I lost so much weight on that island after being starved.

Amy: Uh...that's not normal.

Dakota: Who asked you? Stop interrupting my photoshoot time!

Amy: Whatever. I'm so out of here.

Amy gets up and walks away.

Chris: And there's our latest boot, Anne Maria.

Anne Maria: Yeah, I was sad about leavin' and all, but once I saw this place my sadness went out the door.

Amy walks over to the main doors where she sees Samey walk out. Samey's arms are healed.

Amy: Samey! There you are!

Samey: Oh...uh...hi Amy.

Amy: Would you be a doll and get me some towels? I wanna go for a swim.

Samey: Sure! Anything for you.

She turns around and walks into the building. Amy turns to the camera.

Amy: You see, after Samey was voted out...and I was voted out again, I talked to Samey about why I'm the better sister. I just kept pushing that into her head, and now she serves me! It's like the crap that happened on the island doesn't even matter anymore.

Samey walks out with some towels.

Amy: Thanks, sis!

Amy walks away.

Samey: Sure my sister is still very bossy, but she's nice about it. And that's one step forward to repairing our relationship.

The camera quickly pans over to the grill, where Dave walks over.

Dave: Once I realized I didn't need Sky, this place became pretty sweet. And it's much cleaner than camp. I love it here.

B walks behind him and nods.

Dave: This dude knows a LOT of silent therapy. He's helped me out a lot since I came.

The camera flashes to inside of the resort, where Shawn and Sam are in the arcade playing a zombie shooter game.

Shawn: GET HIM! GET HIM!

Sam: I'M TRYING BUT I'M OUT OF BULLETS!

Shawn: Dude! There's bullets on the ground!

Both boys die in the game.

Shawn: Dang it! You have to be on your A-game!

Sam: Sorry, man.

They turn the camera.

Sam: Oh, hey! Being here has been a dream come true. I never thought I'd enjoy it being voted out like this.

Shawn: You really got to enjoy your time here considering you were voted out third.

Sam: Yeah, I guess. But I did have to spend a week alone with Max and Topher...and then another with Ella...and ANOTHER with Sugar...it took a while before some normal came.

He takes out a can of spray cheese and sprays it into his mouth.

Shawn: I can't wait to see who wins.

Sam: Well I don't think it should be Sky. What she did to Dave was terrible.

Shawn: You prefer Scott or Jo over Sky?

Sam: They're ALL jerks, but Scott and Jo didn't emotionally manipulate someone.

Shawn: True, true. But Sky didn't mean to…

Sam: I don't care. She still did it.

The scene flashes back outside to Dawn and Ella.

Dawn: Trying to frame Scott was a dumb idea. If I had just played him by pretending to be dumb, I'd still be in the game.

Ella: Yes, I do believe that Scott has malicious intentions.

Dawn: I don't quite understand you, Ella. You watched your elimination episode. Why didn't you dislike Sugar for getting Falco to attack you?

Ella: Well, I can forgive Sugar for that. She is a good friend of mine.

Dawn: Are we talking about the same person?

Ella: The bubbly blonde girl from the south with a heart of gold!

She begins to hum happily. Lightning jumps into the water and swims next to the bar.

Lightning: More like a heart of cholesterol and plaque.

Ella: You are not very nice.

Lightning: Hey, I tried nice out and everyone paid me dust.

Dawn: If you were "nice" at Camp Wawanakwa, I'd hate to see you mean.

Lightning: Oh creepy girl, you're just mad you were voted out after Scott caught you with that tiki idol.

Dawn: Hmm…

She stares at Lightning for a second. He looks awkwardly at Ella.

Lightning: Does she always do this?

Dawn: Your energy...I can sense that your self love comes from the lack of love from others, mainly your father, as a child.

Lightning: Say WHAT? Who told you that?!

Dawn: It's all over your aura.

Ella: I'd like to read auras.

Dawn: It's not a teachable thing, Ella.

Ella: Aw...I guess I should sing a song about that…

Lightning: ANOTHER song?

Dawn: Oh no…

As Ella begins singing, the camera flashes to Chris.

Chris: Now that we've seen how the has beens are doing, let's see how they feel about the final five.

Dave pops up in front of Chris.

Dave: Sky is a LYING brat and I can't wait to see her arrive here. There is no way she can win.

The camera flashes to Max and Sugar.

Max: I think that Sky's betrayal is a great form of evil. I wish I had been able to do something like that before being the first one voted out.

Sugar: Well I think she's bad, but didn't she say somethin' about wantin' to break up with her boyfriend? That has to count fer somethin'.

Dave pops in once again.

Dave: No! She knew what she was doing!

Sugar: Stop dewin' that!

The camera pans back to the hot tub.

Zoey: I think Sky messed up a LOT, however I don't think she's a horrible person. She just handled the situation poorly.

Mike: Eh, as much as I liked her on the island, I feel like she was too cocky about being an olympian. Big deal.

Cameron: I think she could really win if she makes it to the end with Jo or Scott. Maybe even Brick.

Zoey: Ugh! Don't get me started on Brick.

Mike: Zoey, even I'm not that mad at him anymore.

Zoey: No, Mike. He betrayed us.

Amy sits down at the hot tub.

Amy: Please. Even I know that Brick was never the nice cadet he says he is.

Mike: He just got mixed up with the wrong people…

Amy: He knew what they were doing and still worked with them. That's low, even for me.

Mike: Didn't you cause Sky and Dave's breakup?

Amy: WHY does everyone blame me? Don't shoot the messenger, people!

Zoey: She's got a point, as ill intentioned as it was.

The camera flashes to the tanners. Dakota and Topher are applying suntan lotion.

Dakota: Brick is like...sooooo devious for working with Scott and Jo. But he's still got my vote if he makes the final two with them. Military outfits are SO in right now.

Topher: Personally, I don't think Brick should win over those two. At least they're upfront about their gameplay.

Dakota: Are you kidding? Scott played a mean game for a while and no one knew. He wasn't upfront until the merge.

Topher: No, I don't see it that way. He was just nicer, that's all. Hey, is this a good angle on me?

The camera shakes up and down to indicate yes.

Topher: Awesome.

It then pans down to Anne Maria.

Topher: Hey!

Anne Maria: Well, Scott may be a huge jerk, but he's no Jo. She's the worst. Maybe she's not the biggest backstabber, but she is the meanest person there.

Dakota pops her head over.

Dakota: Totally. I hate her!

Samey is seen swimming in a swimming pool. Sam jumps in next to her and Shawn follows. She laughs nervously after being splashed and turns to the camera.

Samey: Well, I'm totally rooting for Jasmine. She's super nice.

Sam: I don't know, Samey. She may be nice but she's a klutz...and her leadership skills caused her team to be annihilated in the early stages of the game.

Shawn: She also voted me out.

Samey: By the way, could you guys maybe pronounce it "Sam-"

Sam: So, dude? You voted for HER first. She had the right to vote for you.

Shawn: I guess so…

* * *

The sun has now set and everyone is sitting around the pool.

Samey: Hey guys? Can I ask you all something?

Ella: What is it, Samey?

Samey: Despite what Amy told you, my name is Sammy. Not Samey.

Amy: Fine...we can call her Sammy.

Everyone else mutters in agreement.

Sammy: Thanks, guys.

B starts playing his guitar. Ella hums quietly and swings back and forth to the music. Everyone else seems to be enjoying it as well.

Chris: So, guys...what are your predictions about who will come next?

Dawn: I feel as if Scott's downfall could be coming very soon.

Ella: I think it will be Jo.

Mike: To be completely honest, I see it being Jasmine...at this point, people are gonna bring who they don't like to the final two so that they get most of the votes.

Zoey: Do you think Sky would turn on her?

Mike: She doesn't have to. Brick, Scott, and Jo are enough to get her out.

Dave: Scott doesn't want Jasmine out, though. He's gonna be going after Jo any day now, and I think that everyone will cosign on that plan.

Cameron: Even Brick?

Dave: Did you see him last week? He told Jasmine he might vote for Jo if he has to.

Cameron: Hm...true.

Chris: Well, you heard it. The opinions are all over the place! The only way we really can know who's gonna win is watching the next few episodes and seeing who ends up grabbing that check from my hands.

Dakota is filing her nails.

Dakota: That is such a cliche thing to say.

Chris pushes her into the water.

Dakota: Hey!

Chris: Well, this has been the eliminated cast members live from Playa Des Losers. Who'll be the next to go? Who will make up the final four? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

_This episode wasn't a full episode like the others because I felt like without the vote, it's kind of just a fun little check-in on the eliminated campers. The next time you'll see them is in the finale, and then the special. If I continue uploading daily, the finale will air on July 2nd, with the special on the 3rd. TDA will probably begin on the 4th or 5th._

_Only a few more episodes to go. Who are you mainly rooting for? Who are you rooting against? See ya next time!_


	23. Camp Castaways

Before starting the episode, I'm gonna do what a lot of other writers do and reply to the reviews!

**Lordgemini:** Yeah people like Ella and Dawn/Topher and Dakota/Shawn and Sam really clicked, and it's fun writing characters from different generations interacting. A lot of them compliment each other (not literally but storyline wise their interactions are just so easy and natural to write). Writing Sky this season has been a doozy. She's definitely been through a lot and it would certainly parallel to PI with her being a finalist. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!

**The Jet-Black Wings:** Hey! Glad to see you're still keeping up with the story :) Brick's story is interesting. I feel like this season he's been trying to be a good guy while making bad decisions. The question is will that cost him the money? I like your predictions!

**TheHumanCleric:** Thanks! Yeah, I totally agree with you on that. Nice predictions btw!

Okay, let's begin, shall we?

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, in a special episode, we visited the kicked off campers at their resort of rejects: Playa Des Losers. We learned that Zoey and Mike are still going strong, Ella is still obnoxious, and Dave is still suuuuuper mad at Sky. Who will be the next person to go? Only five left, people...not many options to vote out. Find out on this episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

After the theme song plays, Chris can be seen standing on the dock with an umbrella as rain pours down.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island. This week, we've prepared a bizarre episode full of surprises. For example, take this weather. Rain is not an easy thing to control, lemme tell ya. But we figured the four remaining campers were getting off way too easy...so we pulled some strings and voila!

He's then struck by lightning.

Chris: AHHH!

* * *

The final five are sitting under the safety of their cabins on the stairs. Jasmine and Sky are on one side while Jo is on another. At the other cabin, Brick is sitting awkwardly with Scott.

Chris' voice comes over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Listen up, campers. One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rainy day, where all activities with even the smallest possibility of fun are cancelled in favor of the craft tent! The forecast for tomorrow? Rain, rain, and more rain. Followed by...rain. See you all in the craft tent tomorrow at 0400 hours!

Jasmine sighs.

Jo: Isn't it beautiful? Not the rain, I mean being at camp without Anne Maria.

Jasmine: She was my friend.

Jo: You voted her out.

Jasmine: I didn't have a choice. The two people I despise were immune.

Jo: Don't get all mad. It's not a good look on you.

Scott: So nice to see you two getting along.

Brick: It really would be nice if everyone could just get along for a day.

Scott: Oh, I personally agree with you…

He snickers.

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Scott and Jo are really getting on my nerves. Scott is just constantly making sly comments and running around here trying to eliminate my friends while Jo is always fighting with everyone. Camp is a miserable place right now._

Thunder is heard in the distance.

Jo sighs.

Jo: Might as well do some working out.

Sky: Do it on the other side of the cabin if you're gonna do it. One, you'll be naked and two, you seriously smell after working out.

Jo: Fine, fine. Little crybaby.

Everyone walks into the cabin and shuts the door. The camera flashes forwards several hours to camp flooding. The bottoms of the cabins begin to pull from the ground.

* * *

The next day, Chef is ringing a bell at the mess hall when Chris drives up on his ATV.

Chris: Hey, Chef. Have you seen the campers?

Chef: No, and I've peeled a whole bag of rotten spuds.

He holds a bucket full of nasty potatoes.

Chris: I can't find them either. Come to think of it, I can't even find their cabins…

The camera zooms out to show the campgrounds completely empty and still full of water.

* * *

The cabins and their components are floating in the lake. Sky and Jasmine are sleeping on a bunk bed that can be seen rocking back in forth in the water. Scott opens the door to the cabin to walk outside and falls off of the stairs and into the water. He comes back up to the surface and climbs onto the stairs.

Scott: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?

Jasmine and Sky open their eyes and both fall out of their beds. Brick runs out of the cabin.

Brick: Holy crap, where did all of this water come from?

Jasmine and Sky come up from the surface.

Jasmine: Beats me…

Jo pops up from under the water.

Jo: SOMETHING GRABBED ME AND TRIED TO FIGHT WITH ME DOWN THERE.

A shark fin pops out of the water.

Everyone: SHARK!

They swim up to the cabin and climb on quickly.

Scott: Look! I see a beach!

Jo: The tide is pulling us in...thank god.

The cabin hits the sandy beach and comes to a stop. Everyone gets off. The island is nearly dead silent.

Jasmine: Okay, is anyone else creeped out by this deserted island?

Jo: Please, anyone can see that this is another one of Chris' cheesy production sets with fake props.

She kicks a rock and seriously hurts her toes.

Scott: We obviously drifted downstream. Maybe we should walk the beach and see if camp is anywhere near us. If not, the producers will send a search party. They legally can't abandon us on a beach, right?

_**(Conf) Chris:**__ Just to set the record straight, my sets are NOT cheesy. I lost three interns moving those rocks into place. And about that search party, nuh uh. Those campers are on their own._

Chris: So I guess that means craft day's cancelled. Anyways, I'm starved. Let's eat.

Chef nervously looks down at the rotting spuds.

Chef: You actually wanna eat this slop?

Chris: Yeah, right. I meant the breakfast buffet back at our camp.

Chef: Oh...hehehe…

Chris: Haha…

He playfully shoves Chef.

Chef: Oof.

Chef pushes Chris back and Chris falls over.

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ I don't think Chris is coming for us. The guy is sadistic. And crazy. He's just a lunatic._

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ Being stuck on an Island with the idiot Scott, the complainer twins Jasmine and Sky, and the scaredy cat Brick is just my luck._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ I don't think I'll survive out here...not with the coyotes...and the wolves...and the bears…_

Jo: We should just sit down and relax until a rescue team arrives.

Sky: What if there IS no rescue team?

Jasmine: We need to get working on a shelter. That's our priority right now.

Sky: I agree.

Brick: I'll help out too.

Jo: Scott, you gonna join their idiot parade?

Scott: Eh, I've got nothing else better to do.

Jo: Fine. You all can go waste your energy, but I'm telling you...we're better off just staying put.

* * *

Jasmine, Sky, Brick, and Scott are walking in the forest. A bird is heard in the distance.

Brick: DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?

Jasmine: Brick, relax. We're close to camp. Plus, don't worry...I'm an expert survivalist. I've got this.

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ I had no clue Jasmine was an expert survivalist...she must not be a very good one._

Scott: Look!

He points to a treehouse.

Sky: Beats sleeping on the beach, that's for sure.

Jasmine: Nice job, Scott.

Brick: Shouldn't we go tell Jo?

Everyone sits silently for a second, and then collectively says "Nahhh."

Brick: Wait, we can't leave her out there to die.

Jasmine: We'll get her after we get some peace and quiet without her.

Scott: Sounds great to me.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Everyone has turned against Jo. It's perfect._

Jo is waiting on the beach and hears a sound.

Jo: Guys? Back already? I bet they already found camp.

Another sound is heard.

Jo: Okay, who's there? Jasmine?

She becomes frightened and starts running while looking behind her. When she turns around, she is in a giant dinosaur skull's mouth.

Jo: AHHHHHHH!

_**(Conf) Chris:**__ Did you see the look on her face?! Priceless! Those dinosaur bones were worth every intern._

Jo: HEEEEELP ME! She runs into a tree and several coconuts fall from it.

Jo: Hey, what the…

She looks up and sees more.

Jo: Looks like I found dinner. Guys, I found us some food!

She shakes the tree and watches as more fall.

Jo: Come to mama.

* * *

The other campers are in the treehouse.

Brick: Okay, we've been waiting a while now. We should go get Jo.

Scott: Fine. Go get her.

Brick: Alone?!

Scott: I'm too comfortable right now, dude.

Jasmine: As much as I don't like her, I guess I agree. We should bring her back.

Sky: Okay, come on. Let's go.

Scott: See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ Sometimes I forget that Scott is a complete tool._

Sky, Brick, and Jasmine walk along the beach, yelling for Jo.

Brick: JOOOO!

Jo: Brick?! Brick, there you are!

She turns around to see the three of them.

Jo: Oh no...what happened to Scott?

Jasmine: He didn't wanna come look for you.

Jo: He WHAT?! Oh, I am gonna-

Jasmine: Hey, you found coconuts!

Sky: Oh, this is great! We have food!

Jo: Yeah, well...thank me later.

Sky: We found a treehouse in the woods. We can stay there while we wait for help.

Jo: I've been thinking...maybe we should build a raft.

Jasmine: A raft? But we don't even know where to go.

Jo: But we have a better chance finding camp if we go back the way we came.

Brick: She does have a point.

Jasmine: Not now. That should be our last resort.

Jo: So you wanna sit here and rot away at some crusty abandoned beach?

Jasmine: No, but I don't wanna DROWN trying to swim to camp when we have everything we need here.

Sky: Guys, just relax. Let's talk about this when we get to our treehouse. This beach makes me feel weird...like someone's watching us.

_**(Conf) Chris:**__ Yeah...we are._

The four of them arrive at the treehouse with coconuts. Scott walks out to the small deck and sees Jo.

Scott: Hey Jo! There you are.

Jo: Oh, don't pretend like you care.

Scott: You guys told her?

Sky: Yeah...you should have just come with us.

Scott: Eh, I'll live with the consequences.

Jo throws a coconut at Scott's head and he falls.

Jo: That'll put him to sleep for a little while.

Brick: Should we eat now?

Jo: We left some coconuts back at the beach. Let's bring them all here first so that a wild animal...or Chris doesn't take the rest. We don't know how long we'll be out here.

They walk away and Scott opens his eyes.

Scott: Ow, my head...so she wants to play like that, eh? Well two can play at that game.

Scott picks up all of the coconuts and walks to a nearly river rapid. He drops them all in and watches them zoom away into the distance.

Scott: There!

He hears movement and runs back to his spot where he pretended to be knocked out.

Brick, Jo, Sky, and Jasmine come back and plop their coconuts onto the ground.

Sky: Weren't there like ten coconuts here before?

Jo: What the...where did they go?

Jasmine: Seriously? Something must have eaten them.

Jo: Well, nice job Jasmine. This is all your fault!

Jasmine: MY fault?!

Jo: Yeah, you dropped the coconuts onto the ground first so we all followed your lead.

Jasmine: Oh, so it's MY fault you knocked out the only person who could watch the coconuts here while we went to get more. You're CRAZY! I'm not living here with you.

Jo: FINE. I'm going to build a raft! And you're not welcome onto it. Have fun STARVING here.

She stomps away.

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ So...splitting up may not have been the best idea, but living with those idiots for another minute would have caused me to physically break down like a corpse. No thank you._

Scott pretends to wake up.

Scott: What's going on?

Jasmine: Jo left...again. She went to build a raft.

Scott: A raft? Shouldn't we go with her?

Jasmine: No. A raft won't help us.

Scott: I think it will.

Jasmine: Fine, then go join her. I don't care.

Scott: I will.

He rubs his head and walks to the beach.

Brick: Guys, we need to stick together!

Jasmine: No way! Let them die out there for all I care. I'm done catering to those jerks.

Sky: Exactly. Now let's eat our coconuts.

* * *

Scott and Jo are on the beach collecting logs.

Jo: So you finally decided I wasn't useless.

Scott: You were never useless to me.

A loud roaring sound is heard. Both Scott and Jo look distressed, but the camera flashes to Chef blowing a horn.

Chef: Brunch is served.

In front of Chef and Chris is a giant buffet.

Chris: Ah, brunch. Such a civilized meal, don't you think? You've already digested your breaky but you're not quite ready for lunch.

* * *

Back at the beach, Jo and Scott are still distressed and hiding behind a tree.

Jo: It's...uh...probably just Chris freaking us out.

Scott: You wanna confirm that for me?

Jo: If I could, I would.

Scott: We should uh...continue building.

Jo: Yeah...good thinking. The sooner we're off this island, the better.

Back at the treehouse, Brick, Jasmine, and Sky are sitting on the deck.

Brick: Maybe we should just go help build the raft. If we don't find camp we could always just come back.

Jasmine: After getting LOST in the water? No thank you.

Brick: Aw, come on Jasmine. We have to go. We can't stay here forever.

Jasmine: I'd rather survive here than die out in the water, mate.

Brick: Well, I'd rather risk it.

Jasmine: Fine. Suit yourself and go join them.

Sky: Now wait. Jasmine, Brick has a point.

Jasmine: You all think we should leave on a raft?

Sky: I think I'd rather take my chances than die here.

Jasmine sighs.

Jasmine: Fine, I guess we can risk it if you all really wanna do that.

* * *

Chris is doing a limbo dance while Chef is banging on a drum. Behind them is a large trailer.

Chris: Ahhh, fun in the great outdoors. Too bad the interns are missing it. We should send them a video of it. Good times.

* * *

Jasmine, Brick, and Sky walk up the beach and find Jo and Scott, who are done with their raft.

Brick: Guys, Jasmine would like to say something.

He nudges her.

Jasmine: I'm sorry...for being difficult.

Jo: As you should be. Now come on, Scott.

Sky: Wait! We wanna join you.

Jo: Join US? After we worked on this raft without your help? No way, build your own raft.

They both get on and push the raft away from shore. Jo starts paddling away.

Jasmine: They really left us...for dead…

Brick: I thought Jo was my friend.

Jasmine: You thought wrong.

* * *

Jo and Scott are rowing in the water.

Scott: You're slow at rowing.

Jo: If you don't like the accommodations, you could always jump off the raft.

Scott: I don't like the way you're driving the raft, sweetheart. Look, you took us in a circle.

The raft arrives back at the beach, which is now empty.

Jo: Where'd the others go?

Scott: I don't know, but do you see what I see?

He points to a giant egg.

Scott: We could make a crapton of omelets with that.

Jo: Heck yeah! Come on!

They run to grab the egg. As soon as they pick it up, a giant bird circles over them.

Jo: Uh, nevermind...I'm not hungry. You can have it.

She pushes it back to Scott.

Scott: Uh, nah...you can have it!

Jo: No, you can have it!

The bird dives down at Scott as Jo runs away without the egg. It picks Scott up and drags him along in the air.

Jo: Don't worry, Scott! I'll get you!

She runs over to grab a rope and swings it to the bird's leg. The rope flies off of the ground with Jo on it. The two of them scream in terror as the rope snaps and the bird drops Scott, causing them to fall right in front of the treehouse.

Jasmine: Well look at what we have here.

A giant snake falls on top of all of them.

Brick: RUN!

They quickly climb up the treehouse.

Jasmine: It just keeps getting worse…

* * *

Chris and Chef are drinking coffee.

Chris: So Chef, how do you think our campers are doing on their deserted island?

Chef: Anything could've happened to them by now. Mauled by bears, fell off a cliff, starved to death…

Chris: Hm...maybe I should go check the monitors to see what footage we got.

Chef: Chris, man. You are one dedicated host. You're an inspiration.

Chef holds Chris.

Chris: Thanks, dude. It's what I do.

* * *

The five castaways are sitting inside of the treehouse.

Jo: This bites.

Jasmine: We're gonna die here…

Brick: Come on, guys. Don't be such downers. Let's do something to take our minds off of our hunger and exhaustion. Maybe we can all confess our darkest secrets.

Scott: Seriously?

Sky: I mean...we are probably gonna die here. We might as well, right?

Jo: I guess.

The camera flashes to the treehouse an hour later.

Scott: Jeez, Jo. I didn't know you were that dark.

Jo: Yeah, well...at least I never pulled something as bad as Jasmine.

Jasmine: Scott's was by far the worst.

Scott: No way, not when Brick exists.

Brick: So we're gonna act like Sky isn't here?

Jasmine: It does feel kinda good to have that all aired out.

Jo rolls her eyes.

Jo: I guess so.

Brick: I gotta pee. I'll be right back.

He walks outside and sees smoke across the lake.

Brick: Hey guys! Look!

He points and everyone comes out.

Jo: Think it's a rescue team?

Jasmine: Let's take the raft and find out.

Jo: No way, it won't hold five people. I'll take it with Scott and send people to come back for you.

Sky: You want me to believe that?

Jo: I may hate you, but I don't want you dead.

She climbs down.

Jo: Coming, Scott?

Scott: Of course.

Jasmine: You better come back.

Jo: We will. Come on, Scott!

They run back to the beach and get onto the raft. Jo starts paddling once again.

Scott: Come on, Jo! Faster!

They begin to see land and the smoke is getting bigger.

Scott: Hey, I think I see Chris! This must have been a challenge!

Jo: That jerk! He-

Scott pushes Jo into the water and rows away. She comes up.

Jo: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Scott: What if the challenge is one where the first person to find the way back to camp wins immunity? Sorry, Jo, but two people can't win.

Jo: YOU TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE!

Scott arrives on the beach and runs towards the fire.

Scott: Chris!

Chris turns around.

Chef: I knew that fire thing would work.

Scott: So did I win?

Chris: Win what?

Scott: Immunity…for finding you before the others.

Chris: That wasn't really the challenge, but I suppose you do deserve a reward for finding me first. Fine, you can have immunity.

Scott: Yes! Final four, here I come.

Jo runs up behind him, soaking wet.

Jo: Wait! Can't I have immunity too?

Chris: Nope. Gotta keep the options open for voting tonight.

Jo: URGH!

Chris: Let's get a helicopter over to their camp, shall we?

Chef nods and gets into the helicopter. He flies over to the other island and Sky, Jasmine, and Brick cheer.

* * *

Chris: Weeeeell...it's been a grueling day, campers. Frankly, Chef and I are worn out. I hope you guys learned a valuable lesson today. First, always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground...and second, the every camper for themselves idea...sucks. Five hands are always better than one, which brings us to yet another campfire ceremony. I have four marshmallows on my plate, but five of you in front of me. The first marshmallow goes to...Brick.

He catches his marshmallow.

Chris: Sky...Scott, of course.

The two of them catch their marshmallows.

Chris: Jasmine...Jo...the two of you are on the chopping block tonight. In a vote of 4-1-

Jo: 4-1? Wow, Sky. I didn't know you had it in you to vote Jasmine with Scott, Brick, and I. Good for you.

Chris: Don't interrupt. In a vote of 4-1, the person leaving tonight is...Jo.

Jasmine catches her marshmallow.

Jo: WHAT?! There's no way! Recount the votes!

Scott: No need. I know for a fact that everyone here voted for you.

Jo: You backstabber! You traitor! I thought we were allies!

Scott: Nah, that was just temporary. I don't need you anymore.

Jo: And Brick...you voted me OUT?!

Brick: You left me to die!

Jo: There is no way I am leaving this island! I've come too far!

Chef picks Jo up.

Jo: THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ME! I WILL GET MY REVENGE.

He throws her into the boat and it speeds off.

Chris: Sheesh, she's a rowdy one. Well, four are left! The olympian, the outback girl, the devious farmer, and the cadet! Who will be cut short of the prize? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!

* * *

_Noooo, Jo! She was soooo fun to write this season. I may have made her a bit more petty than usual, but that's just how the queen is in this series. With Jo gone, the drama is definitely decreased a bit but there's a workaround for that: Scott. This final four is promising because everyone here could win. Even Scott, don't single him out because he was a villain. See ya next time!_


	24. Are We There Yeti?

Replying to Reviews:

**Lordgemini:** I agree that Jasmine seducing Scott would definitely be hilarious, although I have other plans up my sleeve! You'll see when you read.

**The Jet-Black Wings:** Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I'm sad to see Jo go too. She's one of my favorites.

* * *

Chef: Last week on Total Drama Island, those good for nothin' campers got swept away by a rain storm and were stuck on a deserted island. They left that jock girl on the beach, but they couldn't hide from her, oh no they couldn't. She ended up building a raft with the ginger and they left the others to fend for themselves. Somehow they all ended up together in a treehouse. That's when they all came up with a crackerjack plan to find out who was making the fire, but all they found was the secret production location. The ginger ended up betraying the jock and she ended up going home.

The camera now shows Chef in the kitchen.

Chef: They asked me to do the recap. Got a problem with that?! Since Chris is off hosting some fufu award show, I'm filling in as host, and guess what? I ain't happy about it either! So sit back, shut up, and watch the nice episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

The sun is rising over the hills of Wawanakwa. What was once a bustling summer camp is now whittled down to the few stragglers who were able to survive the many campfire ceremonies.

The cameras flash to the middle of the forest, where the campers are all sleeping. Scott and Jasmine are loudly snoring, while Brick and Sky sleep quietly. Suddenly, Jasmine wakes up.

Jasmine: HUH? WHAT?! WHERE ARE WE?!

Her yelling awakens the others.

Brick: Hey, how'd we get here?!

Sky: Chris?!

Scott: Papa?

The campers hear a loud buzzing sound coming from a helicopter and look up.

Chef: Everybody just shut up! How you got here is not your concern!

Jasmine: But where is Chris?

Chef: None of you gosh darn business what happened to Chris. I'm in charge now, and I'm gonna make you wish you were never born. Your mission is to find your way out of the forest...or die trying.

Sky: But we WILL die!

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ I am definitely going to win this thing! Living in the outback all my life with a lack of resources has made me the powerful girl I am today._

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ Seriously? How much worse can this get?_

Chef: Hm...here's how it works: Team One is Ginger and the Giant. Team Two is Cadet Gone Soft and the World's Worst Olympian.

Sky: Hey!

Jasmine: You mean I have to spend the entire day with Scott?!

Chef: That's right, and if you don't like it, you can say hello to the boat of losers!

Jasmine: Uh, heh...no thanks, mate.

Scott: Perfect...now I'm gonna have to listen to her trying to tell me she's a survivalist or whatever.

Chef: Now you're gonna have to shut up and listen to me!

He throws each team a duffel bag.

Chef: You have everything in these bags. You'll navigate your way north to base camp. The first team to tag the camp totem pole wins, and is safe from elimination. Here's a tip! Better set up camp before sundown, because once nightfall hits, you won't even see your trembling hand from your own terrified face. Unless...you got night vision goggles, but you don't.

He laughs manically.

Brick: PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US! NOT AGAIN!

Sky: Brick, if we're gonna get out we have to stay calm.

Chef: Get a hold of yourself, soldier!

Scott: What if a bear attacks us or something?!

Chef: Oh I wouldn't worry about that.

Scott: Phew.

Chef: Because a bear will be the least of your worries when you come face to face with Sasquatchanakwa. He's one meeaaann mamajama. See ya, folks!

He runs to the ladder from the helicopter and gets on. It begins to fly away.

Chef: Try not to die!

Sky: Come on, Brick!

Jasmine: Where are you guys going?! We can't separate!

Sky: Sorry, Jasmine, but there's only one team that can win.

Jasmine: Alright then, friend. Let the best team win!

Brick: I'm...so...scared…

Sky: Will you just come on?

She pulls Brick away.

Jasmine: I suppose we should start going north.

Scott: How do we know which way is north?

Jasmine: Crap...uh, does the sun rise to the north?

Scott: Heck if I know. You're supposed to be the survivalist here.

Jasmine: Hey, don't put that on me.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ Okay, so maybe I'm not the best survivalist out there, but I'm still miles better than Scott._

Sky and Brick are walking in the middle of the forest.

Brick: We should have stuck with the other two.

Sky: Relax. We're on an island. If we walk straight, we'll hit the beach eventually. And from there we'll line the outside of the island until we hit the docks.

Brick: I hope the island isn't like...huge. It would take a while.

Sky: Maybe we should try running. Can you handle it?

Brick: The real question is can YOU handle it? I've done countless training missions where I ran for hours with no breaks. This'll be a piece of cake.

Sky: Sure it will.

She rolls her eyes.

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Sky is like a second Jo. Strong, fast, smart...I definitely don't wanna end up in the final two with her._

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Scott are looking at their map and walking. Scott is holding the map while Jasmine is looking over his shoulder.

Jasmine: It says if we keep going this way, we should hit the cliff by morning.

She points to a small spot on the map.

Scott: But we don't know which way we're walking. We could be going south right now.

Jasmine: Well we have to go somewhere. We can't just sit and wait for Sky and Brick to win.

Scott: I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is-

A roaring sound is heard behind them.

Jasmine: Uh...did you hear that?

Scott nods. They stay completely still.

Jasmine slowly turns her head around and sees a bear.

Scott: RUNNNNN!

The pair runs straight into a forest, dodging trees left and right. They dive into a cave and push a boulder in front of it.

Jasmine: Crikey, it's dark in here.

Scott: I'd rather be in the dark and alive than in sunlight and dead.

Jasmine: Good point.

Scott: So now what?

Jasmine: Maybe this cave has an entrance and exit?

They look into their bag and find a flashlight. Scott turns it on.

Scott: It's dim, but it's better than nothing.

Jasmine: Sure is. Now come on, follow my lead.

They begin walking into the cave.

* * *

As the time hits noon, Sky and Brick are still jogging through the forest.

Brick: It feels like we've been jogging for hours now.

Sky: We definitely have...maybe we should take a break.

Brick: Sounds like a good idea.

They slow down and sit down at a large tree that is covering them from the sunlight.

Sky: Check our bag to see if we have any food.

Brick looks on his back but nothing is there.

Brick: I thought you had the bag.

Sky: Are you kidding me? You were running right behind me! If you didn't see the bag on my back, where did you think it was?

Brick: I don't know, girls are savvy with that type of stuff!

Sky: UGH! So you mean we're stuck out here with no food, no water, and no tools to survive.

Brick: Uh...yeah...

Sky: PERFECT. JUST PERFECT.

Brick: Let's just calm down-

Sky: We're gonna DIE out here, Brick.

Brick: Look, I'm sorry I forgot the bag, but you said it yourself: we'll hit the beach at some point.

Sky: We've been running for hours. This island is ginormous. It's gonna take a while to find the beach, and without food and water, we're gonna be tired and dehydrated pretty quick.

Brick: What about river water?

Sky: It isn't the cleanest, but I suppose it could work for now.

Brick: And we could try hunting for some food.

Sky: Remember, we're in a race. We can't stay for long. And I'd rather not waste our energy on food we might not even be able to catch.

Brick: Fine. Let's just rest here until we're ready to go.

* * *

Jasmine and Scott have been walking for hours. Jasmine has slowly begun breathing heavily.

Scott: Jasmine, are you uh...okay?

Jasmine: No...I'm claustrophobic…

Scott: Aw, crap. Look, maybe we should turn around-

Jasmine: NO! We can't. We're too far in. Let's find a way out now please…

The flashlight burns out.

Scott: Come on, man! Turn on!

Jasmine: SO WE'RE IN A DARK CAVE BY OURSELVES WITH NO LIGHT...HELLLLLLPP!

Scott: Jasmine, just calm down.

He walks towards her and falls off of a cliff into a body of water.

Jasmine: SCOTT?! WHERE DID YOU-

Jasmine falls down as well. She comes up to the surface.

Jasmine: Scott?! Help me!

Scott: Relax, relax. I'm right here. There must be an underground lake or something.

Jasmine: So it must link with outside, right?

Scott: Maybe...do you feel a current?

Jasmine: A strong one, actually…

Scott: Same...which means we'll probably be swept out eventually.

Jasmine: But with no wind or movement in the water, how is there a current?

Scott: Wait...do you hear that?

The sound of water rushing quickly can be heard.

Jasmine: Sounds like a…

Both: WATERFALL!

Jasmine: NOOOO!

She quickly grabs onto a rock. Above Jasmine is a light.

Jasmine: HEY! I SEE A HOLE IN THE CAVE. I THINK THAT'S SUNLIGHT!

Scott: Jasmine, I need your help!

Scott rushes towards the rock.

Jasmine: I'll grab you!

He nears the waterfall's edge but Jasmine grabs him and pulls him up. The duffel bag flies off of the waterfall's edge and hits the water below.

Jasmine: Good thing we didn't go with that thing. I'm gonna put you on my shoulders and I want you to climb out of the hole and then pull me up.

Scott: No offense, but you're heavier than me.

Jasmine: Oh, come on tough guy. Don't wimp out now.

Scott gets onto her shoulders and climbs up through the hole.

Scott: Hey! The sun looks like it'll be setting soon!

Jasmine: We've been in here that long? Jeez.

Scott climbs out and pulls Jasmine up. They climb down from the top of the cave.

Jasmine: That was kinda cool, not gonna lie. AND scary.

Scott: Pff, yeah, whatever.

Jasmine: Why are you always like that? Always so bleh and miserable?

Scott: Coming from the queen of complaining…

Jasmine: You know, you could have made a lot more friends this summer if you just let the game play out.

Scott: I didn't come to have fun. I came to win some money.

Jasmine: Evidently.

Scott: Just keep walking and be quiet.

Jasmine: Ugh, whatever.

* * *

Sky is snoring on the grass. Brick lightly shakes her to wake her up.

Brick: Sky...Sky come on. Wake up.

Sky: Huh?

Brick: We fell asleep.

Sky: Oh…

Brick: These mosquitoes are literally eating me alive. We definitely need to go.

Sky: The faster we find camp, the better.

She gets up and stumbles to a nearby river to scoop water into her mouth.

Brick: Okay, come on.

The two of them groggily stumble to some place better to stay as it is getting dark. Sky hears rustling and stops.

Brick: What is it? Oh gosh...it's a bear isn't it? WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Jasmine and Scott walk out from behind a bush.

Sky: Oh, it's you guys!

Jasmine: Looks like we somehow caught up to you guys.

Scott: The underground cave must have taken us straight to them.

Sky: Listen, I know we said we were gonna split up, but I really think we should all stick together right now.

Brick: Uh, I second that.

Jasmine: I definitely agree, mate.

Scott: Oh, come on. You really wanna sit down and sleep here all night? We need to win this, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Shush, Scott. We need to get some energy back from today's little adventure.

Scott: Fine…

The camera flashes to the four of them camped around a small fire. All four of them are resting peacefully when Scott shakes Jasmine to wake her up.

Scott: Jasmine.

Jasmine: Huh? What time is it?

Scott: I don't know, but we should definitely get a head start.

Jasmine rubs her eyes.

Jasmine: You really wanna win this thing, huh…

Scott: You should too.

Jasmine sighs and gets up.

Scott: Come on!

They walk away from Brick and Sky.

XOXOX

The next morning, Sky wakes up.

Sky: ...Jasmine? Where are you?

She looks around.

Sky: Brick, hurry! Wake up!

Brick: SASQUATCHANAKWA DON'T KILL ME! Oh...it was just a dream.

Sky: Jasmine and Scott woke up early and left! We're totally behind!

Brick: AW, MAN! Okay, let's sprint the whole time.

Sky: Def-

Small footsteps can be heard. They start to get louder and louder.

Sky: Uh, Jasmine? Is that you?

Brick: No...IT'S SASQUATCHANAKWA!

Brick immediately wets his pants.

Sky: Ew…

Brick: It's always been a problem-

Sky: I DON'T CARE! COME ON!

Sasquatchanakwa roars before jumping out of the bushes and chases them.

Sky: CRAP, I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY WE'RE GOING!

Brick: DOESN'T MATTER! JUST KEEP RUNNING!

* * *

Jasmine and Scott are walking in the forest.

Jasmine: As much as I feel bad for playing Sky, I'm definitely glad we left early.

Scott: See, now you're getting it.

Jasmine: I still don't agree with how you've played this game and treated so many people, but I gotta admit…you're a pretty smart strategist.

Scott: I know.

Screaming is heard behind them. Sky and Brick fly past them as Sasquatchanakwa follows them.

Jasmine: Was that-

Scott: -a sasquatch?

Jasmine: But it couldn't be…

Scott: Okay, whatever! They're getting ahead of us! RUN!

Jasmine and Scott run to catch up with Sky and Brick. Sasquatchanakwa notices and turns around.

Jasmine: No no no! Don't chase us! Chase them!

She points to Sky and Brick, who are still running for their lives.

Scott: CRAP! RUN!

They turn the opposite way and run backwards.

Meanwhile, Sky and Brick slow down.

Sky: Hey, I think he stopped.

Brick: I don't know how we survived…

Sky: I think he turned around to chase Jasmine and Scott.

Brick: Maybe he'll maul Scott.

Sky: We can only hope, now c'mon.

* * *

Chef is cooking brownies.

Camera Man: Hey, Chef guy...uh, shouldn't we go look for the teenagers? It's been a day and they haven't returned.

Chef grows and hits the camera with a pan, which causes it to break.

Camera Man: Nevermind, dude! Sorry I asked!

* * *

Jasmine and Scott are still running from Sasquatchanakwa.

Jasmine: Ugh! I've had enough of this!

She stops and puts her leg out, causing the sasquatch to fly over it and hit his head on the ground.

Scott: Nice thinking!

Jasmine: Here, let me carry you!

Scott: WHAT?

Jasmine: My legs are longer than yours. I can do it, come on!

Scott: This is so weird…

He hops into Jasmine's arms and she runs with him in her arms.

Jasmine: We can't lose now, we're so close!

They begin to see Sky and Brick running.

Sky: Hey! I see camp!

Jasmine: NO! THEY'RE GONNA WIN!

Scott: BOOK IT JASMINE! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

Jasmine: I'M TRYING!

Sky and Brick: We made it!

They are close to the pole that they are supposed to touch to win.

Jasmine: NO! I'm sorry Scott, but I'm not losing this!

She holds Scott up.

Scott: What are you-

Jasmine throws Scott as hard as she can. He screams in the air and hits his head on the pole.

Sky: NOOO!

Chef rolls his eyes while eating a brownie.

Chef: Jasmine and Scott win immunity...yeah yeah yeah.

Scott's eyes are rolling and he passes out.

Jasmine: Yes! I can't believe I made it to the final three!

_**(Conf) Brick: **__So either Sky or I are leaving tonight...we really messed up._

_**(Conf) Sky:**__ This SUCKS! But props to Jasmine for thinking of throwing Scott. That was pretty cool._

* * *

The final four are sitting at the campfire ceremony. Scott has a cast around his head.

Chef: This was supposed to be MY day. Had it all planned. I was gonna eat my brownies, and relax while snooping through all of your things! But you all ruined it! So here's your darn immunity!

He throws marshmallows to Jasmine and Scott.

The camera zooms onto Sky and Brick. They both gulp. Chef looks at them with an evil look on his face.

Chef continues staring at them. Sky and Brick begin to look even more worried.

Chef: You! Choke on this!

He throws a marshmallow at Brick.

Chef: And you! You're eliminated! I heard about how you cheated on someone. Classless.

He points to Sky.

Sky: Whatever! I made a freaking mistake! Whoopty doo! Everyone does at some point! But fine. I'm out of here.

Brick, Jasmine, and Scott are standing on the dock.

Chef: Left! Left! Left, right, left! Come on, soldier! Do I look like someone who's got all day?

Sky stops to say goodbye.

Jasmine: Sorry, Sky.

Sky: No, don't worry. You did what you had to do to stay in the game...and you injured Scott.

She hugs Jasmine and walks to Brick.

Brick: I can't help but think I screwed you over.

Sky: Stop. You were a great partner. And I think you have a real shot at winning this.

Brick grabs her and cries loudly.

Brick: I'M GONNA MISS YOU!

Sky: I really hope you had a change of pants before hugging me.

He releases her. She walks to Scott.

Scott: Well, what can I say? Heheh, now that you're out, my road to victory will be one million times easier.

Sky: I wouldn't bet on it.

She turns, picks her bag up, and walks onto the boat of losers. It departs from the island and the episode fades to black.

* * *

_I wanted to put this up yesterday, but didn't have the time, so here it is today. _

_The final three are left! The finale is literally right around the corner. Honestly I am so excited to move on to TDA, because some of these characters and their plots are getting real old, real fast. Who do you think will win? Brick? Jasmine? Or will Scott pull out a surprising win? See ya next time!_


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, yours truly was off hosting a super fancy award show, so Chef took over as host, and maaan was be bruuuuutal to the campers. Not only did he leave them alone in the woods to fend for themselves, but he left them alone with a scary dude: Sasquatchanakwa. They ran helter. They ran skelter. They ran into an underground cave. Massive mistake, I might add. In the end, Jasmine and Scott won when Jasmine decided to literally throw Scott at the pole. Sky took the walk of shame, leaving three messy campers heading into our most exciting challenge yet! Don't believe me? Then I triple dog dare you to watch this episode of Total Drama Island!

* * *

The camp is quiet as the final three sleep in their bunks. Chris' voice comes on over the loudspeaker.

Chris: Campers! Welcome to the semi-finals! Today, we reward the finalists with an all you can eat pancake breakfast! That's right, genuine food byproduct served with fresh ingredients close to their expiration dates!

Chef can be seen flipping pancakes. He gets one stuck on the ceiling and peels it off.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ The final three! Oh my gosh! I have never thought in a million years that I'd make it this far. But now that I'm here, I might as well go allll the way to the end._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Being in the final three is like...a fever dream or something. I hope that the jurors can forgive me for my betrayals, as I was only playing a game._

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ I'm not really shocked I made it here. I mean, once I saw the fairytale princess and the fat chick with a bad wig, I knew I'd be winning this thing...uh, no offense though._

Scott and Brick are getting ready in the males' cabin.

Scott: Dude, wouldn't it be cool to have an all guys finale?

Brick: Uh...no.

Scott: Aw, come on. We should team up to take Jasmine out. Did you see how good she was in the last challenge?

Brick: Shut up! I won't take anymore bullying and manipulation from you. I'm done! I'm gonna take you down.

Scott: We'll see about that.

Scott walks out of the cabin.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ When I win, I'm buying a whole new house for my papa and I. We're gonna start a whole new farm in a better area._

_**(Conf) Jasmine: **__When I win, I'm definitely donating to Save The Koalas. Then I'll take the rest and just save it for when I really need it._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ As soon as I get that check, I'm starting up a fashion business...what? I can't be manly AND into fashion?_

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ Eight weeks with these bird for brains has been pretty easy. Of course, I think my favorite moment was voting out Jo. Her reaction was priceless._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ Honestly, I think these last eight weeks have been great. There were some little problems here and there, but I still made some friends._

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ Being stuck here for eight weeks with Scott, and on top of that dealing with Jo, Sugar, and Amy realllllly made this experience a bad one. I mean I met some nice people, but I still don't feel happy with how things went._

* * *

The final three are now sitting at the amphitheater. Chef is wearing a pink dress and earrings.

Chris: Campers, welcome to the semi-finals! The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, sooooo they asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out they had a LOT. They provided us with the sickest and most twisted dares imaginable in TDI's version of...Spin the Bottle! Starting with Dakota, Dawn, Sam, Anne Maria, Jo, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Lightning, Amy, Sammy, Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Sky, Sugar, Shawn, and B. Put 'em all together, and we've got a high stakes game of I Triple Dog Dare You!

Jasmine: What is this? Grade 5?

Scott: Yeah, this is really lame.

Chris: Each player will take turns spinning the bottle. The camper that you land on determines the dare that you perform. You can do the dare yourself and earn a Get-Out-Of-Dare Freebie, OR you can put the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of getting them out.

Brick: What if we refuse to do the dare?

Chris: Oh, not a good option. Anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent straight to the dock of shame. No bonfire, no marshmallows, and no $100,000.

Chef walks over and hands each player a freebie.

Jasmine: Heh heh...I uh...totally got this…

Scott: This'll be a piece of cake. Both of you are going down.

Scott gets up and walks to the spinner.

Scott: I'll go first, since those others are too chicken to do it.

He spins the bottle and it lands on Mike.

Chris: Well...Mike's dare is to lick the floor under Chef's stove.

Scott: Really? That sounds pretty easy.

Chef and Chris chuckles.

Chris: Scott, you can perform the dare yourself, or put the dare on another competitor.

Scott: I can do it!

The camera flashes to the kitchen.

Chef pulls the stove out from its spot. Rats and rotten food are seen. The rats scurry away.

Scott: Oh man, that was not what I was expecting.

Chris: Jeez, dude. Do you ever clean back there?

Chef: Hey, don't judge me.

Scott gets on his knees and licks the floor hesitantly.

Jasmine: That is so twisted.

Scott gags but controls himself and gets back up.

Scott: All...done…

Chris: Aw, that was nasty, but you did the dare.

The camera flashes back to the amphitheater.

Chris: Here you go, my man.

He hands Scott a second freebie.

Scott: Looks like I'm doing pretty well.

_**(Conf) Chris:**__ You see, Chef and I have a little bet going on between us. Whoever pukes first has to pay up a hundred bucks._

Jasmine: I guess I'll go next.

Brick: Good luck, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thanks, mate.

Scott: I didn't get any "good luck" from you.

Brick: Yeah, because I don't like you.

Jasmine spins the bottle hard. It lands on Sammy.

Chris: Oooooh, this one's a nasty one. Jasmine, you have to drink water out of Chef's shoe.

Jasmine, Brick, and Scott gasp in disgust.

Chef: Heheheheh…

He takes off his shoe. A green mist can be seen radiating off of the shoe.

Scott: Now that's disgusting.

Jasmine: Uh...crap...I guess I'll do it.

Brick: Jeez...she is one brave girl.

Chef grabs a bottle of water and fills the shoe up. He hands it to Jasmine. She takes a long breath and then chugs the water.

Chris: Aw, that is disgusting!

Jasmine finishes but holds her stomach.

Jasmine: That didn't go down right…

She pukes all over the floor.

Chris: Well, that ended poorly. But you still did the dare, so here is your freebie.

Jasmine: Ugh...thanks…

She walks back to her seat and sits down.

Scott: Love the smell of your breath, Jas. Did you use a new mouthwash or something?

Jasmine: Yeah, it's called Beat Down a Ginger Farmboy Who's Always Got Something to Say! Now shut up!

Scott: Yeesh.

Brick: I guess I'm up next.

He spins the wheel. It lands on Jo.

Chris: Brick, unfortunately Jo's dare is to bathe in toilet water.

Brick: Oh, that's not so bad.

Jasmine and Scott stare at him oddly.

Brick: At least I don't have to eat or drink anything.

The camera flashes to the outhouse. Brick climbs into the toilet and washes himself with the toilet water.

Chris: Time's up, man!

Brick walks out, smelling extremely rancid.

Jasmine: AUGH! Brick, you REEK, mate.

Brick: I don't know what to do to get rid of the smell.

Chris: Deal with it.

He chuckles.

The camera flashes back to the amphitheater.

Chris: Currently, we're tied. Each person has two freebies. Scott, you're up.

Scott gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on Sam.

Chris: Ooooh. Similar to Brick's. You have to DRINK toilet water.

Scott: Aw, come on! I'm using a freebie. Jasmine, you're up.

Jasmine: What?! Oh, you jerk.

Chris: Scott loses a freebie and Jasmine is up.

Jasmine walks to the toilet with a long straw and begins slurping. She takes a couple sips before throwing up again.

Scott: Got a lot of water in your stomach, huh-

Jasmine vomits all over Scott's head.

Brick laughs.

Chris: And with that, Jasmine has done her dare. Nice job, Jasmine.

Jasmine holds her stomach.

The camera flashes back to the amphitheater.

Chris: Next up is Jasmine.

Jasmine: Great…

She gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on Ella.

Chris: Oh, yikes. Ella's dare was to pet a crocodile.

He points backwards to a small tank with a crocodile in it.

Jasmine: That thing will rip my hand off! I'm choosing Scott to do this dare.

Scott: You little- ugh, fine.

He gets up and slowly pets the crocodile. It looks up at him and tries to snap but he runs away.

Chris: Nice job, Scott. You did it.

Scott: Thank god it wasn't a shark.

Chris: Scott and Jasmine both now only have one freebie while Brick still has two. Speaking of Brick, it's his turn.

Brick spins the bottle and lands on Lightning.

Chris: Hope you're hungry, because you're having a cockroach sandwich today.

Brick: WHAT?! Oh god, no way. NO WAY. I triple dog dare Scott.

Scott: What! They're ganging up on me. That can't be allowed!

Chris: Oh, it's allowed. Now come on up, Scott. Time for lunch.

Chef brings a tray out. On it is a sandwich with roaches crawling inside.

Scott: Even I don't want to eat that, and I love eating dirt.

He picks up the sandwich and gulps. He turns back over to Jasmine and Brick, who are smiling.

Scott: I hope you're really enjoying this.

Scott takes a bite out of the sandwich. The crunching can be heard and he passes out from disgust.

Chris: Well, he still did it! We'll be right back.

The camera fades to black and then returns. Scott is now on life support.

Chris: We'll let Scott stay on life support for a few more minutes before we start the next round. Chef made snacks! Anyone want a sandwich?

Scott: barfs into the tube that he is using for breathing.

The camera flashes to the bottle spinning. Scott watches as the bottle spins. It lands on Zoey.

Chris: Well well well...look at what we have here. Chef, bring the boat in.

Scott: Well? What's the dare?

Chris: Eat grape jelly out of Sam's belly button.

Scott: Brick, your turn!

Brick: Crap…

Chef walks back to the amphitheater with Sam.

Sam: Haha, hey guys! It's cool to be back here.

Brick: Uh...hi Sam.

Sam: Don't worry, man. It'll be over quickly.

Sam lays on his back and Chef puts grape jelly into his belly button.

Brick sighs and eats the grape jelly. He gets back up and vomits.

Chris: And with that, Scott is completely out of freebies. Jasmine and Brick each have one left.

A montage is shown of the final three doing several challenges. Scott eating dog food, Jasmine having her pants pulled down, Brick kicking a rock, Scott fighting a bear, Jasmine sitting in a swarm of bees, Brick getting a bad makeover, and Scott kissing a dead fish.

Chris: I can't believe no one has dropped out! Brick and Jasmine just used their last freebies, however Scott still has one left.

Scott seems to be nervous.

Scott: Brick, come on. We can work together.

Brick: I told you, I'm not working with you.

Chris: Scott, you're up.

Scott gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on Sky.

Chris: Drink a pitcher of Chef's blended mystery meats.

Scott: I dare Brick.

Brick: Fine, easy.

Brick takes the pitcher and drinks the entire thing.

Chef: Uh…

Chris: I guess he's still in.

Brick: I had to eat nasty meals all the time in military school.

Chris: Jasmine, you're up.

Jasmine gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on Sugar.

Chris: Sugar's dare...eat a live spider.

Jasmine: Ew! Can we at least cook it first?

Brick and Scott look disgusted.

Jasmine: What?! It's a delicacy.

Chris: Nope, you're eating it alive.

Jasmine is handed the spider. She looks at it and quickly stuffs it into her mouth and swallows.

Chris and Chef both vomit onto the floor.

Jasmine: GIVE ME MY FREEBIE NOW.

Chef hands it to her and she walks away.

Chris: Okay, Brick. Your turn.

Brick spins the bottle and it lands on Max.

Chris: Max's dare is to get a bucket of poop dumped onto you.

Brick: Whatever, I just bathed in a toilet. Bring it on.

Chef walks over with a bucket of poop and dumps it onto Brick.

Chris: You get a freebie, my man!

Brick takes his freebie from Chef and goes to sit down.

Chris: Next up...Scott.

Scott gets up and spins the bottle. It lands on Dawn.

Scott: Oh, please. This girl is probably gonna dare me to snuggle a bunny.

Chris: Not quite...it's a dare to swim with a shark.

Everyone gasps.

Scott: A...a shark?

Chris: You heard me right!

Chef pushes in a large tank full of water. He grunts as he rolls it onto the stage.

Chris: We'll put you above the tank, and then drop you in.

Scott: Uh...this can't be safe. Maybe I should re-spin.

Chris: No re-spinning allowed, man. Come on, time to swim with a shark...OR, you could take the boat of losers.

Scott sits in a chair wearily that is connected to a rope. The rope lifts the chair up over the tank. The shark smirks at Scott and waves with his fin.

Chris: Three…

Scott's face is absolutely mortified.

Chris: Two…

Jasmine and Brick are smiling.

Chris: One!

Scott: NO! I CHANGE MY MIND-

Scott is already dumped into the tank. The shark attacks him immediately, throwing him around the tank. Scott looks pretty injured before the shark whips him out of the tank and onto the floor.

Scott: AHHHH! My body...it broke my bones!

Chris: That sucks, man. It really sucks. Sadly, you're out.

Scott: WHAT?!

Jasmine and Brick: HUH?

Chris: You said no before we dropped you in, which means you chose to be eliminated. If you hadn't said that, you'd be injured, but you'd still be in the game.

Scott: NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME.

He gets up and limps to Chris.

Scott: I RAN THIS GAME. I CONTROLLED EVERYTHING.

Chris: I can do whatever I want. It's my show. You lose, they win.

Jasmine and Brick: WE WIN! NO WAY!

Scott: FINE! BUT YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!

Chris: That's what they all say.

They walk to the boat of losers.

Scott: I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT.

Jasmine: With what? Farmer lawyers?

Chris, Chef, and Brick chuckle.

Scott: I'd watch out if I were you, Jasmine. You never know what kind of tricks I could pull at the finale.

Jasmine: With everyone hating you and a full body cast? I think I'll be fine.

The boat drives away.

Chris: And with that, we have our final two! Jasmine and Brick! Who will win, and who will lose? Find out next time on the finale of Total Drama Island!

* * *

_This was a pretty short episode, however there wasn't much to go through. We all knew Scott was done for. And so we have our final two, Jasmine and Brick. There will be an official ending and an alternate ending. The official will be considered canon and will be referenced in further seasons while the alternate ending will just be for whoever wants to see what it would be like if the other person won. I can't wait to do the finale! See ya next time!_


	26. The Very Last Episode, Really!

Before we start, I'm sorry about the delay! I've been doing a lot of swimming and relaxing with my friends so I haven't had much time to write. TDA may be a bit more scattered, but I'm still gonna try as hard as I can to write at least one episode a week, and possibly more. Thanks for the patience.

To reply to your reviews:

**Lordgemini:** Yes, it's the end! I think Brick and Jasmine are both great winner candidates so it was hard to choose who the official winner will be. Maybe Scott will be in TDA, maybe not! ;)

**The Jet-Black Wings:** I'm glad you're excited for the finale!

And now, we shall begin the end.

* * *

Chris: Ah, morning in Muskoka. The birds chirping, the loon calling.

A loon is heard calling in the distance.

Chris: The majestic gentle sounds of beautiful northern Ontario.

A fart sound is heard and Chris pops into the screen with a party hat.

Chris: WELCOME to the most dramatic, thrilling episode yet!

He blows a horn.

Chris: It's been a long eight week at Camp Wawanakwa and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end.

The camera flashes and shows Chris now standing on top of the mess hall.

Chris: Today, two campers remain. By sundown, only one will be left standing. That camper will go home with a check for $100,000! Who will it be? The not-so-masculine cadet in training with a bladder the size of a marble? Or the clumsy australian girl who seems to know just about nothing about nature despite her claims of being a survivalist? Go grab a snack, have a pee if you have to, and sit your butt down and get ready for the dramatic final conclusion of...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

Chris is now sitting on a log where the campfire ceremonies take place.

Chris: Welcome back. We asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going into the final round.

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ I can't say it was a totally positive experience, but it definitely wasn't all bad. I met a lot of great people! Some were a little more...messy than others, but I still think they'd beat military training anyday._

While Brick talks, a flashback shows scenes of him smiling at Zoey and Mike in the cliff diving challenge, talking to Jo in the phobia challenge, and rowing a canoe with Jasmine in the pairs challenge.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ Being here for eight weeks while stuck with people like Amy, Sugar, Jo, and Scott REALLY soured the experience for me, however I still am so glad I made friends here. Shout out to you Ella, Sky, Shawn, and Samey!_

Another compilation of flashbacks shows Jasmine with Sky, Ella, Samey, and Shawn.

_**(Conf) Chef:**__ You think it's easy cooking for twenty two ungrateful teenagers...man, I've had better jobs in prison._

_**(Conf) Brick:**__ The food was nasty at times, but nothing I couldn't handle. We had to eat dirt in training once...that's for you, Scott._

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ The food was DISGUSTING. The absolute worst. I will not miss it one bit._

Jasmine and Brick are now standing in an arena-like area set up by Chris. One side has a sign for Jasmine and the other has a sign for Brick.

Chris: Now it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals.

Everyone is seen walking in.

Jasmine: Samey! Your arms are healed!

Sammy: Yeah! And I go by Sammy now.

Jasmine: Oh! Good for you.

She smiles at her.

Chris: Would everyone who's left the dock of shame on the boat of losers kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure. The side you choose should represent who you would like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition.

On Jasmine's side is Ella, B, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Dakota, Sammy, Dave, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Sky. Shawn is the last one to sit down, and waves at Jasmine. She waves back. On Brick's side is Max, Topher, Sam, Sugar, Amy, Lightning, Jo, and Scott. Jo wheels Scott in a wheelchair.

Scott: No, put me on the other side. The sun is in my face from here.

Jo pushes his wheelchair over and everyone laughs.

_**(Conf) Scott:**__ That money should still be MINE. I should be in that final two right now...ugh._

_**(Conf) Jo:**__ I'm not rooting for either of them...but I guess if I had to choose a winner, it would go to Brick. At least HE isn't a holy roller._

Jasmine: I gotta say, I'm shocked so many people are rooting for me.

Ella: Yes, and I've prepared a song for you!

Everyone: NO!

Ella: Oh my...okay, no song.

Chris: Jasmine, Brick...this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won, and why you deserve it.

Brick: I know some of you think I'm a huge liar and a jerk and all, but you have to remember that this is a game. We all came to win the money. No matter who was my friend, I'd have to try and vote you off or beat you in a competition at some point because there can only be one winner.

Zoey and Mike look at each other awkwardly.

Brick: I believe that I did play a dirty game, but I wasn't mean or a jerk. I was still kind to every single one of you.

Jasmine: Well for me, I played this game honestly. If I didn't like you, I told you flat out. There was not a single moment that I was being fake. And when I set my sights on a target, I made sure I didn't miss. Look, maybe I was a bit bossy and over the top, especially in the beginning, but I only did that because I truly wanted the team to go far. I didn't want to get personal with some of you, like Amy and Sugar...and even Jo, but you guys pushed ME first, not the other way around. How can you be mad at someone for fighting back? That's all I have to say.

Chris: Alright, it's time for the final challenge. The rejected olympic relay race. Each of the three parts were pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an olympic sport. First, each of you has to put on one of these.

He throws a cow hat to Brick and a chicken hat to Jasmine.

Chris: Dress as a cow and a chicken, run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag. If you don't have the flag then don't bother sliding back down the pole. Next, you'll cross a three hundred meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg.

Jasmine: How fun...

Brick sweats.

Chris: Your friends, the rare but real man-eating freshwater sharks are waiting down below if you fall.

Shawn: Jeez, man. Are you trying to kill them?

Sugar: YES, WOOOHOOOO! KILL 'EM!

Chris: Thank you, Sugar.

Chris: The final leg of the race is a long distance run, returning to the finish line here. The first camper to arrive wins.

Jasmine: Good luck, Brick. I'm glad we've sorted everything out and are pals now, mate.

Brick: Me too, Jasmine. If I lose, I'm glad it's to you.

Zoey: Come on, Jasmine! You've got this!

Mike: Yeah, woohoo! Go Jasmine!

Topher: Go Brick! Beat her bossy butt!

He turns to Amy.

Topher: Is that too villainous? I wanna look good but still dramatic so I can get casted to host some shows after this.

Amy rolls her eyes.

Chris: On your marks, get set...go!

Jasmine runs with Shawn and Sammy behind her. Brick has Jo and Sam behind him.

Sammy: You've got this, Jas!

Sam: Come on, Brick! We're rooting for you!

Brick: Why are you even rooting for me, Jo? I voted you out...plus you left me to die.

Jo: I knew it was part of the game, Brick. They were never gonna let you die. And hey, I'd rather see you win than the aussie.

Jasmine: Shawn, I'm super sorry about everything.

Shawn: Hey, don't worry. We've been through this, it's all good.

Jasmine: Thanks, mate.

They both make it to their flagpoles and begin climbing, but both are slipping.

Jasmine: Uh, are they supposed to be this slippery?

The camera flashes back to Chris.

Chris: Yup! We greased them up with Kernel Pig's Grease and Stuff.

He holds up a can with a pig on it.

Dakota: Product placement. Nice touch!

Chris: I know!

It flashes back to Brick and Jasmine, still struggling to climb.

Jasmine: That's it!

She jumps off.

Jasmine: Someone hand me a piece of cloth!

Shawn takes his vest and shirt off, and hands it to Jasmine.

Jasmine: Thanks!

She begins wiping the grease off. Meanwhile, Jo and Sam are pushing Brick up the pole. He begins climbing and reaches his flag.

Brick: I got it! I got the flag!

He looks down.

Brick: Uh…

Jo: Oh, come on! Just slide down! Don't be a wuss!

Brick gulps and wets his pants.

Brick: Don't look!

He covers his pants and lets go of the pole, causing him to fall. He lands hard on the ground.

Brick: Ow!

Jasmine looks over and sees that he already grabbed his flag.

Jasmine: Crap!

Jo: GET UP! You have the lead! You can fix your pants AFTER you win!

Brick: Right! See ya, Jasmine!

He gets up and limps away.

Jasmine finally grabs her pole and slides down.

Shawn: GO GO GO!

They run through the forest to the next part of the race.

At the balance beam portion, Chris is with an intern.

Chris: Okay, new intern...I know it's weird that you're starting on our last show but all of the other interns died already. All you have to do is test out this final challenge and make sure it's moderately safe.

The intern looks down. A shark jumps out of the water below. He begins walking anyway.

Chris: Don't look down, dude!

The intern begins to wobble and falls into the water. The sharks can be heard biting the intern.

Chris: Well...looks safe enough.

The camera flashes back to Brick running with Jo.

Brick: Why don't you just let me run alone? I don't need your help.

Jo: Okay, Mr. Soaked Underwear.

Brick's face turns red.

Sam: Look!

He's gasping for air and points to a gorge.

Brick looks over it.

Jo: Even I wouldn't do that…

Brick: Thanks for the support...

Sam: Come...on...dude...it's...a...lot...of...money…

Sam falls over.

Jo: He's right. Forget what I said!

Jasmine arrives with Shawn and Sammy.

Jasmine: How am I supposed to do this?!

Shawn: We'll meet you on the other side, okay?

Jasmine: Uh...okay...I hope.

The supporters of both finalists leave to go around the gorge, leaving Jasmine and Brick on the other side. Across the gorge, the supports arrive with Chris and Chef.

Chris: Okay, Jasmine and Brick both have their eagle eggs.

Jo: Why do they need eggs?

Chris: Oh, you'll see…

He giggles with Chef.

Both of the finalists are on their balance beams. Jasmine begins to shake.

Brick: Be careful!

Jasmine: I'm trying!

Brick slowly but steadily walks when he trips up and falls off of his beam. A hand catches him before he falls.

Jasmine: I got you! I won't let you fall!

Jo: PULL HIM UP!

She pulls Brick back onto the balance beam. He begins crawling on his knees with his egg on his back.

Jasmine: WOAH!

She nearly trips. Everyone gasps. Sugar smiles grimly.

Brick: Y...you-you've got this…

Jo: STOP cheering her on and get over here!

A loud screeching is heard and a giant eagle flies into view.

Sky: This is so messed up.

Dave: I'll show you messed up.

Sky rolls her eyes.

Amy: Will you two shut up? I'm so sick of your arguing. I'm trying to see who's gonna die first.

Jasmine: It's coming this way!

Brick: Duck like me!

Sugar: Why's he helpin' her?!

Cameron: She just pulled him up from certain death in a gorge.

Sugar: So? That ain't so impressive.

The bird flies past the two finalists and they begin rushing to the end.

Shawn: You've got this, Jasmine!

The finalists finally arrive at the other side and put their eggs down. They begin sprinting to the finish line.

Back at the main seating area, the peanut gallery is watching.

Max: My, Sugar. You are quite evil if I say so myself.

Sugar: I...I ain't evil! I'm just extravagant!

Amy: No, you're pretty evil. You sent a bear to ATTACK a girl...as annoying as she is.

Sugar: Well at least I don't treat my sister like doody!

Amy: Ew! Who says doody?

Back in the forest, Brick and Jasmine are still running.

Jo: Let's shake things up a bit, shall we?

Brick: What do you mean?

Jo: Just keep running. I'll be back.

She turns into the forest.

Sam: That girl is super sketchy…

Brick: Yeah...she is.

The camera flashes to Jo at the balance beam area, which is now empty. She picks up an egg and an eagle screeches once again.

Jo: Kiss my butt, eagle.

She takes the egg and runs back into the forest, taking a shortcut back to camp.

At this point, Jasmine and Brick are neck and neck as they arrive at the mess hall.

Brick: Getting close!

Jasmine: Yeah, we are! Good lu-

Jo: Hey, Jasmine!

Jasmine turns around.

Jo: TAKE THIS!

She throws the egg onto Jasmine, causing it to splatter everywhere, including on Brick. They both slip on egg fragments and fall onto the ground.

Jasmine: Ow! What the heck?

Brick: Seriously, Jo?! That's low!

Jo: Hey! I didn't expect it to hit you...I thought it would just hit her.

Brick: Yeah, well-

He turns over and sees that Jasmine is gone.

Jo: NO! GET UP!

Brick gets up and the two run to catch up to Jasmine.

Jasmine: I'm so close! I can see the finish line!

Jo: This is gonna hurt, Brick, but I'm doing it to help you.

She pushes Brick hard, causing him to fly into Jasmine's back. Both of them tumble onto the grass and slide towards the finish line.

Chris: AND THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...JASMINE!

Jasmine: I...I won?! I WON!

Everyone on Jasmine's side screams in glee. Everyone on Brick's side looks disappointed.

Brick sighs.

Brick: Man, I really thought I could win...

Jo walks up to him.

Jo: Hey...I thought you could too…

Brick: As evil as you may be, I know you did all of that so that I could win. I guess you really are my friend.

Jo: Don't get too excited…

She nudges him playfully.

Jo: But yeah, I guess you could say that.

They chuckle.

Brick walks up to Jasmine.

Brick: Hey, congratulations.

Jasmine: Thanks, Brick. I'm sorry you came so far just to lose.

Brick: Hey, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything. I'm glad you win.

He salutes to her.

Jasmine: And the first thing I'm gonna do is throw a HUGE party! Everyone's invited!

Sugar: Even me?

Jasmine: Are you gonna be a jerk?

Sugar: No, I promise! I ain't never been formally invited to a party before!

Jasmine: Fine. You can come.

Sugar: Yippee!

Chris: Hm...you know what would be cool? If I invited two fans to come out and interview you guys at the party.

Jasmine: Sounds like a plan!

* * *

It is now nighttime and everyone is sitting at the campfire ceremony.

Chris: Here we are, at the last campfire EVER. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Jasmine!

Everyone cheers.

Jasmine: What can I say? This is so cool!

Scott: Yeah yeah, we get it.

Jo: After everything, you still won. I don't like you, but I do respect your win.

Jasmine: Uh...thanks…

Chris: Jasmine, at this time...I give you the ultimate symbol of survival...the final marshmallow.

Jasmine: Woohoo! Crikey, this is so insane!

Sam: Hey, you guys know what it's time for?

The camera flashes and shows Lightning, Sam, and Brick carrying Chris down the dock of shame to the water.

Chris: NO, MY HAIR! PLEASE, HELP! CHEF!

Chef chuckles at Chris as everyone throws him in and laughs.

He comes up to the surface and spits out water.

Chef: I've been wanting to do that ALL summer!

Sky: Oh, Cheeeef! You're next!

Some of the campers chase him while Jasmine watches and laughs. Next to her, Amy scoffs.

Jasmine: Oh, come on Amy. You've gotta be a little happy to see him get dunked.

Amy: No...yeah...a bit.

The two chuckle as the camera zooms out and shows Chef getting chased. The camera fades to black.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

Brick gets up and the two run to catch up to Jasmine.

Jasmine: I'm so close! I can see the finish line!

Jo: This is gonna hurt, Brick, but I'm doing it to help you.

She pushes Brick hard, causing him to fly into Jasmine's back. Both of them tumble onto the grass and slide towards the finish line.

Chris: AND THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND IS…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...BRICK!

Brick: I did it...I REALLY DID IT!

Everyone on Brick's side cheers. Some of the people rooting for Jasmine, like Mike and Zoey, seem disappointed, but others cheer.

Jo: That's how you do it.

Jasmine sighs.

Jasmine: I was...so freaking close.

Shawn: You did great, Jasmine.

Sammy: Yeah, and you made so many friends.

Jasmine: Hm...you know what...that's true. I did make a lot of friends this summer. I got out and really interacted with others.

Sammy: Exactly!

Jasmine turns and walks to Brick.

Jasmine: Hey, congratulations, mate!

Brick: Thanks, Jas. I'm sorry you came so far just to lose.

Jasmine: Hey, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything. I'm glad you win.

She playfully punches his arm. He rubs it in pain.

Brick: Ow...

Sammy: So Brick, what are you gonna do with the money?

Brick: Well FIRST I'm gonna throw a HUGE party!

Everyone cheers.

Brick: All of you are invited.

Chris: Hm...you know what would be cool? If I invited two fans to come out and interview you guys at the party.

Jasmine: Sounds like a plan!

* * *

It is now nighttime and everyone is sitting at the campfire ceremony.

Chris: Here we are, at the last campfire EVER. After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of Total Drama Island: Brick!

Everyone cheers.

Brick: What can I say? This is so cool!

Scott: Yeah yeah, we get it.

Jo: I hope you give me some of that money since I helped you win...

Brick: As long as you say that we're friends.

Jo smiles.

Jo: Yeah...I guess you could say that.

Chris: Brick, at this time...I give you the ultimate symbol of survival...the final marshmallow.

Brick: I can't believe it's me...I won!

Sam: Hey, you guys know what it's time for?

The camera flashes and shows Lightning, Sam, and Brick carrying Chris down the dock of shame to the water.

Chris: NO, MY HAIR! PLEASE, HELP! CHEF!

Chef chuckles at Chris as everyone throws him in and laughs.

He comes up to the surface and spits out water.

Chef: I've been wanting to do that ALL summer!

Sky: Oh, Cheeeef! You're next!

Some of the campers chase him while Jasmine watches and laughs. Next to her, Amy scoffs.

Jasmine: Oh, come on Amy. You've gotta be a little happy to see him get dunked.

Amy: No...yeah...a bit.

The two chuckle as the camera zooms out and shows Chef getting chased. The camera fades to black.

* * *

_Well, there we have it. The OFFICIAL winner of TDI is Jasmine. Why her? Well I felt like she deserved to win TDPI over Sky, however Jasmine facing off against Shawn would be redundant considering the AS AND WT final two were both couples, so I could see why she didn't make it. However, I still felt like Jasmine, though very different from Gwen, still had a similar role to Gwen. She had to battle the main antagonists all season long._

_Brick's story is not over. He has a lot of amending to do, and I felt like it would be better if karma still got to him and caused him to lose after voting against the people who wanted to do good._

_So this has been Total Drama Island. Messy? A bit. But I'm still glad I finished. And thank you to everyone who reviewed each chapter (Especially Lordgemini). When I know that people are interested in my story, it helps push me to write more. We still have the TDI special, so stay tuned for that. Until next time, I'm lovexballad and this has been Spirit's Total Drama Island!_

* * *

Official Elimination Order:

22nd. Max (Episode 2)

21st. Topher (Episode 3)

20th. Sam (Episode 4)

19th. Ella (Episode 5)

Re. Sugar (Episode 6)

18th. B (Episode 7)

17th. Mike (Episode 8)

Re. Amy (Episode 9)

16th. Zoey (Episode 10)

15th. Dawn (Episode 11)

14th. Dakota (Episode 12)

13th. Sammy (Episode 13)

MERGE, Amy and Sugar Return

12th. Sugar (Episode 15)

11th. Dave (Episode 16)

10th. Amy (Episode 17)

9th. Cameron (Episode 18)

8th. Lightning (Episode 19)

7th. Shawn (Episode 20)

6th. Anne Maria (Episode 21)

5th. Jo (Episode 23)

4th. Sky (Episode 24)

3rd. Scott (Episode 25)

Runner-Up: Brick

Winner: Jasmine


	27. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island

Replying to reviews:

**Finch6:** I guess you'll find out in this episode ;)

**Lordgemini:** Yeah, I felt like you would be disappointed that Brick didn't win. But I'm glad you still enjoyed the season. And no problem for the shoutout, lol. I guess you'll have to see what happens with Sky and Dave.

* * *

The scene opens to the sign on the dock that says "Wawanakwa."

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island, it's been a long time since you last saw our campers slugging it out for the $100,000 grand prize. Since the season came to a shocking and exciting conclusion, our campers have had some time to snack on some real food...no offense Chef.

Chef turns back with an annoyed look on his face.

Chris: They got to take a hot shower, get their stuff back, and even cruise their emails from home. There were losers-

A toaster flies at Chris and he ducks.

Chris: Okay, LOTS of losers, hahaha...but there was only one winner. Jasmine, the unnatural leader who grew up in the wild. She started off on the Screaming Gophers, which had a heck of a lot of losses in the beginning. She also dealt with a ton of nasty spirited people, all who rooted against her. She's planning a wicked tropical party for all her fellow campers this winter but first...they're gonna move their booties for one final poolside party and tomorrow, everybody's heading home...or ARE they? Plus, who are the interviewers who are going to be joining our campers throughout the day? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

Female Voice: Is it rolling?

Male Voice: Uh, I think so…

Female Voice: Well make sure. I just fixed my bow and everything. I don't wanna shoot AGAIN because you don't know how to use a camera.

Male Voice: Wait, I think the lens is off.

The male takes off the lens to reveal a boy in a wizard costume. Behind him is a girl with a pink sweater and purple pants. She has a red bow in her hair.

Female: I'm Staci, and this is Leonard.

Leonard: And behind us is the resort in which all 22 campers from Total Drama Island are staying until the end of the week.

Staci: According to Chris, there's gonna be some major _action_ going on here today. We don't wanna miss it!

She turns to Leonard.

Staci: Did that sound good?

Leonard: Yeah, totally.

Staci: Good. My great great great aunt Belinda was an actress. I must have been lifted by her spirit when reading my line.

Leonard: Well actors and actresses are NOTHING compared to wizards.

Staci: Oh, I love wizards! My uncle Phil is one...or was he a warlock?

Leonard: Warlocks tend to be rude.

Staci: Don't insult my uncle!

The camera flashes to the resort.

Jasmine is holding her giant check and dancing to music at a large buffet table. Shawn, Sammy, and Sugar are dancing with her.

Sugar: Yeehaw! This music's rowdier than a pig in a meat grinder!

The others stop and look at her, disturbed.

Sugar: What?!

The camera pans to the pool. Scott is now out of his wheelchair.

Scott: Yeah, I've kinda cooled down a bit since the finale.

He jumps into the pool.

Scott: It's been relaxing without all the gameplay. People are still bitter with me though.

Lightning throws a frisbee over Scott's head to Sky on the other side of the pool.

Lightning: Maybe it's because you sha-jerked with everyone's head.

Scott: Oh, come on. I was just playing the game.

Sky: You said some pretty personal stuff.

Scott: Why don't you go cheat on Dave again.

Sky stops and looks embarrassed. B looks on from his tanning chair.

Scott: Hey, you can't play innocent if you're not ACTUALLY innocent.

Lightning: Well I actually AM innocent. So I can judge both of you.

Scott: Okay, Mr. push Anne Maria into the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook…

Lightning: Lightning knew that was just Chef!

Scott: Dude, there was literally a real killer on the island…

Lightning: Oh right...I forgot about that.

Sky walks away to the buffet table, where Dave is getting food. He turns around and they make eye contact for a moment.

Dave: Well, well, well...look who's here.

Sky: Dave, I've apologized to you a hundred times. I don't know what you want me to do.

Dave: I want you to ROT! I HATE YOU!

He storms into the hot tub where Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Sam are.

Dave: Hey, guys. Glad to be with normal people.

Zoey: Hi Dave. You're always welcome to join us.

Amy walks past the hot tub.

Amy: Ew. Mary Sue and her boyfriend are so grating. Like stop pretending you're all perfect. You're not.

She walks to the buffet table and picks up a hot dog, but sees no ketchup.

Amy: SAMMY!

Sammy runs over to her.

Sammy: Yes, Amy?

Amy: Go fetch me some ketchup please.

Sammy: Okay, sis!

Amy: You're such a good sister.

Sammy walks away.

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ Sammy's still a complete idiot, and she ALWAYS will be. But treating her nicely will prevent her from rebelling._

Sammy returns with some ketchup.

Amy: Thanks, sis. You may go back to hanging out with your weirdo friends.

Sammy nods and walks back to Jasmine.

_**(Conf) Jasmine:**__ It's still so surreal that I won this thing...out of 21 other people, it was ME. Crikey, I shouldn't even be shocked!_

The camera flashes to the tanners: Dakota, Topher, and Anne Maria.

Dakota: This fake tropical island is like, so nice. I wish I could stay here forever.

Topher: Fake?

Anne Maria: Yeah, we're in Muskoka...this ain't a tropical climate or whateva'.

Dakota: OH EM GEE! Daddy and all of my model friends are planning a huge welcome home party for me!

Topher: Sounds like you need a host…

Dakota: Uh...I'm good. I want ALL of the attention to be on me, not someone else.

Topher: Fine! But you're missing out.

_**(Conf) Dakota:**__ Topher is like...so freaking weird. Stop trying to be a host. It's not gonna happen._

The camera pans to Dawn and Ella, who are picking flowers from the forest and putting them in her hair.

Ella: My, this is quite an experience! I don't want it to end!

Dawn: Me neither. I wish things could have gone differently for me, but the universe just...doesn't think I should have lasted longer.

Ella: If it were my choice, I'd make us the final two.

Dawn: Aw, that's sweet Ella. I appreciate that.

Back in the hot tub, Zoey and Mike are making out.

Dave: Uh...is that all you two do?

Zoey: Hey! We have a right to do what we want.

Mike: Maybe we should...tone it down a bit right now.

Zoey: Well...alright. I guess I could take a break from talking to you anyways.

Mike: ...Huh?

Zoey: I just mean that I should go talk to my other friends, like Cameron.

Cameron, now out of the hot tub, waves to Zoey from the buffet table.

Zoey: I'll be right back.

She gets out and accidentally bumps into Brick.

Zoey: Oh, sorry!

Brick: My bad…oh, hey Zoey.

Zoey looks at him awkwardly.

Brick: You're not still mad, are you?

Zoey: Mad? I get mad when my favorite underground alternative artist that nobody has heard of decides to push back their album release...I was just disappointed, I guess. I didn't know you were like Scott.

Brick: But I'm not like him-

Zoey: You are to me. And perception is everything, at least in this game.

Brick: I am nothing like that scumbag. I was just manipulated by him and Jo to vote others out. You know I'm still your friend.

Zoey: I'm sorry, but there's no way I can be friends with a liar. You voted my boyfriend out, and then left me to the wolves. Cam, Dawn, and I felt like we were outsiders. You didn't ONCE come to talk to me.

Brick: But-

Zoey: I'm sorry, Brick. I can't forgive you.

Zoey walks away to join Cameron.

Suddenly, suspenseful music blares over the loudspeaker. Everyone looks around, evidently confused.

Chris walks over with a giant silver suitcase.

Chris: Hello, campers!

Amy: Don't call us that anymore, weirdo. We're done playing summer camp now.

Chris: We'll see about that…

He chuckles with Chef.

Chris: Congratulations to our winner, Jasmine. You fought hard, played hard, and fell harder. Not sure why, but you beat every other person on this island. And your pockets will soon be stuffed with cheddar.

Most of the campers cheer, however Amy and Scott just glare angrily at Chris. Jo does a small clap while rolling her eyes.

Chris: You'll get to keep your money, however I'm about to offer you all...a second chance of sorts. Thanks to the ratings and leftover money from the budget, we have gathered...ONE MILLION DOLLARS and put it into this suitcase.

Chef holds the case up.

Chris: Here's how it works...we're about to hide this suitcase. And the first person to find it and bring it back here wins the money.

Dakota: You mean we're all gonna have a chance to win a MILLION dollars? Sign me up!

Jasmine: A hundred thousand dollars is great, but a million dollars is awesome too! I'm always up for a competition.

Amy: Great. Judging her luck we'll all lose to the girl who already won 100k.

Chris: Throughout the day, I'll give you all hints on the loudspeakers to make sure you're not completely lost. And remember when I said I was bringing two fans in to interview you guys? Well...THEY'RE gonna be competing as well!

Anne Maria: Say WHAT?!

Staci and Leonard emerge from the bushes.

Staci: Finally! We get to interview everyone.

Chris: Well...not really...you guys will be competing alongside the others for a suitcase that contains a million dollars!

Staci: REALLY?! Oh, wow...I'm gonna be a millionaire, just like my great great great great great grandfather Frederick.

Amy: Ew, ancestry freaks me out.

Jasmine: What an odd thing to be freaked out by.

Chris: Alright campers, the ultimate million dollar challenge starts...NOW!

Chris shoots a gun into the air and hits a bird.

Dawn: Oh no!

She runs to tend to the bird with Ella as the others run off. Yells of "OUT OF MY WAY" and "MOVE" can be heard.

Zoey: Wait!

Everyone stops.

Zoey: We can all split the money twenty-four ways and share it!

Everyone looks at her with a blank stare. They all continue screaming and running.

Mike: Nice try, Zoey.

He pats her on the back.

The group begins to split up and run different ways.

The camera flashes to Dakota, Topher, and Anne Maria. They're walking in the forest alone.

Dakota: Where would the money be?

Topher: Let me try to think like a host…

Anne Maria rolls her eyes.

Anne Maria: Look, I like you guys and all, but we ain't the smartest group. We have to try HARD to get this case. This is gonna change our lives.

Dakota: You're right! Daddy did say that coming onto this show would lead to all sorts of things.

Anne Maria: And he was right. Now where would a case be hidden?

They all stop to think for a moment.

Topher: The cliff!

The three of them begin running.

* * *

Dawn and Ella put the bird in a box to heal.

Dawn: There we go.

Ella: Isn't there something we should be doing?

Dawn: Uh...oh, right! The money.

Ella: Oh no! We're probably out of time.

Dawn: Maybe one of our animal friends can help!

The two of them walk to a tree and see a squirrel. It leaps down.

Dawn: Hello, little creature. Would you be willing to help us?

The squirrel nods as Ella lightly pets its head.

XOXOX

Sugar is walking and sees Max.

Sugar: Hey, purple headed genius! Would you wanna work together? We can split the money!

Max: Well...I suppose it does increase my chances of at least winning SOME money. Fine. But you stay behind me.

Sugar: Sure thing! I ain't goin' nowhere without you.

Scott walks up to them.

Scott: Hey, guys! We should work together, as a team. I think we'd be able to take down the big players.

Sugar: Ain't no way I'm playin' with a traitor like you! I saw how you played…

Scott: Please! It's not like you haven't done the same.

Max: We could be an evil trio!

Sugar: Well...fine...I suppose, but don't steal my evil genius away from me!

Scott: Trust me, I don't plan to.

Brick, Jo, and Lightning walk the opposite way as them.

Jo: You both suck at races, so if we find the case, I'll grab it for us.

Lightning: Sha-no way! I ain't letting you steal the case.

Brick: Yeah, no. Sorry Jo.

Jo: Hm...we'll see.

The camera flashes to show Zoey, Mike, and Cameron planning.

Zoey: It could be on the dock.

Mike: Maybe...but right out in the open?

Cameron: It would cause a ton of suspense.

Mike: True.

Dave walks over.

Dave: Guys, can I join you? Pleeeeease? All of my other friends are with that scummy girl Sky.

Mike: Well...uh-

Zoey: Of course. Just don't make any rude remarks like in the hot tub, got it?

Dave: Got it.

Zoey: Good. We're headed to the dock. Let's go.

The camera pans behind them, where Sammy, Sky, Jasmine, and Shawn are preparing to leave.

Sammy: Wait, we can't leave Amy!

Jasmine: I thought you didn't like her and stood up to her…

Sammy: I did stand up to her, and now she's much nicer to me.

Jasmine: I find that hard to believe.

Amy walks over.

Amy: I'm ready to go!

Jasmine: Because your sister is my friend, I'll allow you to join us. But DON'T get it twisted, you will not treat me, nor my friends any way you want.

Amy: Jeez, take a chill pill. I'll try to relax a bit more. Can we hurry though? I want some of what's in that case.

Sky: Okay, let's go!

The last four people remain in the forest.

Staci: Leonard, was it? We should totally go together!

Leonard: My magic will help us find the case. I'm sensing it is...NORTH!

Staci: To the north we go!

They run north. Sam and B look at each other.

Sam: Wanna work together?

B nods.

Sam: Cool.

* * *

A montage is now shown of the campers running all throughout the island. They check in trees, under rocks, in bird nests, and in the water but can't find anything.

Chris: It has been two hours now and nobody has come even close to finding the suitcase...so here's your first clue...it's just hangin' around!

Zoey: Look in the trees!

The camera flashes to Ella and Dawn chasing the squirrel.

Ella: My goodness, this case is very far away!

Dawn: Yeah, it is!

Dawn stops to catch her breath.

Ella: LOOK!

She points to the case hanging from a tree.

Ella: Oh, bless you gentle creature! I will perform a song in your honor-

Dawn: No time! Let me on your shoulders!

Ella: Well...okay. I suppose…

Dawn climbs onto Ella's shoulders and reaches for the suitcase. She grabs it and then falls.

Ella: Come on! We need to go!

Dawn turns around and runs with the case, but hits something and bounces off. The case flies into the water.

Dawn: NOOOO!

Sugar: AY! Who ran into my butt!?

She turns around and sees Dawn, and then the case floating down the river.

Sugar: THAT'S MINE!

She jumps into the water.

Max: GET IT SUGAR! GET IT!

The river rapids seem to become more intense as the case and Sugar flow through it.

Scott: Does this thing ever stop?!

Max: Look! I think it empties into the lake!

The river becomes wider. The campers stop on the beach as Sugar flies past them into the lake. She climbs onto the beach, gasping for air.

Scott: Well? Where's the case?

Sugar: I couldn't get it you darn idiot!

Scott: It's gotta be in there somewhere!

Scott dives into the water. He looks around and spots the case.

He swims towards it and grabs it, but sees a large shark swimming straight at him. He throws the case and swims away, back onto the shore.

Sugar: You ain't got the case either, ginger!

Scott sighs.

* * *

Cameron, Zoey, Mike, and Dave are returning to the dock.

Cameron: Maybe it's hanging from under the dock?

Zoey: Awesome idea, Cam!

Dave walks first into the dock and sees a propane tank.

Dave: Where did this come from?

Mike: Yeah, that wasn't here earlier…

Dave: Maybe it's a clue! We need to light it!

Cameron: I think I see-

Dave takes out a small lighter, opens the tank, and is about to throw the lighter in.

Cameron: WAIT! DON'T DO-

The island is shown from a large distance away. An explosion can be seen, causing the water and the case to fly upwards. The four of them go flying into the water as the case is hurled towards the cliff.

Meanwhile, Anne Maria, Topher, and Dakota are now at the bottom of the cliff.

Dakota: Ugh, that sucked. I really thought it would be up there...

Suddenly, Chris' voice can be heard from the loudspeaker once again.

Chris: I'm getting REAAAALLLY bored, so here's another clue...it's ON THE TOP OF THE CLIFF!

Dakota, Anne Maria, and Topher all look at each other. The other teams are also shown. They stare for a moment before sprinting to the cliff.

Dakota, Anne Maria, and Topher begin tackling each other trying to climb the cliff. Because of this, the others all have time to catch up to them.

Jo: I'm so close!

Jo reaches the top of the cliff and sees the case.

Scott: No!

He bolts at her and the two roll around, struggling to rip the case from each other. Others arrive and watch the scene unfold. The two stand up and continue fighting over the case next to the edge. They stop and look over to see the 22 other competitors standing there.

There is dead silence for a moment.

Amy: ...GET THEM!

Everyone charges at Jo and Scott. People begin fighting and screaming. Some begin to be pushed off of the cliff into the water, while others are pushed back down the steep hill. The case falls off of the cliff and into the water and the remaining people on the cliff jump down, still attacking each other mid-air. Eighteen of them land in the water, causing a large splash and wave that pushes them back to the dock.

Jo arises from the water.

Jo: Where's the case?!

It is seen floating in the water before being ripped apart by a shark.

Everyone: NOOOO!

Laughing is heard from the dock. Everyone turns to see Chris.

Chris: Hahaha! That...was awesome...but you lost the case! Wayyy to go! I didn't wanna have to do this, but since none of the eighteen of you officially won...you all officially tied. Which means...that you will all officially have another shot at winning the million dollars!

Cheering is heard.

Chris: In season two!

The camera pans back to the contestants in the water: Amy, Anne Maria, Brick, Dakota, Dave, Jasmine, Jo, Leonard, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Sammy, Scott, Shawn, Sky, Staci, Topher, and Zoey all gasp.

_**(Conf) Zoey:**__ Did...did he just say...season two?_

_**(Conf) Leonard:**__ I'm gonna be on Total Drama! Oh...this is so exciting!_

_**(Conf) Amy:**__ There is no way I'm coming back here._

Jasmine: I did not agree to season two!

Chris: Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it!

Jo: I hate the fine print.

Chris turns around to the other six competitors who are not in the water: B, Cameron, Dawn, Ella, Max, and Sugar.

Chris: As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here...along with all your hopes with ever winning ANY money from this show. The good news though...you'll be watching all the action on season two from the sidelines!

Sugar: Wait a dang minute! I wanna be on season two!

Chris: Nope! Fine print!

_**(Conf) Dawn:**__ I guess I'm not totally mad I don't have to return...but I would have wanted to get revenge on Scott._

Chris: In exactly two days, you'll all report to a whole new location for an all new challenge AND the last one standing will receive ONE MILLION DOLLARS! So don't forget to tune into Total! Drama! Action!

* * *

_I completely forgot that TDDDDI was double the amount of time a usual episode was. Super frustrating because I didn't wanna start or spoil any plots from TDA in this episode so a lot of it was filler._

_Anyways, we have our cast! Newbies Staci and Leonard were implemented mainly because I decided I did want all of the second and third gen contestants to have a shot. This means that Scarlett, Beardo, and Rodney will probably be on TDWT._

_I'm sure some of you are sad with Dawn not returning. Not sure about anyone else. I love all of the people who didn't return, however I know most of them aren't super liked by the fandom so...yeah. In the beta version of TDA, Sugar actually qualified while Dakota didn't, and in another version Dawn qualified over the prior two mentioned. However I felt like Dakota kinda fit the Action theme, so I popped her in._

_It's gonna be a fun season, so stay tuned for TDA!_


End file.
